Addict
by Shyrgasse
Summary: Niels is addicted to two things, money and drugs. But what was supposed to be a one time occurrence with Mathias becomes multiple ones, Niels has to put up with the fact that he had has become someone else' drug. DenNor dark fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: This was is an RP between a friend and myself. The 'Xxx' are the separations of our replies. If I took the 'Xxx' away this would flow like a normal fanfic but I decided to keep it in it's original state. Please note that this will have themes that are not suitable for children. This isn't sugar coated in any way and as we go further this fic will get darker and smut will enter frequently. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

The more days that passed and the more problems Mathias had in concentrating during classes. He had never been that nerd who always did great and had problems in the past in high school by failing stupid courses like Chemistry or Literature. No, Mathias' thing was more Physics, and even there, he had left Denmark for Norway to try and have a better life and study to because teacher for Elementary school. Things had gotten bad in Denmark and his family wasn't able to finance his studies anymore because they had 6 other children to take care of.

The Køhlers were destined to become carpenters, but Mathias was trying to flee the family circle.

And thus, there he was, in Norway, trying to get a life. Though, between the studies and work, the Dane had never been able to keep a girlfriend long enough to get laid and had in time to time gotten involved into hiring some prostitutes. Sometimes it was only once each week or once a month, depending on how he was doing with the damsels.

He was in his second semester in a university of Olso, doing is best with Norwegian which sounded funny, but he had learned to deal with it the second he had stepped in the country with his student visa. But Mathias never had problems with socializing. In fact, he was somewhat the party animal when he wanted and never refused a good beer.

But his drinking behaviors that he had dragged from Denmark had gotten the best of him when he was fired from of all his three previous last jobs, working in a convenient store, in a movie store, and in a grocery. He had taken the habit to go to his job a little bit dizzy on beer…

Though, he couldn't stay in Norway without an almost full time job, and had searched for another one and fell on a job at a library. He wasn't the reading type, so he had to lie to get the job. He was doing well though. Most of the time, people who came already knew what they were searching for and only asked for directions into the alleys or asked the Dane to find it for them. It was an easy and lazy job, and he was doing it almost only alone. They were few employees working at the place; he didn't know them quite that much and didn't really care. Most of the time, he was on the computer surfing for some videos or porn when it was in the evening and no one was watching.

Lately, he didn't have much time for himself. Exams were coming and he was very very nervous. He would either get to his classes, study or work, and even studied at work. He really disliked to study, and preferred to wander on the internet at his job's computer, leaving his books open next to him. And lacking of a good study method, Mathias was the type to read his things out loud to get them stuck in his memory. He would whisper them most of the time since he was in a library, but when no one was around, he would get a tad louder and distract his co-worker if there was one.

That evening was no exception. Exams were in two weeks and the Dane had just served a client before going back behind the counter to read on his books about children's psychology. Another guy was there, somewhere between the allies, another guy who worked with him. He didn't know him that much, only knew he was named Niels and was Norwegian, duh. But the guy wasn't that talkative and looked weird anyway, a tad antisocial he guessed. He looked like nerd too and would always be reading some very thick books that the Dane couldn't even read the title without breaking his tongue twice.

Xxx

Niels woke with a shiver. The one bedroom apartment that he shared with his younger brother was not built well. Everywhere had a draft and the heating was poor. And one of the windows in the living room was broken and covered with just tape and layers of newspaper. Hence why Niels was so cold. When Eirik had moved in with him, Niels gave up his room for the living room. It was only right, he couldn't have his younger brother sleeping out on the couch shivering while the bedroom was relatively warm. Besides, Niels came home late often from late night job, as he preferred to call it.

Picking himself off the floor, he began to feel a cold panic. The bill for the power and heat was due today, yet he wasn't going to be paid for another week by his actual real job. He was a six hundred off and no one he could ask for a loan. It was bad enough that he had multiple marks against him for never paying on time. Niels needed money or he would likely be waking up to no power in the next few days.

Quickly getting dressed, he left for class without eating. Though, he made sure to put some order into his looks. Niels had a bad feeling that he would be searching out some fellow, horny classmate willing to pay for some services. Thus looks mattered.

The whole day he kept an eye out for anyone whom might be willing. Usually Niels picked people who weren't on campus, mainly guys who were a tad older and more rich. Niels would be lucky if he would be able to charge his normal price. Worst of all, he would be utterly sober during the event. Something he didn't like but learned early on that the campus had strict rules about drugs.

But his classes ended with no prospects, it seemed that all the guys weren't interested and all of the girls were taken. Not that it was normal for a girl to hire a prostitute, but there were rare occasions. Feeling defeated, Niels went to his job. He wouldn't have a chance to work the streets tonight, he had major test in a class he was struggling in. Niels would be staying up the whole night studying for school with no time for cash hunting.

So shoving books into shelves, Niels haughtily worked. Of course he had to work with the Dane, who spoke garbled Norwegian and occasionally even poorer English. Why he left Denmark for Norway was a mystery that he didn't particularly feel like solving. All he knew was he wished the man would stop reading out loud and watching porn. Even from his isle he could hear the obscene noises. What quirked his ears was the change of moans. Niels had been so used to the sounds of women making a lot of racket, but now distinctly he could hear only men filling the empty library. The wheels in his head were starting to turn.

Xxx

The Dane really needed some time to relax and thus he watched porn. He was pretty oblivious of the fact his co-worker could hear the sound on the computer. Well, Mathias had plugged tiny earphones and put them close to him on the counter so when he wasn't watching the screen where two young men were getting laid in a sauna, he would at least hear their soothing sounds. Mathias had rarely gotten into gay intercourses, though he knew he liked to swing that way too. Mostly for his image he would hang out with ladies and have sex with them; he really loved their softness and to caress their chubby bodies. But, for the rare times he had tried guys, he loved the manliness in the act, the testosterone and all that stuff.

He didn't mind both in fact, and he didn't like to limit himself to anyone either.

But only in Norway had he ever tried having sex with guys, but never in a real relationship. Thinking about how long it lasted with girls, he couldn't even think about guys. No. Those had all been one night stands and he didn't mind. He wouldn't care about going out with a guy, but at the moment, he wasn't even able to take care of his own self.

And so, trying to concentrate on both his studies and the very arousing sounds, he continued to babble words he didn't even assimilate. No. He simply couldn't concentrate. The entrance door flung open and a client walked in and the Dane rapidly turned the sound off and minimized the window to welcome the man who was returning a book and left right after. Smirking, Mathias sighed in relief as the man left and returned to the computer screen to turn his stuff on and pushed the book aside, "Niels, there's one here…" he simply mumbled, staring at the screen and forgetting about the other guy who would eventually come and clearly see what he was doing as he went to find some more.

Xxx

Niels practically rolled his eyes out of their sockets. The new worker should have known by now that they were BOTH supposed to put the books away. But, going out to the front for the book was a good enough reason to engage with the Dane. Finding his reflecting in a window, Niels smoothed his hair down and made sure that he didn't have any imperfections. He had to look just right to entice the male.

Though from experience, foreigners were the easiest to bag.

Walking out from the shadows, Niels had a slight swagger and the smallest of smiles. To his disappointment, Mathias was concentrating on the video in front of him missing Niels' entrance. He was so used to hooking people with just the right a look or a smile. Covering his disappointment, Niels silently walked around the desk and peered over Mathias' shoulder. In the sauna? Niels would never. He wasn't one for saunas. Oh well, it was Mathias' sexual orientation that was important.

Leaning a little too close, Niels asked in his usual quiet voice, "What are you watching."

Xxx

Mathias stiffened and automatically closed the window, silently cursing at himself for having lost the website. Damn it.

"Nothin'" he said, hoping the other male hadn't notice what he was watching. In fact, he didn't really care, but he didn't know the Norwegian's point of view about weird sexual orientations. Stretching to grab the book he wanted Niels to go put back into the shelves, he turned around to come face to face with a too close Norwegian, which made him back up a bit as he handed the book over.

"There," he over slowly said, staring at Niels out of surprise. He realized he had never stood this close to the guy and, in fact, he was looking very good. More than good, he was really beautiful. He was probably also around his age and a student too. He looked like a nerd in fact, and if he wasn't a student or had already gotten a diplomat, this guy was wasting his life.

Mathias smirked and stood from his place behind the counter, grabbing his psychology book and fled to the book allies where there was a trolley with books read to be put away. Giving one last smirk to the Norwegian, he headed there and began to place some book while holding his own with his other hand and trying to study a bit. He was still very distracted, the Dane wasn't used to fixating on something for long periods of time, and he always needed to get his mind changed. And damn it, he couldn't wait to get back home and fap while watching some porn movies on TV since, well, he was too poor to even think about having at least a laptop.

Xxx

Cocking an eyebrow, Niels instantly knew that he could get Mathias interested. He had clearly reacted in some small way to him. But Niels was starting to worry that Mathias was one of those guys that were long term projects and not short term ones. Though he might as well try for he was out of options financially. Seeing him at the other trolley, Niels had to alter his game.

Heading to his own trolley he placed a stack of books that belonged in that isle and pushed himself over to the section Mathias was working on. Pushing it to the isle next to his, Niels could see Mathias through the gap, clumsily placing books while reading from his text book. Glancing at the clock, Niels also noticed it was getting close to the end of their shift. If he wanted that money he needed to hall butt.

"So." he spoke slightly, making Mathias' jump. "You're new to Norway, correct." Niels gave him a small smile as he placed a few more books in their right spot. "Do you have anything to do after work? Want to go out for some coffee, or something." It'd be so easy to get Mathias hooked if he could get him to feel comfortable enough around him. Watching Mathias place a sewing book in the history section made Niels cringe. No doubt, Mathias was the cause of all the misplaced books in the library.

"No, that doesn't go there." he spoke as politely as he could before coming around the corner and taking the books still in Mathias' hand. Niels made sure to graze his fingers underneath the man's wrist. "I have to go to this section before tonight so..." Niels eyed Mathias from head to toe. The man seemed nervous and definitely had a very hetero air to him. Probably never bothered coming out of the closet. Shrugging, Niels spoke coolly, "You know I'd be a hypocrite if I was disturbed about your sexual preference. So, is that a yes or no on the coffee?"

Xxx

Mathias's heart stopped many times whenever Niels would look at him or brushed his fingers against his skin. Damn it, he didn't know if the other man was aware of what he was doing, but it was making the Dane even more nervous. Ok, he had clearly seen what he was watching… this was no good. But sincerely, it wasn't like the Dane really minded; he only wanted his lonely time in his apartment to masturbate and then go to bed.

"Well, I have to study so…" he said nervously, waving the book in his hand and gave a sorry look at the Norwegian. Shrugging, the other guy returned on the other side of the shelf, continuing to put his books away. In the end, Mathias gave up on trying to read while working and only took the book and tried to placed them correctly, crossing the Norwegian's sight multiple times. Each times were like direct hits in the heart. He had some magical powers or he didn't know… a magical look that could shatter the Dane's mind every time.

What was it that he had said earlier? That he wasn't disturbed by his sexual preference? What did he mean by that? Well, the Dane still had some problems with Norwegian in the first place, but did this mean Niels would be interested into him? The reasons of all those very sexy looks toward him…

"'kay, fine. Let's go to the corner's coffee. I pay," he finally said with a corner smile, avoiding crossing that look again. Well… if he could eventually get laid with a gorgeous man instead of fapping…

Xxx

Niels had to hide behind the bookcase to hide his smile. He had most certainly bagged Mathias. For the remaining minutes, Niels tried to finish up his trolley. Though whenever he could Niels stole glances at Mathias. The man was different from his usual run of schleps he often slept with. Mathias had a messy and gruff look to him, but the bright smile and obviously clean skin proved otherwise that he was not a dirty slum. It may be the drugs that he often took, but most guys he slept with were on the greasy side. Having a sexual endeavor without a little help from the cocaine wouldn't be so bad if Mathias looked as good as he did now naked.

Clocking out, the two of them made their way to the street corner cafe. The two of them entered and settled into a booth, which Niels promptly slid in next to the male. If the Dane didn't get the signal that he was interested, then he didn't know what would. But there was still the matter of talking prices. But Niels would wait a little longer before revealing the whole devious deal.

Placing their orders, Niels turned to Mathias, a sensual smile on his lips he asked, "What brings you to Norway? Denmark is not a slacker in universities." In fact, Denmark had really good colleges just like Norway, so he found this odd to have a Dane studying in his country. Not that he really cared, in fact he just wanted the male to loosen up a bit and snag him deeper into his trap. Turning so their knees touched, Niels made sure that his foot ran down the man's calf, though pretending it by accident.

Niels really did hope this man would start doing all the talking. Acting like a bright and cheery person was really putting its strain on him. He was so used to being reclusive and keeping to himself. But that was not a job description of a prostitute. To sell himself he had to be out going.

Xxx

Sitting at the café, right next to Niels and a tad- no, really too close for only two guy going out for a coffee, the Dane tried to relax a bit. He was most of the time oblivious of how the Norwegian would _accidently_touch him, taking all the advances as accidents, and simply look at him with the corner of the eye.

Shortly, their order arrived; some coffee for Niels and a hot chocolate for the Dane. He would look like a prude drinking so, but he couldn't order a beer, which he would gladly drink back home before going to bed. He didn't want the coffee's effects with his holy drink.

"Well, I got into problems with many of the schools in Denmark and Norway offered me a better chance; couldn't skip it!" he shortened, taking a mouthful of his hot drink.

"And, well, I could've stayed, but my parents couldn't help me anymore; ye know, with six younger siblings, the older one needs to leave the family nest someday!" he laughed, shrugging. Mathias was a lot more talkative normally, and well, normally, he was a lot warmer due to alcohol too. Though, there and now, he was sober and felt rather strange to be out with another male for a coffee, which was clearly not a normal coffee, but the Dane couldn't understand the subtlety of it.

The Dane finally turned the head completely to look at Niels and was taken aback by the look he was giving him; damn it, it was like he was sending him direct arousal through them. This man was a witch of some sort. But looking back at him and rapidly wandering his look around him, Mathias told himself that this person right next to him was probably one of the most beautiful guy AND girl he had ever seen in his short life. He had slept with countless women and some guys, had hung out with even more of them, and never had he met such beautiful person.

There was nothing in particular he loved in his look, but the whole thing was perfect. Everything was rather unique in him and his dark mysterious look was the topping and was turning him very sexy and even erotic…

"And ye?" he asked back, "What 'bout ye? Ye're studyin' right?"

Xxx

Niels nodded taking a sip of his coffee. His career choice had nothing to do with what he liked, he simply hated being poor. "Studying law, though I have yet to pick what I am going to do within that field. Being a lawyer doesn't sound too appealing except for the pay." Lightly, he placed his hand on Mathias thigh, not too high, not too low.

"So Mathias, do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Please say no, his brain screamed. He really did need that money... If he had no one, then it would make things much more easier. Nothing was worse than trying to real in a fish that was guilty about cheating.

It was hard juggling all the expenses and going to college. Eirik didn't know what Niels did on the side, nor did he really know they had financial problems. Niels wanted to keep it that way. But he wouldn't be able to if the heat and electricity suddenly turned off. And it didn't help that the house was so drafty that the heaters struggled to keep the house at a somewhat comfortable temperature causing the bills to be expensive. So eying Mathias, whom was so embarrassed that he couldn't look at Niels properly, he flirted and flaunted himself at the man.

Sure, Mathias probably wasn't that rich, but a hundred bucks was pretty cheap considering. Hell he might toss in a few extra services to make it seem more worth it. After all, Mathias more or less had the same wages as Niels.

Xxx

Mathias knew this guy was a nerd. Compare to his own field he was studying in, law was something very… boring if he could say, something he would never do because it needed too much _studying_.

Ok, now clearly, either Niels was interested into Mathias or… or nothing else. That question was proving a bit his suspicions. That didn't mean he thought the other guy was interested in long term relation, but about a night together or something. Slightly frowning and curling one corner of his lips, Mathias chuckled and shook the head, taking a sip of his drink without looking at the Norwegian.

"Nope, can't keep them long enough… I'm too busy."

He giggled and downed his chocolate, looking at the clock; it was getting pretty late. Not yet midnight, but almost and he had an early class the next day with a stupid test. But between studies and sex… the choice was pretty easy.

"Why d'ye ask?" he hesitated, looking at Niels by the corner of the eye.

Xxx

"What if I said I had a proposition?" Niels asked leaning in while keeping the best luring smile he could muster. "For a small fee I could give you the best night of your life." God he wanted to wash out his mouth for saying such a blasphemous line. Mathias wasn't exactly his type, though he did look very appealing. But from the way Mathias smirked, he seemed to have his attention.

"I really need the money, so you'd be helping me out. I don't ever do this. I figured it'd be much safer to ask a co-worker than some man off the street." Niels lied, trying to make him sound like a normal person in a bind. He wasn't sure how Mathias would stand it he believed that Niels was a prostitute and it was easy to lie.

Leaning even closer so his hot breath was on Mathias' skin, Niels asked in a sultry voice, "So what do you say?"

Xxx

Slightly shivering, Mathias held his breath. Ok, this guy was _really hot_ and his proposition was _very interesting_. Though, he would have thought someone who really wanted to have sex would simply get laid for free and… but well, if he needed money, he wasn't going to spit on that. Though, even Mathias needed money at the moment, reason why had hadn't hired a prostitute for months and would prefer to lurk around and flirt with the pretty Norwegian girls which weren't running the streets.

Slightly frowning and still not looking at Niels, Mathias deeply breathed in, "Depends the amount ye need…" he said, peeking at that _oh so sexy_look of Niels, "I haven't made the grocery yet…"

His heart was beating full speed. Only the idea of having sex with a beautiful guy was almost already arousing him. It wouldn't take long for he would have a hard erection poking the fabric of his pants.

Xxx

Smoothly, he ran his hand up the man's thigh almost all the way up before giving him a sly smile. "Just six hundred kroner." Indeed just six hundred kroner. Niels was so used to charging nine hundred kroner, but once again, he had to take into count the job he and Mathias both shared. And he shouldn't be greedy, he didn't need the extra three hundred and shouldn't milk his co-worker any more. But from the way Mathias looked, the man was not so sure on the deal, as if it was cutting it close. Niels' heart began to drop, Mathias really was his best bet tonight. For if Mathias declined, Niels would have no choice to pick working over studying and he really needed the studying.

"But I can throw in a few extra services if you want." He needed to just keep sweetening the deal. "What do you say Mathias?"

Xxx

The _extra services_ sounded wrong in Mathias' head, and it wasn't the meaning of it but the word _service_that did sound weird. Though, he didn't think on it too long and sighed, "I don't have much on me now," he admitted, knowing he had only something like 300 kroner on him at the moment and he didn't have much more in his bank account. And deciding between having good sex and eating, he still preferred to eat. The Dane would never starve for things he could wait for, like having sex.

Though, he really really wanted to accept Niels' offer.

"Look, I'm broke… but for three hundred, we can like… exchange a blowjob if ye want?" he proposed, finally looking back at the Norwegian with a raised eyebrow. And well… in the end, when he was rethinking about it all, Mathias had always preferred to have those kinds of fun with people he wouldn't see after…

A blowjob was only really what Mathias needed now. He had planned on masturbate, and the idea of receiving a blowjob, especially from a guy, was really exciting.

Xxx

Niels had to think on it for a moment. He could take the three hundred kroner and that amount should stop the electric guys from turning off his electricity for at least a week. Or so he hoped. Finally Niels agreed. "I accept. Three hundred will do just fine." Though, he didn't really care if he got a blow job back. The quicker he had the money in his hands the better.

Draining his coffee, he licked his lips for the remaining drops. Some of his sellers joked that Niels' true addiction was coffee and not cocaine. He had to agree. Standing he gave Mathias a reassuring smile. "Lead the way." It didn't matter where he did business, if Mathias lead him to his home or lead him to the back of some ally it was all the same. Though, he was slightly curious to see what Mathias' living conditions were. But cash was on his mind and pushed that aside.

Xxx

Sure, both mentalities were very different at the moment since Mathias had no clue about Niels' real intentions behind this all; for the Dane, they were going to have sex together because they both wanted and needed it, though, Niels also needed money and well… maybe it was encouraging him to get laid with Mathias if he received some cash he guessed. And rethinking about it, the Dane thought really odd that Niels would do that… and thought that it was maybe because he wasn't the man's type but still needed it.

Anyway! He didn't want to think about it or create complicated thoughts. It wasn't his cup of tea anyway; he wasn't so good at thinking. He went to pay for the coffee and they left the café to walk outside by a fresh night. On the way to Mathias' place things were mostly silent, both walking next to each other with the Dane having his hands in his pockets. They rapidly arrived in front of a big apartment block where the Dane used a first key to get into the hallway, into an elevator, and a second key to his apartment. The whole place was pretty neat and smelled like old people. Though, it was another story in his own place.

It was messy. Very messy. Only containing a bathroom, a bedroom, and a kitchen with a tiny living room with only a TV and a couch, the whole place was untidy and messed up. Cans of beer were spread everywhere along with some spare food. But somewhat, under the thick layer of dirt, the place would be warming and perfect for a student. Though, it was a bit expensive and the Dane was lucky to be able to pay it every month. He already lived on some bank loans he needed to pay after the end of his school life…

Giving the Norwegian an unsure smirk, he let him step in, "Don't look at the housework," he joked, closing and locking the door behind. He made his way to the counter, throwing the key which slipped under an opened pizza box and removed his vest to throw it on a spare chair already full of clothes. He showed the bathroom, "If ye need it after me," and locked himself in. He needed to rapidly clean himself down there. Some guys didn't care, but he did; if he were to have some fun with Niels and wanted a rematch, he needed to give the man a good first impression for he would want to come back and do… more.

When he was finished, he rapidly looked at his reflection in the mirror and chuckled, messing with his hair a bit to give them a sexier messiness and left the bathroom.

"I'll be… waitin' for ye in my room," and he left for his even messier room, rapidly arranging the place, especially the bed, to welcome the Norwegian. At least, he would have room to walk and lay on the bed.

Xxx

Locking himself in the bathroom, Niels opened his book bag and rummage through it. There, tucked away in a piece of cloth was a small stash of coke that he always kept on him just in case. He weighed his options if he should take some or not. It was a tricky case with Mathias, the man was his co-worker and it could end to bad things if the man blabbed that Niels was a user. If he snorted now it would be so obvious he was on something. Mathias didn't look that dumb.

So Niels placed it back inside. He didn't need the high tonight, for his job's sake he didn't. Instead he unzipped the front and withdrew a bottle of lube. Sitting on the edge of the toilet, Niels began to prepare himself. There was no telling if things really would end with a blow job and Niels needed to be precautious. It was always so much easier to engage with a client already ready. The bathroom was crowded and small so that he could lean back with his feet on the wall. Niels had to cover his mouth to keep his moans silent. He always loved the preparation part of sex, but nowadays not as much. Besides, he didn't want a client to really touch him there. Niels had to learn the hard way that buyers were not gentle. To avoid sharp finger nails from injuring him, Niels began to do it himself.

Feeling himself ready, he withdrew his fingers and washed his hands with soap and water. Quickly he washed himself as well before stripping off all of his clothing. Folding them up, he placed them in his bag and left the bathroom. Entering Mathias' room, he tossed his bag on a chair that was piled with text books before looking over at the still clothed Dane. Looking at the man, he licked his lips. For once in a long time, Niels was happy he didn't drug himself up. Mathias looked sexy laying there with his shirt partly unbuttoned and hair messed up.

Xxx

Mathias couldn't hide his surprise. Well, now he knew why it had taken so much time for Niels to get ready. Looking at the newcomer with big round eyes, he let his sight gaze on the Norwegian's body before letting his lips curl into a hungry smile. Oh yes yes yes yes… he looked very beautiful though, probably a tad- much too thin. He was a bit bony, but he wouldn't be the one to blame the Norwegian for not keeping his shape perfect.

Niels was still very beautiful, and Mathias felt like the naked guy here, not ready and shy to welcome Niels who was kneeling on the mattress in front of the Dane. Sighing in anticipation, Mathias looked up at the Norwegian with a slight smirk and moved his hands to brush his fingers on Niels' sides; damn it, he could feel his ribs and he didn't like it… not at all. But he was still excited and couldn't wait to get to what he had proposed, this being his wanted blowjob. Though, the Dane wasn't stupid and really wanted his blowjob, and he knew that to get it, he had to turn on the other person first.

Mathias leaned in front of Niels and leaned to trail nervous and clumsy kissed on his neck and shoulder, going down on his chest. He then guided the naked man on his back, his head resting on a pillow and parted his legs to lean between them. Straitening himself back, he removed his shirt, simply passing it over his head and messed with his hair while exposing his nude torso to the other male and leaned back between his legs to give his half hard member gentle strokes while darting baby blue eyes up on him.

Mathias was still innocent enough to believe everyone with who he would get laid with were clean. Clean on the infections side, though, himself, whenever he would get to penetration, he would wear a condom… especially with girls in fact.

So not really thinking about diseases he might catch, without warning he took Niels' entire cock in his mouth and slowly sucked on it. He could still count on his ten fingers the number of times he had sucked off another guy since, well, normally he was the one to receive it rather than give.

Xxx

Niels sighed loudly as he felt Mathias' wet mouth slide over his cock. Grabbing a fist full of his hair and digging his heels into the mattress, Niels moaned loudly. He tried to remember the last time a guy had sucked him off, god it must have been years ago. Most of the time, Niels was doing the sucking and never received. As he felt the nimble tongue swirl all over his shaft, Niels concluded receiving three hundred kroner was worth it.

Keeping his eyes trained on Mathias, Niels watched as the man's head bobbed up and down. Niels absolutely loved the way that Mathias was looking at him. It made his chest build up with an intense heat. He almost lost it a few times when he saw Mathias pink tongue poke out and lavish the head of his cock. Swallowing thickly he tried to keep himself under control. He didn't need to be cumming now. Unless of course that was something his client was into. But cum did not taste good, no matter how used to it Niels was.

Xxx

Mathias couldn't stop looking up at a pleased Norwegian. It soothed his ego to know he was doing well in his inexperience. Though, for a guy, it was a lot easier to have the right touch the first time they gave a blowjob since they knew exactly what would feel good. And just like the Dane, Niels' pubic hair smelled like soap, it was agreeable.

And yes, the Dane was one of those _weird_ guys who wanted his partner to cum in his mouth. He didn't mind if the girl or guy who was sucking him swallowed, spat or simply pulled out before he would cum. But _he_wanted to know he had pleased the other to make him cum and wanted to swallow it down. Not because he liked the taste, far from it, it was rather disgusting and caused him to gag most of the time, but he thought it was very exciting to do so.

Thus he accelerated the bobbing of his head on the Norwegian's hard member, swirling his tongue around the crown and on the entire length, taking as much as he could down his throat.

Xxx

Eventually, Niels could longer keep his mind together long enough to keep staring at Mathias. Instead he had to lay his head back and close his eyes as his tense muscles clench and shook. Before long, he let out one shaky moan as he felt the relief flood his loins as he released. His eyes glanced down to watch Mathias still bob his head and swallow his seed. Never had a man done that for Niels, and he felt it strangely thrilling.

Taking a few deep breaths Niels relaxed and enjoyed the lightness his orgasm had given him. But Niels soon shifted, quicker than most men would, and climbed onto the other man's lap. A strain of white cum lay on the corner of Mathias' lips. Slowly, Niels took his forefinger and removed it before bringing the tip of his finger to Mathias' swollen lips. Slowly, that same pink tongue that had brought him over the edge, lapped off the drop of cum before Mathias' lips engulfed the whole finger, sucking. Niels could feel his loins tighten and react, but he did not harden. His body was still too exhausted.

Removing his finger, Niels began to bite and suck a trail downwards before he slipped between Mathias things. He knew there was a huge smirk on his lips, for he knew he was about to drive this poor Danish student crazy. Lightly, he liked the very tip of Mathias' member that had a bead of pre-cum and swirled his tongue around the tip. Niels' ears could hear Mathias make a strangled sound and that made him smile broadly. Licking his palm, he ran it slickly up and down without his tongue moving past the crown.

Xxx

Mathias' leg got into uncontrollable spasm as Niels worked down on him. Damn it, he was good, very very very good… it was _incredible_. He had never seen a normal guy, meaning a guy he would have met somewhere around, at school or in a club, work like this on him. Sure, guys were probably a lot better than girls into masturbating and sucking on a man's dick, but this was pure delight that the Dane's body reacted on its own and would move by itself, trembling and twitching.

Oh, he would cum fast, very fast if Niels kept it like this.

Dropping his head backward as he loudly moaned, Mathias moved a blind hand down to run his fingers into the Norwegian's hair, clumsily moving them to gently caress it and massage his neck and scalp as he would bob his head on him.

"I-I'm comin'" he warned the other in a shaky husky tone as he felt himself tense and tremble, holding his breath and release in a relief sigh, shivering.

Xxx

Giving the cock a few more sucks, Niels parted his lips a resounding pop. He was pretty proud of himself, he never thought that he could get a man to cum that quickly. Amused, he watched Mathias' spread out on his back taking heaving breaths. The man looked like he was the happiest person on earth. And Niels concluded he probably was after the service Niels had just given him.

Stifling a yawn, Niels glanced around the room for a clock. There was one with a dirty shirt covering half of its face that read twelve-something. Niels really needed to wrap this up or he would be getting maybe three hours of sleep that night. His studies were waiting for him. But Niels wanted just a little bit more for his own pleasure. So returning to Mathias' body Niels rubbed the man's thighs before nipping and sucking a few key areas that Niels was certain would resurrect the man's cock.

It didn't take long before he felt Mathias' erection digging into his hip. Sitting back, Niels gave Mathias a smothering look. "So which one do you like? Top or bottom?" Niels knew he really shouldn't have to ask, the man clearly looked like a man who topped. But there were always those occasions where a male threw a random curve ball in his direction. It was safe to be sure than sorry.

Xxx

Mathias cocked an eyebrow, blinking in confusion as he was coming back from his cloud and yet still aroused, "Ye're… alright with the three hundred?" he asked, unsure. Oh well, it wasn't like he was having a price sheet describing every little services he could receive from Niels, he was no prostitute. He simply needed money for whatever he wanted to do with it. Anyway, the Dane wasn't the overlooking type of guy; if he gave money to someone, he wouldn't want a refund and wouldn't ask what they would do with it. Giving was giving, even if at the moment he kind of really needed his money.

For such favors, he wouldn't whine.

Sure Mathias wanted more… oh yes, he wanted to fuck that little ass and make the guy moan and scream, but he had been ready for only a blowjob; that was his deal in fact.

Mathias shrugged and made a sensual sign at the Norwegian for he approached and sat on his lap. The Dane stretched for his night table, opened the drawer and fished for a condom envelope to give it to Niels. He just loved to see his partners unroll it on him; it was very sexy even thought troublesome since it was breaking the fun a tad. But seeing just how the man had made him reach his orgasm so fast, Mathias was veeery certainly not one of his first times, not even close to it.

Xxx

Niels was enjoying himself was the partial reason that he allowed Mathias extra services at three hundred kroner. But what was more important is he imagined that if he preformed well that he could continue to return to the man when he was short of cash, which always seemed to happen towards the end of the month. Niels really needed to find one or two more clients to fill his end of the month schedule. Though Mathias was poor, he conveniently worked the same job and the same shift a few days a week.

So he took the condom into his hands and tore it open. Mischievously, Niels ran his hand lightly over the erection. He missed having sex without a condom, it felt infinitely better. But Mathias was wise to have grabbed one. Niels had not taken his test that month and even though this guy beneath him could probably count all of his sexual escapades on his fingers, Niels would need more than just his hands and feet to count all of his. Placing the rubber on the tip he began to unroll it slowly, eying Mathias as he looked intensely at Niels.

But as soon as the condom was in placed, the room echoed with the sound of a ringtone. Niels didn't have to look at his phone to know who it was; he had placed a special ring for Eirik. Climbing off the man's lap, Niels rushed over to his bag and grabbed the phone.

"What is it?" he asked coolly.

"The electricity is off." his younger brother answered with a very haughty tone.

Niels frowned. He had until tomorrow to pay the bill. "All right, I'll come home now and handle it. Is the heater still running?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes." Eirik answered. Thank god for propane heating, Niels thought to himself.

"Bye." he said snapping his cell shut. He returned to Mathias giving him a confused look. Niels found his eyes scanning the man's body despite the situation he was now in with the power company. God he looked sexy just laying there on his back with his erection standing proudly. But, Niels sadly did not have the time to get the man laid. He had a power company to haggle with in the early hours of the morning.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to take a rain check." he explained sadly.

Xxx

Mathias let out a slightly disappointed sigh, hiding the deep disappointment boiling in his body. Damn that so fuckable ass he had been eyeing while Niels had been leaning in front of him speaking to the phone… The Dane shrugged, pulled on the condom to remove it in a slight slapping sound and basketball threw it in his over filled trashcan, raising an eyebrow, "Is everythin' alright? Is there somethin' I can do?" he asked, pulling his pants back on.

"Wait," he said, jumping up off his bed and stumbled on some discarded stuff as he ran outside his room and rummaged through his vest in the living room to grab his wallet. He took the three hundred kroner in it and stopped, staring at the money in his wallet. Niels seemed to have problems at home or something… and if he was desperate enough to ask for money while having sex, he supposed three hundred kroner wouldn't do. Mathias had gotten more than only a _good_blowjob from the other male and he sighed. He took a bit more in his wallet and walked back in his room, stepping over a couple of stuff and reached his desk to search for an envelope in which he had kept his money to pay the next rent. He picked some of it and hid back the envelope to turn back and sit next to Niels who was dressing back in his clothes.

"There," he said with a smirk, handing over the six hundred kroner. It wasn't much, sure, but it's all he could give the man without being in deep shit, "Take it and shut up," he chuckled. He was supposed to have a pay in the next week and well, even if the money to pay his apartment was due in two days, he could make a deal with the owner and convince him to give him the money the next week, giving some boring excuses or something.

Xxx

Niels sat there on the bed half clothed in amazement. He didn't have to count to guess the amount in Mathias' hand; he had seen the amount so many times after sex with some man. "I..." his throat was thick but he coughed to cover up the emotion and gently took the money. "Thank you, Mathias." he said after a moment.

He then pulled on the rest of his clothes but before he picked up his bag to leave, he unzipped the front of his bag. Rummaging he found a pen and sat next to Mathias once again and took one of the man's hands. Quickly, he wrote down his number in bold and neat numbers. Niels was not willing to look amongst Mathias' garbage for paper. Kissing the palm, Niels smiled ruefully, "In case you want to do this again. See you at work." With that, he slung his book bag over his shoulder and headed out of the apartment.

With the extra money Niels was able to convince the electric company to turn back on his power that same night. Then the lights flickered back on Eirik who stayed up to pester Niels with his grumpy, snide remarks about the loss of electricity finally left for bed. The extra money had also allowed Niels to trick his younger brother that he had simply forgotten to pay the bill. It was a lie, but he was just glad that he fell for it.

At 3 a.m Niels was finally able to open up his books to study. The sun came up and he didn't move from his spot, huddled on the couch with a pile of blankets stacked on top. As the sun rose, Niels could see his own breath billowing out like smoke. He really needed to fix the window. But when his alarm went off, telling him to start his day, Niels groaned loudly. Opening his bag back up, he grabbed his stash and opened it up. He knew he really shouldn't do it, that he should just go to sleep for a few hours and deal with the grogginess. But he had a test and he needed to be alert. So he took a pinch and snorted it. Shaking his head like he always did Niels then sat there and waited for the effects to kick in.

Hiding his stash back in his bag, he went to the mirror making sure he had none of it on him before he rudely went to wake his younger brother up for school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and faves. **

* * *

Mathias was glad he gave the money to Niels. But as soon as the guy had left his apartment, guilt came nibbling in his stomach; damn it, now he was stuck with Niels' cash missing problem! He went to the kitchen to grab himself two of his remaining beers and drank them while lying on his bed and trying to read and study his books for the test in the morning. Well, he supposed he would have to buy less beer… or even stop— nooooo, he would never do that. But well, beer was expensive and since he wasn't a very wealthy guy, he would certainly think twice next time.

But this didn't fix his money problem; Mathias still needed to pay his rent in two days.

He finally fell asleep with his second beer only half drank, his face still in his book. Mathias woke up a tad late and he had no time to take a shower and quickly ate before leaving for college.

The next day was his day off from work and Mathias used it to call the landlord and inform him he wouldn't be able to pay his rent. The man understood. Though, knowing Mathias came from a poor carpenter family, he didn't hesitate making the young man work for him throughout the building, making him patch some holes in ceilings and walls, repair locks and doorframes and broken windows. Because of this, the Dane didn't have any time to study for his tests and found himself studying again at work the next evening.

Mathias would have to do more work for his landlord in the next a couple of days and keep working until he had worked off his entire rent.

That evening, Mathias did the same thing he usually did at work by sitting in front of the office next to the computer. Though, having Niels around was making him slightly nervous. He couldn't stop thinking about their night together and it was making his heart slam hard into his chest whenever the guy had his back turned toward him and would stretch a arm up to put a book away. That ass, that ass!

And to be honest, Mathias was falling asleep. He hadn't slept much during the two previous nights. Each night he tried to read from his text books in the late hours. To help him sleep, Mathias had downed the remaining of his alcohol. He needed to go to the grocery to get some goods and well, he was getting very tense. Giving the money to Niels had been a good idea, yes, but he should have thought twice about it.

If Niels was fine now with the extra money the Dane had given him, then Mathias was fine with his decision. Anyway, they going to receive their pay check next week and he would have enough to put some on the side and keep the rest for food and beer. He would have to keep the handyman job his landlord had forced him to do until then… damn it, he had fled Denmark ESPECIALLY to not do these types of dirty jobs!

Xxx

Oh Niels knew that Mathias was watching. In fact, he made sure to stretch with his ass out a little more than a few times. There was nothing like seeing the guy with a flustered face every time Niels came up from a long dip. Though when caught, Mathias would panic and pretend to be busy at the computer by clicking furiously. One time, in such a panic Mathias unplugged his headphones by accident filling the whole library with gay porn.

Luckily, there had only been two old senile women in the romance section that could barely hear let alone see. Niels sniggered as he watched Mathias red face, check the ladies books out later that night. But the stares and the increase of only hearing or seeing gay porn on the computer reassured Niels. Mathias was thinking of their night together, which made it a guarantee that Mathias had written down Niels' number.

But if this was the night that Mathias asked Niels back to his place, he would have to decline. He had two clients that night, one that was a regular, the other the guys friend. It never ceased to amaze him how men would set up things. Personally if he was in there shoes, Niels would never share a prostitute. It was too weird for his tastes.

Xxx

Mathias needed to relax a bit. He was very tense and nervous and any time he would see Niels give him suspicious looks, he would try to flee in any way he could, even causing the whole library to know about his gay sexual fantasies. But yes, yes he wished to experience more of Niels and this time he didn't even think about money. He had supposed that their first time the Norwegian had simply really needed money and that the next time would be normal. They could experience the normal feeling of them both in need of some human warmth within comfort of one's bed after having hot, sloppy sex. Just thinking about it made Mathias' stomach twist and gave him the urge to jump Niels whenever he would come closer.

This guy was radiating sexual attraction like a perfume and that caused the Dane to feel dizzy and aroused. His perfect blond hair, his mysterious look, his perfect shape, though still a bit too thin, the curve of his lower back, his hips, his tight clothes causing his ass to look so…

Mathias could simply not think straight. Ok, ok… end of the semester was coming in two weeks, two little weeks and he needed to study for two little weeks.

Though, he still needed to assure himself…

When Niels was occupied between two bookshelves, putting some books away, Mathias got up from the computer and silently walked behind the Norwegian. He fought the urge to wrap his arms around the guy's tiny waist and kiss his neck like he would do with a girlfriend or boyfriend… Well, he missed being settled. It would be so much easier in fact if the person could simply understand the Dane had no time outside of work and studies to allow them.

But yes, he missed having a girl to embrace and kiss while she didn't know he was there. The thought made him smile and he cleared his throat, keeping his distance from the other man.

"I was thinkin' 'bout maybe…" he started, being sure to have Niels' attention, "… maybe we could hang out at a restaurant or somethin'? After work… or whatever… I'll pay."

He really liked to prepare the field with someone before they would end in the bedroom or even if it didn't end in the bedroom, Mathias didn't mind. He sure would love to have Niels in his bed, but if he wanted it another time, he could deal with that.

Time was ticking and Arthur knew exactly when Niels was supposed to finish work. Sitting in his car in front of the library, the Englishman was eager, waiting for his little male prostitute to come out and bring his ass for a fuck in the car as usual. Though, this time…

"Is he hot at least?"

Arthur rolled the eyes and frowned, shooting bullets with the eyes at his seat neighbour, "Shut the hell up you git, I already told you about him. You'll see when he will come out." Alfred heavily sighed and pouted, curling his back to rest his knees on the dashboard.

"It's fuckin' taking too long! We're here it's been like three hours!"

Arthur sighed, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, "It hasn't even been thirty minutes yet, be patient. It will worth the price, I guarantee you."

Arthur was one of Niels' few regular clients. He had met the young man the year before when he was starting his schooling as he was a student in one of his class. They had close bond and Niels had turned into drugs and prostitution while Arthur was back in UK to continue his schooling there. He had tried to come back to Norway as often as he could during that year and had finally settled somewhere after having dropped the studies for work in a publicity office somewhere in Oslo. And thus, he would come to Niels once a week for a quickie in his car. His job was well paid and since Niels was important for him, he would give him good money… even if he knew the extra would go in hard drugs.

And this time he had brought his younger cousin with him, an American called Alfred who was only in visiting. The kid was nineteen but acted like he was fourteen.

Xxx

Niels was brought off guard at Mathias' proposal. It almost sounded like the man was asking him out on a date and Niels didn't do dates. Sighing, he placed the book he had in his hand on the shelf before turning to Mathias. "Sorry I can't tonight." his voice was neutral, not using his usual pouty or sultry voice. "I have a friend picking me up after work." he indulged to Mathias, though Niels didn't consider Arthur as a friend. The guy was scrawny and didn't exactly top all that often. Which meant Niels had to, which meant he had to do actual physical hard work. It always so much nicer to be just be bent over and fucked which was less physical work out that way. But Arthur paid well and he promised to bring a friend with him which meant extra cash which Niels needed.

It was Eirik's birthday next week and he wanted to get something his brother wanted. But Niels was interested in anything Mathias offered as long as he didn't lose money in the process, so he began to think mentally on when he could see Mathias. The Dane looked like he was about to turn and leave when Niels interjected, "Neither of us work on Saturday. How about we meet up somewhere then." Niels offered.

They seemed to agree on the day. Niels suggested that Mathias text more information later, for he was in a hurry and it was finally closing time. Niels clocked out and left before Mathias had time to close down the computer and shut off the lights. It was a tad rude, but he had a customer waiting. Spotting the usual car, Niels walked briskly in its direction, opening the back door when he noticed that the passenger seat was occupied.

Xxx

Being left so suddenly after they had settled their… date… Mathias felt empty. It was a bit weird in fact; Niels wasn't acting the same as he had been during that night they had shared. Maybe he weren't interested anymore, if he ever was, into the Dane after all. He almost regretted his dinner proposal in the end. But well, he supposed he really was in a hurry with that friend of his and simply closed the place before leaving to his apartment to study and try to gather some lacking sleep.

When Niels had stepped out of the library, Arthur had elbowed Alfred and this one had automatically whistled in admiration, "Yeah, dude looks like a chick!" he laughed, mocking Arthur. That one rapidly knocked the American off with a slap on the arm and turned around to greet the Norwegian as soon as he had seated in the backseat.

"Niels, this is Alfred my cousin. Alfred, my friend Niels," he commonly said, "Don't mind that kid's rudeness."

Turning back to face the steering wheel, the Englishman turned the engine on and engaged back on the road, aiming for a hotel room he had rented. Normally they would have done it in the car, but this night was different since they were three… it wouldn't work.

"Sup'!" Alfred simply said, not caring to turn around and look at the newcomer.

"Hope you don't mind I got us a room for the night," Arthur said, looking at the Norwegian by the mirror.

Even if he minded, the man had money. He just knew how Niels loved money… They rapidly arrived at the hotel and got into their room. Both Arthur and Alfred went into the bedroom while they waited for the Norwegian to get himself ready. Arthur knew the man's habits, though normally he did it in the library's bathroom before coming to his car.

"What is he doin', huh?" Alfred asked, sitting on the bed. Arthur stared at Alfred while loosing his tie and removing his jacket, "What would you do in a toilet room, mh?" he simply replied, gesturing at the American for he would remove his clothes. Alfred simply rolled the eyes and laughed at the Englishman.

"Damn man, relax a bit, ye look like ye have a stick up in the ass," he said with a big smirk, removing his glasses to put them on the night table and passed his shirt over his head to throw it far in front of him while Arthur was neatly folding his clothes and putting them in a pile.

"Ever done this with a… guy like this before?" Arthur asked his cousin as felt not too sure about removing his underwear in front of the younger male as he stared at Alfred kicking off his.

"Yeaah, a few times," he replied with a pouty face, dropping himself on the bed and sighed, "But yeah, I hope he ain't as feminine as he looks like," he laughed, passing a hand in his blond hair.

Xxx

Without Arthur telling what his plans were for that night, Niels already knew. He was to service both of the men at the same time. He really hoped that Arthur was paying him better than usual for he found sleeping with cousins a tad... weird. Why they didn't just take turns was beyond Niels. But he guessed they wanted the thrill. No matter how weird it was.

He quickly prepared himself, not trusting the American brute to do it for him. Before leaving the bathroom, he snorted an unhealthy dose of cocaine before sighing out loudly as he felt his body quickly react. Stripping himself of his clothes he walked out of the bathroom with lube in hand. Arthur was notorious of forgetting the lube. It almost became a habit to supply the stuff for him.

Walking to the bed, he sat down next to Arthur and eyed Alfred's body. He was surprised to see a well formed body. Because he was American Niels had automatically assumed that the male would be a tad chubby. His alert mind jolted to the light touch he received from Arthur's, small and soft hands. "What do you have in mind?" Niels asked, getting straight to the point.

Xxx

"Relax Niels," Arthur whispered, placing himself behind Niels so he could gently caress the Norwegian's neck and shoulders and kiss his perfect white skin, "I will pay you good enough—"

"Damn it Arthur, ye look like a sick lover," Alfred retorted but still eyed the beautifully nude Norwegian. What was this weird habit of the Europeans to not shave… damn. Despite that little thing that bugged the American, he thought Niels did look good, but not as much as Arthur would always claim.

Arthur stiffed and threw an evil glare to his cousin as he rubbed his nose behind Niels' ear and kissed it. He fetched the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers to kneel and finger himself. It was embarrassing in front of Alfred. Well, a lot more than that in fact…

The American was getting a tad impatient, already hard and ready to fuck the Norwegian. He gave Niels a sigh to come and lean, which he did, and shortly inspected him before positioning.

"Put a condom!" Arthur shouted, stopping every movement of his own hand.

"Why would I?!"

"Put a condom," the Englishman simply hissed, pointing at the night table where he had already settled the stuff.

Sighing in despair, Alfred stretched to get one and rapidly put it on, giving his cousin big round eyes and placed himself back behind the Norwegian. He rapidly inspected his ass with his fingers and noticed he was already prepared, like most prostitutes would be and he slammed himself in.

"Mmmh… Ye may not be the sexiest guy I've ever seen, but ye're fuckin' tight…" Alfred grunted giving Arthur a mocking look as the Englishman hurried to get himself ready.

Xxx

Niels had to suck in air to not let out a groan of discomfort. Sure, he was a prostitute, and yes men often did that, but that didn't change the fact that it still hurt and wasn't used to it. But Niels managed to keep a professional face and bent himself at the waist, leaning towards Arthur. His face was inches from the Englishmen and he gave him a half dreamy expression. Niels was trying with all his might to forget the plow horse that was pounding into his at that very moment.

Seeing that Arthur was finished, he asked the male to fetch him a condom. Clumsily, Niels tried to slip the thing on, but Alfred seem to take joy in giving Niels an extremely powerful thrust every time he was about to slip the thing down. The result was almost dropping the condom a few times and listening to Alfred's hyena like laugh. In the end, Arthur had to help him slip it on seeing how the American was having pure joy in tormenting the Norwegian.

With it safely on, Niels guided the slightly smaller man on his back and lifting his knees up high. Slipping in, Niels had to close his eyes for a moment. He wasn't used to being inside another male, no matter how many times he did it. A face like his was used for people like Alfred. But Arthur trusted Niels from their previous life together as classmates. And what his fascination was with him was beyond Niels. Maybe he liked feminine men but was like Niels who preferred to be dominated.

But all these thoughts left his mind as Alfred picked up the pace causing Niels to gasp. The American's thrusts were so strong that Niels didn't have to do anything. When he thrusted in, Niels' hips went forward with a much softer forced than what Alfred was currently was doing to Niels. Though, he had to admit this was fun. Alfred would find his prostate, making his whole body tingle in pleasure, only for his cock to be pushed into Arthur's tight whole. It made his brain whirl. But he began to focus on his task and started to pump Arthur's erection as the man liked it.

Xxx

Arthur didn't like at all how forceful his cousin was being on Niels and he feared he would break him, "Alfred, softer! He is not a rag doll!" he shouted, slightly moaning each times Niels would push in, twisting on place to get himself more comfortable.

Alfred took Niels' face in his bigger hand and turned it to look at his eyes, in which the pupils were completely dilated, and turned it again for Arthur to look at him, "He's off on something, he doesn't feel anythin' anyway," he rudely said, pushing a tad down on the Norwegian for he had a better angle to thrust into him.

The Englishman snapped, "It's not a reason to be this rude with him!" he shouted, trying to hit the bigger man but failed as the Norwegian was between them. He knew it wasn't a good idea to bring Alfred with him during his weekly rendezvous with Niels. He just knew how next week he would take some alone time with his _friend_and do it in the car like they were used to.

Moaning, the English man dropped his head back and sighed, "It feels great," he whispered, slightly frowning at the rising pleasure. Alfred rolled the eyes and snorted. He simply couldn't understand how his cousin could be that attached to a prostitute… and this one in particular; outside his tight ass, he had nothing unique or anything that could make him stand out of the crowd. Everything in him made Alfred think about a girl except the cock and body hair.

At least he was still having good sex. He kept the strong thrusts despite Arthur's objection but huh, he wasn't whining about Alfred taking care of the whole rhythm when it was to pleasure him!

Xxx

Rolling his eyes, Niels ignored the American. He was right though, Niels didn't particularly notice the roughness. All he really could feel was the feel good sensation that was coming from the sex. Even though he didn't really want to admit that Alfred was making him feel good in any way.

Leaning further down and placing Arthur's legs on his shoulders, Niels began to kiss and suck on the smaller man's nipples making the Brit erupt in praises. It made him feel cocky and he kept it up. Besides, he could feel that Alfred was getting worn out, his thrusts becoming more erratic. That's what you get with quick and hard sex, Niels laughed to himself.

To help the man further his goal of orgasming, Niels timed his hips with Alfred. When the man drew back, Niels would thrust himself back feeling his ass smack into Alfred's hip bones. In return, he would come forward, hitting the Englishman's prostate making the man wither. Moments later, Alfred would thrust into Niels roughly, making the Brit squeak again. Niels was becoming so focused into his little game that he forgot about Alfred's roughness and his mind trained on Arthur's gasps, and Alfred's grunts.

Soon, Alfred came leaving Niels' hole and sitting somewhere behind him, probably watching. Niels forgot about the American and kept plowing into his regular client. He was so close to cumming that he could feel it in his loins. At least Arthur was decent enough to allow Niels to finish. A few moments later he could feel the warm, sticky cum feel his hand. Grabbing hold of the other man's hips, he took a several quick and rapid yet shallow thrusts.

Unfortunately the downside to his drug was rearing its ugly head making it impossible to cum. But after wearing his body down and feeling the strong burn in his thighs, he finally released. Letting out a stifled moan, he withdrew moments later before sitting down next to his client. Instantly he saw blood on his thighs and he gave a nasty look at the American.

"I expect to be paid extra for damages, Arthur." he said rather calmly.

Xxx

All the while Niels was finishing with Arthur, Alfred looked big eyed at sight of blood escaping the Norwegian's ass. He hadn't notice he had worked this hard into the prostitute. But he didn't say anything. He had simply hoped the Norwegian wouldn't notice and simply leave when he had the money in his hand. Anyway… he was probably under some kind of drug that blurred all his senses for he would only feel the high and not the pain that was no doubt in the man's ass. Alfred didn't know that much all that shit; man, he was in sports, he wouldn't start to use that stuff to dirty his perfect body!

When Arthur heard the Norwegian's cold comment, he rapidly rested on his elbows to look at the man and saw the blood. He gave a horrified look to his cousin, "ALFRED!" he screamed, rapidly jumping back on his feet to walk around the bed and grab the American by the neck, "What's your problem, you bloody American git?! You'll pay for that!" After short struggle in which Alfred pushed the Englishman away and stopped Arthur from coming back to him with fists and claws, "I know, it's alright I'm sorry!" he said, rolling his eyes when the man stopped acting like a prude lover.

Both English speakers fetched their stuff while putting their clothes back on and took out their wallet. Arthur had first in mind to give the Norwegian a thousand kroner for the entire night, which was a decent amount for a normal prostitute and an extraordinary one for a student, but he couldn't help but feel a bit weird after the experience; he had never liked that Niels would snort cocaine right before their intercourse.

Alfred rapidly handed fifty American dollars at the prostitute who cocked an eyebrows.

"Idiot, give him kroner!"

"I don't have that shit on me. Ye, give him the equivalent…"

Rolling the eyes, Arthur fetched for around six hundred kroner and personally gave him a fifteen hundred. It was just enough for the services. He knew that normally Niels would ask for a thousand for anyone else and Arthur had been used to give him fifteen hundred, though, he was trying to somewhat replace the parents Niels didn't see by sending him a subtle message. Arthur would always do nosy stuff like that.

By handing him a total of twenty one hundred kroner, Arthur whispered, "Next time, please, be all there," and walked to the door with his cousin.

Xxx

Be all there? Niels almost laughed. He didn't think that he had ever been all there when servicing Arthur, so why did it matter now. Because that brutish cousin of his had made him bleed? No, Niels would rather not. Even though Arthur was one of his more tolerable clients, and ones that always paid him well, he wasn't going to grant that request. It was better to have sex with a man he didn't particularly like or dislike in a state that felt like he wasn't really there. This wasn't the line of work where one wanted to remember and fully partake in. Surely Arthur could respect him in his decision.

Standing up, Niels walked to bathroom deciding to shower before leaving. He didn't exactly like being around Eirik hyped up on drugs. But as of late it was happening more and more often. Between a long shower and a long walk back, the cocaine should wear off by the time he made it home.

He washed his body furiously, more his backside than anything. Niels really did not like that American and for some odd reason he felt defiled. Slumping down into the tub, Niels sat there for a real long while thinking about the incident. Slowly but surely he could feel the soreness in his ass starting to emerge. That man was a real bastard and he would see to it that Arthur never brought him again. But it didn't help the disgusting feeling he felt all over his body.

Turning up the heat of his shower, Niels leaned back, letting the hot, water droplets sting his skin and he ran a hand threw his wet hair. Life hadn't been the greatest for Niels. Bad parents, then said bad parents dumping his younger brother on him before they disappeared off the face of the earth. His parents hadn't been necessarily poor either; they just didn't care much for their kids. Living in Oslo was expensive. When Niels first left home he looked for the cheapest place, which of course resided in the worse part of Oslo. When the prices for food and Eirik arrived, his library job didn't cut it anymore. But because of his study, he couldn't bother to get a more desirable job that was out of his way from school to home.

Living in a bad neighborhood gave him the idea of prostitution. It was easy and quick money. It wasn't something he had to do all the time. Or, at least that was what he initially believed. Eirik accidentally caught a wall on fire from his electric heater. Niels had to cough up money from his own pocket to fix the wall. More things like that kept popping up and Niels started to find more clients. After one night, completely utterly exhausted, his client that night offered him cocaine and told him he'd feel better. He took it and now a good portion of his money went to drugs and not everyday life items. Niels then had to work more often to keep buying coke.

Sighing heavily he tried to think of something good as he pulled himself out of the shower. Oddly, his mind wondered to Mathias and his offer on dinner. Niels smiled thinking of his co-worker flustered and watching Niels as he moved around the library, teasing him with the most subtle of movements and inappropriate bending over. Feeling a slight smile on his lips, Niels dried off and dressed. Saturday was only two days away and his body could use some relaxation and doing something that he liked rather than work.

Grabbing his stuff, Niels headed home, walking the whole two hour walk. God his ass was sore.

Xxx

The next day, the Dane went to school to take a test before going back home to work a bit in the apartment building then headed to work. This time, for a change, he decided to drop the books and simply pass the entire evening relaxing and wandering on the internet. And well, sometimes helping with real work.

Saturday was the next day and Mathias was a tad nervous in fact. He didn't really know what kind of rendezvous Niels had in mind. Was he going to take them somewhere to eat something fancy or more common, or if this whole dinner thing was a date or simply a friendly meal with his co-worker… Even the Dane wasn't sure. He maybe wished to know more about the other guy; he was very mysterious and Mathias felt like he had tons of things to discover about him.

And, in another sense, it was really thrilling to go out with a _guy_. Normally, the Dane had absolutely no difficulties dragging girls for a dinner and in the end dating them and all, but he had never done that with a man yet. He sure thought he would have the habit to treat Niels like he was a girl and he didn't want that to happen. Niels wasn't a girl even if he was beautiful like one. He had a fucking dick!

But this night, Niels wasn't working and Mathias had been alone for the last hour since his other co-worker had finished his shift. Though, being completely alone or almost, maybe one or two people around reading. So Mathias took his cell phone and decided to text the Norwegian.

'was thinkin bout some italian restorant. where do i take u?'

Xxx

Niels had just finished with his first client when he received his first text from Mathias. Due to Alfred's harsh treatment the other night, Niels had to degrade himself to only sleeping with the few submissive guys and girls that hired him. In fact, he was sitting in the recently satisfied clients' bathroom pulling off his condom and washing himself off. Unfortunately, she wasn't done yet and was willing to pay Niels if he stuck around that night and entertained her and her lady friend. Niels really hoped that Mathias wasn't asking to hang out that night. The more the man asked for him and the more Niels had to decline him, the more probable that he lost Mathias as a stable client.

Flipping his phone open Niels read the text. His eyebrows rose a tad. This sounded like a date and for some odd reason it made him laugh. Well, he did agree with himself that he would spend Saturday with pleasuring himself no matter what it might be. Mathias taking him out to some Italian restaurant sounded fun. But Niels could add onto that plan.

'Sure. But afterwards want to go to a club?' he sent it before limping up, yes limping because his ass had still not healed fully, and picked up his stash. His client was pounding on the door rudely telling him to hurry up. To be able to handle her for the rest of the night, he took his 'medicine' and promptly exited the bathroom with his things.

Xxx

After a couple of minutes, the Dane received Niels' reply and smiled. Oh yeah, this sounded really good.

'k babe see ye tomorow at the restorant near the job at 5' he simply answered back and flipped his phone shut, continuing to wander on the computer.

The next day, even with the day off, Mathias still worked all day on repairing the whole apartment building. This shit was completely down, it was disgusting; his carpenter heart was hurt by all the bad handling of the place. He couldn't believe the owner would have let things go that way so long before hiring someone. And well, even while fleeing his roots, he still knew and had already did build a house from its foundations to the finishing.

With all of this, Mathias had rushed back in his apartment to take a shower, washing all the dirt, paint and plaster that was spread over his entire body, the most he could, and rapidly dressed in the neater clothes he could find. He still wore something light and not too fancy since they were clubbing afterward; a simply red shirt and black pants with neat shoes. Looking himself in the mirror, he messed with his hair, giving it a sexy messiness and rolled the eyes; damn he still looked a tad too fancy dressed like this, but he didn't have more time to play the girl and rapidly took his coat to almost run to the restaurant. While walking, he noticed some remaining while paint on his hands and cursed, trying to rub it away as he arrived at the restaurant a couple minutes late.

Xxx

Niels had barely received any sleep before his alarm went off. Last night was something he didn't want to remember, but he was able to take home some three thousand kroner. However, before even stepping one foot inside his door, his drug dealer ran into him and demanded twenty five hundred kroner for a bag of coke. So in all reality, Niels was back down to five hundred kroner. It was enough to feed Eirik for the next few days, but not for the both of them. But he was okay with eating scarcely, his drug always helped him that aspect.

Though he could now feel hunger pains. It must have been 24 hours since he last ate. Thank god Mathias was offering him dinner. Getting up, he headed into Eirik's bedroom where they kept all of their clothing. His younger brother was staring blankly at the TV, clearly bored out of his mind. Digging for his clothes, he picked out tight jeans that were low riding. Niels would cover up his jeans with his longer coat at the restaurant, but once he entered the club he would toss his coat aside.

Looking up at his brother he spoke softly, "I'll be going out tonight. There's five hundred kroner on the counter. Spend it wisely, I don't get paid until Friday."

"Whatever." the teen answered, not really caring.

Niels didn't care about his brother's indifference. When he had been in high school, he had also treated people the same way. He left without saying good bye and headed towards the restaurant.

He could see Mathias in the distance wiping his hands like he couldn't get something off. Approaching from behind, he asked in a calm voice, "Is there something wrong?" His eyes noted how good Mathias looked in his simple red shirt and black pants. It made Niels let out a small smile as Mathias jumped and whirled around.

Xxx

Mathias jumped and turned around to face the coming Norwegian; well, finally for a late guy, he was right in time. The Dane gave Niels a beaming smirk and put his hands in his pocket, "Oh, nothin' important. Hungry?" he asked, winking as he leaded the way inside the restaurant. It was a tad expensive place and Mathias didn't have all that much money… but since he didn't have to pay for the apartment this month, he could keep the money he had for other stuff like paying a treat for his co-worker. His very sexy co-worker he to be precise.

A waitress gave them a bench in the far corner of the pretty calm place. It was quite small and private, making everything a tad easier between them. Taking their spots, the waitress asked for drinks and the Dane ordered them both a beer before peering at the menu.

"Take whatever ye want babe, I'm not lookin'" he said, wandering his eyes on the choices and decided for a pizza he would certainly take out after for further meals at home. Closing his menu, the Dane rested his elbows on the table and tilted the head to look at Niels. At the same time, the waitress came back with their drinks and Mathias winked at the girl before taking his glass and drank it.

He sighed in delight; nothing was better than a good beer before eating, while eating and after eating…

"How's life?" he asked out of the blue, leaning back in his hand and looked at the other man with a slight smile curling his lips.

Xxx

Niels always wanted to laugh when people asked about his life. He was a prostitute and snorted crack for god's sakes. The innocence of Mathias was charming and made Niels smile. Most people realized what Niels was, especially when he asked for money for sexual services. But Mathias had not connected the dots and that made him smile. It was nice to have someone around who didn't know what he was besides his own dear brother.

"Juggling school and work is cutting into my sleep." Niels answered truthfully without giving Mathias the key details. "I've been trying to get enough money to get my brother a reasonable present for his birthday that's the day after tomorrow. A little short on what he wants, but I think I can find something." in case Mathias figured out he was prostitute, he would know that he was looking for money at least.

"And you? How are things fairing?" he asked as he took a sip of his own beer. Niels was used to much stronger things, but he decided he liked this beer.

Xxx

"Mh, got a brother huh?" the Dane said, scratching his chin and looked around, "Yeah, mostly the same thin'. School and work mostly," he said, skipping the fact he hadn't money to pay his apartment and had to do carpentry to pay his bill. Otherwise, maybe Niels would feel a bit guilty for the money Mathias had gave him some days ago and he didn't want that to happen. He had given him the money and it was alright, he was even ready to give more if he really needed it.

"How old's yer bro?" he asked with a corner smile, "Funny, I got six younger siblings and I can't even tell ye the age of the youngest," he laughed, "And knowin' my mom, I'm sure she's still pregnant now…" he shook the head and sipped his beer.

Xxx

The Dane certainly did seem like he came from a huge family. He was probably one of those lucky souls that came from a happy family and never knew the pains of life. Niels on the other hand came from an unloving family. Both his parents were rich; they just didn't want their children. Niels probably hadn't seen them since he received Eirik two years ago. Last thing they had said was they were going to some tropical island. Who knew if they ever returned. Niels didn't care, and neither did Eirik.

"He will be seventeen as of Monday." he answered sipping his own drink. "I know sounds weird that he's living with me. But believe me when I say its better he's with me than anyone else." Like a home.

They chit chatted about mundane things like school work and their job. A few times they touched back on their childhoods. Niels had to think hard on to find something happy to share. But overall, Mathias got him to laugh a few times. As for the food, well Niels didn't have an appetite. But he forced himself to eat everything on the plate. It had been a long time since he had eaten and he knew that his body needed every drop he could give it.

They stood and paid. Niels still had a slight limp in his step from Alfred that he desperately tried to hide. But no doubt Mathias would notice.

Xxx

During all the time they talked, Mathias had to avoid many subjects about his family. Sure, anyone would think that coming from a huge loving family was awesome, but they didn't know the hell that the Dane had lived through from poverty with his alcoholic father beating his kids. Especially the older one for GOD KNOWS what reasons. But Mathias had mostly witnessed his mother receiving his father's thunder, right in front of his helpless eyes. He sure had left Denmark for his education, but especially to flee the oppressing family nest.

And there wasn't a day when Mathias wasn't anguishing about his mom's well being. He tried to call her at least once a week if not more, but that stupid woman wouldn't say anything. Everything was always alright with her…

While they walked to the club, sure, Mathias noticed the weird way in which Niels was walking and he couldn't help but smile in a sad way; it was funny and at the same time, he felt rejected for unknown reasons. It was obvious Niels had gotten laid recently by the way he was walking, and Mathias felt jealous. Someone else had the chance to sleep with the Norwegian…

Shaking the head, he leaded the way to the nearest club, and the second they entered, the loud music blocked any sound that tried to come from their mouths. First thing the Dane did was aim for the bar and buy himself a beer and propose to buy something for Niels. Mathias knew he would be coming back a couple of times for more beer and right after he downed his first he took another one. He wanted the buzz, the dizziness of alcohol before going on the floor and dance with the Norwegian.

Xxx

Niels joined Mathias at the bar. The music was so loud that their drinks vibrated to the bass. It was amusing to see that Mathias was sticking to beer. Niels on the other hand ordered harder drinks and downing them down quick and easily. It was hard Niels to get a buzz for him now. He had such a high alcohol tolerance after all the late nights drinking with clients. But after his seventh hard drink he began to feel the warmness in his limbs.

Watching Mathias finish one of his tall glasses of beer, Niels leaned forward watching him with wide smile. His eyes trained onto Mathias' jutting Adam's apple, bobbing up and down with each swallow. It wasn't the alcohol talking and Mathias simply looked good under the strobe lights of the club. But, Niels knew that he needed to keep sex between him and anyone strictly business no matter how good he looked.

Standing up Niels led Mathias from his stool. "Come dance with me." he asked coolly.

Xxx

Now Mathias was feeling the buzz of beer taking over his body and every movement. If he had been nervous earlier, it was entirely gone now and replaced the Dane with the truly confident person he was, or well, the one he had always thought he was. Warmly grabbing Niels' hand and looking down at him with a boozed smirk, Mathias followed the Norwegian to the dance floor, making themselves a little place between all the dancers and the very loud music.

Rhythm was taking out the Dane's body as he began to move and, out of any shame, placed himself behind Niels to grab his hips and move along. Each times the Dane would touch his co-worker he would think he was way too thin and it repulsed him a bit to be frank, even more at the moment, "Ye should eat more," he shouted over the music, still moving his hands on the man's sides.

The entire room was ventilated, but Mathias was always hot whatever weather it was; he was known to be a real human furnace, and with the alcohol adding into the effect, he was already sweating. And so, the Dane ran a lazy hand on his shirt to open the three first buttons and passed a hand in his hair to move it away from his face, returning into almost caressing Niels' sides, hips and thighs as they dances on the music.

The song ended and another smoother one started, causing the Norwegian to turn around and face Mathias. Even if the alcohol was making everything appear a whole lot better, he couldn't stop thinking Niels looked good, really good in those sexy tight jeans.

"Damn it Niels, ye're fuckin' sexy…" he said, moving his hands to hold his hips and lean his head to press his forehead on the guy's head.

Xxx

Niels smirked, running the tips of his finger over Mathias' sweaty chest that was now bare to the open air. Dear god his mind whirled back to that night they had exchanged blowjobs and how Mathias laid on his back his chest heaving. Licking his lips, Niels cocked his head to the side, "Am I?" he asked with a sarcastic tone before turning around and placing Mathias' hands on his hips. To the beat of the music, Niels began to grind himself teasingly against his co-worker.

"Is this sexy?" his voice was split between condescending and innocent. Oh he knew what he was doing and Niels loved toying with Mathias. Grinding himself shamelessly against the man like a hormonal teenager, he could feel Mathias reacting as his ass grazed the area. He could feel Mathias' hold on his hips strengthen, keeping his body close. Throwing one arm lazily around Mathias neck, he continued, letting the beat of the loud music direct his body.

Niels really didn't have any shame especially with the alcohol flooding threw his body. He wished that he could just stay there all night in the club room grinding into Mathias. But, he noticed that their movements were becoming more of a dry humping session than dancing. Breaking away Niels eyed Mathias' obvious bulge as if he was candy. Mathias' chest was heaving again which made Niels give a small smile of triumph.

Leading the poor aroused Dane to a booth in the back, Niels shouted so the man could hear him. "I'm going to get more drinks."

Xxx

Mathias sat there for a couple of seconds after Niels left before being overtaken by his arousal, which leaded to him walking to Niels at the bar. Shamelessly, the Dane strongly wrapped his arms around him from behind and eagerly kissed the crook of his neck while stretching a hand on the counter and asked for another beer. The Dane was a heavy drinker, though, if it wasn't of his obvious erection, he would need to go take a piss; with all the beers he had drunk, he was still surprised he hadn't felt the need earlier.

The Dane took his drink, downed it in a couple of gulps and put the glass back on the counter. He then stumbled on his own feet to cling on the smaller man and warmly said in his ear, "Let's go back'" before limply trying to drag the Norwegian back on the floor, barely allowing him to finish his drink.

They got into more sexy dancing and dry humping before Mathias finally felt like exploding and left for the toilet to try to empty despite his erection. It was rather impossible to piss that way, but he had no choice…

He went back to the bar for more beer before going back on the dance floor to join back the Norwegian. Every movement the Dane would make was completely uncalculated and he tried many times to kiss Niels, which would always avoid the contact. Many times, Mathias would grunt, pissed off of the man's prude attitude, whispering some 'come on' and 'please' into the man's ear, but wouldn't even listen to what the other would say. The buzzing music wasn't helping his boozed head to hear anything.

Xxx

As much as Niels loved to feel Mathias' pouty lips on his neck, he couldn't bring himself to allow the man to kiss him. It was a big no no. To reconcile with the man who was drunkenly begging him to kiss him, Niels lead Mathias into a dark corner of the dance floor. There he pinned Mathias to the wall as he went back to rub himself against Mathias in to te beat. Many times Niels had led needy clients to this very spot, almost every single time it lead to something more than dirt dancing. He knew this club and the owners had purposely built a wall to shade the main stream dancers from the shady people like Niels.

Though, they could still see a few people, Niels guided one of Mathias' hands to his hip, adjusting the hand so his finger tips grazed his skin underneath. It helped that from his weight loss that his pants slid in looseness every time he ground himself against Mathias erection. He'd be lying if he didn't want Mathias to touch him. Besides, he had long since been turned on as well. Niels was going to take Mathias home with him regardless if he was getting money or not.

Xxx

Mathias was like an obedient old dog; anything Niels was making the Dane do, he would just do it. Thus, taking him in a dark corner to rub on each other… The bigger man was so boozed; he didn't have much place for judgment. The only thing he really craved for at the moment was in fact Niels right in front of him only allowing him to kiss his neck, cheeks and grind his hips on. Letting himself dragged into a state of pure arousal, Mathias slipped on hand into Niels' pants to touch and caress his hard cock. He kept trying to kiss him, but didn't push further the tries.

"Niels…" Mathias begged, taking good hold of the Norwegian's erection to pump it inside his pants.

Mathias couldn't hear anything at the moment, not even the loud music. His ears weren't working anymore and he was feeling like his brain was floating in beer.

Xxx

Gasping and moaning at the touches, his whole body began to tremble hotly from Mathias. Oh when he said he would enjoy Saturday for himself, he had no idea he would be in this situation. Sex had become a job and not something he could really enjoy. Finding himself humming in approval at Mathias' pumping shocked him. It almost broke his alcoholic buzz. Feeling Mathias grind himself hotly against his backside was driving him absolutely nuts. Niels had to bite his lips to stop himself from unbuttoning his pants and pulling everything down.

Taking a few heaving breath from Mathias' clumsy thumb gliding over the head of his cock, he pulled himself away. Panting and looking at the man hungrily, Niels gathered his wits as well as he could from the alcohol. He could feel the tip of his cock poking out from behind his pants and he shrugged before tucking it back in.

"Let's drink a few more beers and head to my place." he suggested silkily. He knew he shouldn't bring home a guy to his house, specially someone who could be his client, but it was closer and dear god he wanted to fuck Mathias.

Xxx

Mathias rapidly nodded and followed Niels back to the bar where they shortly sat to drink a few more drinks. The Dane knew he should stop since he knew he would eventually pass out from sleepiness. Alcohol was either turning him very lazy, funny or violent, which were three very different feelings but were still part of him. Niels drank some more than him and the Dane let himself dragged out in the cold autumn to the Norwegian's apartment.

All the way there, things were very fuzzy and if someone were to ask him where Niels was living, he would very certainly not remember the way they had taken to go there. Though, the only thing he could remember was the proximity with the dancing club and the stairs. Many stairs… didn't they have an elevator here?

But as soon as they stepped into Niels' apartment, Mathias stumbled on him as they kicked the door shut and was dragged to a couch. The Dane automatically grinded his still very present arousal on the Norwegian's while tugging on their clothes to remove them.

Xxx

Niels could stop touching Mathias as soon as their bodies hit the couch, both of their hands went to touching and caressing the other. They both struggled with their many buttons, laughing as they couldn't really figure out their complicated shirts. Eventually they remembered they could just pull them over their heads. Instantly Niels started an onslaught of Mathias' sweaty chest, licking all the way up to his collarbone. He loved the sweaty taste and Niels swirled his tongue over a nipple, or at least so he thought he did, his eyes were out of focus.

It didn't help that Mathias was squeezing his ass in such a manor it was soothing. Moaning loudly, Niels thrust his hips into Mathias' hips. He wanted on top of Mathias, to seat himself on the man's cock like a king. So pushing the Dane to the side, they both went tumbling off the couch in a loud undignified heap. They both started laughing loudly, but Niels had forgotten about Eirik whom was trying to sleep. Kicking off his shoes, Niels had to stop and help Mathias with his own before they stumbled through pealing off theirs remaining clothing.

Laying on top of Mathias they caressed each other closing their eyes enjoying the wonderful feeling. The Dane's hands were large and softly touching his sides. Lazily Niels caressed the man's chest, but as the minutes ticked by he forgot his sex drive and began to enjoy the light touches like a cat would. Before he knew it, his eyes began to grow heavy and shut.

Xxx

The same happened with the Dane. Laying on the floor with Niels sat on him, his hands having a brain of their own, Mathias's sex drive downed and he simply enjoyed the other man's caressed on his chest as he continued to move his own hands on the Norwegian's thighs, hips and sides until he went too lazy and tired to move them too much. Eventually Niels felt asleep on him. Dizzily, Mathias could hear the other guy's slow, relaxed breaths before he fell too, into slumbers.

They passed the entire night on one another, without moving one bit, into their drunken sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Mathias was the first to open the eyes the next day. He slowly awakened as he was hit by the light coming from the window where the curtains weren't pulled shut. His brain was pulsating along with his heart beat, causing him to softly grunt in pain. He tried to open his eyes and noticed a silhouette standing next to the doorframe. It took the Dane several seconds to remember where he was, what he had been doing and for him to open his eyes completely and see a young man standing and looking down at them.

Both stared at each other for a moment before Mathias noticed Niels, who was still sleeping on his chest and they were stark naked. Silently gasping, Mathias looked around and finally pulled a blanket from the couch to cover their nudity, gently and lovingly like wrapping his arms around the Norwegian's waist, giving him soothing strokes and whispering him to wake up.

Xxx

Niels ignored Mathias by grabbing the blanket and tossing it over his head. But when the Dane didn't cease on bugging him, he sat up and gave him the darkest look he could muster. "What is it." he spat only to eat his words when he saw his younger brother looking down at them like an angry house wife.

"I thought we had a deal." Eirik snapped.

It took Niels a few minutes to decipher what his brother was moaning about threw his hangover. He had half the mind to just pull the blanket back over his head and go back to sleep. But then he remembered he told his brother he wouldn't bring people back home after midnight. It was definitely well past midnight when the two of them stumbled in.

"Whoops." was all Niels could muster to say. "Won't do it again." he added before his brother could start in on an argument. It was selfish of him to bring home Mathias. From the way his body felt cool, and how he could feel Mathias' body flushed against his, Niels knew he was naked. Feeling a tad guilty Niels burrowed his face into Mathias' shoulder.

God his head hurt and he wished his little brother would just go away. "Mathias this is Eirik. Eirik, Mathias. Now let me sleep." he muttered against the man's chest.

Xxx

Oh, sure Mathias felt embarrassed like this, left alone to deal with the younger brother, but he didn't mind; he had always had a good touch when it came to younger people. Slightly laughing as he soothingly rubbed Niels' back and looked up at Eirik and nodded, "Well, I would leave but…" he said with a smirk as he pat the sleepy Norwegian on him. The Dane kissed Niels' head and temple and the smaller man moved a bit so Mathias could stretch one arm to grab his underwear and pull them on while being hidden but the blanket. He then grabbed the Norwegian in his arms wrapped in the blanket to install him on the couch and pull more covers on him. Turning to the window to pull the curtains, he noticed there weren't any and that the inexistent window was covered with papers. He frowned and rapidly looked down at Niels, then back at Eirik.

He would soon fix that, with Niels' accord or not.

Shaking the head, he fetched for his pants to pull them on before cringing from his hangover and stretching out his hand for a handshake, "Nice t'meet ye," he said with a sore voice, then pulled back his hand with an embarrassed smirk, "Yeah no… not good idea…" he mumbled, remembering what he had previously done with his hands.

Oh, he would love to have a conversation with the boy, chitchat and all, but a urge to piss ran through him and he walked pass the boy, looking around for the bathroom. Eirik pointed to the door where the Dane walked into, kicking the door shut and rapidly took a piss, sighing in relief. He rapidly passed some water on his face and hair and gulped a handful of water before coming out, "Yeah, sorry kid for tonight," he said with a sorry smirk, passing a hand in his messy hair, "But well, I'm pretty sure ye didn't hear us for long," he said in a mocking tone as he laughed at them for simply having lazily fell asleep instead of getting laid.

His entire evening was fuzzy, but he did remember coming here and falling asleep with a hot Norwegian on him. Everything had been so arousing until they had came to the apartment for the final reward… and haven't gotten it.

"I won't stay long, don't worry…" he said with a sad frown as he peeked back in the living room where Niels' was completely out and back in his slumbers. The Dane's head was painfully pounding and he felt a tad moody, though, he could control it in front of Eirik.

Xxx

Eirik cocked his head to the side and inspected the man. From his accent he could clearly tell he was Danish. Certainly this Mathias was not one of the men Niels usually ran around with. The few he had seen looked sleazy and not the type he could ever approve of. Mathias on the other hand seemed like a normal person. "What are you, my brother's boyfriend?" he asked bluntly.

He hoped he was. If he wasn't he would certainly encourage it. Niels had changed so much in the two years Eirik had been here. Each month Niels seemed to wither away a little bit more. And the man was hardly ever home and slept at the weirdest hours. Niels insisted he had a second job at some gas station, but not once had his clothes came back smelling like gasoline but instead they reeked of smoke, alcohol, and something else he couldn't describe.

In short, Eirik hoped someone would put his brother on a better path.

Xxx

At the question, Mathias couldn't help but smile. His heart began to beat a tad faster as he thought about a reply. Crossing his strong arms and leaning on the wall, he gave the boy an unsure smirk, "I couldn't say," he truthfully said as he peeked back in the hallway where he could see the sleeping Norwegian in the living room, "No… not yet?" he raised an eyebrow and mockingly frowned, leaning closer to Eirik and put a finger on his lips, "But don't tell 'im… 'kay?" he said and winked.

The Dane rapidly passed into the living room to fetch the rest of his clothes and shortly looked at a sleeping Niels before approaching, leaning and kiss the crook of his neck before pulling his shirt back on and leaving to rejoin the boy.

"Was happy to meet ye kid, though, I gotta work and study for Monday; life's hard at university," he chuckled, putting his coat on and walking to the door. He felt a bit cheap to leave like this, but he didn't even know what hour it was and he still had some stuff to fix in the apartment building and try to study for some more tests on Monday.

Before leaving, the Dane turned the head around to say goodbye Eirik with a movement of the head, "Happy birthday for tomorrow," he said with a wink and left.

Xxx

Niels slept comfortably on the couch for many hours. In his mind he still had those very warm arms wrapped around his body. But, the sun began to go down and with that, the draft and cold started coming from the window. He had been shivering under his covers, refusing to wake all the way when he heard a loud knock at the door. The loud thumping noise echoed painfully in his head and slowly wiped the sleep about of his eyes.

Niels knew that knock and he sat up yelling loudly, "I got it." not even sure if Eirik was still in the house. Pulling on some boxers, Niels swung the door open. Berwald, his drug dealer sat outside with his usual grumpy look. Niels didn't care if the man saw him hardly dressed. In fact Berwald had been one of his first clients whom had hired him, and also the one who introduced cocaine to Niels.

Closing the door behind him, Niels gave him a dark look. "I thought I told you to call first." he didn't want this man around Eirik. Niels didn't want Eirik to know what he took behind his back. "I don't have any money on me now to buy any tonight." he explained. God Niels wanted and needed the drug for that night he planned on working the streets and finding any willing man. He wanted to give Eirik a good birthday the following day. That meant that Niels would have to sleep with strangers and not regular clients. Which, he'd rather have something to help him threw the ordeals than go through it sober.

Xxx

"It isn't like he doesn't know me…"

But Berwald needed money too, and Niels was also one of his clients. He could use one of his methods he used with pain in the asses that never paid for his goods. Berwald took out a small bag of cocaine that would last a normal user a week. But not Niels who used it frequently, if he was lucky it would last five days. Berwald held it before him and mumbled, "Pay me nex' time we see," and kept waving the little bag under the Norwegian's nose.

The Swede wasn't one of Niels' clients anymore since he had settled down, was married and was planning on having a kid. But he had kept his little dark business because it paid very well. Just like Arthur, Berwald and Niels had met at school two years ago and had been friends for a long while before Niels turned into prostitution. Berwald, before Niels, had chosen the drug dealing to help him into paying his bills and had better results than his friend.

But both being in black business had made them move further part even more, ending their friendship. Outside the drug dealing, they never see each other and never wanted to. Things had gotten bad between them.

Xxx

Niels' eyes instantly focused on the little baggy of the sweet, white powder. Swallowing thickly, Niels could feel the itch to snatch it out of Berwald's hand and snort some in front of the man. But he shook him out of his daze, confused on why Berwald was allowing him. However he remained silent and took the bag. What he had to do that night would be hard on him without his drug.

"I guess... I should say thanks." Niels said sarcastically. "I'll pay you next week." he said before entering and closing the front door. Quickly he went to his book bag, grabbed out his straw and set himself up a line. He needed to wake up and get ready for his long night on the street.

Niels ate a piece of toast and dress himself in flashy revealing clothes that were popular on the streets before leaving. From the hollow sound of the house, Eirik was out for the night. Niels didn't mind, he knew the boy had a better head on his shoulders than Niels himself. Exiting the house he walked to the bus stop waiting for the one that led down town.

That night he would only make 900 kroner.

Xxx

Days passed and the only free time the Dane could have lately was during work or so. He would use their moments to relax a bit since he had nothing to do better than that. At least, his boss was never there to see his dynamic working skills…

The Dane didn't like to admit it though, but doing carpentry in the apartment building was making him earn good money… He was trying to flee his family roots and yet they were still right behind him trying to drag him back. And every day, he was wondering if he shouldn't drop out, go back in Denmark near his mother and work with his father to keep an eye on him.

But he needed his own life. He felt selfish thinking that way, but he really wanted to live his own life a bit longer before maybe giving up and coming back home… and well, yet, he was having a huge crush on Niels and still wanted to try and get him. He still had plenty of cards in his hands that he could still use on the Norwegian. Hey, he was the one to ask first for the Dane and one should know Mathias was the worse guy to get into that kind of game; he wouldn't give up until he was clearly said that it was over… and even there.

On Tuesday, both students worked together and again, Mathias took advantage of Niels being turned back to him to walk behind him and, this time, gently put his hands on his hips to lean over his ear, "Found the thin' ye wanted to give yer bro for his birthday?" he whispered with a slight cocky grin.

Xxx

With a small smile on his lips, Niels left Mathias' grip. As much as he had enjoyed his time with Mathias the other night, Niels had to be professional. "Yes. I was able to buy him a new gaming console like he wanted. Unfortunately, I didn't have enough money to get him a game. That will have to come next week if I can." he admitted as he placed a few books on the shelf.

Mathias looked bewildered from his cool attitude. The man must have forgotten how reserved and quiet Niels had been before he took interest in Mathias a few days ago. Niels could read the man like an open book. He was upset, wondering why Niels was acting so cool. But it was in Niels' nature. It wasn't that he didn't like Mathias. So throwing the man a bone, he said in the same cool and reserved voice, "I really enjoyed myself the other night."

And he had. In fact, deep down he wanted to do that all over again. But Niels wasn't just a whore who slept around, he worked for sex, and he couldn't very well retain all of his attention on Mathias. It was bad business. People like Arthur would notice if Niels started to favor someone over everyone else. Without a doubt he would lose business. He was already struggling and couldn't take the blow.

Xxx

Mathias nodded, still a bit confused, "Yeah, we should do that more often," he proposed, really wanting to have another very sexy moment again with the Norwegian. He had more than enjoyed his night, but the best part of the night was the sleeping with another person. He had missed sleeping next to someone else. Sure, the position they were in hadn't been the most comfortable, especially for Mathias who had to support Niels' weight the entire night, but feeling someone else' warmth had been really soothing.

"How 'bout we do that again like… Friday? We both don't work then," the Dane said, moving a hand up to replace one of Niels' locks of hair out of his face. How could he be always so beautiful? This man was sure taking hours in front of a mirror to be top shape for his entire day. Mathias supposed he couldn't bear looking normal.

Friday sounded so far, but it was the only time Mathias could think about outside the week after that since their school vacation would start. But the Dane didn't want to wait until there. Damn it, he had two occasions to get laid with Niels and they had wasted them. Not that he wanted another round but… he wouldn't say no.

Xxx

Niels was surprised at Mathias and had to think threw his mental calendar. His usual Friday client had yet to call and ask for his services. So, he could technically take Mathias up on that offer. Cocking his head to the side, Niels asked, "What do you have in mind?"

If it wasn't worth his time, he would have to decline Mathias' offer. Niels had to raise enough money to pay off Berwald, plus to buy food for the next week, which meant he would need to make 4600 kroner within that week, which for Niels was unheard of. Though, looking Mathias from head to toe, he couldn't help but want to waste time with the man.

Xxx

Scratching the back of his head, Mathias giggled and cleared his throat, "I don't know, I was thinkin' maybe 'bout takin' my car and make a short trip to the South, at the beach," he began and cut himself, "Well, we ain't gonna swim, it's too cold, but just… maybe lightin' a fire there and drink… just havin' a good time away from school, people and work, what d'ye think?"

Mathias knew that with this proposal Niels would think he only wanted a quickie in the car when they would be far enough, but he did really want to down a 24 with the Norwegian and maybe… yes, do more. He wanted to know about him a bit more. In fact, the Dane felt like Niels was a locked book he needed to find a way to open and he was ready to get into the adventure of finding the other man's key to open him.

Also, knowing he would have the entire week after busy, he really wanted Niels to accept his proposition. Either friendly or sexually, he didn't care…

Xxx

Niels frowned. As much as Mathias' proposition sounded good, he just couldn't. Not this week. Sighing sadly, Niels pushed his cart further down the aisle. "Sorry, but I can't. I'm short money and I have to work this week." as usual, Niels told the truth while withholding all the key details. Instantly, Mathias looked downtrodden and Niels felt slightly guilty though it wasn't shown.

Leaning on the trolley, Niels shrugged charismatically, "We can possibly do it the following week." But next week Niels would be looking for extra kroner to Eirik a game for his new console. Niels had already imagined he could suck off Mathias for another easy 200 kroner. He would ask that from the man later. As much as it sounded fun to do something sexual in a library, Niels wasn't stupid. A customer could waltz in at any moment even on the night shift.

"But if you want, we can go down to the dinner for a drink after work." Niels had to keep showing Mathias he appreciated his client. Even though Niels wasn't all that sure if he could categorize Mathias as such.

Xxx

Damn, if he were Niels, Mathias would have jumped on the occasion to go on a mini road trip far from everything and have quiet moment with someone else… he presumed the Norwegian wasn't so interested in the end. But Mathias _really couldn't_ do anything other than work and study during the next week since he had exams to attend to, though, he didn't mention anything about it and didn't decline; he would see in time. Maybe… if things went right.

Though, Niels's proposition for a drink that very evening gave the Dane new hope and he grinned, "Ya sure, why not," and he picked some books off the trolley to place them in the shelves, "I'll pay if ye want," he even proposed, giving the other man a cocky grin and turned to frown at the book before putting it away.

Xxx

Niels chuckled. Oh he hadn't been planning on paying, that was the truth. If Mathias wanted Niels to hang around him, he would pay for all costs. "That would be nice, it'll help me get closer to buying that game." he said smoothly as he came up with a truthful and yet lame excuse. It was stressful to know that they both had finals coming up. Going to the beach would have been nice to just relax. Even though last Saturday Niels had enjoyed himself, he hadn't relaxed. It had been years since he last relaxed and didn't do anything. Knowing that he would soon be going from his tired feet to his soon to be tired knees, Niels was grateful for the coffee Mathias now promised him.

They stayed in the back together, and not one person seemed to bother to enter the library. Though Niels kept his cool and reserved personality, he answered many questions that Mathias wanted to know. Things like if he had a boyfriend or girlfriend, why the man asked Niels didn't know. His previous actions should have revealed otherwise that he did not have anyone in his life. But Mathias kept up the conversation of 20 questions long after they had turned off the lights and checked out. Though Niels did joke about how Mathias was annoying with his questions, but Niels really didn't mind them.

Xxx

After they locked the library and made sure everything was in place, they left for a little restaurant café near the corner where they would eat a little something and drink, anything to be with him a little longer and learn more about him. Oh sure, he believed the Norwegian when he would say he was getting annoying, but talk him wrong, talk him right, Mathias only wanted more time with him.

When they got in the café, they went to the counter to order themselves a meal and a drink and went to sit in a far corner after the Dane paid. There were mostly no one in the little place, only them and an old dirty man sat at the counter. Back home, Mathias knew he would have to get back to his books… the longer he could stay here, the better it was. And so, he took a huge bite of his meal, almost gulping it down without munching. He chuckled, still his mouthful, "Ye better eat babe, ye're too thin," he mumbled into the food.

Xxx

Niels really wasn't expecting food as well. His body wasn't exactly craving the food. "I'm really not all that hungry." Niels declined just as Mathias shoved the plate between the two of them. The man had a serious look and Niels had a guilty one. Like a bird he picked up one French fry and nibbled on it. Food lately had lost its taste becoming flat and disgusting. But Mathias was like a hawk next to him, eying Niels to keep eating. So when he finished one fry, he picked up another one before nibbling it slowly away.

Not to mention, fries were not his favorite food. He had always found the grease drenched potatoes disgusting. But he kept nibbling on one after the other. Eventually his stomach became full from the small amount. Niels needed to stop or he'd end up throwing up the food. So lightly he ran his hand up Mathias' thigh, much like he had first done when they came to this dinner. From the way Mathias stopped eating his hamburger, his distraction was working. Instead of keeping his touches appropriate, Niels allowed himself to run his hand up high. Humming softly, Niels enjoyed the feel of Mathias' muscles.

Quite frankly, he found him to be a nice man, whom had the misfortune of having a thing for Niels. If only this oblivious man could see what Niels actually was, then he wouldn't be so interested.

Xxx

Mathias felt like a teenager the way he was reacting at Niels' touches; his muscles would clench and he would lightly shiver. Damn… he did really miss all that affection to be honest. He needed a significant other soon, otherwise he would go crazy. Since he was in Norway, he had only gotten laid with random people without being engaged like he did back in Denmark with a couple of girls. The last relation he had had last a little bit less than a year and had ended with him leaving for Norway… even if it wasn't the main reason of the break up.

Even if the Dane wasn't sure if he wanted to be in a gay relationship so soon, he still wanted to give it a try as soon as Niels would be ready, if he ever was and if he ever was interested in the first place. But all those actions toward him only confuse Mathias even more. One minute, Niels would avoid his lips and the other he wanted his dick in his ass. The Dane couldn't understand. And so, swallowing his food, Mathias wiped his mouth and approached a bit from the Norwegian, dropping his burger in his plate and kissed his forehead. He rubbed his nose in the man's hair and sighed, running his nose down his hair like to kiss his ear several time before aiming for his lips, but was still surprised to be rejected yet again.

"Niels…" he whispered, frowning in confusion.

Xxx

Oh it would be nice to feel another man's lips on his, but he simply couldn't. Niels wanted Mathias' money, not his kisses. Sure he liked the man but to him he was a source of income. Smiling wryly, "Sorry but my lips are off limits." he stated with no further explanation. Niels didn't want to stop caressing Mathias' thighs. It may have been bad business, but it had been such a long time since he actually enjoyed touching another man.

But in this case, Niels was cruelly teasing the Dane.

"I can stop if you want." he whispered lightly before glancing at the clock. It was a quarter to nine and he planned on working at ten, which meant he roughly had fifteen more minutes to himself. Which right now, he just wanted to tease the man even though no money would come of it. Oh well, Mathias would be further hooked to Niels. Or so he thought.

Xxx

Niels was so hard to understand. He had absolutely no clue about the Norwegian's side job, and knowing about it would clarify so many questions he had at the moment, but no one knew how he would react if he happened to know.

Slightly frowning at the Norwegian, he gave him a mocking look and rapidly grabbed him to pull him around sat on his lap and wrap his arms around him. Oh, he wanted to tease him as well by pressing his erection on his ass, "Look what ye're causin'" he said in a husky tone into Niels' ear as he forced a slow movement of the Norwegian's ass on his crotch.

He was a tad mad that he wouldn't allow Mathias to kiss him… they had done a hundred percent worse than an innocent kiss. And seeing he didn't want simply proved he didn't want to engage… which was alright in a way and very frustrating in another.

Mathias ran a hand on the Norwegian's stomach and snaked it under his shirt to caress his skin while his other hand went to rub his crotch, "I can't kiss ye," he whispered again into Niels' ear and went to whisper into the other one, "but I can do that, huh?"

Xxx

At the touch Niels pressed himself up against that palm, letting out a satisfied sigh. He could feel the dining table pressing sharply against his back but he didn't mind. Niels struggled to keep his cool look under control but as Mathias ground his erection into Niels' ass his face became almost blissful. "Most definitely you can do that." he gasped as he felt Mathias' hand kneed his growing arousal. "But you most certainly cannot kiss me." he finished, tipping his head back as he felt Mathias press himself roughly against him.

Opening his eyes, he could see a couple of old grandmothers frozen in mid bite as the witnessed what Mathias and Niels were doing. Niels rubbed his ass against Mathias' hard on, letting his face break into pure pleasure as he let out a long moan. Both of the old women bristled and turned away from them, disgusted at what they saw. He loved making people uncomfortable he didn't know.

Slipping off Mathias' lap, Niels whispered in his ear, "If you want I can take care of that problem out back." After all, Mathias last week had given him a hundred more than Niels deserved. So a free blowjob was no big deal. And he still had almost fifteen minutes to enjoy himself.

Xxx

But Mathias certainly didn't like to be the only one receiving in such situations. The Dane rapidly looked around to see there were two private bathrooms in the far end of the restaurant.

"Ya," he simply said, taking the Norwegian's hand and taking him away from their place to aim for the men's bathroom. Anyway, it wasn't like guys went often to the toilet at this hour of the evening… And well, they could have gone outside or back to his apartment to have little fun there, but he had thought about it a little bit too late. Mathias locked the door and looked down at the floor and dragged Niels to the sink, sitting him on it.

His heart was pounding fast with excitement. He did really feel like a teenager making something funny and bad.

Then, Mathias pulled Niels' underwear down, making his erection bounce out of it before he licked the precum, passing his tongue on the slit and, despite the uncomfortable position of being on his knees, took the dripping cock in his mouth and sucked on it.

Xxx

Niels was utterly surprised to be sitting on the sink and getting sucked off by Mathias. When had thought about enjoying himself, it wasn't this. No, he had in mind watching himself drive the Dane insane then leaving to go do other business. If Mathias kept sucking him off, Niels would never be able to pay him back for the extra money. Instead he would keep giving Mathias blow jobs with the knowledge he would receive one back. "D-Damn it!" he cried blissfully as he felt Mathias suck on the tip.

It was so strange. Mathias almost treated him as if he was... Niels' eyes flashed open as he peered down at Mathias whom had the biggest lust ridden expression Niels had ever seen. Twisting his fingers in the man's hair, Niels gasped a few more times as he felt the man's tongue swirl over the tip. Yes, it was clear that Mathias had an interest in Niels. As if he were hoping they would one day becoming boyfriends. The only other client to harbor these feelings was Arthur. Yet the man never once offered to suck him off.

He knew he should be worried, but he couldn't help but slip his eyes shut and let his body sub come to this man's lovely mouth and tongue. Letting out a shaky breath, he pressed his hand lightly on Mathias' head to set the perfect tempo.

Xxx

Giving a blowjob wasn't bad at all, especially when he knew, or hoped, he would receive one right after; nothing felt better than a good sloppy blowjob, especially given by a guy who had already received plenty and gave some. Men knew how it worked, a lot better than women.

And so, working his tongue all around Niels' length as he bobbed his head, Mathias hummed happily, causing his throat to pleasantly vibrate on the Norwegian's shaft. He wrapped one arm around the man's waist while his other hand caressed his buttocks, clenching his fingers into the soft pleasant flesh. Well, at least he had that despite the fact he really needed to take some weight.

Each time his nose would rub into the Norwegian's pubic hair, he let out a soft throaty moan. He moved his other hand to pump the base of Niels' erection in the same rhythm of his sucks as he accelerated, pumping fast at the base. Oh yes, he wanted his cum to leak from the corner of his lips as he would swallow the majority and give Niels as satisfied flushed look.

It felt so dirty…

Xxx

Gulping for air, Niels struggled to keep himself from coming. But the hot, moist mouth of Mathias was making his body react quickly. The hot pooling sensation began to settle in his loins and his heels that were braced against the sink began to dig in. Spreading his legs wider, he allowed Mathias more access to his cock as he felt shivers run down his spine. Every time Mathias moaned it caused Niels to hitch his own breath. Just from the man's wonderful mouth, Niels was forgetting to breathe by holding his breath. Letting out one large breath, Niels came into Mathias' mouth and leaned back until his head hit the mirror behind him.

For a few moments Niels stayed still trying to keep get his breaths even. Meanwhile, Mathias began to kiss the insides of his sensitive thighs. Right after an orgasm it felt wonderful. The man's wild hair grazed his groin and began to make his breath accelerate again and his cock began to harden once more. Wrenching the man's head away, Niels peered down on the confused man's face. The way his lips were parted just a smidge and red and swollen from sucking Niels off made Mathias very kissable. If only Niels could kiss Mathias, he would. No doubt he would devour those lips and lick up the cum that leaded out from between them.

But he shook those ideas out of his mind before he slide off the sink and pulled Mathias up off the floor to take his spot. Kneeling between the man's thighs he kissed light trails up to the base of his cock, before giving it one long lick. Mathias' erection bounced against Niels' lips, and he could feel the heat burning against his skin. It made his mouth water. Slowly and sensually, Niels grabbed the base before licking the whole thing once before, making a low moan during the process. Keeping his eyes trained on Mathias' he give the tip a very delicate kiss, giving the man's cock what Mathias' lips could not have.

Xxx

Taking Niels' place, Mathias simply leaned on the sink instead of sitting on it just like the Norwegian had been doing right at the end, fearing he would break it down with his weight. It didn't look like, but Mathias was certainly a lot heavier than a guy with the same shape but filled with fat. If people didn't know the Dane had been working as a carpenter with his father in the family business since he was fifteen, they would find weird of him to be all that muscular and not doing any sports or not doing anything to keep his perfect shape.

But living in Norway, he had lost most of it.

Mathias looked down at Niels teasing him by kissing and licking his waiting and dripping arousal. Damn it, what a whore he was… The Dane sighed as he ran his fingers into the man's very soft and blond hair right before he began to seriously work on him, swallowing his cock and making the Dane moan in surprise. Oh, it felt good… seriously good.

Keeping his head hung down, Mathias tried to keep his breath constant and steady, but damn it… Niels was so good, so fucking good. Though, he didn't feel like he would cum as fast as the first time the Norwegian had sucked him off. He still felt like he would cum fast though.

Mathias kept the gentle and loving caresses on the Norwegian's hair, cheek, neck and shoulder with one hand while the other was holding him back on the sink. His legs were shaking though, he had problems keeping himself up.

Xxx

Niels finished him off quickly, letting the cum slide tastelessly down the back of his throat. It was always nice to catch a guy coming while deep throating. There was no nasty taste that way. Leaning back on his haunches, Niels looked at the man proudly before kissing the man's thigh. Looking at Mathias' wrist watch he saw it was well after nine now. Cursing silently, Niels stood and straightened his clothes out.

"I really do have to go, Mathias." he said before straitening his hair in the mirror. "I'll see you on Wednesday?" They didn't work the following day, and on Wednesday he had Arthur. Hopefully the man would not bring his cousin again.

Xxx

Nodding at the Norwegian, Niels didn't even let him the time to pack up before leaving him alone in the bathroom. Mathias sighed, calmed down a bit before going back in the dining room to take his coat and leave. Back home, he tried to study a bit, but his mind kept wandering around the Norwegian and their little moment together at the toilet. Damn it, Mathias didn't need that now! He already had attention problems in life in general, and having this stupid crush on Niels was stealing all his chance to pass this semester. He really hoped he would at least have a good grade on all his exams so he could concentrate on Niels during their break and finish things up with him if…

What ever.


	4. Chapter 4

The following days went normally; school, work with Niels, work at the apartment, study and sleep. Mathias couldn't wait to have time to breathe.

Time passed quickly and Friday came by. Mathias only had a short class in the morning and he did work a bit at the apartment before breaking down and plopping onto his bed thinking about Niels. He could have been leaving Oslo for the beach with Niels at that very moment… and have a good time with him, drunk and laughing by the fire with the smaller man in his arms.

Hey, he knew where he lived… why wouldn't he peek by and at least to say hello or something… maybe convince him to do something a tad fancier?

Taking his coat, Mathias left his apartment, took his car and left for Oslo's dark area where Niels' lived. At first, when the Dane had came back home from their hot night, walking, he hadn't believe Niels, a guy studying in law, could be living in such a rat hole… it was a tad weird in fact.

Mathias parked his car in an underground parking and took the infinite stairs to the man's apartment. In front of the door, the Dane felt his heart trying to convince him to turn around and go back home. Niels had said he didn't want to go to the beach that day… well, that he _couldn't_, but he clearly stated he didn't want to. Still, Mathias knocked at the door.

Xxx

Eirik jumped at the sound of someone knocking at his door. Rarely did he have friends that were brave enough to venture into this neighborhood and certainly not a night. Taking a knife, Eirik cautiously approached the door looking out the peephole. Scrunching his face at his brother's boy friend he placed the knife on the table and opened the door.

"Niels isn't here." he announced instantly.

Xxx

"Hi there," Mathias said with a smirk, "Yeah, I supposed he wouldn't…" he ended up saying, looking around the corridor and back at Eirik.

"D'ye mind?" he asked, pointing at the door. Eirik let him step in and closed the door behind him, "So, I heard ye got a new game console, uh?" he said, trying to find themselves a conversation. Though, he had also heard Niels mention he needed to buy his brother a game since… well, he had bought him the console, but no game.

Mathias, keeping his coat, walked a bit farther into the tiny apartment and caught yet again the sight of that broken window with paper to block out the chill. He turned to face the boy with a raised eyebrow and asked "How long has it been like that?"

Xxx

"Uh ya... he didn't have enough money for a game so I haven't even taken it out of its box yet." Eirik admitted before flopping down on the couch and flip on the TV. He usually didn't hang out in the living room. It was too cold with that damn window.

Apparently Mathias noticed it too, "About a year, maybe longer." Eirik answered as if it were little importance. He leaned back and looked at Mathias as he inspected the window. "Don't break it more. Niels has to sleep out here." Eirik spoke sternly.

Why was he here again? Shouldn't he be down where Niels worked or something? After all, Niels said he worked at a gas station... "You know Niels is never back until like 3 am or so."

Xxx

"A year?!" Mathias shouted, surprised as he looked at the bored kid, "Damn." And Niels was really sleeping here, in the living room, with that broken not so isolated window? Staring at the window and mentally taking the measurements, he snapped out of his calculation, "Huh? Really, that late?" he said, surprised.

Well, he could understand now why he couldn't come at the beach with him if he was gone until 3 am. Though, he really wondered what he was doing…

"D'ye know where he is?" he asked, still looking at the window and walking by it to look at the model and take some mental pictures of it. He really planned on rapidly going back to his place and take some spare window materials he had in the basement and fix this shit.

Xxx

Eirik wiggled into the cushions of the couch and took a blanket trying to keep the cold out. "No. He said he works at a gas station. But I've never seen him coming home smelling like gas." Eirik froze, realizing he shouldn't be saying things like that. He didn't know this man, and it wasn't appropriate to speak of family issues so openly.

Retracing his steps, Eirik added, "He's never told me where he works and I've never really asked. If you need him, I can pass the message." he watched wearily as Mathias snooped by their window. "Please stop messing with that. Really, Niels will be pissed if more glass comes off."

Xxx

At the boy's words, Mathias pulled away the paper and snatched the remaining glass, "Don't worry kid, I know what I'm doin'," he said, using his booted feet to pull the glass on the floor into a little pile, "So, Niels got two jobs with the school, huh?" he said, looking back at Eirik. Well, sure removing everything now wasn't bright, but Mathias wouldn't take long before coming back with the stuff he needed.

He walked to the thermostat and turned it off, making sure they wouldn't be wasting electricity by the time he would be working on the window and walked to the door, "I'll be right back in a minute boy," and left without a second word.

He went back home, took the stuff he needed in the basement's storeroom with the tools he needed, packed his trunk and went back to Niels' apartment less than half an hour later. He didn't dare to knock as he stepped inside the apartment with a huge piece of glass and went back down a couple of times to fetch planks and tools.

"Aw yeah, forgot to mention my dad was a carpenter and I learned from him… I'll fix that for ye," he laughed as Eirik was coming back from the bedroom since the entire living room had gotten too cold. Mathias removed his coat, dropped it on the cough and began to work. Yeah, it was a tad too late to begin and hit with his hammer, but he _had_ to do it.

Xxx

Blinking a few times, Eirik sat on the couch dumb founded. "R-Really?" he asked in disbelief. As he watched Mathias work he believed him. "Wow, Niels is going to shit a brick." Eirik said seriously. All of a sudden he felt more hospitable to Mathias. "Would you like some coffee or something. I mean..." he just didn't know what to do or say.

Without really waiting for Mathias to say yes or no, Eirk got up from his place and entered the tiny kitchen. If his brother wasn't dating this man, he should be. Niels had been looking so sickly recently, and Eirik imagined it was from the cold and late nights. His brother would sleep at the oddest hours, if he slept. A good man like Mathias could have a good effect on Niels.

Coming back into the living room, Eirik sat back down on the couch. "Last time you said you weren't dating my brother. How about now? I mean your fixing our window." They couldn't even get their landlord to get off his lazy ass to fix it.

Xxx

Taking the back of his hammer to tear off the useless wood and window contour, Mathias momentarily turned around to look at the boy and give him a disappointed smirk, "Nope," he said before backing off with a piece of window, "It's harder than I thought with him…"

Oh yes, it was way tougher than he had expected. But now that he was alone with the _problem_'s little brother, maybe he could help him in something, "Has he ever gotten someone in his life?" he asked, pulling off some other window's piece and making sure most of it was staying close to the wall, "Any boyfriend or girlfriend ye knew?"

It would be a good clue in fact if he knew the man had already gotten into a relation or not before… if he was just some player or if he could eventually seek for a long term relation.

"Has he ever mentioned me?" he asked, finishing to snatch away some useless piece of window before taking his measuring tape and a pencil to report his measures on his materials.

Xxx

Eirik thought long and hard about his brother. It wasn't an easy task for him. When they both lived with their parents, things had been tough and both mainly stayed in their rooms silently. It's what their parents wanted. Two silent sons that they could simply forget. After a moment of thinking he answered, "There were a few girls, maybe a few guys. But none of them were serious. He would date them then they just sorta disappeared."

Taking a sip of his hot coffee, Eirik remembered one time he had walked in on his brother. It was how he found out that his brother wasn't straight. He had only been ten and was so shocked at what he saw that his poor brain couldn't comprehend what had happened until many years later. Trying to get the mental image Eirik started to answer Mathias' second question. "Well you see... him and I don't talk. Niels comes home and maybe eats, then leaves. When he isn't sleeping, he's studying." he started, Mathias seem to look very disappointed but Eirik remembered something. "Oh, but that one night I asked him who you were, he said you were a nice guy. Niels usually doesn't have an opinion of anyone. So that's good."

Xxx

Mathias stopped moving, thinking a bit and gave the boy a gentle smile before continuing to reproduce his measures on the planks. He went silent for a long while, thinking about all this… well, if he did have many people passing by in his life, Mathias was pretty sure now that Niels was simply a player, a hooker who would use his charms to get what he wanted, and with the Dane… he didn't know what it was. Sex mostly, but they hardly had done anything yet except touch and suck off each other two times. And yet, they didn't know each other that much either. They did work together for quite some time, but it seemed Niels had showed interests into Mathias only recently for unknown reasons.

And Niels had given food to the wrong stray cat. Mathias was far to be ready to give up.

Taking his saw and cutting his planks, Mathias asked "Well, d'ye know anythin' he likes? Ye said ye don't talk that much but… ain't anythin' that would really make him happy or somethin'?"

He didn't know how Niels would react in fact with the window, but he sincerely didn't give a fuck; he simply wanted to repair it. He couldn't believe the landlord hadn't made it repaired yet. And well… to get Niels' attention, he was starting to get ready and put forth the effort.

He didn't really realise how eager he was into this, but maybe having a first real relationship with another guy was exciting in fact…

Xxx

Eirik snorted, "Well if you properly install that new window that'll make him happy." Though he knew that wasn't what Mathias was looking for. Taking a sip of his coffee a thought came to his mind. "You're right we don't talk much, but I do know Niels. He likes peace and quiet and he loves just lounging around and doing nothing." Which was true. If Mathias was looking for, 'Niels' favorite color is blue' or anything of that nature, Eirik couldn't help him.

He never really paid that much attention to Niels. "He doesn't like people." Eirik finally added. Niels was quite the antisocial even though people seem to think otherwise, those odd, random people that seemed to call Niels and ask him to go out. Yes, Eirik had heard some conversations from Niels phone. But he never questioned him. "Taking him to clubs will probably turn him off. If you want to impress him, think simple and quiet."

Xxx

Those suggestions from Niels' younger brother took the Dane from behind; antisocial? Peace and quiet places? Really? From what he had learned all by himself lately, Niels was quite the opposite. He himself even proposed to him to go to a club right after their dinner at the Italian restaurant…

Mathias was even more confused. He had thought that asking question to Eirik about his brother would make everything a lot clearer, but it was completely the other way around that was happening in his head. Though, it made the Dane even more decided into seducing the Norwegian, and his brain was actually working full speed to find something, another something they could do together that would please Niels like nothing else.

Nodding, he continued into his work. While installing one plank and preparing himself to hammer it in place with nails between the lips, the Dane flashed, "What 'bout ye boy? What's up? We're talkin' 'bout Niels and all, but yeah… what 'bout ye? Goin' to school and all?" he asked, pinning the plank in place with two strong hammer blows.

Xxx

"Unfortunately I am. I have one more year after this one then I will see about going to college." he huffed darkly though. If going to college meant toiling and working like his brother, forget it. "I think I want to work for a few years before I do though. I'm not one for school." But what the man didn't know about Eirik was he was book nerd. If he entered his room he would see his walls covered in bookshelves that were plum full.

"I usual just stay here all day, though. Nothing really to do in this neighborhood." That was safe he should have added. It was strange going from a clean neighborhood and a rich family to such a dumpy area and home.

"What about you. How do you know my brother and such." he asked mildly. Even though Eirik was used to being home alone at night, he was enjoying his talk with Mathias.

Xxx

Mathias gave the boy a cocky smirk. He would have assumed that both brothers were pretty nerdy though, with what Eirik had said, nothing could show it. Not to the Dane though.

"Met at work, at the library," he said, finishing hammering the plank and returned to another one, "And well, things went cool and all, but he's so confusin'," he began, hammering his plank, "he seemed interested…"

Mathias took some isolation to place it around the window and blocked the holes with parts of sheetrock he began to screw in the walls. After he put the last screw, he passed a hand into his hair and shrugged, "But well, it's not a good time now I guess… we're both in our final exams and don't really have time for each other… and I guess ye have money problems for what I can understand," he said, looking back at Eirik with a sad grin.

Mathias took one of the big glasses and places some sliders on it before placing it on the frame to fix them together and took another glass to do the same thing. He was almost finished.

"Well there, I just need to plaster the wall and paint it, but I think ye can go along with that until I come back with the rest… most of it was rotten, but I got it fixed," he said, gesturing at the window and beamed a big smile at the boy sat on the couch before walking back to the thermostat and starting it. He then plopped himself right next to Eirik and sighed. God, he needed a break…

"So… ye say calm stuff huh… like what?" the Dane asked. Well, his trip to the beach was somewhat a calm thing far from civilization he wanted to do with the man and he had rejected it.

Xxx

Feeling the heat now pouring in and not a bad cold draft, Eirik removed his blanket. "Things like watching a movie, but not in theaters. Niels would much prefer to be at home and do that. I suppose just being home and not doing anything." Eirik said at last. God he sounded as if he didn't know his brother at all.

But with what Mathias said about money issues, Eirik was confused. He knew that they had to pinch their pennies but they had never really been in financial problems. But from what Mathias said, it was a whole other ordeal. His brain was rattled and not knowing about that made him start to believe he didn't know his brother at all. After a moment of silence, Eirik added something out of the blue. "He likes car drives and nature hikes. He's only gone a few times, but it's the happiest I've seen him."

But with two jobs and school, certainly now Niels couldn't go and do that, let alone afford that. Mathias had wanted to know things that his brother liked and that was the best thing he could come up with. "Mathias..." he said after a moment. "What is this you were saying about financial issues?"

Xxx

Mathias felt bad all of a sudden and realized he shouldn't have said that. Maybe it was some personal stuff he shouldn't have mentioned… But, he was better to finish what he had come up with.

"Well, Niels already asked me for money… That moment when ye called and we were… ANYWAY, he had needed money that time I guess," he said, rubbing his face with his hands. Yeah, he shouldn't put his nose in places he wasn't invited sometimes. Eirik didn't seem to know, maybe because Niels didn't want him to.

"Thanks for the tip boy," he said after a moment and pushed himself up, gathering his stuff, "But… don't tell Niels I did that, okay?" he said in a low tone, mentioning the window, "And that I came over…" he said with a grin, "I don't want him to feel like he owe me something, ye see."

Then, cleaning up a bit before putting his stuff next to the door, he opened the door and turned toward Eirik before saying, "Was really nice to talk with ye kid, see ye soon," took his stuff and left.

So, that car ride to the beach was INDEED a good idea according to Eirik. Mathias knew what he needed to do now, oooh yes, he knew. Despite all the confusion, things were a bit clearer in the end, and going back home to end in his bed and soundly sleep, he had a plan for the future days.

Xxx

To say the least when Niels returned home he was trashed. How he managed up the stairs was beyond him seeing how the whole world tried to tip away from him. Not to mention that one of his clients had given him something that had made him trip balls. Sadly, the client then slipped out of the room without payment. Niels had spent a whole night with a man only to not receive a dime. This is why he tried to keep to his regulars and not random men of the street. There was no knowing on what they would do or if Niels would be paid.

Finally reaching his floor, Niels leaned heavily on the wall as he made it towards his door. He was about to open it and go inside, but there was the sound of the t.v. on, as if Eirik was up insanely late watching t.v. This wasn't the first time that Niels came stumbling home, drugged and drunk out of his mind only to have to sit outside and wait for his little brother to go to bed. Collapsing on the floor Niels laid there on the cold wooden walk way. His mind kept thinking on how he would get the money he owed Berwald and how he would get money for food and rent. It whirled and he couldn't get any clear thoughts.

Worst of all, he began to think on his life's decisions. The number of people he had slept with was uncountable. Niels couldn't remember even the face of the man he had slept with that night let alone with anyone he had slept with earlier that week. A disgusted feeling pumped threw his veins as he lay there bitterly. He hated everything he did in life, he hated living like he did, but what choice did he have?

His stomach twisted and Niels struggled to lean his head over the rail to puke. Niels could hear his vomit splashing on the ground seconds later. Crumbling back down onto the ground he laid there miserable and cold. He fell asleep there until the sun came up and he was woken by some poor soul struggling to start his car. Grumbling, he dragged his sorry ass inside. Niels didn't notice the window, all he noticed was his couch and blankets. Curling up again, he hid himself from Eirik by his covers before falling back asleep once more.

Xxx

On the next day, Mathias prepared some stuff he packed in the trunk of his car, like blankets and CDs he put on the front seat. He made a turn to the grocery to get some beer and food and came back to his apartment to make lunches for the evening. Mathias wasn't sure about all of this, how Niels would take it or if he would ever catch the man before he would slip out of his apartment or anything, but he didn't lose anything to try.

A little bit before noon, Mathias left his place to go downtown to Niels' apartment. The Dane didn't work on this Saturday and even if he would have, he didn't care. He had also left before his landlord would call him for some fore reparation. He would do what he had in mind before everything.

When he arrived at Niels', parking his car in the underground parking, he rapidly walked up the stairs and gently knocked at the door. Whatever he would say, whatever would happen, Niels would come with him.

Xxx

The pounding on the door woke the sleeping Niels like cold drench of water. His head seem to rattle with the each knock. Sitting up, he dragged himself off the couch, still wearing last night's clothes that no doubt had stains from many different things. God he smelt like booze and sex. But he really didn't care if Berwald saw him like this. The man knew Niels' trade. Or at least, he thought it would be Berwald knocking on the door.

Opening it, Niels almost wanted to slam it close at the sight of Mathias. But he stopped himself as he tried to get a hold of himself as his hangover began to pulse harshly at his temples. Clutching his head, Niels asked gruffly, "What are you doing here?"

Xxx

Mathias was indeed very surprised to see Niels in such a state. He didn't know what he had done the previous evening, or the entire night since Eirik had told him he often came back during the very early morning, but he had supposed it was due to his second job as the younger brother had said. Worked at a gas station, huh? Though, the stench he had accidently whiffed right in the nose didn't smell like a gas station to be honest… and he didn't really want to know.

Trying to not look too surprised of Niels' brushed head, Mathias raised an eyebrow and gave the man a cocky grin, "Get dressed babe, we're leaving."

Xxx

Hearing those words caused Niels to close the door in Mathias' face and head back to the couch. He wasn't going anywhere, but before he could so much as close his eyes the front door was opened and Mathias standing inside. "Go away." he growled from the couch as he pulled the covers over his head. God he smelled bad, and worst of all his stomach was twisting and turning threatening Niels that it would upchuck whatever was left in his stomach.

Bolting from the couch he dashed into the bathroom just in time to vomit in the sink. Truth be told, Niels wasn't sure what he was given last night, but it sure was doing a number on his stomach. Sure, he had hangovers from alcohol all the time, but usually after he threw up once, he would be good for the rest of the day.

What the hell was Mathias doing here anyways?

Xxx

Seeing Niels dash to the bathroom and hearing his desperate puking sounds made the Dane frown. Well, maybe it wasn't a good idea… Yes it was. Niels needed a break of whatever he was doing, just like Mathias needed one. Fuck school, fuck work, and welcome road and quietness. Niels would come either he wanted or not.

Though, at the moment, Mathias had to help the man get better before even trying to get him into the car. Kicking off his boots, the Dane went to the kitchen to rummage around the cupboards and find a glass he filled with water and went to the bathroom to kneel next to the sick man, putting the glass next to him. He gave soothing rubs on the Norwegian's entire back and waited.

Xxx

He gladly took the glass of water, swishing the cool water around his mouth before spitting it back out. Leaning there of the sink with Mathias soothing rubs was helping him, even though his head pounded. "Do me a favor..." Niels asked weakly. "There's a beer in the fridge go fetch it for me." a little alcohol would take the bite off the hangover.

As soon as Mathias returned with the bottle, Niels chugged it down to half way before stopping. The warmth of the beer seemed to sweep away his hangover, though his stomach still twisted in protest. Stumbling over to the toilet and sitting down, Niels grumpily looked Mathias over. "What exactly do you want?"

Xxx

The more he saw of Niels' bad mood, or well, clearly hangover mood, the more the Dane simply wanted to back off and leave. But no. He wouldn't. He had a plan in mind and as much as it didn't work like he had wished it would, he still wanted to go with it. Sitting in front of Niels, Mathias crossed his arms on the Norwegian's lap to give him a gentle grin and replied "Come with me, that's all I want… ye won't regret it, I swear!"

Or well, he hoped… but whatever would happen, Mathias would work as hard as he could to make the Norwegian smile at least once. He had smiled plenty of times recently, but these smiles were empty… Mathias didn't know Niels all that much, but he was pretty sure his brother was speaking the truth. He had still grown with the man…

Xxx

Narrowing his eyes, Niels crossed his arms. "Go with you where?" he practically seethed. Hadn't he told this man no? Why was he so persistent? But... after last night.. he needed to work for some money. Maybe he could get more out of Mathias. After all he did once.. So changing his attitude just a bit, Niels conceited. "Fine. Just let me shower." he answered before shooing the man from his bathroom.

Turning on the shower, he put it on as hot as he could handle it. Last night had been rough and he felt like he had to scrub it off his skin. Not to mention the foul smell that came from every corner of his body. Disgustingly he felt crusty remnants of cum on his back side. The bastard from last night hadn't even bothered with a condom. Now he would have to get himself tested. Today was shaping up to be a terrible one.

Slipping out of the shower, he tied a towel around his body and exited, where Mathias could see him. Not that he cared. Grabbing out a tub at the end of the couch he rummaged for normal clothes. Clothes he wore when he wasn't looking to be fucked. Though, Niels certainly was but all of his usual clothes were dirtied and needed to be washed. His everyday style was plain and almost geeky. "Turn your head." Niels ordered, without looking over to see if Mathias obeyed or not before slipping off his towel to change.

Xxx

Mathias obeyed just in time. As much as he wanted to look, he still felt like he really needed to respect Niels, for unknown reasons. Oh well, Mathias had always respected people he cared for in general, and why he cared for the Norwegian was out of his comprehension. Turning his head to the window, Mathias let a corner smile graze his lips. He wondered if Niels had noticed…

But well, he wasn't to receive any honour for it since he didn't want. He simply hoped he would be happy with a shutable window now. Well, Eirik seemed and he didn't see why the Norwegian wouldn't.

Peeking at the man to see if he had at least pulled up some underwear and seeing he had, he looked back at him and pushed himself up. Oh, Mathias had planned on not touching Niels from their entire trip, not even before and not after. Or well, alcohol would speak for him until there.

"Hope ye didn't have anythin' planned today, 'cause they're now cancelled," he said in a humoured tone and fetched his coat while putting his boots back on. He was glad he didn't have to use force on the man to pull him away from here. A little bit nervous, the Dane put his hand on the doorknob and waited for the Norwegian to be ready to leave.

Xxx

No he didn't have plans. If he did they were late at night. But if Mathias paid him well, then those would be cancelled as well. Grabbing his coat he left with Mathias down to his car. It had been a long time since had been in a poor man's car. Most that he were in were parked and they werent going anywhere and had a huge price tag on them. Feeling the familiar cushions of cheap polyester seats made Niels feel more at home with himself.

As they began to go further and further from his apartment, Niels noticed they were leaving Oslo. "I don't think I have left this city in five years. Can you believe it?" he said quietly. "Are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

Xxx

The Dane smirked, slowly shaking the head as his eyes staid staring at the road in front of him, "Ye'll see when we get there," he said in a mocking tone, turning the head to wink at Niels and took a turn to go on the highway to the South.

"Ye can take a nap babe, it might take a couple of hours," he almost whispered, gently smiling to the Norwegian. They could have talked during their trip down the road, but knowing the man had just came out of a bad hangover and that Mathias had bothered him into his sleep, it was a way to be forgiven in some sort…

The trip lasted two hours in which they passed through towns after towns. The Dane had also never left Oslo since he was living there, but it had only been two years he was there, unlike the Norwegian. Eventually, they rolled for a good moment in a total desert, or almost, before reaching water. Mathias hadn't turned the radio on during the trip and arriving at the empty desolated beach, everything turned even more silent. Only the cracking of the wheels on concrete could bother someone's sleep as the Dane braked and turned the engine off. Taking a short moment to sigh, he looked at Niels and gently stroked his knees.

Xxx

Hearing the engine turn off, Niels' body automatically woken a tad, and when he felt Mathias' hands on his knees, he jolted awake. It was always in the back of his mind that one of his clients might drive him out to the middle of nowhere and murder him. But seeing the bright face of Mathias, he relaxed a bit. Looking out the front window, he saw the ocean and not a soul around. Because it was winter, the sun was close to sun down rather than high in the sky. But that was okay with Niels.

"A beach?" he asked unsure. So after all Mathias had taken him to the place he said no to the other day. He tried to not look like he didn't like the idea, Niels just didn't like that he didn't know what Mathias was up to.

But he pushed those thoughts away and watched a few birds fly high in the sky and a few waves crash onto the beach. It was peaceful. So much different than Oslo where he was going from man to man for sex and money.

Xxx

Mathias slightly chuckled and opened his door to step outside. He tip toed to look around the beach and spotted one old fire place. Leaning back inside the car, Mathias spoke "I'll start a fire there," while pointing at the spot, "So we can be closer to the water without freezing to death!"

Turning around his car, Mathias opened his trunk and gathered some old planks he had brought for the fire and paper and brought them all to the fire spot, leaving Niels alone in the car. He worked on lighting the fire, though, with the very strong wind and cold air, it was very hard, but as soon as it had caught the planks, the wind only helped the fire to grow and start. Stepping back to look at the crackling fire, Mathias put his hands in his pockets and sighed in relief. He was glad he had managed to get the Norwegian here. Sure, it was a tad cool, but it was only the beginning of winter and there was still no snow around yet.

The Dane turned around to face the open sea and smiled. The sun was already setting down, slowly leaving place to the night. In Norway, it was getting dark so fast in winter, something he hadn't known back in Denmark. It was a tad depressing…

Xxx

Exiting the car, Niels walked up to the fire and settled down. For long moments of time, he sat there inhaling the sea salt air. Even though the wind had a bite to it, Niels didn't mind. It had been such a long time. The rhythmic sounds of the waves crashing were making Niels feel sleeping again. To keep himself awake he began to look at the seashells that were in the sand around him.

This was a wickedly nice thing for Mathias to do, and Niels didn't understand why. Collecting his own pile of shells he leaned back in the sand. The wind still was roaring and cooling his body despite his coat and the fire. "Did you bring a blanket?" he asked.

Xxx

Staring at the ocean, Mathias was brought out of his mind by Niels' question, "Oh, yeah, wait here!" he said, rapidly going back to the car's trunk and taking out two blankets and a bag with their lunch. He left the alcohol in it, he thought it was a tad displaced to bring this up now after having witnessed Niels spilling out his hangover hours ago. He handed one to the man and put the bag down before sitting on his own blanket. He wasn't cold yet and he didn't think he would use it soon anyway.

He had sit on the other side of the fire, leaving the Norwegian his space out of stress. Mathias sure wanted to sit behind him and wrap his arms around his little waist to kiss his neck and warm him up, but he chased the idea away and hummed happily, resting his head on his forearms. After a short moment, he flashed and pushed the bag in the sand closer to Niels, "If ye're ever hungry, I brought food," he said with a large grin.

Xxx

At the word food, Niels' stomach growled painfully. Dear god he didn't even remember the last time he ate. "Ya I am." he said gratefully as he took the bagged lunch. He wasn't surprised to find just sandwiches and chips, but he ate it all quickly. Niels didn't even taste the food. Pulling his blanket close, he stood.

"I know the tide is coming in, but do you want to look for sea shells." it was an odd request, something that guys probably shouldn't do, but he loved finding the colorful objects.

Xxx

Mathias looked at Niels eat like he had never eaten before. His heart clenched painfully; no surprises if Niels was so skinny. But he was happy he would eat. The Dane nibbled on some chips before Niels stood and asked for a walk around the beach to look for shells. Pushing himself up, the Dane jogged to stand by Niels and smiled, "Yeah, why not," and they began to walk, Niels wrapped up in a blanket while the Dane had almost unzipped his coat. He wasn't hot, but he didn't need extra layers.

Sun was grazing the horizon and soon they would have enough light to look around, but they kept they walk slow and calm, looking down for sea shells. Mathias felt like the man standing next to him wasn't the same he had met days ago. Just like there was an Oslo Niels and another Niels he had never known, just like Eirik had described him. Though, Mathias had to admit that he preferred from far this Niels, this very one standing and almost childishly looking down for shells. There was no sexual tension between them and it was soothing not to feel the man all over him trying to seduce him any seconds, or even worse trying to flee him.

Niels had kept his sandwich bag to keep the shells he was collecting and Mathias helped him to fill it. After a while, the Dane had subtly fetched for the Norwegian's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he acted like nothing and kept looking down, often bending down to pick some. It wasn't like someone was there and disgustingly looking at them; it was completely deserted. They were only the two of them walking on the sand into the cool evening with a salty wind blowing through their hair.

Xxx

Niels honestly did like the innocent touch of their hands. It was why he didn't jerk his hand away. The fact that Mathias wasn't looking at him like a piece of meat helped as well. Niels had felt the need to try and sell himself to Mathias that night when he had first left Oslo. But now, peacefully collecting shells, he had no desire to ruin their time on the beach by his selfish need and desire for cash.

Once the baggy was full and the tide rush back in, they went back to their smoldering fire. Mathias worked hard to rekindle it back to life. Niels on the other hand started to dig. To Mathias' eyes it must have looked like Niels was planning on building a sandcastle, but Niels had no such goal. Using his hands and the damp sand, he began to shape a large bank. He kept it up until this bank made a horseshoe shape around the fire. Almost instantly things around the fire became warmer as the wind was cut off.

Taking the extra blanket, Niels spread it next to the bank before patting the spot next to him.

Xxx

Mathias gave the other man a corner grin before sitting next to him on the blanket and sighed. Yeah, what a bright guy… Being the one having lived in deplorable conditions where he had to learn how to survive without his parents most of the times, he hadn't even thought about this. But well…

He was really enjoying his moment alone with Niels and he did really hope it was the same for him. A bit selfishly in a way since, yes, it was a way for the Dane to win the Norwegian and also to have a good time. Though, Mathias did enjoy going out and seeing people, unlike Niels it seemed. But Mathias also liked to be alone with someone he liked, thus being here with Niels. They had nothing to say. Though, on Mathias side, it was more like he would force himself to shut his trap around Niels. Eirik had told him Niels liked silence, and that's what he was trying to give him; being alone in calm and silence. Well, he wasn't alone, but the Dane still tried to give him the best he needed.

The heat was really calming and relaxing. With the bank, everything got warmer as the sun left, leaving the entire area dived in moonlight and the fire light. Mathias leaned back and deeply breathed in, fetching for the bag and took the other sandwich to slowly eat it. He passed the bag to Niels for he could eat the remaining chips. The Dane tilted the head, "Got beer in the car if ye're thirsty," he said with a mocking grin, taking a big bite of his meal.

Xxx

Niels had been staring at the fire hypnotically until Mathias broke the silence with his question. He nodded politely before returning his gaze back to the blaze. When he felt Mathias leave, the heat seemed to seep slowly away and he was grateful when the Dane returned with the beer. Popping of the top, Niels took a swig of the warm beer. He didn't care that it wasn't cold, in fact on that chilly night it was best it wasn't cold.

Once Mathias was settled down next to him, Niels tossed the blanket around them, enjoying the body heat that Mathias gave up. With one beer in one hand, Niels reached out for Mathias' free one, comfortably slipping his fingers in between his. He had no idea why he was doing that, but for some odd reason he wanted to feel a touch that wasn't sexual and just there. It was nice, nicer than any of the caresses he received from customers.

Even though Niels knew the answer, he had to ask, "Why are you doing these things?"

Xxx

Under the blanket, Mathias wrapped one hand around the smaller man's waist, slipping their fingers back between each other's and pulled Niels a tad closer. Oh, he had missed this closeness with someone he cared for. Simply being there, calm and silent, without any back thoughts and caressing… It was a girly though, he assumed it, but he had grown liking those moments when he was with his girlfriends and he really missed those.

Keeping his staring on the fire, Mathias brought the beer to his lips, gulping down one long mouthful of the bitter liquid and sighed in relief as he heard Niels' question breaking the creaking sound of the fire. He silently chuckled, "Just felt like doin' so," he said, but noticed how Niels was staring at him and he sighed.

Leaning back a bit after pulling himself together, he looked at Niels with a soft smile, "I really like ye Niels, and I simply hoped our relation would go a bit farther…" he said, and corrected himself, "And I'm not meaning on the sexual plan… but, ye see," he continued, sighing, "it's been a long time I haven't been in a stable relation and I kinda miss it…" he said in a slight giggle and gently stroked the Norwegian's side.

Xxx

Letting out a flat laugh, Niels finished off his first beer as well. "You know you probably picked the worse person to strike up a steady relationship with." Niels said truthfully. But he didn't push Mathias light touches, the man respectfully kept his strokes in appropriate areas of Niels' body. Sighing contently, Niels leaned back and looked up at the dark sky. Niels tried to remember the last time he had actually been in a relationship that meant something to him. After a while Niels realized he simply couldn't remember one.

"I'll admit I miss doing some things like this." he went quiet once more, lightly running his thumb over Mathias' hand. For the first time in a long time, Niels felt how lonely he truly was. These small touches and the comfortable body heat was wonderful. Niels felt like a sponge soaking up this affection. But, he imagined that Mathias didn't really understand this fact.

Xxx

The Norwegian's words pinched Mathias' heart, but he didn't let it show, "I'm sure ye can, anyone can when they can and give themselves a chance," he said cheerfully, keeping his gentle strokes of Niels' hip, "But look," he said, looking back at the fire with a corner grin, "I won't push ye if ye don't wanna be with _me_… I just… though ye were interested…" he chuckled at his own lameness. He sounded like an old man and it made him laugh a bit more. He down his beer and dropped the bottle right next to his foot.

"Truthfully, I should not get involved right now, otherwise I'm pretty sure I'll screw my schooling," he said, rubbing his eyes, "But damn it…" he then turned the head to face the Norwegian and move his hand to gently caress his cheek and jaw, "If ye want, I'd like to give it a try…"

Xxx

Niels let out a sad smile, he couldn't accept his offer. No matter how nice his touch felt on his cheeks and jaw, no matter how nice of a guy Mathias was, it just simply wouldn't be right. Removing his hand lightly, Niels looked away and back to the fire. "I really can't, Mathias. One day it will dawn on you why." he said lightly as if he were discussing the weather. But he didn't relinquish his hand, because he liked the touch and the attention he had been given.

It was sick of him, even though he was rejecting Mathias, he couldn't fully bring himself to reject him. "Who knows, maybe after school winds down we can try again." he lied. If Mathias approached him again on this matter he knew that he would say no. "I am after all balancing two jobs and school."

He grabbed another beer because they both looked like they needed it. He popped off the cap and handed it over to Mathias before sliding closer to the man. There was an imaginary wind that was blowing, and Niels pretended he was cold. Truth be told he was perfectly warm.

Xxx

Though, Mathias didn't feel like snuggling at the moment. He was feeling like Niels had taken his heart, pierced it and now was sickly stroking it with a knife still stabbed into it. He… he couldn't understand. How someone could be showing affection, attraction, sexual gestures without feeling like wanting to be more with the other person and maybe consider themselves as lovers?

"Is it 'cause ye're not gay?! Look, I don't wanna know…" he said, pushing himself up and walked away. One of his hands came to grab his hair and he sighed, still walking away. He needed a moment to breathe and think, to be away from Niels for a short instant. Why? Damn it, Mathias felt like going to his mom and cry in her skirt, it was mad… He didn't even know why he was making such a scene for something this stupid. He supposed it had been the thrill of trying something knew that had driven him there… he didn't know.

He kept walking, far, still a newly opened beer bottle in the hand. He downed it in one shot before shooting it in the ocean. Fuck, he didn't care. He was so mad at himself at the moment to have let things go this far; not between them, but let his own feelings maybe reaching a state of no-return.

Job and school were no reasons not to engage into a relation. No… Mathias also had two jobs and school, money problems and enough personal problems to convince anyone to give up on life, but he never did and he still wanted Niels. Why Niels over anyone? This question didn't have answer yet.

Mathias stopped, not looking behind at the camp fire and turned to face the ocean. He closed his eyes and deeply breathed out, trying to calm himself down and gather himself back together. He still wouldn't give up. No, he wouldn't. If he had to turn Niels completely mad, he would, but he would win him in a way or another. He couldn't let this chance slip between his fingers, that no.

Xxx

He felt bad for Mathias. Niels had no clue that the man was that mad about him. It was odd to see a man upset because he couldn't have a relationship with him. But he was worried that he wasn't gay? That threw him off. He had given the man head twice, not to mention he had enjoyed it from Mathias. Well sure maybe he wasn't gay, due to his job he went both ways. More revenue that way. If he had a choice he would like solely men. Most likely men like Mathias.

Letting the man have his peace, Niels wrapped the blanket around him like cocoon and laid further down drinking his beer. He downed his second one, his third one, and his fifth before he decided to roll over and try to sleep. What bothered Niels was how could Mathias NOT connect the dots about Niels. By not accepting a relationship with the man, Mathias was avoiding a lot of hurt. One day Mathias would figure out why he said no and then he would thank him.

But it really did hurt to know that a man would thank him for helping him avoid loving a prostitute. Niels sat back up and took out yet another beer. There was a craving in him, he really wanted the numbness of cocaine to rush his senses. He tried to cut down the ache in his heart with beer, but alcohol still allowed him to feel. Stupid Mathias for taking him out here.

It had been a good time until the man messed it up with his stupid feelings.

Xxx

Several minutes passed before the Dane came back by the fire. He had calmed down a bit, though, finding Niels lied with many empty beers around him made his blood boil, and before Mathias would try to drunk himself and leave with the car, the Dane thought more intelligent to leave now while he was still able to walk. Approaching Niels, he bent down, looking at his shameful form under the blanket.

Stretching a hand to caress his cheek, he gently whispered "Niels, we're leaving…" but stayed there, looking at the Norwegian's beautiful face slowly awaking. Despite the deep sadness overwhelming the Dane, he still gave him a soft grin and a wink, still caressing his cheek and hair.

What was it that Niels couldn't be with Mathias? It was so confusing…

Xxx

He shakily stood, the alcohol gone to his head. With dignity he strutted to the car, not saying a word. Niels had completely forgotten that it was he that had rejected Mathias and not the other way around. But the alcohol was fueling his thoughts. Coldly, he entered the car, and slammed the door a little roughly shut. Without saying a word, he leaned his head on the window and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Niels couldn't stop thinking about his life choices. But he felt no need to talk about it to Mathias. He wanted to go home, take some cocaine, study, the go and find a client in that order. Mathias was not part of the picture and Niels would keep it that way. Grabbing another beer from the back seat he drank yet another one.

Xxx

Mathias was feeling bad, really bad. All the while he was driving with a drinking Niels next to him, he almost felt like stopping the car on the side of the road and resonate the man… he felt retarded and stupid. So many things he couldn't comprehend…

But he didn't do anything. He didn't say anything either. They went into a really tensed silence all the way back home. Mathias didn't feel like going to accompany Niels back to his apartment, but still did it; in fact, Niels was way too wasted to even walk. Parking into the underground parking, the Dane hurried himself to catch the Norwegian before he could stumble out of the car, and he grabbed him in his arms like a child.

It had gotten somewhat late and Mathias didn't know if Eirik was in the apartment, either simply being there or sleeping, but no one really care. The Dane simply slowly walked up the stairs with Niels in the arms, threatening to fall many times and finally reached the apartment. He pushed the door opened and tried to close it as silently as he could, walking to the living room and gently dropped Niels on the couch.

Mathias couldn't be mad against Niels… He had felt furious earlier, but not really against the Norwegian and more against himself. Being rejected was never easy to take, even for Mathias. But still, he really liked and cared about Niels... He sat next to the man, leaning over him, and gently stroked his back. Though, he felt like he wouldn't get anything more from the man tonight and left him on the couch. Though, before leaving, he rapidly peeked around his cupboards, fridges and drawers to inspect them. He had very rarely seen such empty storing in his life… there again, no surprise Niels would be so thin…

Before leaving, Mathias fished in his wallet to pick 1200 kroner and leave them under a discarded glass in a way he would see it only if he moved the glass, certainly in the next morning.

And then he left.

While he went down the stairs, he came across another man with glasses who was getting them up, but paid him no attention and left for home.

Back in his apartment, Mathias took a shower in which he masturbated out of frustration. Being rejected was hard, especially when it wasn't question of sex! With girls, it was the principal problem, but how was he suppose to act with a guy? He left for his bed and found sleep only hours later after another masturbation session.

* * *

**What is this? No porn? Ya we got some developing coming up in the next chapter too, but soon the smut starts up like two happy rabbits trying to have kids. **


	5. Chapter 5

Berwald knocked at Niels' door. It was time the Norwegian would pay him back for the last cocaine he had lent him, and knowing the man, he wouldn't have the money. Niels was bad to juggle between his priorities and the Swede was pretty sure he hadn't found the money yet.

Xxx

Niels had almost drifted off from Mathias' soft caresses before heard the knocks at the door. Assuming it was Mathias looking for something he forgot, Niels stumbled across the room and opened the door. His heart dropped at seeing Berwald. Shit he didn't have the money. "Wha' ya doin' 'ere?" he asked extremely drunk. His poor eyes couldn't even focus on the man.

Oh he knew very well why Berwald was here. But maybe the man would take pity on Niels for being so drunk. No doubt that was wishful thinking.

Xxx

"Ye know," Berwald coldly said, untouched by Niels' behaviours, "Ye still owe me over 1000 kroner," he added, taking out a paper from his pocket and looking closer to it, "In fact, ye owe me exactly 5000 kroner."

In fact, one bag of cocaine was normally a little less than 800 kroner.

Xxx

Niels' mouth went dry. There was no way he could get that much. "Why in god's name do I owe you THAT much." Niels hissed as he leaned heavily against the wall. The shock of the amount made his whole body shake. "Please, Berwald. For old time's sake..." his voice cracked.

He was utterly frightened. Not only that, but he had maybe a day's worth of cocaine left. How would he survive without it?

Xxx

"Interest," Berwald simply said. With time, Niels should have known how cold Berwald was with his clients. If they didn't pay immediately, Berwald was imposing them huge interests.

"Though, I'm ready t'lent ye 'nother bag if ye pay me 6000 kroner next week," he said, taking out a little bag of cocaine out of his pocket and putting it under the Norwegian's nose.

Xxx

"Six thousand kroner..." Niels almost cried, but his body wanted to jump at the bag and snort some of it now just from the stress of the situation. God how cruel Berwald could be? But Niels knew that if he found the right customers, he could make the money. Snatching it from Berwald's hands, he inspected it in case it a little less than standard. "I see..." Niels slurred. "Alright I will get you the 6000 by next week."

A not too bright idea past threw Niels drunken mind. Smiling wickedly he pushed himself off the wall and trailed one finger down Berwald's chest. "What if I serviced you.. an' you say take a thousand off?" he whispered wickedly. Niels knew that a hundred kroner could make or break him. When he came up short, he was always short a hundred kroner.

Xxx

"Niels," Berwald slowly said, not moving, "I'm married."

That's all he had to say before grabbing the Norwegian's wrists and coldly shove him away. In fact, prostitutes like Niels were repulsing him. If the Norwegian wasn't his client and former friend, he would never see him again.

"Six thousand by next week," he repeated, turning around and leaving, "or I'll add interests," he added, disappearing down the stairs.

Xxx

Quickly entering inside, Niels fumbled around and looked for his cell phone. He had already decided he would work tonight. Though he was quite drunk and had almost fallen asleep. Rolling down his list he looked for a client that would be awake at this time and might want his services. Picking out three probable names he texted to see if they were up for a rowdy night, or something raunchy along those lines. While waiting, Niels raided the dirty clothes bin for the cleanest clothes he could find.

Damn it, if it wasn't for Mathias he would have clean clothes for his job. He eventually settled on a pair of Eirik's pants that were too small and clung to his body painfully and one of his buttoned down shirts. What the younger brother didn't know wouldn't kill him. Most importantly, he sat down and unloaded the rest of his coke from the lighter bag and took it all. Niels sighed in relief as he felt the sluggishness disappear and his worries along with it.

Moments later, his cell phone vibrated. He had a customer.

Xxx

Mathias could feel the tension at work. Even if he would try to concentrate on his study or be as far as possible from Niels, placing away books in the shelves, he could still feel an unpleasant charge between them and it would make the Dane a bit depressed. The exams week went by and Mathias almost didn't feel it. He would work, try to study with beers down the throat, fall asleep and try to make concentrate on his finals. When he wasn't in his exams, his mind would always wander on Niels.

It was literally killing him.

Though, the farther he tried to keep himself from the Norwegian, the closer he felt he was being to him. He had promised he would keep trying to win the Norwegian, but after his defeat, he wanted a little break. Though, he couldn't do it.

On Thursday, while they were both working together, Mathias stepped behind the other male while he was busy pushing the trolley down the alleys and gently grabbed his shoulders, pressing his thumbs into his tensed muscles and massaged him without a word. He would work his thumbs up his necks and down his shoulder blades, feeling some really tenses spots and pushing on them.

Xxx

Niels was sore. On Monday he had serviced all three men he had texted. One of them had been an older one that seemed to have distanced himself from Niels. When he received his text the man took an interest in Niels and the man liked long and rough sex. Niels was sleeping with the man every night now. But luckily he had left for some city further north, giving his ass and thighs a break. Then again... it wasn't so lucky because Niels was 800 kroner off. His plan was to freelance the next two days and see if his English client was up for something special again with his cousin. That had paid him handsomely. But Berwald's deadline was crawling up on Niels quickly and it made him worry.

So when Mathias came up behind him and needed his shoulders, Niels almost doubled over in relief. He sat there hunched over his trolley, his leaning against Mathias' groin in a non-sexual way, as he drooled from the massage. Niels couldn't help it, his shoulders and had been so tense that it was giving him back problems. Mathias had to be sent from god. Niels hissed as the Dane pressed down on his knots. Even though it hurt it felt so good.

Xxx

"Damn babe," Mathias hissed as he rolled one arm around the Norwegian's waist and leaned to give himself more strength to press on his knots and rubs his sore skin and muscles, "What's happenin' to ye? Stressed from school, huh?" he whispered, leaning back up to make long and strong movements with his hands.

Mathias was even more oblivious of everything that was happening in the Norwegian's life. The more days passed, the less he would suspicious of him. He was that innocent, and he couldn't understand how a man who would simply work at a library and technically in a gas station while studying and all could have all of these knots and back pain.

The Dane kept the caresses, rubs, stokes and massages during several minutes. Oh yes, Niels was looking Godly sexy like this, leaned on the trolley and being so vulnerable, but it was no time to do anything anyway… and he didn't know if he even should. He would love to find the same Niels he had with him at the beach, right before he confessed… Oh, he had screwed everything up there, it had been so perfect right before that…

But he didn't want to think about it and chased the idea and tried to think about something else while Niels was sexily wiggling and moaning under his touch.

Xxx

"Not exactly." Niels gasped just Mathias thumbs ran down his back, his finger tips grazing his sides. The action caused his skin to ripple in goose bumps. Swallowing thickly, Niels began to wonder if he could trick Mathias sleeping with him for money. But from last week, he knew that would be bad and he wouldn't gain a dime and just rip Mathias' poor heart apart.

Too bad, he would love to do things with Mathias besides a simple, basic blowjob. Grinning widely he ground his hips against Mathias before straightening up and pulling his shirt back down. As if nothing had happened, Niels picked up a book and placed it in its slot. Moving a piece of stray hair that had fallen in his face, Niels added, "I'm always up for coffee right after work."

Xxx

Mathias sighed and gave the other man a gentle grin, "Fine, let's do that," the Dane said, giving the Norwegian one last stroke on the back and returned to the front desk to push further his studies. He nervously replaced his pants and tried to calm his arousal down, which he knew was slowly coming. Damn that Norwegian for being so sexy from just a massage.

They kept working until they closed and headed for the same café as usual. The Dane ordered a meal he tried to share with Niels along with a coffee.

"How are ye lately? And how 'bout yer bro?" the Dane asked, taking a bite of his sandwich while having kept a good safe speaking distance with the Norwegian. It wasn't easy, but he was somewhat trying to make things look normal between them. Oh yes, he wanted to cuddle, to caress, to touch him in private places and eventually get laid with him, but he wouldn't. Some girls had tried this tactic on Mathias in the past to get his attention, and normally, it worked. Playing the ignorant, almost the uninterested even if he was craving for the Norwegian...

Xxx

Niels ate a little more than he usually would, which was all of Mathias' fries. He hadn't managed to really eat between work and studying. But when Mathias asked about his little brother, he stopped becoming curious on why he was asking about his brother. "Uh... I haven't really talked to him." he admitted. He'd seen Eirik briefly whom commented that he had found 500 kroner which he used to refill the fridge and cupboards. Niels didn't remember ever losing 500 kroner, but he had been so drugged up lately that anything was possible. But it sure could have been more useful if he had given it to Berwald.

But he put that behind him when he began to stroke Mathias thigh. It was flirtatious, but Niels wasn't planning on doing anything with the man that night. Well maybe a blowjob like last time. That wasn't too bad, and Mathias had already received two. Niels hardly believed the Dane could become heartbroken from such a deal.

Xxx

He had somewhat predicted Niels would try to get something out of the Dane like this, by touching him and all, but Mathias acted as nothing was happening. He kept eating his sandwich and gave Niels an innocent grin, "What are ye planning to do during the winter break?" he asked, trying to keep his mind away from the hand on his thigh.

He was such a hypocrite. Well, both were, but in Mathias' mind, it was boiling. WHY?! was the only word resonating in his head. Why would he act like this when they had gotten a so good time at the beach? And hadn't he told him he didn't want to engage into a real relation? But why would he keep being such a whore with him?! There was nothing to understand…

But he didn't let anything appear on his face.

Xxx

Disappointment flooded his veins as he noticed that Mathias was no longer affected by his touch. Or, at least he was acting. There was no doubt that Mathias wasn't sitting there enjoying his light caresses. But what was with the sudden change. He supposed that the incident at the beach changed everything. And the way Mathias grinned at him as he asked about what he was doing over Christmas break made Niels blood boil.

Instead of stopping, Niels feigned indifference as well as he kept his hand wondering. Unless Mathias told him to stop he wouldn't. "Work." Niels answered truthfully. Christmas time was his busy season... oddly. It was like people became more godless that time of the year and were in need of a prostitute to pass their lonely Christmas. "What about you, Mathias? Do you have any plans?"

Xxx

Still acting as nothing was happening as Niels' hand kept wandering on his thigh, Mathias finished his sandwich, "Prolly gonna visit my family," he said, rubbing his hands together and silently sighed, "If I got the money," he added, slightly frowning. He probably would, but still. If things continued the way they were, he would be short on money to get back in Denmark for the Christmas Eve, but he would manage to do it. He still wanted to see his mother and older siblings. He didn't really cared about the younger ones since he didn't know them that much and well, he wanted to assure himself he dad wasn't doing stupid things. This man was the best man he had ever known, but under alcohol, he became Satan.

And he had witnessed enough stuff when he lived in Denmark to support more of this.

Resting his chin in his hand, Mathias grinned, "Yeah, and finding gifts for six siblings isn't that easy," he chuckled.

And that damned hand…

Xxx

"Oh I'm sure it will be quite hard." Niels mocked in a singsong voice as he moved his hand higher than he should have allowed. Niels could feel that Mathias was reacting to his touches. But the man still had such a neutral expression. Okay now that was annoying. But Niels kept his content smile as he kept touching. "You know, if you don't make it back to Denmark, you can have Christmas with me and Eirik." he invited the man.

Actually, now that he thought about it. Sometime during the week Eirik had suggested this idea. But Niels was hyped up on crack and had forgotten the whole ordeal. But damn why wasn't he reacting? He thought maybe they could create a once a week schedule. Oh right, Mathias didn't see himself as a client. Knowing that he was being rejected was maddening.

"What do you think about that? I would be much easier to pick two presents versus six." he added hastily.

Xxx

Trying to focus on Niels' words instead on his hand grazing on his slowly reacting body, a gentle smile grew on his face, "Really?" he asked, thinking about it a moment. Well, he would still try to see his family around Christmas, but he would love to pass the holidays with Niels and his brother… especially if he could have some quality time with the Norwegian. But he didn't want to give his answer yet even if it would be a complete YES!

"I'll think 'bout it," he said, "But it sounds great," he still admitted. But damn, he would like to say something brighter, anything, but his brain was migrating down and it was infinitely annoying; though, he wanted to win this battle, and he would. Keeping a soft smile, the only thing he could think about to say to help him forget about his arousal was "Damn, I can't wait for the school to be over…"

Xxx

Sighing in defeat, Niels retracted his hand and stood rapidly. He couldn't dick around all night with an unrelenting Mathias. Dragging a hand threw his hair he took a ragged breath. "I can't either." he answered lamely, returning to his cool self. But he gave the man a small smile, "I know that Eirik and I would be happy to see you. But I have to go. Work calls."

With that he left Mathias and headed home where he changed out of his clothing quickly. He mentioned to Eirik, whom was on the couch that he asked Mathias for him. Then he proceeded his night corralling. Each client that he was with, he kept thinking back to Mathias. He wasn't doing the whole fantasizing that he was with another man. No, he just couldn't help but feel frustrated that he Mathias had resisted him.

How long had it been since a man had brushed aside his touches? He couldn't remember the last time.

Xxx

Mathias had to take out the little frustration out by jerking off when back home. He was still glad he had fought against Niels' charms tonight, it had proven to him he was invited for their little Christmas eve; well, maybe even if he hadn't resisted he would have been, but he preferred to congratulate himself over that fact.

The two last days of finals went by and the Dane was finally relieved of them when he woke up late in the afternoon on Saturday. Though, he was still pretty sure he wouldn't pass them. He had that very bad feeling down his gut, but now that it was finished, he was more than relieved.

The landlord called him for a few more things to fix in the block, which lasted until after dinner where he went to take a shower and decided to pass see at Niels' apartment. Either if he was there or not, or maybe his brother, he simply wanted to pass and see if things went right there. Last time he had passed, there was no food around and he hoped the money he had left had been used well.

And lately, with his work at the library and the carpentry, Mathias had been able to keep money and pay some debts he had over the banks and had some extra he had maybe some ideas on how to use it. Not for himself, obviously…

And thus, he took his car and went downtown to knock at Niels' door.

Xxx

Eirik, once again surprised by someone knocking at the door he got up from the couch and quietly walked over to the door. His brother was sleeping in his bed at the moment. He stumbled in about 8 am that morning looking like utter crap. Niels now had an unnatural paleness and dark circles around his eyes. Eirik gave up his bed, saying he'd much rather be out in the living room. With the window now fixed, it wasn't an issue to be out there anymore.

Swinging the door open, Eirik smiled when he saw Mathias. "You always seem to show up at the wrong time. Niels is sleeping." he explained but allowed him to enter just the same. "Be quiet, he's a real light sleeper."

When they were both settled on the couch, Eirik turned on the TV. in hopes of drowning out their voices. "So what's up?" he said with a light suspicion.

Xxx

Mathias had noticed the last time he had came over the couch springs were a tad hard, but he hadn't pay attention to it, "What happened?" he asked the boy with a cocked eyebrow. Still sleeping at this hour? Well, Mathias would once in a while sleep in really late, but still.

The Dane looked around the apartment and sighed. His eyes stared at the repaired window and he got a corner smile, "Yeah, I'll need to finish that,"he mumbled more to himself, "What he say?" he asked. He couldn't un-ask, he still wanted to know how Niels had reacted at the window if he couldn't have seen it by himself…

Xxx

Eirik leaned back trying to get comfortable. "I don't know. Don't ask me." he answered snappishly. He was starting to become concerned over his brother. At first it was just once or twice a week that Niels would come home late. But now it was every day of the week. And he always looked terrible. "He just came home as usual and I find him passed out on the couch as usual. Told him to go sleep in my room. He looked absolutely awful." he recounted.

Mathias seemed to look worried but Eirik got the Dane off the topic by adding, "I told him the land lord fixed the window as soon as he woke that day. Keeping it a secret like you told me. He did say it was about damn time the fat ass got off his ass and fix it. So he must be grateful."

Standing up Eirik headed into the kitchen. "I made coffee, I'll fix you a mug." he was curious still as to why Mathias was here. Surely his brother would tell him when he slept and didn't... or something..

Xxx

While Eirik was in the kitchen, Mathias looked at the of the cupboards full of food and smiled. Oh well, he was grateful the money he had let them have served for that. He shouldn't be worried in the first place; whatever they would have done with the money, the Dane was sure they were able to spend it wisely. He sighed in relief and stood, looking around the living room. It wasn't of his business, but he felt like he had to help them. He couldn't help his own family; in fact, he didn't want to. It was a tad selfish of him, but whenever he would try to help them, he father would use the money to buy more alcohol. If he gave the money to his mom, his father would eventually find out and beat the crap out of her or yell after her until she was broken down.

"Niels normally sleeps on the couch, huh?" the Dane said, receiving an approving nod from the younger brother. Damn… basically, couches weren't the most comfortable thing to sleep on, and knowing they served for everyone's ass to sit on, Niels, in the end, had no real bed of his.

A stupid idea passed into Mathias's mind.

"Eirik, what about ye come with me," he said, looking at his wristwatch and nodded, "yeah, and ye choose a new couch to replace this one?" he said, giving the boy a cocky smirk.

Xxx

Eirik stood up in surprise. "A couch?" he said relatively slowly. He looked Mathias over to make sure he wasn't pulling his leg. There was a genuine smile on the Dane's lips, so Eirik decided to believe him. "You know if you buy us a couch I won't be able to cover that up," he pointed out at he grabbed his coat. But... then again Niels didn't pay attention to much. His brother hadn't even really bother to notice the food that was now in the cupboards. Eirik calmed himself by thinking Niels simple ate out.

"Couches are expensive." he stated once more, but not trying to get the man to change his mind. No, Eirik said it in a matter of fact voice. "And you don't look like you're made of money."

Xxx

Mathias laughed, zipping back his coat and walked to the door, "I am not," he said, opening the door as they stepped out, leaving a sleeping Niels alone, "I just… don't like to have too much money on me…" he said slowly as they stepped down the stairs to the underground parking. It was very true… Mathias never liked having too much money on him, otherwise he would be the one spending it like a retard and regretting it. And so, he preferred a lot more to spend it to give _early Christmas presents_ to people who probably needed more money than he did. Mathias was far from rich, in fact, he had still some debts to cover up, an apartment to pay and stuff, but he still cared for Niels despite their failed date…

And if he couldn't get him to like him now, he could try and build things up with stuff.

And so, Eirik and he found themselves in a furniture store, looking for couches. Mathias spotted some hide-a-bed couches and proposed Eirik to pick one of them. Even if he didn't have that much money, the Dane still wanted quality for the Norwegian, and thus, they picked a comfortable and practical one over a cheap one. The couch would be delivered during the week, and so until then, Niels would know anything about it.

"What if… we go in a video game store and ye pick a game for yer console?" the Dane said, looking at his wristwatch as they stepped out of the store.

Xxx

Eirik cracked a big smile. Niels had been promising for two weeks to buy him one, but he had yet to deliver. He would have bought it with the kroner he had found, but food was needed in the house and not video games. "Really?" he asked surprised. But soon they were standing in front of game store and Eirik instantly knew what he wanted.

It didn't take long for him to find his game. When he saw the price tag he backed off instantly and found another one that was used. He couldn't suck all of Mathias' money away. Unlike his brother, Eirik was very money conscious. With the game in hand, he asked "When the couch is delivered and stuff, you should come over and play this with me."

Xxx

Messing with the younger boy's hair, Mathias laughed, walking back to the car, "I'm no good at that stuff," he laughed, but shrugged, "Yeah, sure I will! Only if we stay up all night and fight the Sandman, right?!" he joked, stepped in the car and leaving back to the boy's place. He didn't go back up with him and simply left him in front of the block's door.

"Take care Eirik," he said, winking and left as sure as the boy had passed the door. It was such a shame people like this were to live in such a dump. Mathias should have been the one living there with all the misery he had been used to, not them. Sincerely, even if his own apartment looked like a dump, it was a good place; he had never lived in such luxury in years. Well, he probably did before his mom got the brilliant idea of building a huge family, but he was too young to remember. His second sibling was five years younger than him and all the ones after were following with two or three years. During the two years the Dane had been living in Norway, his mother had been pregnant and given birth to his seventh sibling and knowing his mom, she probably was pregnant now for yet again for the eighth time.

Mathias loved children though and he really wished he would have his own family someday… but not like this. He knew was living his misery meant and he didn't want anyone he knew to live it.

Late in the evening, standing down Niels' apartment building, Berwald sent him a text saying 'Come down with my money'. He knew the Norwegian didn't like him to come and simply show his face to his younger brother.

Xxx

Niels had just woken when his phone vibrated. A chill went down his spine when he saw the name. He had gotten so close to the quota of money he needed, but had came up short 200 kroner. For a few moments he thought, 'Berwald would let him off the hook' but that was a lie and he knew it. Pulling on some clothing he exited Eirik's room to see his brother playing some game. At the moment he didn't have the mind to ask where his brother had gotten it. He was jittery and sick to the stomach knowing what could possibly happen.

He clenched his big wad of money before stating, "I'll be right back." in a very hallow voice.

Walking down the stairs, he saw Berwald leaning against his vehicle and glaring him down. It was written all over Niels' face, he didn't have the money. Clearing his throat he spoke as calmly as he could. "I only have 5800." he handed the wad to the man, unsure of what was going to be said or done.

Xxx

Berwald looked down at the money and slightly frowned. Oh, he wasn't surprised. He simply knew how irresponsible Niels could be and it was obvious he wouldn't have the money.

Taking out yet another bad of cocaine of his jacket's pocket, Berwald threw it at the Norwegian and opened his car's door, "Brin' me the double nex' week," he simply said, giving the man a serious stare. Oh, Niels knew what it meant; Berwald had strong connection with the black market and he could send people down to Niels' place to beat the crap out of him if he didn't make what Berwald wanted him to do.

Then, he left Niels alone on the sidewalk as his car rolled away.

Xxx

Niels felt the air being sucked out of his lungs. There was no way he could get that much... his library job was paying him on Monday, but he used that to pay the rest and their utilities. He knew what Berwald meant and if he didn't get his money there was no way Berwald would ever leave him in a state that he could get the money. So Niels really didn't have any choice to sacrifice his next honest pay check for drugs.

Thank god it was Christmas break. If Niels was lucky he might be able to make a fraction of the money back. So at least Eirik wouldn't be thrown out onto the streets, but the electric bill and heat were another story. Niels knew no matter how many men or women he slept with, he would never get enough to pay for them. It made him feel sick. Niels couldn't think of how he was going to feed Eirik for the next week.

Picking up the bag at his feet, he should have told Berwald he wouldn't be taking any this week. His heart hammered at the thought. There was no way he could tell Berwald such a thing because he needed this stuff. Stuffing it in his coat pocket, Niels left the parking lot, feeling numb and scared.

Xxx

Early in the week, Mathias called his mother to inform her that he wouldn't be in Denmark for the Holidays, that he didn't have the money to go, which was very true in a way. But even with the lack of money, the Dane didn't want to go.

He noticed his own fridge was getting low in stock and received his own bills from the last month's payment; well, he would really have to find a real carpentry job in the end and very certainly have to leave his relaxing job at the library. Working in carpentry, Mathias was almost sure to become rich! Well, student-wise rich. But damn it, he didn't want to work in there… but he supposed he needed to make sacrifices if he wanted a decent life style during his studies. And so, he went the streets to find himself some little job and found a chief carpenter who needed apprentice to renew a church for Christmas. With this, Mathias would be able to keep his job at the library during the evening and work all day at the church. The Dane was not apprentice, but this, his boss didn't need to know.

He would earn around 2400 kroner a day for an entire week, until the 24th. The first day went alright and he used his pay to fill his fridge. At the library, Niels seemed even more tensed than usual, but Mathias didn't dare to ask him why… maybe some family problems… After all, as he had understood from Eirik, nothing was really great between them.

Mathias rapidly found out that he needed to get himself back in shape on his second day at the church. Damn, he would always get back home with sore muscles and headaches. In Denmark, he had worked as his father's apprentice during three years and he could do his entire days without even sitting back home, though, being in Norway so long and not moving like he used to, he would feel the laziness hit him back in the face.

On the evening, at the library, he simply felt like sitting and dying, though, Niels looked a lot worse than him; he was pale and looked like he hadn't sleep for days. Noticing, the Dane sorely pushed himself up from the computer and gently went to massage the Norwegian's back. Damn it, his biceps were hissing at him, but he didn't care.

Xxx

Niels had been working hard at getting the money he needed. Everything below his waist ached with so much pain that Niels didn't want to move and stock the shelves with books. Not to mention he was fighting desperately to keep his eyes open. When Mathias snuck up behind him and started to massage his back, Niels gave a hum of approval but nothing more. Leaning on his trolley like last time, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Mathias' hands.

Everything felt wonderful and warm, as he let his mind unwind and this only on the tense muscles that were being worked out. Sighing in relief he found himself slipping asleep right there. But he hardly had the will power to stay awake. It just felt good and soothing. Before he knew it the world went dark and then rushing up to meet him. Niels' eyes flung open just in time to catch himself from crashing to the floor. Looking back with his blood shot eyes he noticed that Mathias had a worried look.

"I'm sorry I'm just tired." his voice sounded weak as he began to fight off sleep again. Unfortunately, that required Mathias to stop massaging him. Straightening up, he took a few books and placed them in place and continued his work. He felt so shaky standing there. If Mathias weren't working that night, Niels would have taken just a smidge of cocaine, enough to make him alert. But now he was rationing, trying to get it to last longer than usual. Niels just wanted to find a warm place to lie down and sleep.

Xxx

"Hey babe…" Mathias softly spoke as he removed the books from Niels' hands and gently rubbed his back, "Relax…"

He really didn't like the Norwegian's look. His heart was painfully twisting every time he would catch a glimpse of his red tired eyes. He really wondered what the man was doing with his days to be shaken like that, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know to be honest.

Looking around, Mathias took the Norwegian in his arms like a child and slowly walked up the stairs to the study where people were never going during the evening anyway, and put Niels on a little couch there. "Get some rest… please…" he whispered as he gave a serious and tender took at the man, stroking his cheek as he straightened back up, "I'll get the work done…"

And leaning to leave a soft kiss on the man's cheek, he left back down to clumsily continue the Norwegian's work. He almost regretted having taken the man in his arms as he rotated his sore shoulder and tiredly dropped his arms on his side, silently hissing in pain. And yet, he had to lift his arms to put the books away… It was stupidly funny…

Xxx

Niels laid there shock for a moment. It didn't make sense to him that Mathias allowed him to sleep on the job. But his eyes shut before Mathias made it around the corner out of his view. He slept like a dead man, not dreaming an ounce. But throughout the whole sleep, he felt hot and feverish, as if he couldn't get warm. It was as if his body was resisting sleep and worrying about the 12000 kroner he now owed Berwald.

But in the end, even that feverish worry was brushed aside by sleep. When he woke up, he found himself covered by his own coat and Mathias'. The Dane clearly had came back to check on him at one point. Looking around he realized the whole library had gone dark. It was after hours. Climbing off the couch he made his way to the check desk where he saw Mathias in the light of the computer. Passing a clock he noticed it was already ten at night. He should have been leaving his house to find people and money by now.

Trying to not think about the money he was already losing that night, he instead walked over to the counter and smiled warmly at Mathias. "Thank you." he whispered quietly. The two of them could get into big trouble for staying at their work after hours, but he doubt anyone would notice. In fact getting in trouble was the furthest in Niels' mind. He felt something warm clutch his chest when he looked at Mathias. Swallowing thickly he looked away.

Xxx

Mathias looked back at Niels who looked a whole lot more relaxed than earlier. He had still caught up some four or five sleeping hours, which were good even if the Dane had absolutely no clue of how many hours Niels lacked of sleep, "No problem babe," he simply said back, giving the Norwegian a beaming smile as he shut down the computer, "Ready to go then?" he said, walking around to counter to take his coat and followed Niels out the library as they locked the door behind.

"Want me to get ye back home?" he asked, ready to walk to Niels' place instead of already getting into his car and go back to his own place. He was really worried about the man to be honest… and well, he still hoped to have some more quality time with him. The longer time he would pass away from him, the more he missed him, making him feel a tad depressed. But he kept his friendly smile and couldn't hold himself from lifting a hand and caress the man's cheek despite his crying muscles.

Xxx

Lightly, Niels brought up his hand and cover Mathias'. His heart beat a little quicker than it should. Niels imagined it was because he felt so grateful. This man had done something that meant a lot to Niels, and he probably didn't know it. The caresses on his cheek were proof of the feelings Mathias no doubt had for Niels. As a reward, he took the man's hand and whispered, "Ya, walk me home."

Niels didn't let go of Mathias' hand. Just like at the beach, he enjoyed the innocent touch. Even though he knew he should be worrying about the money, it was completely out of his mind. Instead, he kept a small smile on his lips as they walked silently to his apartment.

Xxx

Mathias was glad that, for the time being, he was rediscovering the Niels he had met at the beach. His heart was beating fast and loud and he believed that the other man could hear him. They kept their distance and slowly during the walk they got closer and closer, keeping their hands enlaced with each other hanging between them. And Mathias didn't simply accompany him to the front door but got up the stairs with him and stopped in front of his door. Before Niels could disappear behind the door after opening it, Mathias slowly reached back for his hand and pulled on it to make Niels turn around.

Giving him a soft grin as his heart was pounding in his ears, Mathias leaned forward to aim for a kiss.

But before he would be rejected, he silently whispered, "Please, tell me whenever I am allowed," and leaned back, stroked the Norwegian's cheek and left. On his way back to his car, Mathias felt light but with still a point of guilt. Though… he was happy.

Xxx

It was weird. Niels had almost relented and allowed Mathias to kiss him. But, he knew if the man had leant in he would have said no. The fact he was asking for permission made Niels smile and wanted to reward the man for respecting his bubble. But he couldn't sit there and enjoy the feel good feelings he had roaring in his stomach.

No, Niels had to come back to reality which was work, sex, and drugs. It wasn't a pretty picture and no matter how good Mathias had made him feel that night, he still had to go back to reality. Slipping inside, he frowned to see that Eirik had decorated the whole place with Christmas ornaments that were broken and not working stuff that people threw away. But it still it looked nice. He quickly got dressed and headed out without saying a word.

The next morning, Niels woke to the sound of Eirik singing to Christmas songs. All of which were in English. Covering his head he growled. After his time with Arthur's cousin, he couldn't stand the sound of English music. Usually Eirik was quiet until he woke up, but he guessed that the teen was tired of being bored.

Grabbing his phone he looked at the time. It was only noon and he had come in at six. Better than nothing, he concluded before flipping the phone open and writing a simple text. 'Hi' that's all that Niels could think of to text to Mathias. It stupid and lame and he felt his cheeks heat up for the lack of a better message.

Xxx

On the building site, Mathias was painting a wall with a first layer of white with a long stick when his pocket vibrated, causing him to jump in surprise. Keeping the roll on the wall, he fetched his cell phone with one hand and blinked at the name. Though, he couldn't help but make a large genuine smile at the simple 'Hi' Niels had written him. One of the old guy noticed and shouted to the Dane "Yer girlfriend huh?!" and Mathias laughed, nodding not to give more explanations and rapidly texted a 'hi babe hope u do fine 2day'

He fought the urge to write more and even maybe call him to speak, but he was kinda busy now and being caught texting while he was supposed to work wasn't good for money. He rapidly hid his phone back in his pocket and a bit distracted he went back to paint the wall.

Xxx

Niels was stepping out of the shower when he looked at the phone reading it. Even though he was soaking wet and not exactly clothed, he sat on the couch and thought on what to text Mathias back. Niels felt so awkward, unsure on what to say or do, usually he texted clients with huge sexual innuendos and never a simple conversation. Truth be told, out of Mathias, Niels had no friends. And that's if you counted Mathias as a friend.

Last night had been a great night for Niels. He had met up with Arthur and he brought two cousins and well easy to say he made well over 5000 kroner. Though he was exhausted after that session, so, technically, he could take the day off or relax most of the day. Picking up his phone Niels texted back, 'Want to do something today?'

In the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder if he should be asking Mathias to do something with him. Should he allow himself to cross into this territory? Quickly he added a new text, 'with you me and Eirik?' That was better. With his brother there it couldn't be a date, just a normal outing.

Xxx

Almost an hour later, Mathias received another text and rapidly read it, almost immediately receiving the other one. He smiled yet again and put his phone back in his pocket. Something to do with the brothers… The Dane had no real clue at the moment and went back to finish a part of the wall he was painting. Rapidly taking back his phone before someone could notice, Mathias texted the Norwegian back 'Wanna see a movie?' and rapidly hid his phone back.

His stomach was happily twisting. He was way too happy that Niels was proposing himself first to do something with him. Oh yeah, Eirik would be there, but he really loved the kid, so he didn't mind. But Niels… He felt like a stupid fangirl at the moment, though, his face kept showing his stupid smile and guys with him began to ask him questions about his girlfriend, was had she told him for he was so happy and stuff and yet, Mathias had to say stupid half-true stuff.

Xxx

Seeing Mathias' text, Niels smiled contently. He sent a text back with a simple 'yes' before getting off the couch and pulling on some clothing. Barging into Eirik's room he turned off the annoying American carols which caused a bunch of protests from Eirik. "We're going to a movie tonight with Mathias." he stated coolly.

"Really?" Eirik asked in disbelief. It was weird, originally the boy believed that his brother was dating Mathias, but after a few weeks of never hearing of them doing anything, Eirik began to change his mind. But this was momentous news. One, Niels was doing something with Mathias, and two, Niels was doing something for himself. "I'll be ready." he answered indifferently before his brother left his room.

Niels went back into the living room and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit. Too thin, too pale, and his expression just screamed what he was. There wasn't anything about Niels that looked healthy. Before he knew it, he sneezed and almost at once, his nose began to profusely bleed. Cursing loudly, Niels grabbed toilet paper and tried to stop the bleeding. By the time it stopped, there was a pile of soaked wads on the sink and he looked even paler.

Taking a shaky breath to calm himself, Niels chided that he didn't need to look good for Mathias. It was a foolish act and nothing was going to start between the two of them. Turning from the mirror, he headed over to his phone to see if Mathias texted a time.

Xxx

By the time Niels had some back to see his phone, Mathias had texted him 'I'll get u 2 at 6 and go to a resto b4 the movie'

He simply couldn't wait to see them and have a good time. His co-workers kept picking on him during all the rest of their shift until the job was done and they all parted. Mathias passed home to take a shower and remove all this stupid paint off his fingers and arms. He was so dirty, he even had some on his face, but he still managed to get off most of it. He had earned good money in the last days and could give some good time to Niels and Eirik tonight; a good restaurant and a movie, all together.

Mathias searched for clean and good looking clothes through his mess and only found some jeans and a black shirt. He assured himself he smelled good, that he looked clean and neat even if he had just stepped out of the shower and rapidly took his car to fetch Eirik and Niels at their apartment.

He was nervous. His stomach was rumbling from hunger and nervousness at the same time, giving a weird mix… he hoped, so hoped, that despite Eirik's presence, Niels would open himself up a bit…

And so, he rapidly found himself in front of their door, knocking.

Xxx

Niels was the one whom opened the door. Seeing Mathias he called Eirik to get his shoes on. Together they left in Mathias' car. Eirik was doing all the talking for Niels. Whenever Mathias asked a question, rather it was directed at Niels or not. He was fine with it, Niels just watched Oslo fly by enjoying the sights. When they parked at the restaurant all three of them piled out.

Eirik's eyebrows high and asked an odd question to Niels' ears, "Are you sure you're not rich?"

Niels was kind of thinking the same thing. But he guessed that Mathias must have had spare money somewhere. Gently he grasped Mathias' hand as they began to head towards the door. "Eirik, don't ask rude questions." Niels said bluntly.

Eirik just rolled his eyes and followed them in.

Xxx

Mathias didn't want to answer the question even if Niels had cut in for him. He didn't want to tell them he also had a second job to fill the holes and help them on the side. And hell no he wasn't rich! He had not a single coin in his bank account and kept money on him whenever he had some. Or in envelopes for payments.

He simply laughed and shrugged, opening them the door and stepped in. They ordered each of them a good meal, and all the while, Niels and he would caress each other's hand under the table while Mathias would speak with Eirik. Damn… Mathias heart was pounding hard and loudly, like a teenager, it was stupid. He had never felt like this with a girl before… Oh sure, he had loved girls before, tons, especially his last girlfriend, and sure, he had never dated a guy before and still had never really dated one… things were confusing with Niels. Very confusing…

But maybe Mathias was making progress with him. Maybe. He felt like he was! But he couldn't be sure… that night at the beach, he was sure Niels would melt in his hands and that they would be together now, but he hadn't.

Mathias was made of false hope and all the time they would hit him back right in the gut. But in time to time, he would give Niels a soft grin and gently squeeze his hand, caressing his fingers. He looked so sick, so frail… so fragile, like a broken doll.

Xxx

Niels was content sitting there with his hand in Mathias' and sipping his drink. Though, when their food arrived he had to remove his hand to eat. It had been such a long time since he or his brother had ate out together, and even longer since they had ate at the same table. Last time they had gone out, the two of them were at bar table eating hamburgers. That was back when Eirik first moved in with him. This night was soothing in a way that none of the two people could ever know. Even though he knew he looked positively awful, Niels felt more alive than previously before.

During the movie he kept his hand in Mathias'. If Eirik hadn't been there, Niels had a feeling he would have tried something on Mathias. He supposed that Niels should be thanking his lucky stars that he had shyly invited Eirik along. That night he didn't feel like being rejected. It would ruin his night with Mathias. But, he did allow himself to lay his head on Mathias' shoulder. He was so tired and wanted to nap. Even though the movie they were watching was a loud action movie, Niels closed his eyes and napped threw the second half.

Xxx

During the movie, Mathias had been very aware of Niels sleeping on his shoulder and he was simply very happy he did. The man looked sick and the Dane simply wished him to rest. So, during the movie, whenever Mathias had something to say, he would lean a bit on Eirik's side, stealing him some popcorn and making bad jokes about what was happening during the view. He was an annoying person to go to the theatre with, though, Eirik didn't seem to mind since he laughed to all his bad comments.

And when he was back in his seat, he would kiss Niels' hair and gently stroke his arm.

When the movie was over and the lights slowly went back on, Mathias gently kissed Niels back to the awaken world, gently caressing his face and pulled him back up. He was glad the man had rested… really. He didn't mind at all he hadn't participated at watching the movie, all he wanted was Niels to feel fine, to be back to normal if normal he had ever been.

They slowly went back to the brother's apartment and Mathias accompanied them back up but stood at the door. He sure had wished to have more time with them, especially Niels, but of he didn't want him furthermore, he wouldn't push. He had failed at looking indifferent, because he wasn't, but he didn't wish to nourish this sick relation they had created at the very beginning of their relation. If they were to caress or whatever in a sexual manner, Mathias hoped it would be out of appreciated more than out of need or lust.

Because he wanted to be with _Mathias_ and not any other man…

It was selfish, yes, but the Dane was there in his expectations.

Xxx

Eirik gave cocky smile before saying, "Night Mathais. It was fun." then he shut the door giving his brother some privacy.

Niels silently stood by his door looking at the ground. He wasn't sure what to say or do. When it came to people relations, he wasn't very good at it. There was no doubt what Mathias was looking for and his heart pounded painfully in his chest. Niels felt ashamed with himself because he never should have allowed himself to become so close to Mathias. At first it was fueled lust and frustration of wanting the man and his money, but that cooled. Looking up at the man he eyed Mathias unsure.

Seeing the man's bright face and those smirking lips made his mouth dry. They just seemed to stand there for minutes, his hand still in Mathias'. It was driving Niels nuts and he wished desperately that Mathias would say something and break the silence. Swallowing Niels tried to speak, but he lost his words. He wanted to say how he had had a nice night and that he was sorry he passed out on his shoulder during the movie. But none of it would come.

Xxx

Mathias wasn't sure how to interpret Niels behaviours at the moment. Standing there, silent and all… he was so different from what he had known in the very first place. He would be out coming, being first to speak and ask question and go down Mathias' pants.

And he was glad this time was over. Or well, he hoped it was. Not that he didn't like the little fun he had gotten from the Norwegian, far from that, but now he had a better view of the _real_ Niels; the one at the Beach.

And for the first time in weeks they knew, Mathias was the first to break their silence.

"Was fun," he simply said, warmly smiling. Still, his heart clenched at the Norwegian's sight. He didn't look well at all, almost frightened. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay with him and hold him in his arms until he felt asleep, just like a scared child.

But he wouldn't impose himself.

Keeping their fingers tangles, Mathias silently sighed, raising his eyebrows, "Think I'll go'" he spoke, his hand on the doorknob.

Xxx

"M-Mathias..." his voice cracked and his cheeks flushed. God he didn't want to leave this night on this note. "I..." but the more he tried to say something, the more he struggled. How long had it been since someone had kissed Niels? Besides a few drunken clients that broke the rules, it must have been years. If he allowed Mathias to kiss him Niels wouldn't be breaking his own rules. After all he didn't count the man as a client anymore. So it would be fine, right?

Swallowing thickly again, he tried to voice his opinion once more. "You know its fine if you..." his voice trailed off. God he sounded so stupid standing there rambling like a young teenager. He sounded more like Eirik than like himself. But after so long of selling his body trying to establish something that wasn't built around sex and money was foreign to him. "You know you can do what you like... oh god I sound stupid." he hissed, browbeaten.

He felt a boiling anger rising at himself not able to properly express himself and he felt like an idiot. Mathias clearly didn't understand, he looked at Niels clueless as ever. Frowning and gritting his teeth he reached out and took Mathias' face and kissed him on the cheek. He had lost his courage to kiss him on the lips as soon as he leaned in. Huffing in his own disappointment, he grabbed the handle. "Want to hang out tomorrow... at like your place."

Xxx

Subtle brushing his fingers on his cheek in a content sigh, Mathias slowly nodded and opened wide eyes, "I'll try to do somethin' out of my mess, but yeah," he said on a mocking tone and nodded yet again, "So we can… sit and…" and he frowned, taking a serious yet mocking angry look and pointed an accusing finger toward the Norwegian "Ye better rest, I don't like to see ye like this," he grunted and stepped forward to take Niels's face between his hands and take a better look at him.

Yeah, despite the little sleep he had gathered at the theatre, his eyes were still red and he had big black bags under them. He looked stressed, tensed and just like he was about to explode from anything he was keeping in.

"Take care Niels," Mathias gently said before leaving a kiss on his forehead, then on his nose and, stopping himself for aiming for his lips, he kissed the very corner of them, for a longer time than needed. Caressing one last time the man's cheek, the Dane rapidly left the apartment block.

Xxx

Niels entered feeling lighter than he had in a while. But... he needed more money. As much as he wanted to sleep, duty called. It reminded him how stupid he was to allow himself due to Mathias. His heart constrict as Niels bitterly realized how his body and mind were starting to think of Mathias. Simply put, he couldn't help it. The Dane had treated him better than any man in the past. But... his life wasn't going to change for a long time. As much as wanted to, he couldn't stop whoring for money. The pay was too good, and now he was in the hole with Berwald. Niels needed more money.

Even though Eirik was confused as to why Niels was leaving again, he didn't say a word. He slipped on different clothes and headed out into the night as usual. Niels would freelance tonight and there was a terrible cold wind blowing that night. It was a shame, his clients that he picked directly off the street sometimes asked Niels to just service them in an ally way. It would leave him cold to the bone. Niels pushed those thoughts aside and started out towards downtown. It wasn't like he had much choice.

When he got back, it was once again late and he only made 1500 kroner. Shivering, Niels pulled his blankets around him. It was only then that he honestly realized that the window no longer let in the cool air. Pulling the covers over his head he tried to sleep. But the cocaine kept his heart pace quick and his body alert. Snuggling into his pillow he tried to think about Mathias, and those soft lips that had been pressed on his forehead and the corner of his lips. During the night he had not thought about those lips, just the guilt of allowing Mathias to show affection in that way. But now he wanted to look forward to more of those soft and gentle kisses. It was under those thoughts that Niels was able to calm his heart enough to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Yet again, Mathias had to jerk of two times before being able to sleep. It wasn't out of frustration this time… he couldn't simply stop thinking about the Norwegian and imagining him there with him having sex.

The next day went the same. Mathias sent a good morning text to the Norwegian who replied hours later around noon when the Dane was already working at the church. The work was almost completely done; they only needed the finishing touches. Mathias' heart felt light and he felt eager about the evening he would spend with Niels at his place.

As soon as he finished, he went back home again, took a shower and tried to make something out of his mess. He cleared the big stuff way, threw all the dirty clothes in a corner of his room and the clean ones in the other, and then fetched all the empty beer bottles and cans to threw them in a bag and finished all the unfinished ones. Well, there were maybe too many of them to drink and he finally decided to put them away on the counter. He replaced the misplaced furniture, tried to clean a bit and got dressed in neater clothes.

Oh did he miss having a woman with him to clean up his mess when he was at work…

He pushed the sexist thought away with a smile and went to Niels' to pick him up, texting him 'Comin' babe' right before starting his engine to his car.

Xxx

Niels had been ready for Mathias to pick him up since 3 pm. It was now much later and no longer any light outside. When he got the text he placed his coat on even though he knew it take Mathias another fifteen minutes to arrive. To say the least he was looking forward to his time with Mathias. When he heard the knock at the door, he bolted up. Before he opened the door, Niels took a calming breath and placed a schooled smile on his lips.

"Hello, Mathias." he voice came out smoothly and normal even though he was tired to the point he couldn't think straight. But he knew that he was happy that Mathias here.

Taking his hand, he led them away from his apartment.

Xxx

Niels still looked like shit today; a tad worse than the last day in fact, but Mathias didn't voice it now. He would, eventually. As soon as he could find a good occasion to tell the Norwegian how awful he seemed and to plead for him to get some rest. He really was starting to get sick with worry for him in fact.

Getting into the car, Mathias drove back to his apartment, trying to get them into a decent conversation despite all the things he wanted to say to the man. No, he didn't need that, he didn't need to get himself scolded. Mathias wasn't his dad, neither his mom nor even his boyfriend… and the thought made his heart clench.

Not even his boyfriend and he still did all of these things for the Norwegian.

But he didn't care because he wanted to. He really really _really_ liked Niels…

Taking Niels' hand, they went into the elevator and up to his apartment. Before he unlocked the door, Mathias chuckled, "Yeah well, I tried to clean up a bit but again, don't look at the mess…" he said a tad embarrassed and pushed the door, letting Niels step in, he shut the door behind. Just in case their night began to slow down, Mathias had bought them a movie earlier.

"Tell me whenever ye're hungry, I'll make us somethin' he said, looking at the pile of dishes he still hadn't washed yet with an unsure grin.

They stood there for a moment at the door still holding each other's hand. And yet, Mathias didn't feel like moving away, maybe only closer. But he didn't want to drop the man's hand.

Xxx

Niels could see the dirty dishes from where he stood and he was already hungry. Hell, Niels would only eat once a day anyways. Smiling, he gently let go of Mathias' hand and stated, "I am hungry, but let's do your dishes first." As soon as he fully entered the kitchen he wanted to take back his words. All along the counter were mountains of dishes. Coolly he asked, "Do you ever do your dishes?" Heading straight to the sink and removed the pile and washed out the basin.

Together they whittled down the piles of dirty dishes until the kitchen counters were free of them. Niels spoke as lively as he could to the Dane, though he was exhausted. He touched on subjects such as how well he did on his exams and the loud sounds that came from Eirik's room. The boy had bought a violent shooting game somehow and it was all he could hear once he was awake.

When Mathias started to get dinner ready, Niels lifted himself up on the counter, and watched the Dane, curious on what he would make.

Xxx

Well, a woman or a Niels would work to help him keep his apartment clean, he laughed at the thought. He took out of the fridge some big pieces of steak he had recently bought and put them in the sink to let the blood sink out while he took some vegetables and bread.

"My mom was always cookin' and I used to help her sometimes," he said, slicing the veggies in thin layers, "Though, I prefer to make desserts," he admitted, chuckling. He prepared a sauce he put on the stove to brown the vegetables and cut the meat in long strips and put them into the sauce, making the whole thing cook all together. This was a quick and easy recipe his mother used to cook every weekend when their father was back home.

When he was done, he dished them two plates and gave one plate to Niels before sitting on the counter as he settled himself right next to him.

Taking a long slice of meat he munched, Mathias looked up at Niels with a humoured smirk, resting on his forearms and obliviously making one of his arm brush against the Norwegian's thigh.

Xxx

Niels reached down and gripped Mathias' hand, comfortably keeping it on his thigh. Finishing eating, he pushed his plate away and looked at Mathias. The Dane had a very relaxed content look. It infected him as well and he found himself sliding down off the counter Niels lead them to the couch before they both slumped against the cushions. He ran his thumb over Mathias' hand. Completely comfortable, Niels asked smoothly, "You said you bought a movie." he asked after a few moments of just looking at the other man and sitting there comfortably.

Xxx

Ya, he slowly said, and not asking if the Norwegian wanted to see it, the Dane pushed himself up off the couch to go put it in the DVD player. Eirik had also told him Niels liked to watch movie, but especially at home… just like there. Mathias wished he could see himself score a point in Niels' heart so he could see if he was making any progress or was walking on place. At least, it would give him some clue on what to do or not… Niels was so hard to read.

Or well, maybe he wasn't, but the Dane had always had difficulties in reading people's mind and atmosphere.

Plopping himself back next to the Norwegian, Mathias turned the TV on and started the movie. He put the sound down a bit, wanting to keep some relaxed and smooth atmosphere. And there, he pleased himself; he scooted himself closer to Niels and wrapped his arm around his smaller waist to pull him closer. Dear God, he didn't think it could be possible, but the man was even bonier than the last time he had held him like this, which was that time at the beach.

Slightly frowning, he shook the head and gave the Norwegian a gentle smile, leaning his head on his and kissed his hair.

Xxx

The light kiss made Niels' whole body simmer. His breath quicken slightly before snuggling closer into Mathias arms until he was practically lying on the man. Contently he laid there soaking up the attention from Mathias as he appreciatively watched the movie. There was nothing like laying and cuddling with a man like Mathias. How long had been since he had watched a movie? A lot of the things that he had been doing lately with Mathias were things that he had missed. It was like the Dane knew that Niels needed to relax and how to accomplish this.

Taking the man's hand he placed a few kisses on his knuckles. Niels remembered what he had said on the beach, and he still meant it. But he couldn't help that he craved for what Mathias gave him. His heart ache thinking of the probable future where Mathias would find out Niels was a cocaine addicted prostitute. All of this would change.

Wrapping one of Mathias' arms around his waist, he tried to ignore those thoughts and kept his mind on the t.v. It was one of those comedies that made fun of partying and the such that was so popular in America. For Niels unfortunately it hit too close to home. But he watched anyways, or at least tried to. His mind was becoming more interested in Mathias' soothing touches than the movie.

Xxx

Mathias was slowly becoming hot, very hot. Having Niels like this on him ignited some frustrations he had been keeping deep down shut inside him. Not on the sexual side, but the frustrations he had kept after that night at the beach and everything he had eaten after; they were trying to come out now.

He still didn't understand how things could have changed so drastically between Niels and he since the time at the beach. He kept the gentle caresses and touches on the Norwegian's hands and waist, though, they became a bit robotic as his breathe accelerated and became a bit louder. He gulped loudly, staring at the TV, but not really listening nor watching.

He had been craving for Niels since the very first moment he had came in physical contact with him, and this stupid feeling had mutated in something a lot deeper and stronger and he couldn't control.

Dear God, he needed something to calm himself down. Without a warning, the Dane pushed himself up from the couch and turned around with a sorry look, "Are ye thirsty? I'll get some beer," and left for the kitchen to come back with two beers. He handed one to the Norwegian and took back his place, rapidly opened his bottle and downed it to the half. Better… He sighed contently and wrapped his arm back around Niels' waist with a pleased grin.

Xxx

Niels frowned at the beer in front of him. The Dane didn't know how bad it was to put a beer in front of Niels. It called to Niels to pick him up and down it. Swallowing thickly, Niels pushed the bottle away. "No thanks." he whispered. "All yours." he quickly got up and just grabbed himself a glass of water. Plopping back down, he trained his eyes on Mathias. For some odd reason, Niels loved the way that man's wild hair poked out at random places. Timidly he slid a lock that was threatening to cover one of Mathias' eyes. Trailing his hand a little farther down, his finger tips glided over his rough and bristled jaw.

His interest on the movie was gone and instead focused heavily on Mathias. Getting up his courage, just like he had tried the previous night he spoke smoothly, "Remember that one night you asked for permission?" he felt his heart pick up a bit, and he couldn't even look at Mathias once again. Not bother to see if Mathias was following or not. "Well I give you permission." That's what he had been trying to say last night, though this time it was a little bit clearer. Niels just hoped that Mathias understood what he was saying.

Xxx

It clearly took a moment to the Dane to catch up the Norwegian's words and understand. Taking a mouthful of his drink, he lightened and looked back at Niels who was looking. Really? Mathias felt like his heart stopped for thirty seconds before he nervously shook his head, bringing himself back on heart and put his beer aside. Damn, this would taste like beer but well…

"Niels…" he huskily whispered, moving a finger to pull on the Norwegian's chin and make their eyes meet before he slowly leaned and kissed his lips. Deeply inhaling as he felt his body filled with wiggling butterflies, Mathias slipped fingers on the man's neck to caress the base of his hair as he tilted his head a bit, making their lips move along before he slowly broke the kiss and backed up, giving the Norwegian a slightly flushed look.

Yes, he had craved for this moment… Thank God.

Giving Niels a genuine smile, he leaned forward again to peck his lips once and twice before looking back at him.

Xxx

For years his lips had not felt another man's lips on his own. Licking his lips, he could indeed taste the beer on his lips, but the soft imprint from the kiss was more lingering. He let a small laugh that sounded more like an exhale of air before leaning back to Mathias capturing his lips once more. The kiss was innocent and soft, Niels mainly wanted to feel a long kiss than anything else. He couldn't help it, Mathias looked so damn kissable.

Maybe it was a reward for treating him like a normal human being. Or rather, for being so oblivious that Mathias didn't notice what Niels was therefore was able to treat him like a normal human being. Regardless, he wound his fingers into the man's hair. God, Niels wished he could just forget his career and just enjoy Mathias as a normal man without all the dark thoughts that riddled his mind.

When he broke the kiss, his chest was heaving and his body was trembling that he didn't know what to do or say. He just sat there looking at Mathias threw the light provided by only their neglected movie.

Xxx

Mathias couldn't realise how important this kiss seemed to mean for Niels. He didn't know, but he felt relieved. He had sure kissed all his fucks before Niels when he was in Norway, and this kiss wasn't as meaningful as it was for the Norwegian. Gulping loudly, the Dane also slightly laughed and they both went into shy laughter for several seconds before Mathias kissed him back yet again and let the magic play as he grazed his lips parted and darted his tongue out to meet Niels' one.

It felt way too good, sending shivers down the Dane's back. The TV was now only a noisy light for them as Mathias let himself take Niels down on his back, but kept his touches and kisses quite innocent despite his tongue liking the other's one. His stomach was playing sick games with him, too happy to let the Dane celebrate alone. Oh yes, he was happy. Finally he had gotten what he was patiently seeking for.

Settling himself on his side next to Niels, somewhat facing him on the little space they had on the couch, Mathias parted from the kiss only to peck his lips many times. He let his fingers brush on the Norwegian's side and snake under the rim on his shirt to touch his skin and caress it. Yes yes yes… he was happy and he didn't stop his face from showing it.

Biting down on his lips to try to hide his stupid over happy smile, he broke into breathy laughter, hiding his face into the man's neck to gently kiss it.

"Thank ye," he mumbled into his clothes.

Xxx

Lightly, Niels brushed his fingers into the man's hair. He felt elevated and content. Keeping his arms around Mathias, he burrowed his face into the Dane's hair. The kisses had felt too good, it almost choked Niels up. No one could possibly understand how it felt to degrade oneself day in and day out and committing the acts that priests say were meant for married couples for a few kroner here and there. Niels had lived that way for years and had probably slept with every nationality in Europe. It was lonely, and feeling the kisses that actually meant something that would not lead to sex felt good.

Taking a shaky breath Niels whispered into the man's hair, "No, thank you." Really Mathias could not conceive what he gave Niels with those few kisses.

Xxx

They stayed there, lied on the couch and facing each other for several minutes, yet probably an hour or two, simply caressing and pecking each other's lips like a stupid happy couple. Mathias couldn't help it; he was feeling like he had chased the Norwegian for endless years while he had only been for a month and knew him for only a little bit longer. But things had been brusque between them in the first place with a proposition from Niels that had brought him into Mathias' bed for a blowjob exchange and a bit more before LUCKILY Eirik broke things up between them.

It seemed so long ago…

For Niels had changed since that very moment. It was like another person was lying next to Mathias at the moment, a total other man than the one he had almost sleep with two times. And yet, the Dane still wanted to sleep with Niels more than anything… to make him caring love. Though, as he touched his sides, he could feel his poking ribs and hips and it sent shivers down his back.

"I swear, I'm gonna leave with ye Niels and ye'll eat," he whispered in a chuckle, kissing his lips again. He really did want to give the other male quality time and a quality life. He was ready to investigate time and money in this, only for Niels and his brother…

He really _really_ liked him…

Taking in a deep breath, Mathias tugged up on his own shirt and passed it over his head, dropping it away. His muscles were still pretty sore, but he knew Niels was feeling a lot worse for still very unknown reasons. He then scooted a tad closer and snaked his hands under the Norwegian's shirt to wrap his arms around his nude waist and hummed happily.

Xxx

Feeling the warm skin of Mathias, Niels hummed happily had he felt a few chest hairs pressing into his cheek. Lightly, he pecked the chest before returning to cuddle once more. A half naked Dane was driving him nuts. Niels luckily found himself too worn out to consider have sex. Instead he brought one hand onto Mathias' stomach and stroked the hairs just below his belly button.

"I could stay here all night." he said sleepily.

Xxx

Mathias didn't take the Norwegian's words as they were only meant to be kind, "Will ye?" he asked, caressing Niels' back with big opened hands, willing to sooth his back pains and sore muscles, "'cause ye can, huh; I've got a comfortable bed for ye over there," he whispered, mentioning his room. Oh, and having more space to caress, touch and kiss would be a really good plan.

Xxx

Niels grunted a yes before reaching up and kiss the man. His body was so sleepy that he wasn't willing to walk very far. His money situation and Berwald's threats were long forgotten. It was maddening how he couldn't stop kissing this man. "Mathias..." he breathed against the man's lips. Nipping along his jaw he felt satisfied to be able to kiss him over and over. But soon, his body became mush as exhaustion seeped back then.

It was only ten at night, and he was usually up for at least another eight hours usually ten. Yet Niels couldn't keep his eyes open if he wanted to. "I'll take that offer on the bed." he yawned.

Xxx

Slightly laughing, the Dane leaned on against Niels' lips to peck them several quick times before pushing himself up and grab the Norwegian in his sore arms. Lately, he felt like he had done the same things many times with him… though, he was so light, so frail… Rubbing his back like he would be a sleepy child, Mathias slowly walked to his bedroom, pushing the door opened and letting Niels lie on his back on the bed. At least this time, Mathias had removed all the stock on it before letting the Norwegian slip in it.

The Dane wasn't sleepy at all. He was simply too excited and happy to feel sleepy, even if he still worked pretty early on the next day, he didn't even want to think about it; but Niels needed some rest and he would give him some. Even if… well, he would probably appreciate some love quality time with him.

Hesitating a moment, the Dane reached down for his pants, undid them and removed them along with his underwear. Slipping himself right next to the Norwegian while pulling on the blanket to cover them up, he gave him a cocky grin, "I can't lie under the cover with clothes…" he whispered, embracing Niels and kissing his neck, cheek and lips.

Xxx

At first he thought Mathias had planned to sleep with him. A feeling of disgust rippled through his stomach until his explanation. Laughing loudly, Niels snuggled closer. "I'm used to falling asleep with my clothes on." In fact most nights he was so drugged he made it to his couch and passed out. With a slight flirty smile Niels ran his hands from Mathias' chest down to his pubic hair. "Besides I like you like this... so convenient." he yawned sleepily.

Sitting up for a moment he unbuttoned his shirt and removed his pants. But Niels kept his boxers on. He didn't want to give Mathias any ideas. He came to enjoy himself and relax. Sex would never be for pleasure now. Even if he one day got out of that business and settled down, he would still find sex to be a chore. Or, at least that's how he felt now.

Pulling the covers back over them, Niels situated himself on top of Mathias, placing his head on the bigger man. He listened to the soft breaths and the beating of his heart that seem to be ticking just a bit too fast. Niels didn't care, he felt so comfortable that he began to pass out.

Xxx

Mathias gently caressed the man in his arms for long minutes. Niels passed out rapidly, but the Dane kept the strokes and rubs. He felt way too happy… happy and relaxed despite his slight trembling and rapid heartbeat, but he didn't feel like sleeping. He would still swallow back his excitement and probable arousal and try to find some sleep. The most important was for Niels to sleep and rest…

On the next morning, Mathias woke up early to dress into his carpenter's clothes, which were used jeans, a white t-shirt and steal toed boots. He made all this very silently, the more silently he could. Eirik had told him his brother was a light sleeper, and thus he didn't want to wake him up… especially since he didn't want him to know he had a second job outside the library.

Rapidly leaving, sat in his car, he wrote a text to the Norwegian.

'good morning babe u were so beautiful i couldn't wake u up. i left u money on the table for a taxi if u wanna leave i'm out for the day. 3'

And he left for the church. It was his last day on the site and they didn't have much left to do. He almost hoped Niels would still be there when he would come back, and at the same time, he didn't want him to see him covered in paint and plaster. He had brought some clothes just in case.

On the counter were lying 450 kroner… he had left him some extra in case he was hungry or stuff like that, he feared he had money problems in fact.

Xxx

When Niels woke he was surprised to not see Mathias around. It was disappointing like a kid being denied their candy. Waking up, Niels had looked forward to kissing the Dane right on the lips. But the place was empty. At least he gained 450 kroner. Instead of taking the cab like Mathias instructed, Niels walked the several miles back to his place. If he was going to make quota with Berwald, he would need all the money he could get.

Coming home, he slept some more until it was late out once again. Niels woke once more thinking about Mathias, but knowing what time it was again, he needed to push the Dane out of his mind. Slipping on clothing, Niels began to prepare himself from a night out. After sleeping for so long he felt refreshed for once and didn't feel like the walking dead. Before leaving he picked up his phone and texted Mathias that he had a good time. He saw that he had many unread messages from the Dane but ignored them. If he was going to allow himself to be around Mathias, he would have to separate his work life from his private one.

Xxx

Some more days passed without Mathias and Niels seeing each other outside of work at the library. In the Dane's head after their night in his apartment when they had kissed, it was obvious they were together, that they were dating and an official couple. But after the not replying to his messages and Niels not wanting to see him after work or on day off… he doubted. In fact, he was worrying sick about it.

Sure, at the library, they would keep the kisses and touches down since they were supposed to work, even though the affectionate Dane often would go seeking for a caress or a kiss. But outside those moments, he was worried. Did he really appreciate his night with him? He couldn't actually think that it was because Niels was mad Mathias hadn't been there at his own apartment when he had woken up that morning…

Still…

Friday came by and Niels was even more absent than usual. Outside of work, he wasn't there and he wouldn't answer his message. At least not until it was very early in the morning or very late in the evening… Oh, Mathias didn't want to act like some love sick teenager, but he still maybe was…

And yet again, Niels looked down, tired, and broken. The Dane thought hard to try to guess what was happening in his life. For Niels started to look trashed all the time and that was driving him mad. Mathias sat at the computer, staring at Niels working with a light frown and trying to find something in his behaviours and manners that cried what he had been up to be so down.

Nothing… blank.

Xxx

He knew that Mathias was being clingy but he didn't know why. Whenever the Dane would come up and kiss him, Niels gladly allowed him to. A few times, when no one was around and they were ahead of time in work, Niels would let the man deepen his kisses and touch his body some.

Always though, Niels would stop Mathias from going too far. He never had to say a thing, for they were at work and in a library. But work and library had nothing to do with it for Niels. In fact he found the idea of getting laid in a library exhilarating. But he wouldn't allow Mathias to go too far because he wasn't too big on sex anymore. Well he did like it, but with you did something you liked with people you didn't know, it tends to lose its luster.

Each night he would allow Mathias to walk him home, and each night Niels would hold Mathias' hand and lean on his arm. Their walk was even painfully slow, mostly due to the fact that Niels really didn't want to leave Mathias and go back to his world. But he always had to. So when Mathias left that night, Niels smiled sadly to the turned back before collapsing on the couch for a few minutes before starting work.

Xxx

Berwald crossed Mathias' way without noticing him, just like the Dane did. This time though, he didn't give the Norwegian the chance to be warned of his presence and aimed for his apartment before he knew he would go out for the night and get some more money. Would he have the money he owed him this time? That would be surprising.

And so, he walked up all the stairs, stood in front of the door and knocked with a hand in his pocket.

Xxx

Niels grumbled loudly having to get up from his couch. Opening the door, he went cold again, all those good feelings that Mathias had instilled in him vanished. "Berwald." he said thickly. The man was like clockwork when it came to business. Niels should not have been so surprised.

He felt numb when he spoke, "I have most of your money, if you just give me the rest of tonight I'll be able to pay you back fully." he begged. Niels never begged in his life.

Xxx

Berwald looked at his wristwatch, unimpressed, and as usual took a little bag of cocaine out of his jacket to wave it at the Norwegian, "I fear y'won't be able t'bring me 12000 kroner in so little time, Niels," he said in his usual cool voice.

Time was business for the Swede and he didn't like to give time to bad payer. Like Niels.

Xxx

Swallowing thickly, Niels hit the bag away. "And if I don't take that bag." he spat loudly. "What will be my total then, Berwald."

Because of his nights with Mathias, he had over a half a bag full of the stuff. Niels didn't really need the bag... did he? "What you're doing is wrong and you know it." he steamed. Berwald was purposely making him pay him money he couldn't handle.

Xxx

Berwald raised an eyebrow, "Ye think ye're better than me then?" he slowly said, "I don't fuck 'roud for money" he spat, shrugging.

"I guess that if ye ain't takin' it this week, ye'll be able t'handle yer 10000 kroner week ye owe me without yer holy powder… Can't wait t'see that," he said with a somewhat amused corner grin.

Xxx

Niels snatched the bag. "Pricing me 2000 kroner of shitty quality cocaine, Berwald." he said scathingly. "I'll pay you the 12000 kroner. And our business will be done. If I'm going to be snorting this shit, I'm not going to snorting coke with glass enlaced in it."

With that he slammed the door in Berwald's face. Instantly he felt ill. Before he knew it, he was rallying all of his clients, looking and asking for money.

Xxx

On the next day, Mathias tried to text Niels but obviously, he didn't receive any answer… In the morning, he supposed he was still sleeping. And around noon he still supposed he was sleeping, but before dinner Niels was still not replying and Mathias was feeling sick worried. Oh damn it, was why he getting so clingy over a man who didn't even seem to be his boyfriend…

But fuck, for the Dane, Niels was. He was his lover, boyfriend or anything related to this. For Mathias, they were but the way things were going whenever they weren't together it was like Mathias wasn't part of Niels' life. But when they were together… he felt happy and pleased with the Norwegian. Everything was alright.

He ate alone thinking over and over about the situation. He didn't want to give up, not now. He felt like he had to work on the Norwegian's case yet again, maybe bring him to feel more stuff about him, take him to do more things he liked to gain more points maybe? Damn, this man was harder to get than a virgin girl…

Xxx

Niels never came home. It dawned on Eirik when the furniture people knocked on his door saying they weren't going to bring the couch up. He cursed them out for being so lazy. After they left, he was about to wake his lazy brother up, but then, he saw that the apartment was utterly empty. It worried him a lot. Though, he imagined that Niels would return whenever he got tired. Eirik was a big boy and he didn't need an older brother looking after him.

But that couch... he needed to get it up here before the elements destroyed it or someone stole it. Fetching his phone, he looked for Mathias' number which he had stolen from Niels' weeks ago. Letting it ring he explained the situation as soon as Mathias answered the phone. But he didn't mention that his brother hadn't come home.

Xxx

At Eirik's call, Mathias thought it was his perfect excuse for coming and see Niels. Though, he didn't wait too long before jumping in his car and going to the brother's apartment. When he arrived, Eirik was already waiting for him outside next to the still packed couch. Those bastards… But they didn't wait too long either before taking the thing and getting up the stairs.

The couch was horribly heavy! Containing a stupid bed, it was not surprise it was so heavy… But Eirik was a good boy, never complaining and still helped Mathias pulling the thing up. It took them several minutes to finally be able to pass it up their floor. But there again they needed to make it through the door. After many tries they succeeded into pushing the big thing inside… and they still had to pull the old couch out. Which they did, almost throwing it down the stairs.

And finally, both guys only plopped, exhausted on the new couch. They tested it, transforming it into a bed and placed some covers on it to prepare it for the Norwegian when he would come back and pushed the bed back in.

They poured themselves some water and returned on the new couch, bitterly satisfied.

"Hey, isn't the time ye show me that game of yers?" Mathias said, putting his glass down, kicking off his boots and taking off his coat.

Xxx

Eirik smiled sheepishly, "I only have one controller but we can share..." he went into his room disconnecting the consul before reconnecting it out in the living room's TV. Switching the game on Eirik set the sound setting to almost blaring. Flopping down contently, Eirik noticed that Mathias was looking around the apartment, no doubt looking for Niels. With the sound loud, Mathias must have put two and two together. Niels wasn't sleeping in his room.

Sighing loudly, Eirik concentrated his eyes on the screen. "He left shortly after you brought him home last night and hasn't been home since."

Xxx

Mathias knew he had a good reason to worry about Niels earlier. Where did he sleep? Did something bad happen? Where was he now? Was he alright? Was he alone? Or with good or bad people? All those innocent questions crossed his mind and he bit his lip.

But Eirik didn't seem to be bothered. It was rather strange in fact… if Niels had the habit to always to come back home, even if it was to be very early in the morning, he was still home and sleeping in a secure place. But at the moment, he could be anywhere and this troubled Mathias. Never had he thought it could be because Niels had an adventure with another person. And now, Mathias began to believe he would really need to ask question to the Norwegian and maybe know those things he was doing when the Dane wasn't there.

He didn't want to look like the desperate lover… but if the Norwegian kept acting like this, he sure would be.

He simply hoped Niels would come back home soon.

Mathias tried to calm himself down and stared at the screen while Eirik was playing his shooting game. It took him several minutes before being really alert about the game and not thinking about Niels.

They had fun though. Mathias stopped worrying about the Norwegian and Eirik and he switched the controller often to let the other play. Mathias was no good at those games, but he rapidly caught the twist and they god into long session of laughter. They soon unfolded the bed in the couch to lie on it while playing. Time was ticking, and rapidly, without them noticing, it was far passed 2 AM.

Xxx

Niels couldn't focus on anything. As he walked to his door, the walls tried to push and the floor tried come and meet him. How he ever made it to his door was beyond him. The previous night, Niels had met a man of the most shady kind. He was richer version of Berwald, and instead of hanging out with his regular female whores, he decided he wanted to deviate from that path, and that's when he met Niels on some downtown corner.

The man said Niels was perfect for his experimentation because of his girly looks. Niels tried to not be insulted, and certainly wasn't when the man offered to pay him well if he followed him everywhere for a night. What was supposed to be a night turned in two. Niels was led to the most shady places in Oslo where the drugs ran like water and so did alcohol. Niels hated to admit it, but he had stayed trashed the whole entire time. His brain couldn't even remember if he slept with the man, but he knew he did. When Niels left, he left with the biggest wad of cash he had ever seen.

The nice shady man even gave him a ride home, but it took Niels at least fifteen minutes to figure out how to climb the stairs. Opening the door it swung unexpectedly and Niels went with it and stumbled to the floor. He heard voices, gasping in shock but he paid them no heed. Instead his eyes trained on the threads of his carpet, rubbing his fingers threw them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Xxx

While still being in their game, Mathias and Eirik heard the door open and a loud thud. They both didn't expected people to come, maybe only Niels, and the older male rapidly looked by the door to see Niels lied on the floor. His heart stopped beating a whole five seconds as he lost control of his body and jumped out of the bed, rapidly turning Niels on his side, "Babe, are ye alright?!" he almost yelled, giving the man a nervous look. But Niels wasn't there. Laughing and babbling unimportant words, he simply wasn't there…

First, Mathias thought he was drunk. It was pretty obvious by the way he was acting, but the absent look in his blood injected eyes and dilated pupils was saying something else the Dane didn't want to believe in. He was drunk… and tired, that's all.

But wanting to make sure of what he didn't want to believe in, Mathias rubbed the back of his hand under the Norwegian's nose, who protested a bit, and looked at his hand; nothing… though, he rapidly rubbed the inside of his nostril and found dried blood.

"Oh Niels…" he lowly said, feeling numb and useless.

Shocked, he took a little moment to find back his breathe and grabbed Niels to pull him up and drag him in his bed. He didn't want to believe what Niels was passing through, though, having younger siblings… he knew…

"Eirik, run a cold bath please," he said to the shocked boy. He didn't seem to see the link, but Mathias knew. At least, if Niels wasn't having a bad-trip, the cold water would maybe bring back some senses to him, "And bring a bowl…"

Dropping the delirious Norwegian on the bed, he worked on removing his clothes, but let him his underwear, to take him back into his arms and walk into the bathroom. He waited in the door frame with Niels in his arms, gently rocking him even if he shouldn't, until the bath was full.

As much as he simply wanted to leave and left Niels in his shit, he couldn't bring himself to do that… he just liked him that much… Though, he sure wanted to speak with him whenever his mind would come back clearer.

Xxx

Niels felt the cool water hit his hot skin making him jolt. He wasn't really sure on what was going on. Mathias was standing above him saying something and looking worried. At one point in time he tried to flirt with the Dane, trying to say how sexy he was, but all that came out were laughs and pointless words that did not get the point across.

When a towel was wrapped around his body, he felt just as alert as when he entered his house. The walls and all the items were still doing funny things and for some odd reason his couch had transformed into a bed. But when he laid on it with Mathias, he realized it had to be a bed. Or at least possibly a bed, his mind could be tricking him to think he was on a bed.

Snuggling up close to Mathias chest, Niels hummed and babbled until he fell asleep. Which didn't take long. Niels had, after all, been up for two days straight.

Xxx

Mathias was highly disappointed, he couldn't really hide it. He made Eirik close his console and going to bed, wishing him a good night despite the weird events he hopes the boy couldn't understand… but after all, it wasn't like he was 3.

Many questions were crossing Mathias' mind as he had a naked Niels pulled against him, like 'Is it the first tune it happens?', 'Does he takes that shit on a regular basis?', 'Does it have a link with all the long nights he passes outside his apartment?' and many more like these ones, blurring the Dane's thoughts even more.

But one in particular was keeping coming back.

'Why am I still here?'

He could simply leave and erase Niels from his life. It was easy, he could do it now. He didn't want to keep contact with some guy clung on cocaine. Oh, Mathias had many flaws, but drugs weren't part of them, not anymore. He had tried some stuff in the past, but kept coming back to his good ol' beer. This was one of his major flaw, he could conceive it… but not Niels… not his beautiful Niels… why?

What was happening in his life so he felt the _need_ to have boosts like this? And if he were to come back home like this all the time, something might happen one day… and how did he pay this? This was probably the major reason why there was always nothing in the fridge and that they were living in such a dump… How long had he been taking this?!

Mathias couldn't find sleep until much later in the morning, and all he could do was press the smaller, so small and sickly frail man in his arms to kiss his hair and sigh his lungs in it.

Xxx

Niels hadn't slept well at all. His dreams were a playback of the last 48 hours, making him feel feverish and sick. After a long while, his body seemed to heal, and that hot and cold shivers dissipated. Stirring awake, Niels saw Mathias next to him, holding him possessively. It made him smile, but at the same time extremely upset.

Pushing his face into the man's chest, he tried to not think of the last 48 hours or the possibility that Mathias had seen him trashed out of his mind. No doubt the man connected two and two together, and knew what Niels did for a living. The precious short amount of time that he had built up with Mathias was shattered. He didn't know why he felt so badly, Niels knew this day would come. Niels imagined that as soon as Mathias woke the Dane would tell him they weren't going to see each other anymore.

Such a pity. There time together had been brief, but it had been wonderful. Lightly, Niels kissed the man's chest figuring it would be the last time he kissed another human being that way for a long time.

Xxx

Mathias had a short, dreamless and restless night. The only soothing thing that had been there during his entire night was Niels' warmth, and yes, it wasn't that soothing. The Norwegian had been really agitated, mumbling non sense, passing from almost sexually hot to death cold furnished by uncontrollable trembles.

Despite not having dreams, Mathias had almost lived living nightmares with Niels in his arms.

The little warm kiss awakened the Dane in slight panic. He fluttered opened his eyes, and looked down at the now awakened Norwegian.

"Are ye alright?" was the first thing he asked in a low tired voice. Mathias noticed it was the very first time Niels and he were laid naked together under the covers and yet… they weren't up for anything.

Xxx

He tried to smile up at Mathias. But he could feel that it was sickly and sad type of smile, one that made him look like he was about to cry. Though he was far from crying, Niels was used to disappointments in life.

"Ya." he said in a scratchy voice. His throat felt so swollen, and his lips chapped. That's right, a man had undignified shoved his cock down his throat, no matter how many times he gagged.

His heart began to beat wildly with nerves. Licking his chapped lips he looked that the man's chest before getting to the point, "What now?"

Indeed what now.. Eirik probably saw too. The boy was always in bed by midnight... so why was he up. His whole body felt weak and yet there was an itch, a craving that he needed to satisfy. The problem was, he wasn't sure what he had taken that was making him have the craving.

Xxx

Mathias didn't know 'what now'… Despite the entire night asking himself questions and yet never finding real answers, he still didn't want to leave. In fact, he wanted to stay even more with Niels and support him for whatever was happening in his life. Though, when before he stubbornly didn't want to be nosy and know what was wrong with him, now he craved to know and understand to have better chances of helping him.

And yet, the thought of Niels selling his body because of money problems related to his cocaine consumption had never passed through his mind.

"Tell me…" he begged, looking at the Norwegian right in the eyes, "Please…"

Mathias remembered that, during the night, frightened, he had looked over Niels' entire body, taking his arms and looking inside of them to see if he hadn't some needle bruises also as all the rest of his body, but luckily, he hadn't seen anything. He had been so scared…

Xxx

Niels rolled away from Mathias, pulling the blanket over his head. It wouldn't come from his lips, that he was a prostitute. No matter how much he liked Mathias, he would not tell him. Instead he would do like he had always done, tell the truth and withhold certain key details. "I'm sorry, Mathias." he voice choked and it scared Niels hearing how weak it sounded. "I work really long hours and because of my career path I have to study long hours as well. I need a boost. I can't do all of this on my own."

The warmth of Mathias' body could still be felt on his back and it took every fiber in his body to not roll over and bury his face once again. Even though he couldn't have this man, he wanted him. The beach, the dining out, the watching movies, those small touches during work that never amounted to anything, Niels wanted those to continue. But good lies had to be told while you are telling the truth, and there was no doubt that Niels could never say he wasn't a prostitute. His self-esteem wasn't high enough for that.

Xxx

Mathias closed tired eyes and sighed, "Sure ye can't," he softly said, wrapping his arms back around Niels to pull him closer into a loving embrace. He had thought about many things during the night, and he still wanted to know something.

"With that… do ye have money problems? Ye can tell me…" he whispered into the smaller man's year, "I can try to help ye…"

Mathias didn't have that much money, but he was ready, for Niels, to drop his job at the library and find some real carpentry contracts and make good money. There was always a solution to get out of those kinds of problems… Maybe Niels would simply not see them.

Xxx

Once Mathias' arms were around him, he almost wanted to sit there and cry out his woes on his money problems. Berwald no doubt would be so forceful next time, but Niels had made such good money that he felt sure that he could make it this time. And something about letting Mathias pay his debts felt so wrong. Niels could never ask another man to fix his problems.

"I'm sorry, but no. I can't have you helping me." at least not for free. Still how things had changed between the two of them, Niels couldn't bring himself to sell himself to Mathias again. He couldn't bring himself to even tell Mathias he was a prostitute.

Xxx

"Niels…" Mathias lowly said, enlacing the little ball Niels was forming with his arms and legs, enveloping him into a warm comforting ball, "I swear, I can help ye… I can't see ye like this another time," he almost choked on his last words. Reminding him of the Norwegian like he was some… God he didn't know… he almost feared for Niels life at a moment, when during his sleep his began to convulse and spasm.

"Let me help ye… I-I… I can stay here with ye and find a better job, I can make good money," he whispered, stroking the naked man's arms, "I swear, I can make real good money…"

Oh, he didn't want to return into carpentry, but he knew too well he would make money like water. Though, he had to find contracts and that was the stressful part of this job. As soon as he had some work, everything would flow well and when it was finished, he needed to find something else. And maybe that… maybe he wouldn't go back to school if his results were too bad.

Xxx

"I'm not going to have you wasting your future on me." Niels chided bitterly. The Dane just didn't understand what type of low trash he was associating himself with when he hung around Niels. Sure, he could say yes and help benefit Eirik's life but... It was wrong. Niels stayed there, huddled around Mathias. He did feel good. He was tired. He hurt. It was like his body had nothing left to give and he just wanted to wither away.

Reaching out he grabbed one of Mathias' hands and brought to his breast before shutting his eyes. The room still spun a tad from whatever it was Niels had took last night. Eventually, Niels looked up at Mathias with a stern expression. "Do what you want." he would be neutral on the subject. If Mathias wanted to ruin his career for him, he wouldn't get sympathy from Niels.

Xxx

Mathias gave the Norwegian a childishly happy look and kissed his forehead, "Shut yer mouth, I'm movin' in," he declared, kissing his lips before taking Niels down on the mattress and tenderly embraced him, "Ye won't regret it babe," he said in a low voice as he kissed the man's ear.

Or well, maybe he would, but as long as the Dane was there to help him let out of his problems and eventually take back the right track, he was fine with whatever he needed to do to get Niels out of his shit.

"I'll find a more rentable job soon…" he whispered, closing his eyes. Damn, he was tired, "And I'll help ye with whatever problems ye have…"

Unlike many people, Mathias had no problems to throw his money away. He didn't need extras; as long as he had enough to live a suitable life, he was alright with spending the rest, and especially if it was to give a suitable way of living to the people he lived.

Lying on the hide-a-bed, Mathias chuckled and scooted a tad closer to the Norwegian, "Comfy, isn't it?" he said, raising his eyebrows with still closed eyes.

Xxx

Niels opened his eyes and looked around his apartment. It dawned on him that he was on a bed in his living room. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked at the Dane whom had his eyes closed. At first he tried to remember when he got a bed, even with all the hard drugs he had consumed he would have remembered something like that. But, Mathias had a small smile on his lips. "You bought this?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Leaning down he kissed the man roughly on the lips showing his gratitude. However, his body was far too worn out to give Mathias any proper thanks. Instead he curled back up against the Dane and closed his eyes. The last thing that past threw his mind was how good Mathias smelled. It was welcoming and putting him quickly to sleep. Niels quite simple, slept like a log.

Xxx

Mathias was really happy Niels was. He took the opportunity to go fetch some stuff in his own apartment while the man was sleeping, like some clothes he packed in a bag and some bath stuff. He supposed he would stay for quite a long time; he was really willing to help the Norwegian. He couldn't imagine Niels coming back from his night job trashed like this with Eirik around, conscious that his brother wasn't going well and still not knowing what to do. At least, Mathias had, back in Denmark, a younger brother who had felt into such stuff and he had unwillingly learnt to bring him back down on earth.

But a sibling wasn't the same thing as a lover… Knowing Niels was stuck into the drug wheel was hurting even more he had to admit. He loved his family, but they still had their mother and father to help them, not Niels. Mathias had heard the Norwegian speak about friends one time, but he suppose these same friends were into the same shit he was…

And so, Mathias came back to the brothers' apartment with his stuff, putting them in a corner of the living room and rapidly slipped back naked next to Niels' unanimated form to take him back in his arms and try to find some lacking sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Niels woke again, he felt a lot worse when he first had. His head was pounding, his mouth was dry and his whole body felt like it was made of lead. Within Eirik's room he could hear the muffled sounds of his video game consul and loud music. When Eirik played his music loud it was a sign he was mad. Even the brand of music was angry. Like a rock plummeting to the bottom of a grand canyon, Niels' heart sunk. His brother understood that he was a drug addict. It was inevitable that his younger brother would find out, Niels just hoped it would be after the man graduated and moved out. Now his secret was partially revealed and he just wanted to sink into his the couch and disappear forever.

Trying to curl into a tighter ball, Niels started to notice that there was a secure arm wrapped around his naked body. Looking over his shoulder he saw Mathias next to him staring up at the ceiling. Behind him he also noticed the clock said 8 p.m. Grand, he only had two hours to wake up and start his 'job'. Wiggling free Niels sat up for a moment shaking his head. "Can you..." Niels had to struggle with his fogged out mind. "Make me something to eat. I need to shower." he stated blandly before slipping out of his bed. Niels didn't even bother to hide his nakedness, he just strutted over to the bathroom and locked himself inside.

In the corner he saw his cell discarded with his dirty clothes. There was a foul smell that were emitting from his clothing, no doubt reeking of his activities the last few days. But he was glad to see that his money was safely hidden inside his wallet. Flipping open his phone, he began to text clients and make arrangements. Niels had a feeling that Mathias would pitch a fit when Niels tried to leave. But he would sneak out somehow. The Dane didn't understand he had 12000 kroner to make by the end of that week. So standing up he turned on the shower on steaming hot and stepped inside.

Xxx

Blankly, Mathias rummaged around the cupboards and fridge to find something healthy to make the Norwegian despite their lack of good food. He still managed to make a little something with meat and vegetables, something not too hard to eat. He knew just how Niels had problems to eat sometimes and he still wanted him to nourish! But the time the food was ready he put the Norwegian's plate on the counter and took some for his younger brother.

His heart squeezed; since the last night, Eirik had been alone with no one to talk to after he had witnessed his brother come back with the worse bad-trip one would ever see in their entire life. Thus Mathias, having pulled some pants on, walked to Eirik's pulsating-with-loud-music room and knocked. Not waiting for any approval, he opened the door and stood in the doorframe with a plate in the hands.

Mathias wore a gentle smile as he spoke, "How are ye doin'?" before putting the plate on the boy's bed and closing the door to settle himself next to him.

Xxx

"Okay." he said curtly before taking the plate of food from Mathias' hand. But he didn't start to eat. Even though he was starving, Eirik just felt too angry to eat. "You know I've had suspicions." he spat before turning down his music so he could talk a normal voice. Oh yes he had. But he imagined that Mathias was thinking what type of stupid teen didn't notice the signs of drugs? Well Eirik came from an unloving rich and proper home. Drugs had never been around him. Eirik didn't hang out with the ones that did. Over all he lived a pretty sheltered life. However he did still notice something not right about his brother.

"I don't understand why he does it. Yet, it makes perfect sense though. Working two jobs and yet we struggle to get by. Or I am starting to guess it's more than just money pinching." his eyes connected with Mathias for a moment. "But I still don't know why he does it. I know life isn't the happiest, he never seemed the type." he decided to shut his mouth. It was obvious he didn't know his brother anymore. Something had changed and he didn't know what or why.

"So... I'm guessin' you won't be stopping by anymore." Eirik didn't see why Mathias would hang around Niels now that his brother drug habits were out in the open. Honestly, only the sound of the shower assured Eirik that Niels was still in the house and not abusing.

Xxx

Mathias was deeply sad for Eirik. He still wondered how Niels could have let things go this far with Eirik around… with Eirik to take care of. He personally thought it was a selfish move, though, at the same time, if he needed that shit to help him with two jobs…

But still. No one needed coke to help support two jobs. There were way more solutions than _this_.

Yet, Mathias gave the boy a gentle cheeky smile, slightly chuckling, "Well, I move in…" he said, looking at Eirik's game, anything to avoid the boy's judging look if it ever were, "I'll help him the best I can… I'm sure he can get out of this shit if he gets help."

In a way, the Dane couldn't stop feeling guilty about the past events. Without Mathias around, maybe Eirik would have never known about Niels' habits. Yes, he had doubts, but his doubts would have never been confirmed.

"I'll find a carpentry job around and make good money to help ye both. It pays real good, so I guess it will only help… and eventually, we can all move away from here… I guess the neighbourhood doesn't help either."

Xxx

"Thank you." Eirik whispered, bowing his head. It felt so much better to know that Mathias would be around and to help his brother. Taking a bite, he began to eat. "I hope you're right." he answered between mouthfuls. Eirik had hope that Mathias would be able to help and it brought his appetite back.

When Niels exited the shower, he was feeling a lot better. Checking his phone he had two clients that night and Niels knew that he was getting close to his goal. Even better, he could smell dinner. Exiting the bathroom, he noted that Eirik's music was no longer blaring, but it was still on rather loudly. That was a better sign, Mathias must have talked to him. Heading to the side of the couch, he rummaged for some clothing, taking his time in picking.

Just when he was about to change into his clothing, Mathias exited his brother's room. He froze, feeling like he got caught doing a bad act. Well, Mathias still didn't know what Niels' professional side job was. So he dropped his towel without little warning. Around his hip bones he could see dark marks where he was held roughly. Even though he had some nicks, he didn't feel all that bad. Maybe he was so used to it, he didn't really know.

Xxx

As Mathias walked back in the living room, he saw Niels getting back naked and fetch some clothes. Dear God, as much as he was beautiful, the Dane couldn't stop thinking he looked sickly skinny. He slowly joined the Norwegian while he was putting some pants up without underwear; oh well, if he preferred to be _freestyle_, it was his own choice, he didn't care…

But right before Niels pulled his pants all the way up, Mathias caught a glimpse of what he thought being bruises on his hips and stopped the man from moving his pants higher.

"What happened?" he asked, pushing down on the Norwegian's pants a bit to have a better look of the dark spots and gently caressed them. Putting his hands on his hips, he thought how funny they looked like printed fingers…

Printed fingers?

He put his fingers on Niels' just like he would be holding his hips and frowned; it just matched perfectly. His heart stopped, but he didn't spoke and instead stoked the man's sides up and down, trying to shove the thought aside.

Xxx

Niels' heart sped up when he felt Mathias lightly grip his hips with his pants half pulled down. His thoughts were mixed between the memories of the last two days and the thought of replacing the unknown man with Mathias. But, he knew that this was no time for his brain to dumpster dive. Smiling smoothly and leaned slightly into Mathias using his best charm. "Just a small accident. Nothing to worry about." Reaching up he kissed Mathias' chin before pulling away to hoist up his pants and slip on a shirt.

He then followed the smell of food were he saw a plate waiting for him. Taking it greedily, Niels began to look around the apartment and think deeply. First and foremost, he needed to get his book bag which had his stash inside, and then he would somehow slip out the bathroom window and leave the house. It was full proof plan. Finishing up his food, Niels yawned and stretched.

"Sorry it's such a mess here." Niels spoke rapidly, tossing in a few dirty clothes and his book bag at once. Looking at the wall clock, he still had an hour before he needed to leave. Just needed to keep Mathias' mind occupied so he could sneak out.

Xxx

"Who do ye think ye're talkin' to?" Mathias said, mockingly. Nothing could be as messed up and dirty than his own apartment. The Dane made himself a plate. Leaning on the counter, he took a mouthful of food while watching Niels fetch some stuff to put them away, and obviously, he didn't notice was plan Niels had in mind.

Though, he did notice the man's clothes and they sure gave him a real sexy look; some very tight jeans with a light pale shirt that gave him a rebel look. He had never seen the Norwegian dress like that in fact, it was a tad weird, but if he felt like it, he didn't mind.

He looked a lot sexier this way… maybe the whole garment made him look a tad less sick and thin.

Though, when he was moving, he looked like every single movement was painful and it brought Mathias to walk around the counter isle and help Niels with the stuff he had in his hands to throw them close to the bathroom's door and force the Norwegian to turn around to grab his shoulders and massage them. He just loved to massage Niels and see him pleased.

"Relax babe," he whispered, pressing on his muscles just as he had already previously did in the last days and weeks.

Xxx

His head lulled to the side as soon as he felt Mathias' hands start to work. It was unfair, he was supposed to be distracting Mathias. Gasping, he felt Mathias' thumb find a very tender knot. He had just gotten dressed and yet, he found his fingers unbuttoning his shirt so Mathias could move his hands more freely across his back. Dear god he really did need these massages.

If Mathias was indeed going to be staying with him and Eirik, then Niels suspected that he would receive more of these lovely massages. Slipping off his shirt Niels leaned with his palms on the wall in front of him. Purring in happily, Niels shifted his hips and he felt his pants slip. From the way Mathias' hands stopped for a moment, he knew that he was distracting Mathias. He smiled happily as Mathias' started up again, enjoying the feel of the man's hands on his body.

Xxx

When he meant to _relax_, he didn't mean that much, but he wouldn't complain. Well, he had already seen Niels naked many times, and just earlier he was, but there… mewling and purring like he was under his touches, all these very sensual movements and moans were sending shivers down the Dane's back as he continued his treat of the Norwegian's back.

And there he really remembered how he missed having sex.

The last time he had gotten into real foreplay leading to intercourse was way before Niels, a couple of months before that in fact, probably during the summer break, and the first time Niels and he had gotten into bed hadn't finished into them having real exhausting sex.

So, hardly swallowing, Mathias pressed his nude chest against Niels' naked one while still pressing his fingers and rotating them on one particular knot, making the Norwegian wiggle and moan. His other arms wrapped the smaller frame and his hand, having a brain of its own, caressed Niels' body down his stomach and inner thigh, never touching the lower belt area. Oh yes, he kept his idea on the Norwegian that this man probably had some sexual magic powers… Despite looking a little less attractive every day, he still was acting very erotically, turning the Dane completely mad.

Mathias kissed the crook of his neck and the back of his head, grazing his lips on his skin as he pressed his clothed erection on Niels' backside, slightly panting.

Xxx

Smiling devilishly, Niels rolled his hips into Mathias lightly. The cogs in his brain were whirling. Funny how he used sex to get money and now he was most definitely going to use sex to distract Mathias and leave. Craning his neck back he searched for Mathias' lips, nipping and sucking on them instead of the innocent kisses he had given in the past. He would drive Mathias' mad the way that the Dane's hands were rubbing and touching were making him nuts.

Feeling his pants grow tight and experience that Niels hadn't had in a long time. Always, he would prepare himself naked then go out to his client. Maybe that was why Mathias' touches were so frustrating and yet good. Niels wanted to undo his pants and feel the cool air and not the suffocation of his own pants. He would play Mathias' game just for the fact that he knew he could slip into the bathroom afterwards and out the window.

Mewling loudly, Niels curved his back, moaning from the wonderful feeling of Mathias pushing down on his knots.

Xxx

All the repressed sexual frustrations Mathias had kept down during the month was slowly coming back to surface along with his arousal tightening his pants. The Dane's hands were working on autopilot and caressing Niels' body until they slipped downward and almost aggressively slipped under his pants to pull his erection out and stroke him.

"Mmh... Niels..." Mathias moaned on the Norwegian's lips as they eagerly swirled their tongues with one another. The Dane slowly pulled the Norwegian away from the wall, forgetting about the massage he was suppose to be making him, and blindly searched for the bed behind him before hitting it with the back of his knees and taking Niels in his fall down on it. Mathias pushed himself higher on the bed, pulling Niels with him until he was comfortable enough to continue to pump him.

The Dane caressed his lover with one hand while he stretched on the side on the bed to reach one of his bags and fish a bottle of lube and a little pile of condom to put them next to him. He took the lube, popped it open and poured some on his working hand to spread it on the Norwegian's length and give him a smoother hand job. While doing so, he slowly moved his hips to rub his still confined erection again the Norwegian's nude ass, using his other hand to caress the man's perked nipples while he kissed his neck and ear.

Xxx

Niels' chest heaved as he tilted his head to give Mathias more access to his neck. He found it ironic that he had just came home trashed on one of his worse trips of his life to wake up and lying onto the Dane. How long had he eyed Mathias, licking his lips as he watched him from the corner of his eyes. But always, he denied himself Mathias' touches because it wasn't right. It still wasn't right; he should push Mathias away and find another solution. But dear god the man was stroking him in a way that made his brain mush.

Tantalizing of all, he could feel the man's erection digging into his backside, rubbing against his ass. Taking in a shaky breath, he smiled broadly before flipping himself over to look down at the man with a dark look. Running his hands threw that wild hair Niels leaned down and smashed their lips together. Twisting his hands in Mathias' hair he pinned them there. For way too long Niels had wanted to twist his fingers into the Dane's hair and hold him still. It made his heart beat quicker, the thrill almost made him feel like he was high again.

Xxx

Strongly pressing his lips back on the Norwegian and opening his mouth as big as he could for their tongues to invade each other's mouth with very sexy wet sounds, Mathias pushed down on the Norwegian's pants to remove them completely and did the same with his along with his underwear and pressed their groins together. He moaned into the kiss, finally allowed to have more than what Niels had been previously allowing him... though, thinking about it, the Dane was the only one responsible of his sexual frustration; Niels had more than once showed interests into having sex with Mathias, but the Dane had always acted as if he didn't notice.

Though, he didn't regret it. He couldn't conceive having sex with someone who didn't let him kiss him. And he preferred even more to have sex with someone he liked and showed good interests into him...  
Mathias took their erections in one hand and pumped them together. Blindly, he reached for the lube and clumsily for some on his hand to slip it between the Norwegian's buttocks and caress his hole with cold wet fingers. Though, it felt weird. It was like he could feel cuts and slight wounds around it. Though, he supposed it was normal and he slowly pushed one finger in.

Xxx

A low, powerful moan escaped Niels' lips as his body quaked from the pleasure of another man's fingers inside of him. Niels knew he wasn't that tight at the moment. He spent too many nights with other men, so despite loving the feel of the other man's digits moving and playing with his hole, Niels knew it would be quick. Breaking off the kiss he looked down at Mathias, his eyes half closed and his face twisting in pure delight. The man below him looked too good to be one of his clients from the always mischievous curving lips to the man's crooked nose it all had a characteristic that made Niels' blood boil. Brushing his lips over the man's rough jaw, Niels kissed his way around Mathias' neck and up to his ears.

Never did Niels ever give his clients such treatments. When Mathias slipped in the second finger, Niels scraped his nails slightly rough down the man's chest before kissing his pecs. But as expected, shortly after the second finger was slipped in, the third one was added. Grinning with his eyes closed, he thrust out his hips trying to take in more of those digits. "My god..." he sighed heavily.

Even though Mathias' work was wonderful on his cock, Niels was used to clients touching him there. But allowing another man to touch his ass like that was almost foreign, even though he was used to nights full of him being bent over some furniture and some man pounding into him. Just the fingering and the kisses were foreign.

Xxx

Mathias had a weird feeling while fingering Niels; he wasn't as tight as he thought he would be. It added to some bad feeling he had about those blue marks the Norwegian had on the hips. He began to wonder if they were official lovers to the other man. Maybe they weren't for him and that it was alright he would go get laid with other people. His heart squeezed at the thought; he would have to clarify this all with him sometime soon.

Slowly slipping his fingers out, Mathias fetched the condom and opened it to slip it down his length while he stroked the man's ass. Oh, he had never been so glad to have condom with him in his entire life... In the end, his suspicions about Niels being some kind of player were probably true. He had the attitude to be one...

Though, Mathias hoped it would change. He sure wasn't well placed to force Niels to change for him. If he wanted to change, he would, otherwise... He would try to speak with him later. Now, it was no time for that.

Slightly panting with excitement, the Dane flipped their position for Niels would be laid on his stomach. Mathias parted his legs and shortly looked, frowning as he positioned himself; damn, the Norwegian sure had gotten some violent sex recently... Mathias wasn't sure he wanted to continue. He didn't want to hurt him or...

What ever...

The Dane slowly pushed in with a low grunt and pressed their bodies together as he began to thrust in and out. He rapidly checked with a hand if the condom was still in place and continued his movement. Damn rubber... he missed the time when he had a stable girlfriend and could have unprotected sex with her without fearing to catch something. Unless Niels got tested, he wouldn't remove that.

Xxx

His eyes slipped shut as soon as he felt Mathias slip inside of him. As soon as he did, Mathias became a faceless customer which made his whole body shiver in disgust. Opening his eyes he kept his eyes trained on Mathias. He could tell the Dane was so unsure on what he was doing. No doubt the man had noticed and it oddly clenched his heart. Niels really wished that he didn't feel like a cheap whore. But he was and there was nothing that could change that.

Not liking how Mathias was leaning above him, working to his orgasm like all of his customers did, Niels reached up and pulled Mathias down so he could kiss the man. Feeling the soft lips on his own, his heart loosened as the disgusted thoughts left his head. Niels really did like this man, it was why he left him kiss him and touch him. It was just a shame Niels wasn't a better person.

Wrapping his legs strongly around Mathias' hips Niels continued to drag the other body onto him until their sweaty chests slid against one another. He run his tongue against the others, tasting the sweetness of Mathias' kisses. But when Mathias hit a sweet spot in Niels he had to break the kiss so he could fuel his lungs with enough air to moan loudly like his body was urging him to.

Xxx

"Mh... fuck..." Mathias whispered as he moved a tad faster. He had been getting so unsure to have sex lately that this little session was draining all his energy. How could Niels make such arousing and erotic sounds were over him and dragged him closer to his orgasm. He would come that soon, but damn it, if he were with a prostitute, damn he would cum right away. But he wasn't and he was glad he wasn't. He hadn't pay someone for sex in months and not needing to was helping the Dane build himself some more better self-esteem. Oh, he didn't lack of it, but each time he would get down to hire someone, he would begin to doubt about his seduction power.

And sex with a guy was so different than with a girl...

He really appreciated the female's softness, but also the male's frank need; if they wanted something, they knew how to get it unlike the girls who would simply wait for her partner to get the point and pout if they didn't. Males didn't want words but they needed them, and between them, they didn't need nor wanted them, they would simply reach what they wanted and that's what Mathias liked about having sex with a guy... he was so oblivious himself, and this had already brought him to very embarrassing moments with females.

The Dane urged himself on the Norwegian's prostate, hitting it each times with a low moan from Niels as he messed their lips together. Damn shit... it was so good, he had missed that kind of sloppy sex.

Xxx

Breathing heavily threw his nostrils as his lips sealed over Mathias', Niels brushed his neglected member against Mathias' side. When he felt the man's strong hand reach down and stroke him, Niels almost lost it. But because how sandwiched together they were, Mathias couldn't move his hand properly along his shaft. Making Mathias stop for a few moments, Niels forced the Dane on his but before climbing back onto his lap. This had always been his favorite position and it had been years since he slide on some ones lap.

Happily Niels slid back down onto Mathias, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt his hole stretch fully once more. Lowering himself, Niels instantly felt the burn in his thighs. It took him a few seconds to find the right rhythm and the right aim to brush Mathias against his prostate once more. Mathias' hands were light on his hips as the Dane tried to avoid his obvious bruises. Niels still didn't remember who and when he received them. Mathias' hold was too weak to help Niels properly place a pace and help the centripetal force of Niels hips.

Making use of one of his hands, Niels lead Mathias back to his neglected cock. The strokes were wonderful enough to make Niels flick his head back as he let out more pleasurable moans as he rocked his body against Mathias. Good god he was so close, and that familiar feeling of an approaching orgasm was beginning to gather.

Xxx

Oh yes yes yes, Mathias just loved to be ride like this. Panting by his parted lips clasped with Niels' ones, he helped the man impale himself on him while pumping his shaft the fastest he could. Though, he didn't want to hold his hips; those damned bruises... he didn't want to press on them and hurt his lover. The Dane had to force his eyes up or closed each times they were grazing down to the Norwegian's hips; it was almost turning him off...

Knowing Niels was going away to have maybe better sex than Mathias could give him was wounding him deep in the heart. Maybe the Dane shouldn't have shoved him away so many times when Niels had shown him sexual interests... it was maybe what he had been doing the last day...

Wrapping one arm securely around the Norwegian, Mathias pulled him the closest he could was masturbating him as fast as he could and bucking his hips into his at the same time he would. Rapidly, Mathias felt the familiar burn down his abdomen before his entire body tensed, all his muscles clenching, and he released. He sadly wouldn't have the pleasure to watch his cum slide between the Norwegian's thighs because of that damn rubber, but it was better this way...

He continued this entire treat on the Norwegian for he would reach his own orgasm.

Xxx

Niels felt his orgasm come quick and his slid shut as he felt the wonderful sensations tingle threw his body. It wasn't like those he had with his customers. Those were forced and only felt half as good. Slipping off Mathias he felt his whole body go light and he only wanted to be within Mathias' sweaty arms. Looking up at Mathias he could see his hair plastered to his hot, damp forehead and Niels couldn't help himself but brush his lips on Mathias' brow. A true feeling of satisfaction was humming threw his veins as he kissed the man lightly.

But sadly in the back of his mind he thought about how he must leave soon and go repeat this act with less desirable people. He wished sadly he could stay there kissing Mathias and running his fingers over his sweaty body. After the feel good feelings began to wear off, Niels began to collect his clothes and pulling them on.

"I'm going to go wash up for a second." he lied as he shut the bathroom door shut. He didn't bother to lock it, no sense in locking Mathias and Eirik from the toilet.

Peering in the mirror he rearranged his messy hair into a smooth look. His lips were red from the rough kisses and the blush on his cheeks made him look more healthier than usual. Scoffing loudly, Niels thought lamely on how Mathias had a good effect on him. But that simply wasn't true. He proved it by climbing on top of the toilet and tossing his book bag outside followed by himself. Shutting the door behind him, he ran as fast as he could out of Mathias' grasp.

Xxx

Left alone, panting and sweaty, Mathias hoped Niels would have stayed a bit longer on his side before going to wash. He wondered after a moment of what the Norwegian wanted to get rid of, except of sweat, since most of the mess was spread all over Mathias' stomach and into the condom, which he pulled away with a wet plop, made a knot and fetched for some paper he used to remove the cum of his chest.

Despite all the dark thought he really felt ashamed of having during their intercourse, Mathias thought it had felt amazing. Though, he couldn't stop thinking that Niels was _cheating_ him, if he could ever call it like that. He still felt betrayed... and he really didn't like that.

Not wanting to be caught by Eirik while being born naked and with a limping erection, Mathias lazily pulled back on his boxers and pants while sitting on the side of the bed to crack his neck and back. He felt really good and relaxed... it was awesome.

He then walked to the kitchen and fetched for two cups to prepare some coffee. He just knew how Niels loved coffee and he wanted to be nice to the man... and eventually maybe talk with him about all of this. Or maybe not... Anyway. All the while he was waiting for the liquid to fill the silex, he stared at the bathroom's door, waiting for Niels to eventually step out, which he didn't. He then poured them each a cup, even if Mathias wasn't fond of this bitter drink, and put one cup on the counter before sipping his.

After several minutes, he eventually walked to the door and knocked, "Niels, is everythin' alright?" he said and, not receiving any answers, he ended discreetly opening the door and face an empty room.

"Niels?"

He rapidly looked behind the shower's curtains and returned into the living room to rapidly look around, in case he hadn't seen the man come out, but he was nowhere to be found.

He finally ended up knocking at Eirik's bedroom and simply opened the door, giving the boy a confused look before looking around the room, "Have ye seen Niels?"

Oh... he supposed the boy had heard them despite the loud music and sound of his video game... which he had probably set up due to the Norwegian's loud moans.

Xxx

Of course Eirik had heard. At first he was smiled, knowing that his brother was finally dating Mathias. But after awhile it got disturbing to hear his older brother moaning like a wild animal. "Nope." he said simply, not really understanding why Mathias was looking for Niels so soon. Hadn't they both just been doing each other? Why would Niels be in his room?

But them a chill settled over his skin. If Mathias was looking for Niels, then that means that he wasn't in the house. If Eirik could guess on what Niels was now doing due to showing up last night stoned out of his mind, he could guess pretty closely. "You don't think?" he said rapidly.

Xxx

Mathias deeply inhaled and returned in the living room, "Niels?!" he called, looking around once again as if the man would have magically reappeared. He opened the entrance door and peeked his head outside, calling the man's name once again and returned in the bathroom. And then, he walked back and looked in the living room; something was missing. A bag... He returned in the bathroom and sighed.

"Damn fuck, Niels..." he said, taking his head with both hands. He had very certainly left by the window... Mathias wasn't blind and thus he would have seen him leave the place by the entrance door. His clothes were nowhere to find and his bag wasn't there either.

Biting his lips, Mathias held back some growing rage. Oh, he wanted to punch something so hard! But he held himself for doing so. He returned in the living room and almost kicked the bed back shut, putting the cushions back on to sit on. No... this couldn't be right... they just had sex, real good sex, for the first time, setting them as really REALLY an official couple into Mathias' head and the man fled right after, probably leaving to somewhere to snort... or maybe have a better fuck, who knew?

Rubbing his face with angry rough hands Mathias staid on the couch. Oh, he would wait for Niels to come back, whatever hour he would, and speak with him. He felt like it would maybe go farther than adult talks though. Rare were the people who knew how violent the Dane could be, especially under alcohol. Mh, a beer...

Rapidly, the Dane walked to the fridge and took himself five beers he had brought back from his own apartment. He rapidly drowned them, crashing the empty cans with his hands and throwing their remains on every corner of the place. Mathias could be kind, he could be the best guy on earth, but he was tired to be _that_ good guy... Niels was going too far...

Xxx

Niels once again stumbled up the stairs. It wasn't like last time where he was utterly trashed. Sure, he was high and extremely drunk but he wasn't out of his mind. No, Niels whole body was simply exhausted. But, the night had yielded money and that was good for Niels. Though he was choked with guilt and it was why he drank so much. When he was with clients he would only take a small amount of cocaine and whatever they offered. Niels had not been offered anything and had accumulated his own drinks throughout the night on his own dime.

However, money came before his own feelings. Even if he wished he would have slept with Mathias then stayed the whole night in the man's arms, Niels understood he had to make 12000 kroner by the end of the week. When he swung his door open, he wasn't surprised to see Mathias there, sitting in the dark glaring at him angrily. Niels closed the door and walked across the room as if Mathias' stare was of little consequence before swinging his book bag and all his money safely inside the bathroom.

Xxx

Mathias had kept himself drunk the entire night. He had fought sleep brought by the alcohol all the while to wait for Niels. He had almost convince himself to simply let things pass, that it wasn't of his own business to be all over the Norwegian for fleeing him and hide into someone else's arm or WHAT EVER he was doing when away. But it was certainly not the first time, ooooh no. He didn't know the man for long, but he had thought that if Niels had been ready to go this far with Mathias, that he would _change_ or adapt his way of living to accommodate the Dane's…

Hell no…

It took at of Mathias' energy to stand up. Damn, his legs felt like jello, he had problems standing straight. By the time Niels went to the bathroom to do whatever he wanted to do, Mathias had stumbled into several empty beer cans until he reached the Norwegian and strongly grabbed his shirt to pull his around to face him. Clenching his teeth, he said in a hoarse drunk voice, "Where were ye?" trying to stabilise himself on his feet.

"Ye just disappeared, WHERE WERE YE?!"

Xxx

When the alcoholic breath brushed against his skin, Niels wiggled uncomfortable. Trying to keep a stoic voice he spoke clearly, "If you're going to yell, leave. I won't have you waking Eirik, idiot." though his words came out pretty slurred, though much clearer than Mathias'. But apparently that was what Mathias had not wanted to hear as he felt himself being roughly slammed into the nearby wall.

Laughing bitterly, Niels thought on how his life was coming full circle. Come home to an alcoholic to treat him roughly right after working the streets. He kept that mocking look on his face as he answered half truthfully, "I went to work." he brought his hands onto Mathias' clenching one. "Now... let go.." Niels knew that Mathias would be mad when he got home, but he imagined that the always smiling Dane didn't have a mean bone in his body. He had misjudged horribly.

Xxx

Mathias really didn't like Niels' attitude. How was he taking all this?! How could he take all of this so lightly?! He was thinking the Dane would have been sleeping and waiting for him to slip in the bed and warmly snuggle until the next morning? Or was he thinking that, yes, he would have waited for him the entire night and simply look worried, asking where he had been, being a good house wife OR WHAT?!

"FUCK NO!" he yelled, pressing Niels even more on the wall, pushing on his cage like he wanted to break it, "W-what am I for ye, huh? WHAT AM I?! A fucking good guy willin' to help ye, get a fuck in time to time, givin' ye all my love while ye throw it away to make yerself some other people around, huh?! What am I suppose to do? Just watch ye fuck over yer life and don't say anythin'?"

He clenched his knuckles… He felt so angry, so deeply furious that whatever the man would say, his face would explode.

"I know what ye're doin' Niels… What am I for ye?! TELL ME!"

Xxx

Trembling, Niels wasn't sure on what exactly he should say. God, he didn't really know what he actually felt for the Dane. But with the Dane standing above him menacing, it kept Niels from wanting to open up. "Nothing." his voice cracked. It was the least convincing thing he had ever said. "You mean nothing to me." Niels flinched hearing the obvious lie on his lips. His face wasn't its usual cool self either instead it was formed into sad and helpless look.

But the truth was, Mathias had treated him more like a human being than any other person in his past besides his brother. He loved being able to do small things with Mathias, like watching a movie. Or how many times he would see Niels exhausted and he would massage his back, or the night that Mathias had allowed Niels to sleep at work.

"What do you WANT from me?" he roared finally angry.

Xxx

The words threw the Dane out of himself. Selfish thoughts were to be expulsed, he knew too well. He really disliked acting selfishly, but the alcohol was blocking all his walls he usually imposed himself. Dropping his grip on the Norwegian, he threw him a destroyed look; well, despite the obviousness of Niels' lie, the Dane had only understood the words without the filter. He looked around and grabbed an half drank beer can to violently throw it on the Norwegian, causing him to yelp, more in surprise than pain, and try to defend himself with his arms.

"How can I mean nothin' for ye?! I've never been so tolerant, I'm not even bad lookin'! I don't look at other people except ye! I'm tryin' to help ye by doin' the worse job I've ever wanted to do just because if pays real good, I'm bein' friendly with yer bro and ye and all ye have to say is that I mean _nothin'_ to ye?! GO MAKE YERSELF FUCK BY ALL THOSE AIDS SICK BASTARDS!"

He grabbed another beer and threw it with all his energy on the Norwegian, but missed him, making it explode on the wall and splash all its content around.

"I thought I liked ye like fuck… damn I'm not sure anymore…" he said a lot more silently, stumbling back and held himself on the wall before stumbling to the bathroom, "What's in that fuckin' bag ye hide, uh?! Ye hide yer fuckin' coke in that, right?!" he said in his same drunk voice before trying to remember how to open a door and succeeding at doing so.

Xxx

Fear trickled into Niels' skin. Like a cat, Niels pounced onto Mathias just the Dane snatched his bag. "Don't get into my things!" he hissed clawed and gripped for his bag. But all he managed to do was to hop onto a drunk man's back and fall to the ground in a heap. Amongst Mathias' flailing limbs, Niels groped once more for his bag. Getting a strong grip he began to pull. Mathias, so much more drunk than Niels wasn't able to get onto his feet like Niels, but he had the same iron grip on his bag as Niels.

"Let go!" he yelled and he pulled as hard as he could. It wasn't helping that the hair that had gotten drenched in beer by Mathias asshole move of tossing beer cans at him was draped in his eyes. Mathias was quite the bastard. Niels never imagined him to be one, but he didn't really know the man did he? All those kisses and touches, he regretted them right that second. Yanking with all his might Niels went stumbling into the wall his bag ripping open.

The items inside went flying, his coke, his lube and condoms, his money. Seeing it all splayed out in front of Mathias, Niels slid down on to the floor and hid his face in his hands.

Xxx

Mathias stopped living for several seconds. It took him more than a minute, it seemed, to realise what he was looking at. Condoms… lube… coke… and money? Money everywhere? The Dane had thought that Niels didn't have money in fact, which was the main reason he was here in the first place; to help him with his money problems. But recalculating many times due to his brain floating in alcohol, he might have more than 10000 kroner in that.

And then he understood.

He stumbled back at the realisation, hit the wall and slipped all the way down until he found the floor. How couldn't have he seen this before? He hid his face in shame, hiding it in his forearms, and felt like crying. He had fallen for a _whore_, litteraly, a _prostitute_, and that damn bitch had never told him he was… He was so ashamed of himself… no surprise it had taken all his energy to have a glimpse of the man's attention and finally being able to kiss him…

Shaking, Mathias couldn't say anything, couldn't do anything. He didn't want to leave, but at the same time, he only felt like stumbling down the stare, take his car and drive back home, skipping all the red light and being a real drunk threat on the road.

And all he could say was "I'm sorry…" behind his arms. He felt sick. Quickly, the most he could, he stumbled up on his feet and hit the bathroom's doorframe to kneel in front of the toilet and vomit his soul. Everything was coming out so painfully, his eyes and nose were leaking.

Xxx

Watching Mathias puke his guts out was a sick relief. With puking, Mathias' alcohol level would drop and possibly make him less of an ass. Scrambling to his knees Niels rubbed Mathias back in soothing motions. The Dane was shaking under his touch and Niels felt ill. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." he whispered softly.

Niels wasn't sure if Mathias could understand how embarrassing it was to be a whore. It wasn't something people gloated about for sure. Retracting his hand, Niels began to collect his things. Eirik didn't need to see this and come to his own conclusions. Stashing it in an unused basket under the sink, Niels went to the couch and held his head in his hands as Mathias remained at the toilet. He imagined that Mathias would leave any moment, to be gone from his life forever.

It was bittersweet. Niels felt like crap because the Dane was leaving, because he did like the man, but relieved because he could finally go back to his daily life. God he felt so lonely and so worthless.

Xxx

Mathias regained some sense, there, leaned over the toilet after having puked his life. Spiting some remaining chunks, he flushed the toilet, but stayed there, kneeled it front of it. He shakily wiped his face and sighed in despair before resting his sweaty forehead on his arms. The bright thing to do was to leave. To leave and forget about Niels… but he couldn't reduce himself to leave someone who _clearly_ needed help. And Eirik in all this… he maybe knew, unlike the Dane who had been so blind all this time…

Damn, how could he have missed this? Now that he knew, everything was clear! All along, the world had been telling him _he is a whore, he is a whore_ but he had never seen it.

But why was he doing this?! Did it come before the cocaine or after? Sure, now, it probably served him to pay his drug… But Mathias didn't like to make suppositions, he wasn't good at this.

Weakly standing up, Mathias grabbed his toothbrush and rapidly brushed the foul taste out of his mouth before tiredly walking out of the bathroom and leaning on the wall to look at Niels.

Yes, it was obvious. When he looked at him in this way, he was disgusted. Deeply disgusted. Especially of himself. But he couldn't bring himself to hate the Norwegian, neither wanting to leave. No… he wanted to help him.

"How much d'ye need…?" he asked, supposing he needed money for whatever problem.

"Will ye find a more suitable job if I help ye?" he softly said, a sad frown stamped on his face.

Xxx

Snapping his head up and he glared at Mathias and said in a dark voice, "Do you think I actually like being a whore?" that's how he took it. Did he want a better job, yes, but was he willing to use Mathias to get the money needed? Probably not. "I need 4000 kroner." he spoke heavily. "And it need it in two days."

Niels let himself collapse on the couch sighing deeply. "Mathias I can't ask you to take on my money problems." It wouldn't be right.

Xxx

Mathias frowned, expulsing all the air in his lungs before snapping, "Damn it, why don't ye want my help?!" He grabbed his hair and rubbed his face. All of this was like a very bad nightmare… He slowly walked back to the couch and sat next to the lied Norwegian, taking his legs on his own, "Niels, I assure ye, I can make real good money… I don't need all of this! I want to help ye!" he said with a stern look, trying to get the man's attention.

Though, 4000 kroner was really a lot… and Mathias certainly couldn't find a carpentry contract in less than two days that could bring him that much money…

"What happens if… ye don't get the money in two days?" he asked, not really having a clue of the consequences… he reminded his brother being beat up for not paying his drug dealer, and he simply hoped it wasn't the same thing for Niels.

"I can help ye babe…"

Xxx

"I don't know..." his voice choked. God he was so scared truth be told. For weeks he kept lying to himself that Berwald would remember their old friendship and let him slide. He had after all paid him each time almost all the way. Now the Swede was robbing him. Berwald was robbing Niels as if he wanted to do something bad to him. Shaking he let himself just cave.

"I don't know. I've been working so hard. Each week I get really close to paying off, but then he doubles and increases the amount so high I can't possibly pay him back." he recounted as he felt his cheeks go wet but he hid his face in his hands. God he was so fucked up. Why was he crying? He had brought this upon himself. "This week he's asking for 12000 kroner. That's why I was out for two days. I was lucky to find such a rich man. If I didn't I'd only be at 5000 kroner at best."

Niels took a gulping breath, "I can't have you involved. I brought this down on my own head."

Xxx

"NIELS!" the Dane cracked, giving the Norwegian a deadly serious stare, "I want to help ye and I will, so shut the fuck up!" He couldn't bear seeing the Norwegian deteriorate before his very own eyes. He had kept looking sicker and sicker through the weeks, thinner and thinner, more and more tired… and that last night when he had came back trashed like the world had exploded in his face…

"I can't see ye like this anymore babe… I'll… I'll go find a job tomorrow and try to get an advance pay," he said, sighing, "I might get a max of 2000 kroner. "

Though, he didn't know if he could find a job so fast. He might need to go in big rich places to find good deals, though, not having any diplomat or proof he was more than an apprentice carpenter, he might have big problems finding himself a real job. He supposed he would have to go back in Denmark soon and having his dad give him a paper that proved he had the required experience and all that stuff, but sadly, he couldn't do this in two days.

But dear god… he didn't want Niels to go down the streets for the remaining two days… however he worked, he didn't want more of this…

Rubbing his face, he shakily sighed and gently squeezed the Norwegian's leg on him.

Xxx

Peering up from his hands, Niels shook his head. "If you got 2000 kroner that means I'll still have to make another 2000 kroner." but his voice was full of hope. Almost throwing himself on Mathias, he looked the man in the eye. "I can make 2000 kroner in two nights." Niels could feel that he was giving into Mathias' offer. There was just no way that Niels would be able to get another two thousand on his own.

"I can't make you get all 4000 kroner. But if you get me the 2000, I promise after Berwald is paid off, I'll find a better job and stop using prostitution." why was he promising this? His heart was painfully beating in his chest and a glad feeling at the prospect of stop selling his body. When he started it was supposed to be only for a little while. A quick fix that wasn't supposed to be permanent.

Xxx

Looking at the Norwegian with a slight frown and shaky eyes, he didn't want to agree to this plan. No… no, he wanted all of this to stop, all of the _selling his body for money_ to come to an end. He reached for the other male's hands and looked at them as they were the most beautiful, yet disappointing things in the world; those hands that had touched more than one man, more than, five, more than ten and even more. He kissed them and pressed his cheek inside one of them, seriously frowning, "We- we can always go ask money at the bank…" he proposed, though, Mathias had real bad credit records, and he doubted Niels had good ones too. The only way he could get this money from a bank was to have his parents' agreement, which he wouldn't have for sure. And anyway, he needed a letter signed by them who lived in Denmark.

He slightly shook the head, not wanting to agree. No no no, he didn't want. It was almost childish of him, though, regarding the situation, it wasn't that much.

"I'm gonna kill that _Berwald_, I swear…" the Dane grunted, feeling sick bubbles ascend his throat.

Xxx

Feeling exhausted, Niels stood up and started to remove the cushions. "Let's talk about this more when we're less drunk." he sighed. Together they pulled out the bed and Niels pulled off all of his clothing. Looking down at himself, he noticed how awful he looked. At one time he had almost been a tad chubby, but now he was well under weight.

Sliding underneath the covers, he was happy to see that Mathias also stripped and joined him. In the darkness, Niels looked at Mathias whom he could only see the sharp features of his face. Lightly, he touched the man's cheek bones. He was so unsure if he should kiss Mathias or leave him be and return to how they were before Niels allowed him to kiss him and have sex. God he felt like an idiot. Niels usually prided himself on being a smart man, but now he felt dumber than dirt.

Clearing his throat Niels whispered softly, "I take back what I said." there was a long silence, showing that Mathias was too drunk to follow him. "You do mean something to me." But just something, Niels didn't understand what.

Xxx

Mathias closed his eyes, feeling like the whole apartment was whirling while his heart made a loud painful thud. Well, he was glad he wasn't _nothing_ to the man after all… after all this work, bad thoughts could cross the Dane's mind for being rejected that coldly. He gave a cheeky smiled and silently scooted closer, only his deep inhale and the sound of the displaced covers furnishing the finally silence. Wrapping his arms around the Norwegian's smaller, oh so tiny, frame, Mathias leaned the head on the side and kissed the man's lips, softly making their lips peck each other's.

"I wanna help ye live a good life, Niels…" he whispered, keeping their lips close enough so they could smooch.

It didn't take long for the Dane to fall in deep soundly slumbers.

Xxx

A happy feeling flooded his veins as he felt Mathias' lips press into his. It was the medicine he needed, another human being comforting him. Snuggling closer, Niels sighed happily, believing that he only needed to sleep with people two more nights. It was an awesome feeling to know the deadline of his most horrid job. Niels looked up at Mathias' sleeping form for a moment before kissing his chin and slipping to sleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

When the sun came up it seared poor Niels' eyes, making him flinch in pain. Next to him was Mathias, smelling terrible in a reeking stench of man sweat and stale beer. After a few moments, Niels began to realize that it was also coming from his own body. Sitting up, he saw a note on the TV from Eirik saying 'Out for the day and hanging out with some friends.' Stretching, Niels wondered around the house naked, looking for some alcohol to help his head ache. But it seemed that all the beer had been wasted last night. Grumbling angrily, Niels flopped down on Mathias waking the Dane.

"You drank all the beer." he stated. Niels knew that Mathias' head was pounding infinitely harder than his. "Come take a shower with me then we'll go buy more beer." he ordered rather than offered. He knew that they shouldn't be wasting any money on petty things like beer. But Niels would not be able to do his job that night if he had a bad hang over.

Xxx

It took the Dane several seconds to pull back things together and remember where he was, what he had done and why he had that fucking head ache pounding in his head. Grumbling, he turned on his other side with a low grunt and snorted, pulling the covers on his head to hide himself from the sun. Though, Niels went back on him, forcing him to open his glued eyes and look up at him. His face wasn't smiling, but all his inside was.

Two little days and all worries would be over.

Giving a slight slap on the Norwegian's butt so he would move away, Mathias slowly sat up, hiding his face in his hands as he lowly whined in pain and finally stumbled up, "Mmh, ya…" he slowly replied as he zombielike joined Niels in the bathroom. Hearing the stream of water hit the wall, Mathias clumsily stepped into the tub, holding him on the slippery wall before plopping himself in the bottom of the bath. He waved a hand at the Norwegian for he would sit with him and simply slowly wake up with the stream of hot water pouring on them both.

Mathias wrapped his arms securely around the smaller Norwegian's body and rested his head back on the wall, sighing. Clearing his throat, he felt the need to ask, "When it'll be over… we'll we be together? I mean… ye know… a couple and all…"

He felt a bit childish, like a teenager, to ask such a stupid question… but yet, he didn't even know how Niels would see them together.

Xxx

Niels stared up at the shower head for a few moments, thinking on what to say. Over the years there weren't really anybody he had really dated. There had been one or two in high school but he didn't really count them. Why Mathias wanted to be with Niels was beyond him. It was almost crazy that Mathias would still consider Niels datable. Maybe there was something in Mathias' past that was dark just like his that he didn't know about, that helped Mathias make Niels' situation okay.

But Mathias probably didn't realize how fucked up Niels was. Sitting there in Mathias' comfortable hold, Niels felt the itch to go snort some coke. He had no reason to get high, but his body craved him to. Swallowing thickly, he looked up seeing how Mathias had his eyes trained ahead of him with a slight frown as if angry. Probably was because Niels hadn't answered. Niels couldn't possibly say no to Mathias. Every time he looked at the man, his heart started painfully pound in his chest, which he suspected was from his underlining lust for the Dane.

Reaching up, Niels kissed his jaw, unable to kiss the man on the lips with the position he was in. "If you really want to Mathias, we can be." Though I think you are stupid for ever wanting such a thing, Niels thought darkly to himself, withholding his opinion from Mathias.

Xxx

Shortly smiling, Mathias nuzzled the Norwegian's wet hair and softly kissed it. It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no. And yet, the Dane himself didn't know why he was keeping his hold on Niels. Probably because he thought he had worked too hard on his case to give up now. He had felt too far into this story and he wouldn't come out of it before helping him out, along with Eirik.

They stayed in the bottom of the bath for quite some time before they decided they had pruned enough and stood to wash themselves. They both helped each other, Mathias caressing the Norwegian all the while and taking the opportunity to give him a good back massage while rubbing some soap on his.

He would still work for two other days…

The thought made Mathias' stomach twist painfully… he didn't want… but at least, if he was to go and make money on the streets and he wanted Niels to feel good. If it could be a little more agreeable…

When they came out, Mathias got dressed, leaving Niels naked in the living room and cooking them a quick meal and coffee before leaving shortly for the closest convenient store. They sold crappy beer, but still… if it was what Niels wanted… at least it was cheap since they couldn't afford better.

Coming back at Niels' place, he had to leave soon to go get himself, at least 2000 kroner worth of a job before the end of the day, before Niels would leave for the night. He rapidly drank two beers, and before leaving, he embraced the man and kissed him goodbye, taking his coat and fleeing in the downtown's streets. It was the only place it could get himself a real quick job, a job he could do the same day and the next one.

Xxx

Niels decided that he would leave early to find a good corner. But before he did, he made a dinner for both Eirik and Mathias to eat when they got home. Though, being home alone, he took the excuse to take some coke, feeling the high energize his body. Between the prospect of getting out of his profession and the drugs, he felt light and content.

Though, Niels purposely went into Eirik's wardrobe looking for clothes. His own clothes were now too big and he needed tighter pants so he could show off his body. What Eirik didn't know, didn't kill him. He left before either of them returned. By the end of the night, Niels made 1200 kroner and he hummed happily in approval. He had met his quota and then some and went out celebrating for the few remaining hours, partying with the other low lives of his profession. When he reached his apartment he was out of his mind on drugs. But Mathias was sound asleep on the bed and wasn't disturbed when Niels collapsed on top of the covers, but naked except for the shirt he could not figure to get off.

Xxx

That day, Mathias had come back to the apartment without money yet. Yes, he had found a little something in an apartment building, but the landlord refused to pay him in advance. Oh, the Dane could have continued his researches around the town, but it was already late when he had found this one and he couldn't refuse. The total pay was around 1000 kroner, and for all the reparations Mathias needed to do, he could do it in one day straight if he took himself very early. He guessed he would be finished before eight in the evening. A big long day…

The next morning, Mathias had settled his cell phone alarm very early and awakened them both, Niels and he. He didn't even take the time for a quick warm shower before getting into his work clothes, some still unwashed ripped jeans with paint stains and a white t-shirt. But damn, it was so fucking early; he dropped back on the bed to breathe a bit. He rubbed his head on Niels' shoulder, like a cat, and scooted closer to wrap his arms around him.

He would need to leave… but he didn't want… not now…

But feeling he was almost getting back to sleep, he kissed the Norwegian's neck, caressed his stomach and left. Oh yes, he had kept himself worried all night until a couple of hours before Niels had came back… But he couldn't have waited him all night…

Xxx

Niels woke the next day around noon. The house was still empty, and he feared that maybe Eirik had left, disgusted with Niels. But he pushed that aside before he started picking and cleaning around the house. Like before he cooked dinner for the other two and took very little for himself. Once again he dressed himself in his brother's clothing, though Eirik came home and noticed grumbling and telling Niels he needed to wash his own clothes.

He waited patiently for Mathias to return, just to spend a little time with the Dane. For some odd reason he had an itch he wanted to scratch, or in his case he wanted to kiss and touch the man. Those feel good feelings were still humming threw his body and he wanted to celebrate with the Dane. One more night. Niels sat there on the couch thrumming his nails on the fabric with a small smile on his lips.

But as eight started to turn to nine, Niels began to worry if Mathias were going to show up again or not. Grabbing his phone, Niels texted Mathias, asking where he was and how the money hunt was going.

Xxx

While working on that shit of an apartment building, everything had been going so well. Everything had been going according to the Dane's plan with the best timing. Everything…

Except for one.

Around six in the evening, Mathias had to break a wall and he discovered bad foundations behind them. He was willing to simply hide them and make like he had never see them, simply finished the work he had planned, but the landlord had seen them and wanted the Dane to fix that. He had argued with the guy that one man couldn't work alone on foundations and that it was to be a one or two weeks work with at least five guys on the site, and that Mathias really needed his money before the next day, that it was _very very important_. But the man wasn't willing to pay him in advance. He didn't want to listen, he wanted the job to be done and THEN pay him.

And so, the Dane had gone into trying to call some connections he had that were willing to help him on the site and maybe lend him money to cover some debts he had, but no one was willing to help, no one wanted to come in this hole and make no money. And so, after around 3 hours of arguing and such with the landlord and FUCK co-workers, Mathias had gave up and it was in the car that he receive his text from the Norwegian.

Not even caring to answer, he parked himself, furiously went up the stairs and almost stumbled in the apartment to throw his coat on a chair and kick the door shut.

"I'm sorry Niels," he said in a hoarse voice, rubbing his dust covered face with dust covered hands, "Fucking bastard," he grunted in his hands.

Xxx

Niels heart fell and he stared coldly at the floor, stiffly not looking at Mathias. He knew what had happened. Mathias didn't get the money. Sighing heavily, Niels cradled his head. He really had thought things were going well. Picking up his bag he walked up to Mathias, with an idea in his mind. "After tonight and tomorrow I am done. But don't wait up for me okay?" he kissed Mathias on the lips.

"I probably won't be back until late tomorrow. But I'll have that money." he said in a sing song voice. That rich man he had boned with earlier this week, he just had to find him again. That, and if Niels wasn't there to pay Berwald, then well he could just say that he missed him on accident. It was far better than saying he didn't have the money and falling deeper into debt.

He walked downtown as usual and looked for the rich man. When spotted, Niels believed that he had turned things around.

Xxx

Mathias couldn't believe he had been too stunned to let Niels leave and make all the money alone… He wanted to beat himself to death for this. He had said Niels he would help him and yet he hadn't. Throwing his clothes away, he took a shower and went to bed to nervously sleep his entire night.

He was worried, deeply worried about him…

He woke up early the next morning into an empty bed. Yes, Niels had told him he wouldn't come back… and damn, knowing that, he knew he would see him back all trashed again; the thought made him tremble. Still, that day, he went in higher town to find himself a suitable contract for after Niels' was done with his debt. At least, they would live a more suitable life after this…

Though, just like he though, no one was willing to take him either alone or in a higher grade than apprentice. He knew he would have to get his father's approval on paper to get into this.

Thus, he get back to the apartment with empty hands and waited for Niels to come back home.

Right on the clock, Berwald was back with the knowledge Niels didn't have the money. Oh, he simply knew he hadn't. So, standing beside his car, he texted the Norwegian, telling him to come down and bring him his money.

Xxx

Niels was sitting in the bathroom emptying the last of his cocaine in straight row. Him and his rich friend were about to go for another round when he heard his phone vibrate. Berwald. He almost wanted to say shit, but he knew the man would arrive at his place eventually. Defiantly, Niels texted back, 'I'm with a client. Come back later.'

Oh he was sure Berwald would be pissed to hell. But Niels set his price he wanted for his two day trip with this guy, and it was the remaining money he needed. So tossing his phone back into his bag and snorting up his line of cocaine, Niels strutted out of the bathroom, trying to look as sex as he possibly could.

All he could think of were sex, money, and the wonderful supply of alcohol and drugs this man was supplying him. Berwald and his reaction were the furthest things from his mind.

Xxx

Receiving back the Norwegian's text, Berwald wasn't impressed, though, he was quite pissed. Really pissed off. But the Norwegian knew how he worked and the text didn't show it, sadly for him. No money now? Sure, he'll come back later…

Without waiting, Berwald stepped back in his car and left. _He_ wouldn't come back later… but someone would; maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but certainly before he scheduled next visit.

Hours passed where Mathias was wandering in the apartment, drinking on one and two and three beers. He didn't feel angry at all; he was sick worried though! Niels had told him he would come back late… but, when was late? He would stand to look at the window down the street and come back to the couch to wait a little more. Any little sound he would hear would make his ears perk like a dog waiting for his master, but it would never be Niels. Once, he spotted a guy that seemed to wait in front on the building, but paid him no heed.

He waited for Niels. Their last, very last, night of worries would be soon finished and he wanted to finish it with him, either cuddling or trying to fix the trashed man, which he hoped he wouldn't…

Xxx

Niels stumbled up the stairs, not because he was horridly trashed, but because he was out of it enough that rushing up the stairs quickly was too hard for his mind to coordinate. He wanted to reach his door, sit on the couch and count out all 12000 kroner in front of Mathias smugly showing he didn't need the Dane's help after all.

Sure, Niels did appreciate the offer was nice, but Niels had been on his own for far too long. Opening his door, he made sure not to fall over as it swung open. There, like he suspected was Mathias, sitting in front of a stack of beer. His brain told him to approach with caution. Niels vaguely remembered the violence that Mathias had shown. The man looked worried, as if he was expecting Niels to fall over and wretch out his guts. But smoothly as he could manage, Niels walked over to Mathias and leaned down kissing him hotly on the lips.

"I got the money." he whispered with a slight mirth.

Xxx

Mathias took some seconds to understand and realise what Niels had said, his brain warmed up by the alcohol, and he giggle, flashing a bright smile to the Norwegian while holding him in his arms and returned the kiss.

It was over.

All the Dane's worries slowly faded away and he plopped himself back on the couch while holding Niels tightly in his arms like he didn't want him to leave ever again. Which was still the case… He was so glad it was over.

Loosing his embrace on the man, he leaned to peck his lips, "As soon as ye give the money, ye'll stop all of this, I'll find a good profitable job and ye'll take a loooong good break, as much time as ye need to gain some weight, and we'll move outta here. Eventually, we'll buy a house, send Eirik to a university, and have a dog and children…" he said in his drunken daze and noticed the confused look on the Norwegian's face.

"Let me dream…" he finished, winking, and kissed the man again. He tasted like alcohol and sex, but damn… he almost didn't mind… Almost…

"Just take a shower…" he said, turning the head with a slight chuckle.

Xxx

Niels kissed Mathias' forehead one last time, feeling smug and proud. Though, he did find it funny that Mathias just prattled on an everyday girlish fantasy on him. Kids? Niels could never see himself with kids. Eirik was pretty much his kid anyway. How long had he been raising him because his parents were unfit to do so? Probably since he was nine years old.

Flipping on the shower he quickly washed himself. After two days of constant sex, drugs, and who knows what, Niels was exhausted. Plus after knowing that he didn't have to go back and work the streets anymore, his body felt light. Those tense muscles that Mathias often massaged loosened in the first time in years. It made him feel great. Or was that the cocaine talking? Niels wonder if Mathias was going to try and make him stop his addiction. Frowning, Niels wasn't so sure if he really wanted to stop. He loved the feeling, something Mathias would probably never realize.

Hopping out of the shower, he quickly dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist and exiting.

Xxx

Yeah, Mathias had decided he would soon contact his father so he could fax him some authorization or references that he needed to be hired on building sites as a normal carpenter and not some apprentice. He wasn't an apprentice and he didn't want that low pay. He wanted to give the best he could to Niels and he would. In the end, he wasn't made for studies even if he would really love to teach young children… though, Mathias was far to be made for school's theory. He was more of a field guy, learning by making it and he knew he could be real good with children without a diplomat.

Though, society didn't want of people like him, categorising him of _lazy_ or _dumb_. He was far to be lazy, but they were probably right about the 'dumb'.

The first thing he wanted to do was find a job, next was to help Niels get out of the drug circle and in the end leave this place, which had a really bad influence on the Norwegian, and he feared it would eventually come on Eirik's head too. By the time his father would make all the papers ready for his son, Mathias would get himself a job downtown for rapid money, to be able to live until he would get the things he needed to go uptown.

While waiting for Niels to come out the shower, Mathias had fallen asleep on the couch, lying on his side with his face in a blanket. Worrying like this had made him really exhausted, and now that everything was almost over, he could sleep on his two ears.

Xxx

When Niels woke up he felt that painful pulsing headache and his mouth tasted like shit. Groaning he burrowed his head deeper into his pillows. He didn't want to move, Niels wanted to be lazy the rest of his life. Smiling into his pillow he hummed happily knowing as soon as he woke up he could erase all of those numbers of his clients. Never would he have to bend over for money.

Though, he would still be doing so if it wasn't for the Dane next to him. Groggily he tried to remember how he and Mathias had gotten onto this path. After all he had turned down Mathias at the beach. Yet the man pursued him unwavering. Wrapping an arm around Mathias, he felt lightness in his chest. At this moment, Niels felt truly happy.

Brushing the hair out of Mathias' eyes he couldn't help but feel thankful to the man. Yet he would never show it or say it. Slowly and gently, Niels pulled himself out of Mathias' grip and went into the kitchen. There he started breakfast even though it was well past noon. The least he could do was make the man some breakfast and let him eat in bed. It took Niels a few minutes to figure out what he was going to make from the lack of food. But eventually he found something. Niels felt immense guilt knowing that he hadn't supplied Eirik with food.

Xxx

Mathias was slowly taken out of his peaceful slumbers by the scent of food. He hadn't eaten during his hours of worries the previous last night. Having his stomach filled with beer and his senses numbed, but now, he felt a big urge to piss, drink and eat. Slipping out of the bed butt naked, he stumbled into the kitchen to embrace the Norwegian from behind and give him a hungry kiss on the neck before fleeing to the bathroom.

When he was done, he returned in the living room to put on some boxers and jeans before going back to the kitchen and take back his spot behind Niels and gently caress his stomach and sides while he was clearly busy cooking. But he didn't care… just like Niels, he felt extremely happy and relieved.

"I'm gonna contact my dad for papers I need and prolly next week I'll have a good job…" he said in a hoarse morning voice.

Xxx

Niels turned with a slight confused look. This was the first time he heard about Mathias talk about papers. "What type?" he inquired dully, his body was still reacting to the last few day's actions. Filling a plate of food, Niels handed it to Mathias. Come to think of it, Niels had no idea what Mathias did before coming to Norway. It was clear he didn't simply leave his country after high school to attend college. The man was slightly too old for that.

Leaning on his hands Niels gave Mathias a good long look. The past few months Niels had never really looked at the man, always keeping him at a distance. Mathias had broad strong shoulders that did not belong to a simple student. And remembering all of his touches in the past, his hands were too rough to be from simple labor. Not that Niels was complaining.

"You still have your place right?" he yawned. "We should go over there and have a little time to ourselves. I'm sure Eirik doesn't wanna hear us again." he said offhandedly.

Xxx

The Dane gave the other man a cocky smirk as he hungrily took a bite of his food, leaning on the counter, "Papers so it's easier for me to find a job… things that prove I'm not incompetent and such, my dad will know what I'm talkin' 'bout," he said vaguely, not really wanting to come into real details. He could forget how he rarely spoke about him, preferring to hear other people's story and simply go forward without looking in the past. Oh, he did often remember his past, but he didn't like to speak about it, neither saying what he did in life and all that stuff… it wasn't important for him. The most important was the result.

"Yep, would be a good idea," Mathias replied, winking as he giggled, putting more food down his throat to fill his stomach as quickly as possible, "And we might need to go at the grocery before comin' back, huh?" he said, having taken a look at the fridge earlier, "Don't wanna starve…" he mocked, finishing his plate as he stretched forward and left a messy kiss on the man's cheek before putting his plate aside as scratching his hair.

Xxx

Niels frowned, "If you have the money. I have exactly 12000 kroner." he pointed out gruffly, making it obvious he wasn't going out to get another 200 kroner so there would be groceries in the house. Eating his own plate, Niels had to pace himself. This was usually his once a day meal, but he wanted to extend his eating habits to two plates of food per day. Just from three bites and Niels felt full. But Mathias glared at him when Niels pushed aside his mostly uneaten food to the side.

Picking at his plate he idly chatted as he slowly consumed his food. Niels had to tell his body to keeping eating though his stomach felt so stretched. No longer wanting to eat he stood and walked over the couch, putting away the bed. "When do you want to go over there?" he asked suddenly, hoping it would get Mathias' mind off the amount of food Niels had eaten. Niels would truly try to improve himself. But it wasn't for Mathias' sake, but only for Eirik. The Dane didn't need to know that though.

Xxx

"We can also pick up the food I have in my own fridge," the Dane said in a chuckle, despite he knew he had a little something in an envelope somewhere in his room, some extra he had kept to pay his bills, but never enough for Niels' debt.

"But yeah, we go whenever ye're ready babe," he said, walking join the Norwegian in the living room to pull on a dark t-shirt and find some socks. Yeah, he needed to clean his laundry, "I'll bring some more stuff at the same time if we come back tonight," he added, fetching his dirty clothes to at least put them in his bag and not turn the living room into something like his dumb of a bedroom in his own apartment.

And he thought, "We could eventually move in my own apartment, don't ye think?" he proposed, "The neighbourhood is less… disturbin'"

Xxx

Niels nodded. Though thinking about depending fully on Mathias disturbed him. It was bad enough that the man wanted to help him financially, but to move in with Mathias. "I'll bring it up with Eirik." he said passively.

He slipped into more comfortable clothing, throwing off Eirik's poor abused clothing. The teen would most likely be upset to find his jeans covered in a rainbow of different stains. All of which Niels never wanted to tell him where they came from. Automatically, Niels went for his book bag but stopped. He didn't need to bring it with him because he was out of cocaine and he didn't need its supplies because he wasn't out to sell himself. The thought made his heart pound and his palms itch. The fact he wouldn't be getting high that night made the blood rush to his ears in a roar.

Trying to get his mind off his predicament, Niels fished out his phone and slipped it in his pocket. That's all he needed. His body felt light. "I'm ready to go." he said in a strained voice.

Xxx

Fetching his wallet and discarded phone to put them in his back pocket, Mathias gave the Norwegian a tender smile and stretched the arm to grab his hand, "Let's go," he simply said and they left, shouting at Eirik they would be out for the day. At least, for a moment, the boy wouldn't have the same stress as Mathias to not know where his brother was; he knew he was with the Dane, and this only though, even for Mathias, was soothing. He wasn't away _God-knew-where_ seeking for a money fuck with a line of coke deep in the nose.

They took the Dane's car, and all the while to Mathias' apartment, the Dane couldn't keep his right hand to himself and grabbed Niels' one, gently caressing it while keeping his eyes on the road and its many pedestrians.

When they finally got to Mathias', the first thing he said while stepping in was, "If ye're hesitatin' 'bout movin' in 'cause of the mess, I swear, I'll make somethin' out of it! I'm sure there's more space somewhere under the stuff."

He chuckled, closing the door behind the Norwegian and rapidly went to his room to fetch a bag and take his clothes, either the dirty and clean ones, and when he was done, he threw the bag next to the door and sighed.

"What now?" he cockily said, turning to face the Norwegian and sensually grabbed his hips.

Xxx

Running his hands over the Dane's chest, Niels gave him a sly look before whispering, "Oh I think you know what." Leaning in he pressed his lips against Mathias'. After leaving Mathias after quick heated sex a few days ago, he felt like he had to make amends. Besides, Niels believed it was hide tide that he had sex with someone without benefiting in some way.

Breaking it, he flattened his hands on Mathias' chest smiling wickedly. "You're up for it right?" Niels should ask, after all he had just came in from carousing for two days. If he was in Mathias' shoes, Niels wouldn't be so keen on sleeping with himself. "If not we can just watch another movie."

Xxx

Mathias slowly shook the head and leaned to kiss the man's forehead, "Ye need a whole lot of rest babe, I can wait," he whispered, reminding himself of what Niels' ass looked like after his trashed night with the rich man. He didn't want to go in there a second time, especially if he were to hurt him. Clearing his throat, he said, looking away, "We'll both need a check up." He was pretty sure he was himself clean, previously having sex with people while always protecting himself, but eventually, he would love to have unprotected sex with Niels… especially since guys couldn't get pregnant, it would be even better without a rubber.

Dragging Niels on the couch, he turned on the TV and stood to put on a movie and settled back with the Norwegian in his arms, "Relax," he whispered, almost pleading him. Smiling, he kissed the man's lips and whispered, mockingly, "No sex for ye for at least two weeks," he chuckled, knowing himself wouldn't tough that long…

Xxx

Niels frowned extremely disappointed and almost felt insulted about the obvious STD check up Mathias wanted. But he gritted his teeth and eventually got over it before snuggling down against Mathias. "There is no way I am lasting two weeks." he vocalized loudly. He would give Mathias a few days then he would force the man even if he had to tie the man to a chair. The idea made him smirk and his body twitch.

His eyes focused on the TV and before he knew it, Niels' eyes began to feel heavy. Mathias was right, he really did need sleep. Niels felt the other man's hand start stroking his hair. Sliding his eyes shut, he felt his body go weightless. Before he knew it, he fell back into a deep sleep.

Xxx

Berwald knew Niels would be there. Or well, that's was what he thought since the prostitute was supposed to pay him his 12000 kroner, and when he said he would come later, he wouldn't wait another week before coming back to get paid. And this time, he wasn't the one to come back to the whore's apartment.

He had waiting for this too long. He should have decided to do it long time ago, the very first time Niels had showed up too much faith into him. The Swede was disgusted over the Norwegian's attitude and, for him, he was nothing more than a big he needed to crash. Though, he hadn't planned on _killing_ his former friend, he wasn't that bad; only scaring him enough for he would think twice before playing with Berwald's patience.

He hired a big armed German, a guy he knew for quite some time. A mercenary called Ludwig. He would have never think those kind of guy still existed, but everything was possible these days. He had briefly described Niels, thinking he didn't need that much explanation since anyone could smell a prostitute from miles. He simply wanted him to be harmed, enough to 'cause good damage and very certainly keep him away from work for a certain time. He hadn't planned on raising his debt, it was high enough this way, and the disfiguring would be kind of a payoff to the Swede.

And so, the mercenary walked up the stairs, wearing gloves and handing a baseball bat. He had several other weapons in his clothes, such as knives and guns, which were completely invisible when one wasn't touching.

He gently knocked at the door. He knew how to work. If there were to be anyone else, he would kick them out and work to make them shut them mouth about the whole incident. It was his job after all, he was paid for that.

Xxx

Eirik had just arrived home from a friends and turned on his shooting game when he heard the knock. Grumbling as he watched his guy die from the knocking he stood and swung the door open, forgetting to look threw the peep hole. When it revealed a very menacing man with a bat, Eirik wanted to slam the door shut. He attempted to do so but the man's boot stopped him from doing so.

"W-What do you want?!" his voice cracked. Eirik looked wide eyed with fear as he scrambled back further into the apartment. "I-I don't have any money... just move to the next apartment." Ever since he and his brother had moved to this neighborhood, Eirik had this strange fear that this would eventually happen, and he was sure he was about to be mugged. Stumbling further back he tumbled into the shelf he always kept his knife when he answered the door late at night. Gripping the handle, Eirik was ready to pounce on the man.

Xxx

Ludwig looked down at the boy for a long moment to make sure he was the one his employer had hired him for. The physical description fitted for most of it, though, he seemed rather young… really young in fact to be a cocaine addict. And he didn't really look like one, not that the German was an expert, but he knew some signs and there weren't any.

But he desperately needed the money, and the Swede had told him that Niels would be there at this time. It was him for sure.

That scared expression on the boy's face would be a sign to anyone that Eirik had nothing to do with this, that he was an innocent person, but in the drilled German's head, it meant the other way around; that he knew what was going on and simply didn't believe it. Just like everyone he had beaten up before.

Then, out of nowhere, the big German swung his bat on the boy's hand to keep him from taking that knife at him and swung another shot on his arm, violently shoving him on the side with a loud crack and scream. The boy stumbled and fell on the floor, screaming in pain as he German leaned and grabbed his foot to drag him back to him. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, Ludwig lifted the little man and threw him on the wall strongly enough to make his head violently smash it, leaving him limp and shaky back on the floor.

Xxx

His body screamed for him to react, but the roaring in his head made him disoriented and his right arm was stinging in pain. He could feel the intruder drag him on his floor towards him and he could see the bat being lifted to hit him once more. Oh dear god, was he going to die? Eirik thought with wide eyes. His body jolted at the realization and his legs kicked as hard as they could, landing a shot in the man's middle. It was enough for Eirik to pull free for a moment. He needed something, anything, Eirik needed that knife.

Eirik could see the blade on and just needed to reach it. Why had he opened the door without it? Every time he did at night he always had. The first time Mathias had came over Eirik had it in his hand. What was he thinking? What was he thinking?

Before his hand could reach up and grab the weapon, Eirik felt all of his air escape his lips before extreme pain erupted from his spine. His vision clouded with spots and he fought to keep himself alert. But being beaten with a bat repeatedly was knocking the sense out of him. He could feel several blows to his legs, his bones cracking, lacerations appearing on his skin and he began to bleed. During all of this, Eirik couldn't help but ask why it was happening. Was this guy a psycho who lived in their apartment building and picked Eirik because of some sick fetish?

Without really knowing why, Eirik knew it wasn't the case and he didn't exactly know why. He just hurt and he needed that knife to survive.

Xxx

After a moment, the German simply gave the boy one last kick in the ribs before taking a handkerchief in his pocket and wiping the blood on his bat and dropping the piece of cloth on the boy's whining body. His job was done here. He didn't need to add more; he was only paid to beat the crap out of people, not to kill them. And whatever this kid had done, which was very certainly not paying his debts, he didn't need more.

The message was now clear.

Ludwig slowly walked back to the door, stepping over Eirik's broken body before taking a rapid glance around and spotted a picture on a shelf nearby the door. He had to look twice before growing some doubts; there was someone else on that picture, someone who wasn't the boy lying down in his own blood, but who fitted quite well the description too.

But his job was done now. And he would still be paid.

Xxx

For several moments Eirik just laid there tossing his head back and forth as he tried to fight off the pain in his whole body. Eirik felt like vomiting but he his mouth was so choked in blood he could barely spat it up to keep breathing. Vaguely he could see the man at the door, looking at something. Was he going to lock the door and commence to do something even more horrific to him?

His whole body cooled at the thought. Struggling to get up and try to flee, Eirik could feel his whole body scream in pain. How many bones were broken? God he didn't know, but Eirik could feel his palm slicing in pain and he realized that his knife was cutting into his skin. Clenching it with his bloodied hand, Eirik tried his best to stabilize himself on his feet.

Without warning Eirik lounged at the man. If he could just get out the door and into public view he would be safe…

Xxx

But Ludwig wasn't deaf yet and before the boy could even reach him as he was breathing like a wounded animal, the German swung his bat around, hitting the boy on the temple and sending him unconscious on the floor, twisted in a very unpleasant position. For several seconds, the stronger man stood there, staring down at the boy to assure himself he was still alive, but time was ticking out and he needed to leave.

Dropping the bat down, the man left the place as if nothing had ever happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Mathias drove Niels home after he woke up. Niels felt well rested and never felt better. His head was placed on Mathias' shoulder as he stroked the man's leg playfully and every once in awhile he would sneak a kiss on Mathias neck. He felt so relaxed and content next to the Dane. Niels was glad that he took Mathias up on his offer. If he hadn't Niels would already be on the street looking for a man to buy him. Shivering inwardly, Niels tried to forget all those years of selling himself.

When they pulled into the parking lot, the two of them held hands up the stairs, Niels purposely bumping into Mathias, making the man stumble. They started a light game that made them giggle, tripping and bumping the other lightly into the wall. Niels halted when he spotted his door open. A cold shiver went down his spine and his brain fell into stomach. Getting his legs to work again, Niels bounded down the hall swinging the door open.

The house was pitch black with Eirik's TV flickered from his bedroom. "Eirik?" he called, his voice strained. From the low lighting, Niels could see the disarray of his house. Shaking Niels walked in, only to trip the next second. Falling to the ground he saw a dark mass in front of him. "Eirik!" he shouted taking his brother by the shoulders, shaking him. He could feel something cold and wet gathering on his clothing which made his heart beat wildly in alarm. Moments later Mathias flicked on the lights. It was then that he noticed that Eirik's body was too limp as he shook him, trying to wake him. Sobbing, Niels jerked one of his hands away seeing the unfocussed, dilated eyes of Eirik staring back at him with a bloodied gash on the side of his head.

His chest constricted so much he couldn't breathe; taking his brother in his arm he pulled Eirik to him, feeling the warmth that was still in his torso but not in his limbs. Chocking sobs began to escape Niels' lips as he tried to form words but couldn't.

Xxx

It took several second to Mathias to realise what was happening right in front of him. Seconds ago, he had been the happiest man on earth, playfully walking hand in hand with his relieved lover and yet…

The Dane threw himself on his knees right next to the duo and rapidly pressing his hands on Eirik's cold neck, shakily trying to find his pulse. But he couldn't… it was so cold, the boy was lifeless...

Trembling, the Dane stood back up, clenching his fingers in his hair as his eyes filled with painful tears and he grabbed his phone, calling for an ambulance. Minutes later, way too long for their content, paramedics tried to reanimate the boy's unmoving body with a defibrillator, but they didn't even need to take the boy to the hospital. They said he was dead for too long for it wasn't worth it to bring him to the hospital.

Their hopeful dream had turned into a real nightmare in one nanosecond. Mathias returned next to Niels, giving him soothing strokes while he was still caressing his brother's for ever inanimate body.

Police officers came a little bit later, invading the entire apartment to collect samples and invading their mourning bubble and eventually they tried to pull Niels away from his brother's corpse.

Xxx

When the police tried to pull him away, Niels retaliated slapping the hand away. He didn't and couldn't let go of Eirik. His brother was all he had. Wiping Eirik's bloodied hair he placed a kiss on the cool forehead and began shaking and sobbing all over again. Beneath it all, his brain raged trying to figure out how this could have happened. It didn't take long to realize this was Berwald's doing. Clutching his brother's body closer to him, Niels let out a few choked words.

Niels had started this life in hopes of giving his brother a better one. But it was this lifestyle that had in the end taken his brother away from Niels. The police officer tried again to pull them apart, and Niels swung him, connecting with the cops face. Instantly, Niels was tackled to the floor, his face being pushed into the drying and congealing blood. Somehow though, he heard Mathias plead to let him go. That's when he felt Mathias' strong arms wrap around his body. Weeping, he turned half his face into Mathias' chest, keeping his eyes on Eirik as he watched one of the police step forward and close his brother's eyes. They only shut half way and his blue eyes kept peering behind them.

Trembling and crying into Mathias' chest, Niels finally allowed the men on the site cover the body and place his brother on the stretcher and wheel him away. The cops continued to ask questions, but by then, Niels had gone so numb with grief he could only hear the rumbling of Mathias' voice.

Xxx

Mathias sure could understand in a way just how deeply wounded Niels could be from this. If the Dane lost one of his siblings he wouldn't be as shaken as this. He had plenty of them and especially losing a younger one wouldn't hurt him as much as Niels losing Eirik. This wasn't fair… Niels was now left with nothing. He had been ready to drop his deviant life style and Mathias was ready to take Niels' hand to save both his brother and he. And in the end, the innocent of the two had seen his _life_ taken away.

Though, Mathias could guess what had happened, but he also didn't have the same insight as Niels.

He answered the cops' questions the best he could, soothing the sobbing Norwegian's in his arms as he stared at Eirik's body wrapped into a corpse bad being taken out of the apartment while most of the inspectors were leaving. Though, Mathias avoided speaking about the drug dealing affaire, simply mentioning that they previously had problems with dangerous people. Otherwise, all of this story would fall on Niels' shoulders.

And in the end, they weren't out of danger.

The officers proposed them to go in a hotel until they would feel good enough to come back in the apartment, but Mathias would simply take Niels back to his own place. Though, they were both taken out and asked to come back to the morgue to decide what they would do with the boy's body. The Dane wouldn't make the decision in Niels' place. Though, he knew they wouldn't stay here longer, and by here, he meant in Norway. They had didn't have the money to buy a coffin and make a little ceremony to bury the boy. Thus, the best solution was to incinerate him and take the ashes with them.

Xxx

Covered in his own brother's blood Niels collapsed onto Mathias' bed. His body was too dehydrated to cry, yet the feeling was still there as if he were. And his chest would not stop constricting no matter how much he tried to breath. Mathias lay next to him and tried to sooth Niels to sleep. But his eyes remained open and hardly blinking. Mathias eventually turned off the light and went back to stroking Niels' hair. However the Dane was able to fall asleep while Niels remained awake.

Not once did he fall asleep that night. Niels only knew that it was morning once again when Mathias woke up and lead Niels to the shower. He followed like a mindless corpse and stood in the hot water unmoving watching the dried blood flood down to his feet creating a pink pool of water. Watching it wash away he couldn't help but feel as if that was the last of Eirik swirling down the drain. Tears ran down his face once again, but they were hidden in the hot stream of water.

Like a child he wrapped his arms around Mathias' soaped up body. But soon, he regained his composer. Sniffling, Niels asked in a coarse voice, "Do you think I should even bother telling my parents that..." his voice trailed off.

Xxx

Mathias sternly and slowly shook the head, "They don't deserve to know," he said, "They don't deserve to see him," he finished as he wrapped his arms back around the man and gently rocked him. He washed him, scrubbing his numb body with soap and shampooed his hair. The most heartbreaking thing in this story was Niels. The only sight of him looking completely helpless and downed was bringing tears to Mathias' eyes… and Eirik.

Fuck damn it, why?!

The Dane could almost only feel anger about this. Boiling anger. If he were to see the person who had done this to the younger brother, he would kill him, literally. Nothing would sooth Niels' pain, for sure… only time. It wasn't like he had passed away from an incurable illness, or if it had been an accident, or even a suicide; he had been murdered; coldly murdered for no reasons against him.

By only chance that Berwald guy didn't know about the Dane, or if he did, he hopefully didn't know where he lived. They would stay there for all the time they needed for Mathias to get immigration papers for Niels. Oh no, they weren't staying here. School wasn't even in the equation now. It was mainly Niels' life that was in danger now.

Finishing their shower, Mathias took care of the Norwegian the best he could. Even before he willingly wanted to take care of him like he was some precious pearl, to force him to rest and such. But now it was a necessity; the man acted like lead and wouldn't do a thing by himself, or almost. Like a living dead.

Leaving Niels in his room after having changed the covers for neater ones, he went to the kitchen to make a quick very light meal, only for the Norwegian to eat a little something even if it was obvious he wouldn't be hungry. At least, some water…

Sitting next to him in the bed and laying a plate of fruit next to him, he sighed, closing his eyes, "Niels," he said in a soft voice, "We need to take ye outta here."

Xxx

He took the water from Mathias' hand and drank it down on one go. "Go where." he said in a disinterested voice. His whole life had been centered around Eirik. Now with his little brother dead, he had nothing. Yet Mathias was suggesting to go somewhere while Niels couldn't think or see past his own nose. "I did this to him." he said weakly. "Because of my decisions I did this to him." he bent over in a sob.

With the water he just drank, new tears formed and he couldn't stop. But behind his hands, Niels kept talking, "I killed my own little brother even though I was just trying to make money so he could live with me. I didn't want him to go to some home or stay with my parents. I didn't even need the drugs, I could have done all that without it if I wasn't such a weak pathetic piece of shit." his voice went high pitch as his voice constricted.

Once again he felt Mathias holding him. It was soothing in some way, but his heart still constricted painfully. "Where should I go." he spoke between sobs. An evil feeling was pooling in his gut, one that wanted to lash out against Mathias just so he could feel better. But he kept his mouth shut and swallowed that bitter poison because in reality, if Mathias wasn't there he would have over dosed on drugs.

Xxx

Slightly trembling while trying to sooth Niels and try get him to calm down, the Dane softly spoke, a bit shaky, "We… can go to my parents in Denmark…"

It was probably the best place he could come up with since they didn't have money to go anywhere else, "God knows what can happen to ye Niels… ye're not safe in Norway…" he choked, trying to swallow his tears. It was so hard damn it to be the strong one here! All the shit happening, and Eirik dying like this, all of this was so unfair, he wanted to smash the walls, break bones, and kill those bastards who had pulled death upon Niels' only family.

But he had to stay cool for Niels. He didn't need a crying man with him. All he needed was comfort and that was what Mathias wanted to give him and was trying to.

"Ye need to flee."

Xxx

Hiccupping Niels buried his face into Mathias. Even though he was no good, Mathias still wanted to help him. It was so strange to have someone stretching out their hand to him. Nodding slowly, he agreed. There was nothing more Niels could say or do. But inside, he promised himself he would kill Berwald if it were the last thing he ever did.

Eirik didn't deserve to die. He was just a kid still in high school. Never in his life did Niels believe that Berwald was the type of man that could kill innocent kids. It was clear he never knew the man. Niels wanted the throw up knowing that back in college the two of them had many times had wild romps between classes.

"I'll do whatever you say." he said defeated. Niels didn't have room to think, only grieve. Besides, he knew that he could trust Mathias.

Xxx

Mathias felt a bit relieved that he wouldn't have to fight with the man. Though, this new chapter was pushing aside their eventual life as a couple for another long period. He couldn't simply act selfishly and impose himself over the Norwegian right after he had lost the most cherish person he had in his life, it would be insane. All the Dane could do was to guide him out of the country and secure him until things would sooth up and that they either could return to school or simply continue a normal life.

What was normality anyway…?

"What will ye do with him?" he slowly asked, swallowing thickly. He personally thought that it wasn't worth it to bury him on a land that had killed him… but he would go with the Norwegian's decision, "They won't keep him forever… they want a decision tomorrow…"

He caressed the man's cheek and returned to gently rock him in his arms while rubbing his back and stroking his hair.

Xxx

Niels flinched thinking about burying his brother or burning his body. Thinking about his brother in any other way that wasn't living killed him. Taking a shaky breath Niels said in a solemn voice, "I have 12000 kroner. The least I could do is to give my brother a proper burying." he clenched his fists. "But... I'm selfish and we need that money. I will have him cremated." he said so slowly and sternly that it scared Niels.

His eyes looked up to Mathias, begging for the man to tell him if he was making the right decision. Eirik was probably looking down on him in shame at this moment. But at least, Eirik never found out Niels shame. "I want to go to sleep." Niels said suddenly, sure that he wouldn't sleep one ounce. But he didn't want to talk about his brother, he didn't want to think of his body burning to ashes.

In his mind he could see Eirik with those half closed eyes staring up at the incinerating chamber before the flames enveloped his body, burning his pale skin and hair to ash. Niels felt like throwing up.

Xxx

It was certainly the best decision Niels could have made. Sure they needed the money, but even with it and knowing they would be leaving soon for Denmark, Mathias couldn't imagine the Norwegian leaving his brother in Norway while he would go in Denmark.

He slowly nodded, kissing the man's lips, softly, and slowly undressed him for bed, doing the same thing for himself. He pulled the covers back on them and enlaced the other male from behind, wrapping his arms around his little shaking frame.

Soon, everything would be alright… as soon as they would pass the Danish' borders, everything would be alright.

The next day, Mathias did all the procedures for Niels' immigration in Denmark. Luckily, both countries were not part of the Euro and, this way, they could really easily simply pass the borders without much problem. It was, in fact, easier to go in Denmark than to come in Norway. Right after, they went to the morgue to pay for the cremation and bought an urn, a beautiful little urn which they could bring with them. They took a moment before leaving the place, regaining their composure, especially Niels', before they went back home to get some rest.

Mathias called his parents, informing them he would come back to the family home and asking them to prepare him a place to stay. As little as it would be he didn't mind. He simply hoped they wouldn't stay there too long before going back in an apartment. Mathias planned to work with his father.

At least, Niels would be have security there… as long as they didn't show affection in front of his family members.

They had still two days left before leaving Norway.

Xxx

Niels went back to his apartment on the last day, taking care of his things, and Eirik's. It was the most painful thing in his life. Because his brother's clothes fit better on his frame, Niels ended up throwing away his clothes instead of Eirik's. It felt eerie to smell his brother's scent on him, but he wasn't exactly willing to toss his little brother's things in the dumpster. So, in all reality it was the perfect remedy for Niels.

Going through Eirik's things, he emptied his room keeping only minute things such as letters and class assignments. Reading through his things, he found out that Eirik had a sweetheart, which made Niels feel sick. He hadn't known, but it explained why his brother was never home recently. Even though they were private notes between two people in some unknown class, Niels tucked each one he found away between romantic words, dirty things, and fights. The last thing he took was the video game console he had bought a few weeks back, barely worn from Eirik.

Mathias had rented a small trailer which the two of them fought to move the couch back down stairs. Which was a lot easier than pushing upstairs, or so Mathias told Niels. Even though Niels was no longer crying uncontrollably, he felt too tired and weak to properly speak. He mainly communicated with Mathias threw nods and grunts. The couch and the few bags Niels collected from his own apartment were the first things they placed in the trailer. As soon as they got back they would be emptying Mathias' apartment.

In a way, Niels was glad that he was leaving Norway. Seeing things that had once saw with Eirik was killing him. Never had Niels felt so grateful for another human being. Mathias was a saint to put up with Niels' foul moods and sudden tears. Eirik might as well have been his own kid, that's how much he had raised him.

Xxx

Looking at Niels gather all his brother's stuff was painful to see. He looked so destroyed, and he would take endless amount of time to choose whether or not he should bring his things.

They did the same with the Dane's apartment, though, they left many things behind. They simply took all the more practical stuff they had; only the best fridge, the best oven, all the best furniture and packed the trailer. Mathias went to break their lease, paying for the next months they couldn't pay with a part of their remaining cash, and in the end, were only left with enough to pay their fuel to travel all the way to Denmark.

And soon, they left.

The Dane had rapidly looked at the ferry schedules, and so, they would have fewer roads to do. During the trip to the ferry, they stayed mostly silent. Niels had Eirik's urn on his lap, and looking at him by the corner of the eye always made his heart constrict.

Though, after many hours, Mathias broke the silence, "Everythin' will be alright… I promise," he simply said, hoping it could sooth some worries or anything, "We'll stay at my family for the time we get enough money to leave…"

Xxx

Niels nodded silently he had only eyes for the urn in his lap. It was tiny and blue, enough that wouldn't be a burden when moving. Niels had purchased a much bigger one and had it sent to his parents' family home. Whenever they returned to Norway, they would see a white urn with the name 'Eirik' stamped at the bottom. Only then, would they know that they only had one son left. He imagined their bitch of a mother would take the vase and toss the ashes in the garden. But that was okay, Eirik wouldn't mind, he and Eirik had spent a lot of time in that garden.

Holding the urn in one hand, Niels leaned over and kissed Mathias for the first time since the night of Eirik's death. "Thank you for everything." he whispered against his lips. Mathias' human presence was a god send. Who knew how long Niels would have lasted without him. Unbuckling himself, Niels scooted over to Mathias, feeling the other man's arm wrap around him. He delivered a few more small kisses on the man's neck before smothering his face in his neck.

Murmuring softly, Niels confessed, "Danish can sometimes be really hard for me to understand." he laughed sadly. Niels knew he was in for a world of hurt trying to get a handle of that garbled language. At least Mathias took the effort to pronounce his words in a Norwegian like manner. But now he was crossing the channel to Danish territory and he would have to listen to the harsher version of his own language.

Xxx

Every time Niels would show gratitude toward the Dane, Mathias would feel some weight fade over his shoulders. He was always scared he wasn't doing the right thing and hearing Niels thank him was probably the best thing he could hear at the moment. He simply smirked, pulling him a tad closer to kiss him temple. They stayed there sitting in the car while waiting for the boat to take them to Danish soil.

"Ye'll get the twist… I'll help ye," he said cheerfully, shifting his position to be more comfortable, backing up his seat to put his knees on the steering wheel, "I still have difficulties with Norwegian sometimes I have to admit," he giggled at the obviousness. He closed his eyes a moment, silently sighing and cracked them back open. He didn't feel like going back home. He felt like he should warn Niels about his family, about all the things he could witness there and especially about how they shouldn't behave in front of his parents, especially his very conservative father, but he couldn't…

He didn't want to brusque things between them, he wasn't even sure yet if Niels was _that_ attached to him.

The only thing he could find to say was, "Just hope ye don't mind being surrounded by children…" and gave the man a smirk.

Xxx

Niels wasn't one who liked children. Eirik had been the type of child that was quiet and behaved. Most kids got on Niels' nerves quick. But for Mathias' sake he lied, "I'll be fine." even though he could feel the imminent head ache approaching.

Looking over the dashboard, he could see the sandy beaches of Denmark. Clutching Eirik closer to his chest, Niels could feel his old life fleeing from between his fingers. Clearing his throat he spoke slowly, "When we get settled I'll go to the clinic and get myself checked out like you asked." Not to mention he would seek help for his cocaine addiction. For the week and a half he hadn't snorted the stuff, Niels had suffered through many irritable sweating attacks. He craved it and also had a nasty thirst for alcohol. Mathias had been smart enough to keep both out of his reach for no doubt Niels would drink himself to death if allowed.

"You still haven't told me what you and your dad do." he whispered after a moment.

Xxx

Mathias was happy Niels was willing to take himself without him having to force him to. Well, in a way, he kind of was… but in the end, the Norwegian was agreeing and showing his good will to help himself. That was a really soothing feeling.

"I'll go with ye… I need to go too," Mathias said, not insinuating anything, but still felt like he needed to go. A strange feeling of 'the condom wasn't thick enough' was crawling in his mind and he didn't like it.

At the question, Mathias lightly chuckled and dropped his head backward, "Carpentry," he said, raising an eyebrow, "I worked with him for almost three years before goin' at the College in Norway." He shrugged, sighing, "I'll go back into it… it pays real good when ye get good relations and high links, and with my dad, I'll make money like water," he laughed, turning the head to face the Norwegian. He leaned again to kiss him, and soon, they reached the docks and left the ferry. Many hours again flew before they reached Copenhagen. His family had finally settled in a calm neighbourhood, in a big house his father had build, big enough so everyone had their own room, or almost, for the older children at least.

The Dane didn't know if they had kept his room, but anyway, he still planed on stealing one, any one.

When they arrived, Mathias parked backward for the trailer to be the closest to the house and they walked out. The house seemed pretty empty in fact. He had thought about his mom coming to welcome him, but there wasn't a car in the parking, so, he presumed _everyone_ was gone for some… things they needed to do.

Niels and he simply took their little luggage and Mathias unlocked the door, stepping in. The house had its usual mess. His mother was a good house wife, keeping the place neat and clean, but having young children passing behind her, it was hard for it to stay clean for too long.

"Welcome to my home, Niels," the Dane said, letting the Norwegian walk in with Eirik still in his hands. Mathias rapidly walked around the house to check which room his parents had left him and came back to drag Niels upstairs in a little clean and empty room where they could eventually bring the couch and install their temporary stuff. Most of it would stay in the garden since they had to call the company to take the trailer back.

"Well, I thought they would be here but," he said, looking at his wristwatch, "Dad is still working and I suppose some of my brothers are with him while my mom should be at the grocery with all the others…"

Xxx

Niels looked at their room. It was large if there were going to be one person living in it. The bed was only for a single person, but that was okay for they were going to bring up their couch anyways. Scanning his eyes around the room Niels placed Eirik on a high shelf so that he was sure no kid could get. He then turned to his bag and rummaged through the few photos he had of Eirik. He settled on the only framed one that was a little over a year old and he placed it next to the urn. Instantly a sick feeling past over him and tears burned his eyes.

Quickly he pushed his head into Mathias' chest, needing the warmth of another person. Niels didn't need to start thinking how much he missed Eirik. So he trained all of his attention on Mathias. Taking the man's face in his palms, he kissed Mathias with all the passion he had, which was mostly coming from the sad depressing clench of his chest. Afterwards he burrowed his face into Mathias' chest. He inhaled that musty, male scent that he loved. It was so different than Eirik's which he smelled everyday on his own body, though it was beginning to fade.

"I really need to get my mind of Eirik." he murmured into the man's chest. Niels was willing to do anything just to feel good for a few minutes. His chest ached so much from crying and feeling the never ending pain and loneliness over the loss of his own brother. Would he be using Mathias if he suggested a quick session? After all from what Mathias had said they wouldn't have time to once all those kids were around. "Just a quick round, it's all I'm asking." he breathed slowly.

Xxx

Mathias also looked at the little spot Niels had confectioned for his brother's urn, and seeing how the older one reacted, his heart broke instantly. He took Niels against him and gently rocked him in his arms, kissing his hair as he stroked his back. It felt sick to have sex with a mourning guy, but if it was that he needed. And in fact, it was certainly a good idea to do that since, he hoped, it would take Niels' mind away from his brother's death.

Leaning a bit and removed his arms so he could close the door before sitting on the little bed and looked up at the man; he looked so miserable. Gulping, Mathias caressed Niels' cheek, "Take the time ye need," he slowly said, caressing his hair, "To say goodbye…"

He understood how all this situation was hard on the Norwegian. And unfair. But if life had put Mathias on his road, it was certainly for something.

The Dane pulled Niels a tad closer to kiss his lips while his hands slipped under his shirt to slightly massage his lower back. Before they went into too hot things, Mathias parted their lips and stretched to grab his bag and fetch a bottle of lube and condoms he discarded on the bed.

It felt like they were death condemned and were allowed one last fuck. But Mathias needed to get that feeling away and kissed Niels with a bit more passion, but still kept his usual tenderness. Wet and thick swollen tongues met, swirling with one another in a moist sound. Despite the awkward atmosphere in which they were stuck, everything felt fine. Mathias had missed this. They didn't have many occasions lately to have those moments, for before Niels was never there and/or always trashed and after… well, it wasn't hard to guess. Maybe one or two weeks had passed since the last time they had sex together, and the same amount of time for the Dane for simply having sex, outside his lonely masturbation sessions.

Though, he supposed having sex with clients didn't feel the same, and the thought made Mathias shiver.

He gave Niels' ass long circular rubs, feeling the rough fabric of Eirik's jeans under his touch. He frowned at the thought, but kept the soothing caresses all the while. But despite all of these caresses and touches, the Dane wasn't aroused and he supposed it was the same for the Norwegian, and thus he snaked one hand in front of Niels to rub his groin with his palm, rubbing up and down and massaging his sack through his pants.

Xxx

It was strange, usually it didn't take much for the Dane to get him turned. Now his rubbing felt awkward and strange. Niels simply just leaned forward and rested his head on Mathias' shoulder as he felt his hand try to work him. There were kisses placed on his crown that were light and not at all passionate. The whole ordeal was making Niels feel worse so he had to recreate the kisses in his mind, turning them into passionate wet kisses.

Eventually, he began to harden and his pulse was picking up. Just like it did when he snorted cocaine. Timidly, Niels reached up and kissed Mathias, it was light and devoid of any passion, but he did his best to put some life into it. He felt like he was kissing Mathias just for the sake of kissing. They were light and automatic, but they still somehow made him feel good.

Xxx

As soon as Mathias felt Niels harden under his touch, he unbuttoned his pants and slipped them down a bit to extract his limp erection and slowly pump it. The kissed felt weird and awkward, but the Dane tried to kiss him back with a little bit more life and passion, though, it was hard with how the Norwegian would answer them. It was like they were both forcing it on them… though, Mathias really wanted to have sex with the Norwegian, even more; he wanted to make love to him the best way he could despite the circumstances.

Pulling the man a tad closer, he rotated their position and dropped Niels on his back on the mattress and pulled his pants off along with his underwear. While gently kissing him, he worked on unbuttoning the Norwegian's shirt and part it enough for he slowly descended on his chest to leave soft kisses, rolled his tongue on one nipple and followed his happy trail to brush his nose into his pubic hair and took his member in one hand to give it slow pumps while his tongue swirled around the crown and from the base to the tip. At least, this would certainly take his mind away for a while.

Slipping his arms under the man to hold his sides and caress them, Mathias took the erection in his mouth and slowly sucked on it.

Xxx

All the clutching pain melted from Niels' body as his body was plummeted into pure pleasure. Taking a deep breath he let out a pleased sound. Eirik's urn could be a thousand miles away for all Niels could tell at the moment. All the anxious feelings and misery were being turned into fuel that made Niels gasp and tremble as his body finally began to act properly to the actions he was doing. Yet, he felt hollow and not all there. The blow job was wonderful, but his eyes opened and when he tossed his head to the side, he saw that small blue urn on the shelf.

Gripping Mathias' hair he tried to get his eyes off his brother's remains because the deep sadness was starting to way out the wonderful feelings Mathias was inflicting on him. His eyes only left the urn when Mathias led his chin away for a heated kiss. Niels could feel his saliva covered cock rubbing against Mathias' thigh as the Dane leaned down and captured his lips. Niels slipped his eyes shut, feeling his eyes sting and his lips tremble lightly against Mathias. Wrapping his arms around the Dane, he desperately hung on to him, needing feel someone or something close.

Xxx

He could feel Niels tremble despite his clearly aroused body. Mathias had to keep his man to look away from him and look at the urn, otherwise, all his effort to keep the Norwegian heated were shattering. And he really needed time for himself, to think about him, to have his own pleasure and stop feeling the incessant pain eating his inside and making his whole cage contract.

"Babe," Mathias hotly whispered against his lips, trying to bring his mind back with him in the hotness of their touches. He didn't say more and simply held the man with the same intensity as he caressed the Norwegian's naked butt with one hand while his other was pulling him closer into a deeper kiss.

It felt so good yet so wrong…

Keeping their kiss tender and passionate, Mathias moved a blind hand up to fetch the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers and snaked his hand down between the other male's buttocks and rub one cold wet finger on his entrance. With his other hand, he worked on undoing his pants and lower them to relief his erection and fetched for a condom. Shortly breaking the kiss to rip the little wrapping, he spat the paper away and unrolled the rubber on his erection while he pushed a finger inside the man's ass.

Mathias returned on kissing Niels after assuring himself the rubber was in place and grabbed the Norwegian's erection to slowly pump it while his other hand worked to stretch him. It felt different from the last time and he was infinitely glad it did; it proved Niels hadn't try to flee and make more money while Mathias wouldn't be there to watch over him. He felt a lot tighter, yet not as tight as all his other fucks… but he supposed it would slowly get back to normal.

Xxx

By the time Mathias' fingers had stretched him out, Niels was choking on tears but at the same time moaning his heart out. The thoughts of Eirik were fleeting his mind as he emptied everything out. He would lift his hips up, trying to get more of Mathias' touches, but the sounds that came out his lips were whinny and shaky. But it felt so good to not think about his brother.

Niels gasped, coming back for moment when he felt Mathias push in and filling him up tight. It felt strange to know that he wasn't stretched out by a previous night full of sex. Locking his eyes with Mathias who looked unsure, Niels' smiled weakly, pulling the man down for a few more kisses. It felt good. No matter how he was feeling sex with Mathias felt good. Even if he only had one other experience with Mathias to base that night on.

The pace Mathias placed on Niels was slow and sensual. Niels knew he appeared to look like fragile glass. Though he was eating a bit more, his body still had not put on any weight. Then, there was the way his face stayed blank for hours, not changing a muscle. No, Niels could not blame Mathias for the slow careful pace. In fact he couldn't even hate it either, even if Niels wasn't used to it.

Xxx

Mathias shakily moaned, finally having what he craved for days. Oh, he didn't want to impose his desires on the other male, it would have been deeply selfish of him, but during the last days and week he had waiting for Niels to be ready and have a second round with him. It had been hard to almost chastely wait for the Norwegian and only expulse his frustration through shower masturbation sessions. He had personally not really wanted to have sex with him while he had with plenty of other unknown people and since the day Eirik died… he simply couldn't extract Niels from his mourning to have selfish sex.

But the wait had been worth it. It clearly didn't feel like the first time they had done it; in fact, it really felt like making love to a normal lover, outside the weird choking sounds Niels was making. Shushing into the man's ear, he kissed his slightly sweating skin and caught his lips in a loving kiss while he slowly and carefully thrust into him, rocking his hips back and forth while holding his legs up to give a better penetration angle. He made sure to move almost completely in and out for the Norwegian to feel him fully and often verified with his hand if the condom wasn't slipping away.

He finally wrapped his arms around the man to take him into a gentle embrace while he moved his hips a tad harder in the way in, slightly panting on the man's warm skin.

Xxx

Shivering at the harder pace, Niels wrapped his legs around Mathias' middle tighter, feeling his whole body began to bristle with goosebumps. Slipping his eyes shut, the feel good hormones were beginning to enter his blood stream. It felt so wonderful to be relieved of his grief. "Mathias.." he breathed in a calm voice before he began to allow himself to let the Dane's name fall freely from his mouth.

Niels knew he was close as his heart began to beat erratically and a hot intensity began to grow in his body. Snapping into his orgasm, Niels let out a loud moan, not for just the wonderful feeling, but because he finally felt good. He was a thousand miles from Denmark, even further from Norway. Even when he opened his eyes, to watch Mathias move above him, trying to reach his own orgasm, Niels didn't feel a thing beside pure, numb, wonderfully goodness.

He wished desperately that he could just lie there, caressing Mathias' sweaty face, watching him grunt above him as he reveled in the lightness of his body.

Xxx

As soon as Niels had reached his orgasm, Mathias began to thrust harder and faster to, in the end, choke a moan as his entire body trembled and released. Slowly decelerating his thrusting pace until he was finished, the Dane crashed on his elbows with a low sigh as he tried to catch back his normal breathes. He rested the side of his head on Niels' chest where he could hear loud and rapid thuds, soothing sound… He felt fingers brush his wet hair away from his sweaty forehead and all he could do was tiredly chuckle.

"Felt good…" he said in a tired hoarse voice as he turned his head on the other side and sighed in relief. They stayed into that position for quite a while, until Mathias' erection fully limped and he had to move back to remove the rubber and neatly throw it into the trashcan after having wrapped it into tissues and took time to clean the Norwegian's stomach.

He then crashed back down next to Niels and looked at him; the first thing he noticed was his peaceful and slightly happy expression, which automatically made his smile. Yes, he had succeeded into bringing Niels' away from his dark thoughts, at least for a while. The Dane leaned to press their lips together in a slightly heated kiss and passed an arm around the other male's waist with a content sigh.

Though, no long after, he heard the specific cracking sound of tires on concrete and he rapidly jumped out of the bed to pull back his jeans and brush his clothes, helping the Norwegian to dress back. He perked an ear and he could clearly hear children's voices with a tad lower voice, "My mom," he said with a neutral face, looking back at the Norwegian. Mathias rapidly looked around the room to grab the lube and condoms and hide them in his bag and rapidly fetch the trashes and put them in the trashcan before pulling Niels back up and leave the room.

Just when they arrived in the hall, children stepped in, and recognizing their older brother, rapidly jumped and ran into his arms, "MATTIE!" the youngest screamed. The woman smiled at her oldest son and looked at the Norwegian with a confused look.

"It's a friend from Norway," he said in while holding his youngest 4 years old sister in his arms, so relief to finally speak his own language for a change. She nodded and smiled to the newcomer, stretching a hand for a handshake, "Karen," she said.

Xxx

Niels nodded and tried to smile politely. But already he could feel his little high wearing off. Not mention he was already getting a headache from the kids. They weren't loud, but one of them had taken to clinging to his leg and looking up at him. He looked like a miniature Mathias, which amused Niels in a small way.

When they left to their room, Niels decided to ask Mathias about the strict cleaning he did. It was so obvious that he was trying to hide what they had just done. The trash only had a few things plus the used condom. Niels didn't feel too keen on sleeping with a guy that was uncomfortable with their status. Which, Niels didn't even know what their status was. There never was any formal asking the other out. "Why are you being careful about us have sex." he asked as soon as they entered their room.

He really hoped that Mathias wanted to keep their nasty habits simply just hidden from too young eyes.

Xxx

Mathias didn't know how to reply without upsetting the Norwegian. Nervously breathing, he closed the door, scared one of his older siblings would hear and speak about stuff he would say later, "My… My parents," he began and already could see Niels roll his eyes, "They don't know 'bout me and…" he said, averting eyes. He rubbed his face nervously, leaning back on the door, "Well, m-my dad is really conservative ye see…"

And alcoholic, he wanted to add, but he didn't think Niels needed to know. There were bad enough stuff related to his dad's behaviours around alcohol, around homosexuals, around other's way to think and such… In fact, his dad was simply really close minded, and leaving Denmark had helped Mathias get out of this vile circle.

Xxx

Taking a shaky breath, Niels rubbed his forehead. "You need to start telling me things, idiot." The fact that they had had sex just a few minutes was not a good idea under this roof. "What if we had been caught?" he added scoffing Mathias' stupidity. Mathias' face pout at Niels' sour words, but he gave Mathias a quick peck on the lips.

Sighing heavily, Niels noticed his own hypocritical actions. "This is going to be tough. Please tell me we aren't going to be here long." Niels had to already put up with kids, now he couldn't simply kiss and hold Mathias whenever he wanted.

Heading over to the bed, Niels saw Eirik's photo and urn and felt his heart plummet. Sadly he spoke, "What is the plan? You never really explained what we are doing here." and now after sex, Niels realized he couldn't just simply follow Mathias without knowing what was on the horizon. Lost in his own grief, Niels had numbly followed without a question and now he felt like he was waking up not knowing where he was.

Xxx

Feeling deeply relieved, Mathias sat next to the Norwegian and leaned forward, crossing his fingers. Sure, he had never talked to Niels about what they would be doing here or anything, "Hopefully, we won't be stayin' too long," he said, and inwardly hoped nothing would turn bad while they would stay in his parents' house. His family was really sweet and warming, but their mind's tightness might irritate Niels really fast. They were good Christians, or well, that's what they said but Mathias didn't really believe it. His father might better stay and sleep a drunken day instead of going to the church with too many beers in the nose. They didn't believe in anything Jesus hadn't say, and thus having another sexual orientation, sex before marriage and stuff like that…

"I'll work with my dad until I get enough money to leave, that's the plan," he said, making it short and sweet, "And, I swear babe, take yer time…" he almost whispered, giving him a caring look, "If ye don't wanna get back to work already, just stay here. I'll try to make the room a tad more practical for whatever ye wanna do, or…" he said, looking around, and was about to say he could help his mom if he felt like it, but looking his disapproving look, he simply laughed and shook the head, "Yeah… and she's still pregnant," he said with a nervous laughter as he dropped himself back on the mattress, "We might stay… two weeks or so…"

Xxx

It was a bitter feeling knowing he couldn't place his head on Mathias shoulder for the human contact. His body already felt cold and needy. "You have two weeks Mathias. I really don't want to stay here for very long." his voice was stern and he felt a tad bad for the high demands. But... Niels couldn't stand living with such strict rules. He almost didn't feel welcomed because of his sexual orientation.

Sighing heavily, Niels also added, "I need a job. The worst thing I can do is sit here alone." No doubt his mind would go back to his now dead brother. God he needed something to take his mind off it, now he found out he couldn't sleep with Mathias to take him away from his grief. Niels felt like punching the wall for Mathias withholding information.

"I expect you to take me out a few times." he said bitterly. Niels regretted he had sex with the man, now he had his libido back and he couldn't have sex.

Xxx

Mathias rapidly nodded and gave the Norwegian a cocky smirk, moving a hand to caress his cheek and hair, "I promise, ye'll never see these two weeks pass," he cheerfully said, leaning to give him one last kiss on the lips before standing and opening the door, already being attacked by the youngest siblings. He didn't even know how much his words were to be true.

The Dane properly introduced Niels to his mother and four siblings, mentioning he had meet him in Norway and that they would soon leave to live in collocation because it would be easier for both of them that way. Mathias fought the urge to caress the Norwegian's cheek as he proposed him to go fetch some of his stuff he really wanted in the trailer. They would wait for his father to bring the couch in which they would probably not be sleeping together for the next two weeks, but still needed it…

Mathias took some time to play with his siblings and tell them fantastic stories about his life in Norway, speaking about Vikings and dragons despite the older of them saying it wasn't true. He helped his mother with the dinner until his father and two brothers came back from work and welcomed the older Dane back with manly embraces.

"Ye've lost weight my son!" his dad said, strongly tapping on Mathias' shoulders, "Ye've taken some," the son said, pocking his dad's belly as the man laughed, looking at Niels with a raised eyebrow. Mathias introduced him and the older man didn't even dare shaking his hand and simply acknowledged him with a slightly haughty nod, "So, ye've come to work, huh? Dropped school again?" the father said as he grabbed his son's shoulder.

"Ya, kinda… W- I need money," he said, staying stiffly still under his father's strong grip. His father laughed, walking away to remove his coat, "Yeah, that's what I thought; the Khölers males are made for manual work. Ye won't go to university Math, ye'll be a carpenter like ye're old father, that's what ye're made for!"

Mathias simply nodded with a smirk and he waited for his father to go in the living room to introduce Niels to his brothers. The older one, his closest one, was Christoffer and the third one was Jan. Both were 20 and 16. And well… Mathias knew very well that Christoffer had very recently been extracted from the drug circle … but the Norwegian didn't need to know that. In the Dane's head, Niels was alright now, he needed neither wanted cocaine anymore, but it wasn't true and he didn't really know.

Xxx

To say the least, Mathias' family was not what he expected it to be. For some odd reason, he imagined Matias to be from a free love type of family. He had been dead wrong. How such a family could produce the fun loving Dane was beyond Niels. But, just looking at Mathias' father, he could since a darker side. It was like looking at a drunkard on some street corner in Oslo, they simply had a certain look. The beer gut also gave him away. Niels knew he shouldn't be making assumptions however he had a funny feeling that Mathias got that mean streak from his father. He remembered that night, and Niels began to feel not too keen on staying here even more.

Every time he was spoken to, he would nod and speak with his best Danish pronunciation, which felt bulky and weird on his tongue. Most of the time, they didn't follow which made Niels frustrated. The older two siblings seemed to understand him better, not taking the arrogant stance of not even bothering to decipher Niels' Norwegian. That's when he noticed Christoffer. The brother twitched in a way Niels had in his past and saw other people do quite often.

Mathias had a drug user in his family and Niels felt a strong pull to ask the little brother if he would by chance deal him some. Mathias would be disappointed and furious if he did. But being shoved in a house religious house with no real way out of his grief, he felt a strong pull towards Christoffer.

Xxx

As usual, during the dinner when the big family was sit around the table, the head father had his usual beer in hand and was always loudly speaking about the proud he wore toward his sons who would work with him… the same shit he always used to say. Mathias remembered years ago when he had decided to finish his high schooling, the reaction his dad god had threw him out of himself and that was when he had decided to go to college far from his family. But sure, being so far of them all had made him miss most of his siblings and fear for his mother's well being.

He didn't really notice his family's attitude toward Niels since his mother's constant questions about his life in Norway pulled his mind away from him.

They stayed at the table for far too long, enough for when they finally stood, the kids had to go to bed. Mathias could see Niels fight for sleep; he still had big problems to sleep. Thus, they went up to their room and Mathias showed the way to the bathroom if he needed to use it before going to their room. Earlier, his brothers had helped him bring the couch up and they had opened it.

Christoffer had also noticed how nervous Niels seemed during the dinner, but it wasn't only due to the fact he wasn't at his ease with the family. The Dane had slacked on his cocaine consummation lately, making the whole ordeal a lot less obvious to his family, but he was been selling it instead. And so, going up to his own room where he would simply stay by the computer and listen to music as he usually did in the evening, he gave the Norwegian a short stern look before pulling on his door to make a crack.

Xxx

Mathias was in the shower while Niels sat on the not all that familiar couch with the picture of Eirik in his hands. The family unit and comradery was foreign to him. Sure, he and Eirik had shared something of that form, but nothing like Mathias' family. The image of a family all eating together at a table was an un-new feeling to him. Eirik and he never had that and they certainly never ate the same table. They would instead have their own plate and sit in some chair in some room doing whatever it was that pleased them. But still, seeing all of those siblings fondle over Mathias reminded Niels of how empty he was now.

When the knock came at the door, Niels jumped ever so slightly, before returning Eirik's picture back on the shelf. He knew it couldn't be someone young, for they would probably barge right in. What one of the older siblings could be wanting was beyond him. Swinging the door open, Niels was only half shock to see Christoffer. "He's in the shower." Niels started, only to notice that the man had a knowing smile on his lips, as if he could see what Niels' dirty secret was. Frowning, he knew that this brother was here to see him and not Mathias. "Can I help you?" he spoke slowly.

Xxx

Christoffer, despite not having the same face and features as Mathias wore the same cocky smirk. He didn't have the same attitude either; he looked a lot less cheerful and a bit more serious, yet cold. His eyes didn't wear any real expression even if, younger, he used to be a happy and cheerful kid like Mathias and all his brothers and sisters.

"Was wonderin' in fact if _I_ could help ye," he said in his best Norwegian, crossing his strong arms and leaning on the door frame. Hey, if he wanted some business, he was better to have the man in his pocket from the very beginning, "Need a drink? Water, juice… a glass of coke?" the younger Dane said, looking around to assure himself he didn't have one of his younger sibling listening around, or even worse, Mathias right behind him.

Xxx

His eyes narrowed at the word coke. Everything in Niels' mouth went dry and he could feel his stomach tighten. "What do you mean by coke?" he asked wearily.

Bitterness hit Niels hard. It was like every drug dealer could sniff out taunt him with his drug addiction. Christoffer was just like Berwald, knowing his secret weakness and exploiting it. By being interested in taking the drug, Niels knew he would be insulting Eirik's memory. But he simply couldn't help it. Knowing that he could no longer get any relief from Mathias, Niels need to find another way or he would be consumed by his own grief and unhappiness.

Xxx

Christoffer gave a slight smirk to the other man, moving away from the door frame as he subtly fished something in the side pocket of his jeans and pulled it enough for Niels to see what was in it, which being a little plastic bag containing white powder. He looked back up at his brother's friend and snorted a silent chuckle, seeing the man's eager eyes staring the coke until the Dane pushed it back securely in his pocket and crossed his arms back.

"Enough for a week. I can make ye a good price," he said, rapidly looking back to be sure no one was around.

Xxx

Niels' eyes were trained on Christoffer's pocket. His whole body felt numb knowing that his drug of choice was a few feet away, tucked in another man's pants. "I... don't have any money. I don't even have a job." his voice trembled.

Would he be willing to fall into his old bad habits with Eirik freshly formed ashes sitting on the shelf above his head. The presence of that urn should have been enough to deter Niels. But it wasn't. He was willing to be indebted to this man for cocaine. Besides... it wasn't like Mathias' own brother would hurt him if he knew how close he and Mathias were, right?

Xxx

"Oh well," Christoffer said, moving away from the door and slightly backing off, wanting to play with the man's patience, "I could lend ye one… I suppose ye'll get a job soon, huh?" he asked, not really caring about if he would get one or not; the most important for him was that he would get his money.

"Since ye're my bro's friend, I'll be good on ye and won't make ye pay interests," he said. But sure, this wouldn't go without specific conditions. He was pretty close to Mathias and was still feeling like he had a debt toward his brother since the older of the two had helped him to get out of hell years ago. Though, he had kept a foot in the place without Mathias knowing and he didn't want him to know… he didn't want to have problems with his brother, especially something that could ruin their relation.

Xxx

Niels snatched the bag, thankful. "I will as soon as I can." he answered before shutting the door. The cocaine felt heavy in his hands and he sat on the couch just staring at it. Straining his ears, he could still hear the shower going on. His nerves were acting up for he knew that Mathias wouldn't approve. But what Mathias didn't know wouldn't kill him.

Looking around the room, he spotted a book and lined up a narrow line. Using a bank note from his pocket, Niels snorted the whole line up before leaning back and letting out a loud pleasure ridden sigh. He could feel its effects starting to take hold of his body and it felt wonderful. The shower turned off and Niels reacted quickly, shoving the book under the bed and looking for a place to hide his new stash. Not finding a good one, Niels did the unthinkable.

Opening Eirik's urn, he placed the packet inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello my dear readers. I would like to take a few moments out of your time and address a few things that have been brought up. I also want to thank you all for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot and it always helps to get me going on the assembling the next chapter.**

**First off, I stated on the first chapter that this fic is indeed dark. Most of you might be thinking that because of this length that we are near the end, but we are not. In fact this was written about six months ago and I know for a fact that what we have seen so far is not anywhere near as dark as this fic is going to get. So if you like dark stuff, stick around. If you don't want to read about a drug addict going through his mistakes then this is not the fic for you.**

**I would like to point out as well that Mathias does not know what Niels is doing. He has an inkling but such is his nature, he tries to think the best out of everyone. It's natural and I hardly think Denmark would leave Norway if he suddenly lost his brother, no matter the circumstances. That is just my thoughts. And you will in the near future see a side of Mathias we have not quite shown yet.**

**This fic has essentially three parts. The last chapter was the beginning of the second part so we are now over 1/3 of the way done with this. **

**Also I am really sorry for killing Iceland. I did not like killing my favorite character at all. But I swear to you that all of this will in the end be brought together in a pleasing finale. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope I have not scared anyone away. **

Xxx

Mathias left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, enough to hide his lower body. Though he remembered the times when he used to simply sneak out and run to his room naked. But well, they had a guest, even if that guest in question had already seen more than his own mother more than once…

As soon as he passed their bedroom's door and closed the door behind, knowing all his younger siblings were sleeping now, he fetched a chair from their kitchen set they had brought in their room and blocked the door with it, discarding his towel at the same time. At least, if his mother or father were to pass and try to open the door, Mathias would have the time to slip out of the bed and open the door, finding an excuse for the blocked door… he still wanted some privacy with Niels, knowing they would be stuck in here for quite a long time. Though, Mathias knew his parents didn't like to see the bedroom's doors closed, but if anything was to happen…

He would find an excuse!

Looking at Niels, he noticed how the man seemed changed all of a sudden, just like he seemed… happier? Damn, Mathias hadn't seen Niels smiling for quite a long time he had to admit. It wasn't a real frank smile like those ones they had shared a little bit before Eirik's death, but still, he seemed a bit more relaxed maybe…

"Hey," Mathias said in a husky voice as he leaned on the door, dressed with his complete wet nudity. He chuckled a bit and made a sorry face, "Yeah well… Hope they don't bother ye too much," he said as he walked to fetch some boxers in his clean clothes and pulled them on.

Xxx

Niels licked his lips when he saw Mathias dress. He didn't even give the man privacy and watched. It was the drugs, they always made him feel good and very alert. With a half naked Dane walking around, his body really noticed how god Mathias looked. But, he knew he couldn't do anything now. Instead he would partake in watching his little eye candy move around the room.

"You're brother wanted to make sure I didn't need anything." Niels answered once Mathias was fully clothed and sitting next to him. Sliding closer to Mathias, he felt that clingy feeling he sometimes had wash over him and placed his head on the Dane's shoulder. "So... what now." his voice was so light and calm. It was a wonder that Niels had managed to go a few weeks without it, especially during the funeral.

Xxx

Mathias cocked an eyebrow, "Who, Chris? It's very unlike him," he chuckled, wrapping one arm around Niels' waist and caressed his hip. Christoffer was more the kind of guy to take opportunities and turn everything to his own advantage. Though, he wasn't a bad guy and was, in the end, his little brother…

The Norwegian felt strange all of a sudden… Oh well, he supposed it was related all the movement, the fact they had just arrived in Denmark and he had left his past life for a better future, and Eirik's death… The weird thing would be that he would act as nothing had ever happened.

They opened the bed and Mathias dropped himself on it. It was still pretty early for them to go to bed, "Tomorrow, I'll help ye find a job in town, and I'll start workin' with my dad the next day. We need to find money rapidly if we wanna leave," Mathias said, rubbing his face, "Just if ye're ok with that," he said, looking back at the Norwegian with a slight smirk. Damn… Niels was so beautiful he could eat him at the moment. It felt like no tragedy had hit him recently, and it was a relief in fact…

Xxx

Humming softly, Niels wiggled his hand until it was under Mathias' shirt, running his palm over the rough happy trail. "Mmm I'll do anything you want." Niels whispered in a flirtatious easy voice. God he felt so good. It was a shame it was now time to go to bed, for Niels was wide awake and humming with energy.

Eventually Mathias fell asleep while Niels kept running his hand up and down the man's stomach. Eventually he had to get up and do something before he wiggled his way out of the bed. He grabbed a random book off the shelf and unblocked the door before finding the bathroom and read for hours. The sky was turning a pale color before he decided to head back to Mathias, sleeping form.

The cocaine had finally worn off enough that when he saw Mathias tangled in the sheets, his stomach showing, that Niels didn't want to leap on the Dane. No, Niels acknowledged that Mathias was sexy, but his body felt so heavy, it was as if he hadn't taken any of the cocaine. His chest was already starting to constrict with the absence of Eirik. Curling up closer to Mathias, he tried to get warm, but the ache in his chest began to make even his limbs feel cold. For a moment, Niels debated if he should take some more, but he needed sleep and decided against it. So, trying to keep his mind off Eirik, he splayed his hand out over Mathias' chest and hid his face under the man's chin.

Xxx

The next morning, the entire family was down at the dining table eating breakfast, like every day before all the older males in the family would go to work. Both Niels and Mathias ate the fastest they could, excusing their eagerness by the fact they needed to go in town before too many people began their day. Which was true. And so, they took the Dane's car after eating and went in Copenhagen central park to park the car somewhere and walk around the town to get Niels' a job. Being far enough from his parents judging eyes, they freely held hands, looking around for whatever could interest the Norwegian.

At the same time, they looked for apartments. They simply looked and memorised some key places where they would go search in the next week.

It was also really nice to simply walk hand in hand like they were a real couple… Mathias personally felt like they were and didn't really need to be told they were to think they were; for him, it was obvious they were now. But he still didn't know the Norwegian's point of view on the subject, though, he didn't really think about it; he assumed it was the same. After all Mathias had done for him, after all they had shared through the last months, he believed they were a couple.

Xxx

For Niels, he didn't know if they were or not. They wasn't anything officially said, but he had an affinity towards Mathias that made him not look anywhere else. His brother had died so suddenly that it took the place of making a real relationship. Sure, Mathias had asked once they got the 12000 kroner if they could be a real couple and Niels had agreed to it. But having something so big happen so quickly within their relationship, it shadowed the surety of their status.

Holding hands with Mathias felt great though and Niels decided he would simply let Mathias lead them where he wanted to go. Even looking at apartment buildings was nice. But Niels just wished it didn't take his own brother's death to bring him to this state in his life. For if Eirik were still with him, he would be living in the same place he had been for years, thinking more of his brother than anyone else.

Niels put in as many applications as he could. He even sent a few at fast food places where knowing English would allow him to get by. His Danish understanding capabilities were just THAT poor. It would take a few months to get a hang of the flat language.

Xxx

Mathias didn't feel like going back home already and chill the entire day while they would be waiting for the next day to come so they simply hung out around Copenhagen, walking mostly silently hand in hand. Sometimes, Mathias would explain some stuff around, telling some memories he had about certain places, like the spot where he had first kissed a girl in the park, his first job before going to work with his dad even if the man didn't want his first son to work elsewhere than with him, good club and bars around even if he reminded Eirik telling him Niels didn't like those placed.

Anything to pull Niels' mind away, in a peaceful place away from any worries.

They went back to Mathias' parents a little bit before dinner. His father and brothers weren't home yet, which wasn't so surprising; he supposed they were in some downtown bar and would be back very late at night… and so, Mathias knew what would happen that night.

So, that evening, they were alone with the youngest siblings and Mathias' mother. The ambiance wasn't the same at all, it felt a lot calmer despite the youngest children being a lot louder than older ones. The Dane's mother didn't speak a single Norwegian word, and hearing the way Niels was pronouncing his words made her teeth clench. She had problems understanding him, and in the end, Mathias simply translated. At least, Mathias had fewer problems now with Norwegian since he was around it every day with Niels. He was better in this language then English anyway…

Knowing his father would be far for quite a long time, Mathias supposed that if Niels felt up for a little moment alone together, there weren't any problems as long as they kept it down to not alarm the children. Only the idea would bring butterflies to the Dane's stomach. Though, before he could even reach the bedroom and maybe propose it to Niels, his siblings pulled him away for a game with their oldest brother. Laughing, Mathias said to the Norwegian, "Ye can go upstairs if ye want," and got dragged away by his siblings.

Xxx

Niels nodded and headed upstairs. Kids were simply annoying. It was funny how life can create loud monsters like Mathias' siblings then produce calm collected children like himself and Eirik. Throwing himself on the couch, Niels felt his feet tingle in relief after spending a whole day on them walking around Copenhagen. Slinging an arm over his eyes, he could hear the shouts and laughter of Mathias chasing his siblings around. Niels felt exhausted but couldn't fall asleep from all the noise of people.

Sitting back up. Niels grabbed Eirik and took the top off finding his stash. Once again, he grabbed the book he used last and dished him up a line. Feeling the relief instantly flood his veins, Niels blinked his watering eyes and shivered. It felt so good. Niels really wanted to thank Mathias' brother. This was a gift from the Gods even though he had to pay Christoffer back.

Replacing Eirik back on the shelf, Niels walked across the room and turned on some music. Laying down he sat there and listened to the music, his whole body going limp as it concentrated on the lyrics and sounds.

Xxx

Rapidly, Mathias siblings went sleepy and his mother put them to bed. The Dane had some real talent with children, thus the reason why he wanted to become a teacher instead of working as a carpenter… though, he would have to put his dream on the waiting bench for a while, even certainly for life.

The Dane rapidly jumped up the stairs and opened their bedroom's door. Instantly, Mathias could feel the strange ambiance; the metal music he had very often heard from Niels' younger brother's room, with a relaxed looking Norwegian lied on the bed. Cocking an eyebrow, the Dane smirked and blocked the door, lowering the music's volume as he snaked on the bed to lie next to Niels, "Sorry babe, little sis' are goin' to bed," he almost whispered, looking at the man with a slight grin.

Mathias didn't know and couldn't really notice that Niels had snorted. In his head, the possibility couldn't even be possible in fact. The second they had left Norway, for him, Niels would never touch to that shit again and wouldn't try to do it either. So, seeing the Norwegian like this, in a state he wasn't used to see him, it sure felt weird, but he wasn't automatically connection this with the drug.

Clearing his throat and feeling his stomach nervously twist, Mathias crossed his arms behind his head, "So… wanna…?" he half asked, raising an eyebrow as he peeked on the side at Niels.

Xxx

Coming out of his fogginess, Niels focused on Mathias with a hungry look. Sitting up he breathed into Mathias' ear running his lips over his earlobe. His body was pumped full of feel good chemicals which always made Niels up for sex. It was why he had used it as a prostitute. With someone as sexy as Mathias asking him, he couldn't ever so no.

Running his hand devilishly high on the Dane's thigh, Niels whispered, "I don't know, you tell me?"

Xxx

Mathias felt like a horny teenager just by the way Niels was touching him. Oh damn, this sex wouldn't feel the same as the second time they had done it, oh no… Why was Niels acting like this? Only God knew at the moment, but the Dane didn't dislike it. He had really enjoyed their loving sex, though, this time, he had the feeling it would be nothing like _loving sex_.

"Keep it down though," Mathias whispered as he turned the head to give the Norwegian a hot heated kiss, moving one hand on Niels' clothed chest to run his fingers over his nipples and rub them against the fabric of his shirt, rolling on his side for better access. Young men should never lack of sex for too long… in fact, Mathias missed the time, long ago, when he would be in a stable relationship, when he had regular sex, always turning him incredibly pleased and relaxed. Though, recently, while chasing for Niels, he had dismissed his sexual life to catch the man, and now that he had him, well, they still both needed to get checked and he felt bad to try to pull the man into having sex while he was still mourning the loss of his brother.

Though, at the moment, he didn't look any sad at all… Mathias knew it was the best time for that. They would both enjoy it like they never did.

Messing their lips together, the Dane moved on his knee and placed one between Niels's slightly parted legs to rub their upper thigh on each other's crotch while he, kissed the Norwegian with the tip of his lips for their tongues to messily swirl around the other's.

Xxx

Crawling onto Mathias' lap, Eirik was the last thing on his mind. Instead his brain was addicted to the way Mathias' wet tongue slide against his and the growing tautness of his own pants. Niels almost felt like the whore he once was, taunting Mathias was the grinding of his hips, though he never kissed one of his clients he kept the same playful manor as he nipped Mathias' lips.

His actions were not like Niels, they never were under the influence. He became carefree and loose. Niels always received a sick pleasure when he was able to tease a man into a hot and panting fit. That was his goal as he hummed happily to Mathias touches on his chest and as he ground himself against the growing lump in Mathias' pants.

Breaking their long kiss, he shivered at Mathias' dark look and red lips. For a moment, Niels had a strong pain of guilt in his stomach. This man beneath him whom had shown him so much attention was being stabbed in the back by Niels' actions. He shouldn't have taken the cocaine, why had he? But he erased those thoughts by kissing him roughly once more.

Xxx

Something was weird in Niels' eyes. The short moment they had been staring at each other, Mathias had felt something very unnatural in the way he was looking at him, but he couldn't tell what, and yet, this thought was rapidly chased away by the man's lips back on his and his arms strongly wrapping around his neck. Mathias craved to see the man ride him again, just like the first time they had done it, but he couldn't reduce himself to request it, it wouldn't be right. Even with all that energy coming from Niels, he didn't feel like turning the situation where he would have to put the efforts into the actions.

Mathias snaked his hands under the man's shirt and rolled it up right below his chin to caress his perked nipple. Oh, he could feel Niels felt a little bit less skinny than when they were in Norway, even if it had only been one week since Eirik's death. It was a lot more agreeable to touch him and it gave him shivers. He was endlessly happy to see he was becoming a bit healthier. He really wished he became a little bit chubbier though.

But he just knew how his ass had never lost its chubbiness, or well, not that he had really noticed. So, parting from their very arousing kiss, Mathias flipped Niels on his stomach and made him bend his ass up for he could rub his still clothed groin on it. It didn't take time before Niels got bored of his pants and lowered them, allowing Mathias to do the same with his and, leaning to press his chest on the man's back, his slowly rubbed his length on Niels' butt crack, snaking a hand under him to grab his erection and pump it. He ended pointing at his bag closer to Niels for he would give him the lube and condoms.

Xxx

Gladly reaching for the bag, he fumbled it open, his concentration breaking every time he felt Mathias slide his cock between his cheeks. It was deliciously tantalizing and driving him nuts. Managing to get the bag open he tossed the lube and box of condoms up to Mathias before settling on his elbows comfortably. His body was already humming in anticipation and as he heard Mathias open the box Niels rolled his hips up against the man's erection.

When the cold lube began to be spread onto him Niels shivered and biting his lip and he tried to keep his moans and whimpers contained in his throat. But he failed when he felt Mathias add one finger inside his hole. Quickly he bucked his hips to the hand and he heard Mathias shush him. Niels should have declined sex with Mathias, he wasn't in the right state of mind to be quiet. Everything felt good and he just wanted to let out his pleasure threw long and loud moans. Biting the inside of his mouth he tried to calm himself down, but he felt so hot and arousal was painfully needy.

Taking a steady breath Niels commanded smoothly, "Add another." he really didn't need Mathias to go so slow.

Xxx

Mathias did as commanded and thrust his two fingers in and out, clenching his fingers on the man's left buttock. Damn it, that man felt so hot and arousing, Mathias felt very very excited to see him react like this and he wished they could simply have loud and hard sex… oh, the Dane would still go rough on Niels since the man seemed in the mood to do it, but he would try to keep the man mostly silent.

The room was plunged into semi darkness due to a little lamp in its corner. The sun had settled down an hour ago and the ambiance with the low metal music was still very arousing.

While adding a third finger, Mathias worked on opening the condom and roll it on his dripping erection. Oh, he couldn't wait to penetrate Niels, he felt so horny at the moment with the man's ass in the air like this begging to be fucked. When Niels actually begged for Mathias to move on, the older male slipped his fingers out, rapidly wiped them on the covers and he leaned forward, using his other hand to clasp his fingers on the Norwegian's mouth as he used his free hand to guide himself between Niels' buttocks and bucked his hips in, completely slipping in.

Mathias knew he wouldn't tough long like this, in this position, especially if Niels was to do muffled screams in his hand and wiggle as the Dane's hand would work on the Norwegian's neglected erection. But he would hold back the best he could, and in the end, he would certainly simply change the position… but like this, Niels' ass felt really comfortable as he would quite rapidly thrust in and out, brusquely stopping his hips with each contact with the man's soft ass.

Xxx

Somehow, having Mathias' hand clamped over his mouth was making Niels go nuts. Mathias would drill into him a tad too rough and Niels would try to gasp through his mouth only to have the oxygen cut off. It made his heart beat twice as fast as it should. But it was a good thing that mouth was there for Niels was letting out his moans without much control. The vibrations of voice tickled his lips as he thrust his hips out.

Everything felt wonderful and he wanted to melt into the couch below him. Before he could settle onto his stomach, Mathias was pulling Niels onto his lap, changing the position. Lazily, Niels sat on his knees as he leaned back into his chest. Once again Mathias clamped his hand over his mouth, quieting him. It felt so good to sit there and have his cock stroked and feeling Mathias' heaving chest against his back.

Removing the hand for just a second, Niels reached back to kiss Mathias sloppily. Seconds later he began to move with the Dane, rolling his hips sharply. Before Mathias could clamp his hand back over his mouth Niels demanded a tad loudly, "Dear god why haven't we done this more often?"

Xxx

Mathias rarely had this good of a fuck in his life. Maybe it was because the sex was simply really good, maybe it was because he was with a man or even a man he really deeply liked, maybe because they were trying to stay subtle and silent because of ears that could hear them… however, it felt endlessly good. They had rapidly turned sweaty, especially the Dane. Mathias always sweated like a fountain when having sex or, well, making any physical effort. He would not necessarily stink, but rapidly become wet.

Shakily chuckling at the Norwegian's question, he continued to buck his hips hard and deep as he kept the pumping of Niels' erection, "I wonder, mh?" he simply whispered into the man's ear, cocking an eyebrow. The answer was obvious; Niels would always come back with tons of people having passed over him… Mathias didn't want to be one of the many men who had slipped their dirty erection into the Norwegian's ass. Simply knowing his lover had been selling his body was deeply saddening him.

But Mathias had always been the guy who didn't like to look in the past and kept his eyes on the present instant, which one being the two of them having a really good fuck. It didn't feel like two lovers making love, but they both didn't care, especially Niels it seemed. Though, the whole thing felt different. Mathias didn't have much experience with Niels in the first place, still being able to count the times they had done it on the fingers of one hand only. But still… even when horny, he knew the Norwegian wasn't like this. He wouldn't be like this, he was too shy. It was like every little barrier that kept him from doing things he would normally maybe want to do but wouldn't were erased.

Mathias dropped himself on his back, taking the Norwegian with him, pressed on his chest, and moved his hips harder and deeper, the best he could, while holding his hips with one hand and keeping his hand close to Niels' mouth to hide it whenever he would make a too loud sound.

Xxx

Ah yes, Niels history of course would come and bite him in the butt with Mathias. How the man could date an ex-prostitute was beyond him. Niels could never sleep with Mathias if he had been his shoes even with a condom. The fear of getting STDs would weigh too heavily on his mind. Sure, Niels knew he had a high risk of having at least one sexually transmitted disease, though luckily he wasn't showing any signs, but that didn't mean he was a prude about it. But knowing that Mathias, he didn't sleep with him as often as Niels now was craving and it bugged him.

It was the incentive he needed to march his butt down to the nearest clinic and get tested. The deeper and better Mathias' thrusts got the more Niels wanted to experience these touches with the man. The sex was rough, making Niels arch his back with each slapping sound of skin on skin. Not to mention the delicious strokes of Mathias' rough hand along this length. Sure, Niels wouldn't want sex like this with Mathias if he hadn't been high. His body would recoil from this roughness and instead of arching his hips towards Mathias' thrusting hips, Niels would be doing everything to distance his ass from Mathias' abuse.

But that was the benefit of cocaine, he could take a lot of things and enjoy them as well. Not to mention last awhile longer too. As much as he loved having Mathias cover his mouth and keep him quiet while being fucked brutally, Niels' drugged mind had other plans. So he forced Mathias to change positions yet again making him sit up straight before straddling Mathias and taking him back inside. Eager to kiss the man comfortably as he lowered and rode the man, Niels began to curb his eager moans. Breaking the kiss he began to whisper filthy nonsense into the man's ear as he picked up the pace, feeling the burning in his thighs and the wonderful approaching peak of his pleasure. Taking cocaine was bad, but Niels wished he could say these words while sober. But he simply couldn't, he wasn't that type of man.

Xxx

Fuck, it was like Niels wanted the Dane to cum super fast with all his eager and fast movements. Well, if it was his main goal, he would soon complete his mission! Mathias was slightly wiggling in discomfort as he tried the best he could to swallow his orgasm, slowing down his own movements to breathe, but Niels didn't seem to catch the message and still stayed the sexiest he could as he rode the Dane like no one had ever ridden him. Even with the damn rubber, it felt amazing.

Speaking of which, Mathias, a bit panicked, verified the condom's position and sighed in relief as he saw it was still in place despite the really hard, rapid and deep movements he had made from the very beginning. Yes, having sex with Niels was very stressful for that. Unless he got tested and came back with positive news, he would feel a lot better using 2 layers of condom. In fact, if he could, he would boil the man to be sure that anything he could have caught was dead. He could have anything… Mathias didn't really know if Niels had made his partners wear a condom each times, especially since he would be trashed every time he did something with them… in fact, oral sex could be dangerous, but Mathias had already made this mistake at least twice with the Norwegian, and he was scared enough to also get tested.

And damn, he wished they could make love without condom soon… it was only a breaking mood thing and he would feel a lot more stuff without it. It was already amazing, but without it, he would have already cum and get the satisfaction of watching his seed leak from his partner's ass. But no; he would have to fill a piece of plastic instead.

Now, he was the one who had to muffle his moans. Being so damn close to his climax and often brushing it, Mathias had problems to breathe and control the heretic sounds coming out of his panting mouths. It was annoying, really annoying, but he wanted it to last a lot longer.

Xxx

Watching Mathias come undone was the icing on the cake. Niels could easily go on for a little while longer, but knowing that Mathias was at his wits end Niels needed to push himself closer to his own orgasm. Leaning back on one arm, Niels had the pleasure of watching Mathias heave inconsistent breaths while having the wonderful view of his own cock being stroked. Between the fiery look in Mathias' eyes to watching the man buck up every time Niels brought his hips down were enough to make himself close.

Wrapping his own fingers around Mathias', Niels began to stroke himself with Mathias, all the while he kept his hips moving at a rapid pace. And the sounds that were coming from Mathias' lips were driving him nuts. He really did wish they did this more often. Mathias looked simply amazing to him with or without cocaine. Biting his lips he could feel the hot sensation boiling in his loins. Niels was going nuts, his body wanted to come but his drug was making it difficult. The huge downside to cocaine was biting him in the ass. No matter how fast he moved his hand or hips, his body kept at the same mind curdling pressure.

The fact that he was hiding his cocaine inside of Eirik's urn should have been a warning sign that Niels needed to get off drugs, but yet another sign was rearing its ugly head. Sure, in the past with clients Niels would never finish himself during a session because it was too tedious. Not to mention he had zero interest in the people he slept with for profit. But it wasn't and shouldn't be the same with Mathias. His body should have orgasm a long time ago when Mathias' started making low soft moans. But he simply couldn't.

Xxx

Mathias couldn't hold back longer. He waited for Niels to cum before him , being a way to assure him he was making a good job, but damn it, it was too fucking long and he had already stopped himself two times by pressing on the base of his erection to stop the sperm from spreading out. He was deadly exhausted and only wanted his final relief.

Giving one last effort into pumping Niels the fastest he could while making an almost furious grunt, he climaxed, feeling like his loins had just exploded from the intense pleasure as he dropped his head backward and bit inside his hand to stop himself from being too loud. He slowly decreased the speed of his movements, being cut by spasms of pleasure, and gave Niels a flushed look. He frowned, seeing the man hadn't cum yet.

"Damn Niels," he whispered, trying to continue bucking his hips despite the big orgasm he had just come through. His muscles were not responding well enough and he had to change of hand to masturbate the man. Though, it wasn't a really good idea to continue with the rubber still on, and without noticing, it ripped.

Xxx

Feeling the less tired hand around his erection, Niels slid his eyes shut focusing on the hand. His breath began to quicken as he tried to loosen his body and go into orgasm. After a few minutes, Niels stiffened before he his cum poured into Mathias hand. His body felt light and tingly from his body being in such a sexual tense state for so long. Leaning forward, Niels kissed Mathias fervently.

Panting Niels decided that he should not snort up just before sex any time soon, his body felt so sore. Mathias was soaked in sweat, which was amusing considering he just got out of the shower. Slipping off the man he let out a wonderful sigh, stretching his cramped legs. Niels smiled contently for a few moments, feeling the man's seed leak from his ass. But, he knew that Mathias was going to be extremely horrified at any moment.

Looking over his shoulder, he could see Mathias sitting in semi darkness with his head bowed. "Sorry." he whispered softly but not with all that much concern. No he felt too good to worry over anything. Besides he'd sucked the man off, Mathias had sucked him off, if they were going to catch anything they would have already caught it. That and it wasn't Niels who was worrying, rather it was Mathias.

Xxx

The moment Niels had moved away from him and he had felt drips of cum end their fall on his stomach, Mathias had rapidly sat up to look at the destroyed condom still hanging on him limping erection. He opened wide eyes and felt his body tremble for a moment. Yes, yes, they already had oral sex in the past and yes, he could already have caught some stuff this way, but at least, he still had a chance to not catch anything by there…

And the way Niels seemed completely off about it deeply bugged him. He almost felt hurt by it.

Without a word, the Dane stretched to take some tissue and cleaned his dick, removed the ripped used robber, rolled it into paper and threw them in the trashcan. Tomorrow, the second he would come back from work, he would go in a clinic to get tested, no matter what. He couldn't wait longer now. Even if in Mathias' head Niels and he would stay together for a really long moment, chances were that they could part one day and the Dane would sleep with other people, other guys or other women and he could give them his diseases, if diseases he had.

Bitterly, he lied on his back and wiped his sweaty forehead in a grunted sigh, avoiding looking at the Norwegian. Oh, it wasn't his fault… he shouldn't be mad at him, but it was like he was. He didn't like his attitude; it wasn't like he had waited for him to be all sorry for him and cling on his arm, promising they would get tested the next day… but whatever. He was pissed, exhausted, tired, irritated… he had been there for Niels all this time and the man couldn't even have a sincere sorry look on his face.

It wasn't his fault anyway… Mathias should have pulled out and only finish with his hands… Still, he felt extremely bitter, tensed and selfish, which he didn't like and made him feel even worse.

Xxx

Oh Mathias was mad, but Niels was too high to care. His body felt good and light and he wanted to cling onto the feeling. No one mattered at the moment, not Mathias and not even Eirik, just his pure bliss. Besides, what did Mathias want to hear? How Niels used a condom each time for his clients? Well when he could he did, but there were those times that his clients had slipped Niels some weird drug and a condom was the last thing on his mind. Then sometimes, there were the inevitable things that would happen such as a broken condom.

He knew he was being cruel to Mathias, but the Dane would have to either deal with what Niels was or move on. A painful pain clutched his chest at the thought. If Mathias left him, Niels would be alone. Letting the feel good hormones wear off Niels clambered onto the bed before collapsing next to Mathias and pulling the blankets above their naked forms. When Niels thought of being alone, he still imagined that he would have Eirik somewhere secretly in his life. Even then and now he could not imagine being totally alone. It wasn't that Niels didn't mind solitude, but it was still unnerving to know that Mathias was officially all that he had.

The cocaine was making it impossible to take the situation serious, no matter how much he tried. Niels even selfishly wrapped and arm around Mathias and snuggled his nose into the Dane's sweaty and flower scented hair. Whispering behind the man's ear, Niels muttered his tomorrow plans as if it were little consequence, "Leave the directions to the nearest clinic in the morning." he didn't need to divulge if he was being tested or not, that was a personal problem.

Xxx

Mathias sighed and nodded, allowing the man to snuggle while turning on his side to wrap an arm around him. Would he always be like this? Uncaring? It bugged Mathias to a level he had never really considered before. It was stupid, it was a little something that normally wouldn't annoy him… but it was still playing with his health. And if his parents were to find out about them? Was Niels so unattached to him? Maybe the Dane was simply just meaning nothing to the Norwegian in the end… maybe was he speaking the truth.

No, it was ridiculous. Mathias shoved the dark thoughts away, thinking it was no time to get into confusing thoughts. He had to think about the man's well being. Damn, he just had lost his only family and was forced to leave his home to go live in a _stranger_'s family, abandoning his past life in the same way. He thought it was slightly normal that he would act like this. Mathias had to be understanding, but still, rethinking about the present event made the Dane's heart beat a tad faster in a really unpleasant way, just like someone was pinching on it.

Caressing the man's face, Mathias pecked his lips several times before going to shut off the music and the lamp. Tomorrow would be a big day on the building site for Mathias, and he would have to flee to the clinic right after and find some excuse to tell his father. Though, before coming back in the bed, the Dane rummaged into his luggage and fetched two pajama pants and gave one to Niels. Oh, he really disliked sleeping clothed, but he simply knew what would happen during the night; his father wasn't back yet…

And just as he had expected, several hours later when they were both deeply asleep, they got woken up by the clash of glasses on the first floor, and without even thinking, Mathias was up on his feet and running downstairs, telling Niels to stay there.

Downstairs, his father was threatening his mother with a broken bottle, yelling her how deep of a whore she was and stupid drunken stuff like these, and Mathias was rapidly trying to hold back his father from harming his mom, helped by Christoffer, while their younger brother, Jan, was taking his mother away. Before they could calm the very strong drunken man, both sons received several fists blows and Mathias was cut on the shoulder by the broken bottle.

Xxx

Niels jumped to his feat when he heard Mathias engage with his father. He obeyed Mathias by staying in the room, even though it sounded as if the whole house was being broken apart down below. A strong fear began to thrum in his chest when the father of the family started spitting death threats. Niels knew that those type of drunks said those things as no empty threat.

When Mathias appeared in their room once again, the house back to its calm and quiet atmosphere, Niels almost came undone on the Dane. "You made me move from Norway to live in a house with a violent drunk?" he said flatly, but Niels was actually more worried than mad. Spotting his cut, Niels took a shaky breath before leading the Dane to the bed. "Idiot..." a brave idiot. Niels probably wouldn't get in the way of his drunken dad for his mother. But, then again he didn't care for his parents.

Telling Mathias to sit there, Niels went into the bathroom searching high and low for medical supplies, which he found under the sink. Returning to the Dane, he began to clean the cut as carefully as possible.

Xxx

Mathias was still pumped with adrenaline and rage from the recent fight with his father. He remembered a time when Christoffer was still too young to help him steady his dad and he had to fight the man alone; he would have come back to Niels with a lot more than a simple cut on the shoulder. His dad had certainly broken his nose more than thrice along with some ribs and once or twice his arm. But in that time, when he was younger, all these fights were rarer. Now, for what he had heard from Chris, it came at least once a week, if not more.

Slightly hissing as he felt the burning medicine bubble on his wound, the Dane slightly smirked, "Sorry… We won't stay for long, I promise…" he whispered, tenderly caressing the Norwegian's cheek. He had almost added 'This is nothing' concerning the cut, but he didn't want the man to worry or ask more about his past or whatever he would do. He couldn't bear grudge against his father for his past violent actions toward him. What was done was done and he could never change it, neither did he want to lose connection with his family for such things. It wasn't his mother's fault, it wasn't his siblings' fault… neither his, he believed.

"It only happens when he comes back from down town's pub late after work," he précised, letting Niels put a bandage on his wound and dispose of the medical stuff, "And he never gets up the stairs, so, ye don't have to worry," he reassured the Norwegian as he lied back on the mattress, pulling the pajama pants off. Haaa, yeah, that was better. Now that he had no more worries, he could go back to his old nakedness habits.

Xxx

Niels cuddled up close to Mathias, feeling better about his answer. He really didn't want to be in this house much longer that was crawling with kids and apparently had a drunken and abusive father. Niels tried to get his mind off of it all, but the cocaine was wearing off and the negative feelings were coming back. Slowly he stroked Mathias' stomach feeling the contrast of smooth to rough. The small motions and quietness of the room began to lull him back to sleep. Before he fully passed out, Niels kissed Mathias temple. When he wasn't on drugs, he felt deep caring for the man. But he wasn't one to show it.

Slipping asleep Niels slept unrelenting until morning. When he woke, he saw Mathias' side of the bed empty. The Dane had already left for work but the directions he asked for were waiting for him on the table along with a cool plate of food. Mathias was very self conscious about Niels gaining weight. He ate it despite being cold and quickly dressed not wanting to be around the children for long.

Going to the clinic he had to wait awhile before being accepted. To say the least, it was the most rough moment of his life. Nothing like taking a urine test, having his blood taken, a q-tip shoved up his urethra, and having his anus prodded. The whole time he had to bite his lip to keep himself from slapping the nurse away. Under his breath he wanted to mutter how Mathias wasn't worth it.

By the end of the day, the nurse called him back in saying that they found major traces of cocaine in his urine and they wanted to inspect his nose. Tilting his head back, it wasn't any news to him when they informed him that the stuff was deteriorating the cartilage between his nostrils. The nurse advised that he quite. Niels simply ignored.

To say the least he was happy when he walked back to Mathias' parent's house to find that the Dane's father's truck was home.

Xxx

Mathias had planned to go to the clinic right after work to get tested for STDs. After the oh so good sex with Niels that had ended in a broken rubber, he was very nervous about the chance of having caught something from the former prostitute. Though, when he was about to walk back out and take his car, Niels was back. He wanted to know first. In the hallway while his family was busy chitchatting in the kitchen as usual, Mathias looked at Niels with a caring frown and simply said, "Wasn't that bad, mh?" though, he knew how disagreeable those tests were, having already passed them in the past before each of his stable relationships.

"Got anythin' yet?" he asked, putting a hand on the handle, nervous as he was ready to rapidly leave and make his tests. At least, the Dane would risk being a little less nervous if he knew some of Niels' results now… or even more, depending.

Xxx

"I'm clear for about five different STDs, I should have everything back by next week. The nurse said I seemed healthy and had a low chance of having anything in her eyes. Though I didn't tell her I was prostitute." he said blandly before walking over to the Dane and grabbing his hand, hidden by the car from the house. Niels squeezed his hand in comfort, even though he wanted to slip around the Dane's neck and kiss him.

It was odd that he actually thought of such things. Since when had he become so... close to Mathias. Probably since his brother's death. Dark moments in people's lives often brought people together. Yet Niels felt like not revealing his serious issue with his nasal canal. He would keep that to himself. "Good luck, I'm sure you're clean." he murmured softly before leaving, feeling hungry and he could smell dinner inside.

Xxx

With a slight smirk, Mathias watched Niels go back inside the house before slipping inside the car and leaving for the clinic. Everything went alright, except the fact that peeing for the urinal test, just like in the morning when he had taken his morning piss, was pretty painful and the nurse, informing herself on the Dane's sexual habits, told him it was normal he had caught such things due to the anus not being a really germs and bacteria clear area. Many guys having unprotected anal sex would contract urinal infections. He had a simple urinal infection, though, she still had to make sure it wasn't due to some STDs he could have contracted.

Outside of that, he passed the other tests while making stupid jokes to smooth the atmosphere and chase his nervousness. He came back home with antibiotics he had to take every day for three days.

He seemed clear just like Niels had told him, but that urinal infection was bugging him; he really wished it wasn't related to some STDs… His family had already eaten, and supposing Niels hadn't dared coming down to eat alone with his entire family, Mathias prepared them both a plate and went up. In the room, he gave a warm plate to the Norwegian, and sitting on the bed right in front of him, he fished in his pocket for the pill bottle and threw it at the man, taking a bite of his food.

He wore a mocking corner grin to show the man he wasn't mad, but still rather nervous about it.

Xxx

Niels picked up the bottle his heart hammering thinking that Mathias was on pills for an STD only turning it over to read that it was for urinary infection. Tossing it back at Mathias roughly, he feigned an angry face. But, he let out a small smirk before too long and began to eat. Though, Niels had eaten earlier, the good had been good and he didn't mind the second helping. Besides, he wasn't high at the moment.

"I take it once we confirmed we're both clean you will be wearing a condom?"

Xxx

The Dane feigned to be in deep thought as he munched on his mouthful and took the pills to look at them, "Well, this only lasts three days, and I don't think I might catch one each times we'll have sex sooo… nope, no condoms. It'll be worth it anyway," Mathias said with an amused smirk, finishing his plate hungrily. He was still wearing his work clothes full or dust and plaster. Dear God he needed a shower and he would love to take one with the Norwegian… but well.

"Well, unless ye're against me not usin' condoms in yer beautiful clean-from-any-disease ass…" he said mockingly, looking up at the man as he took one of the antibiotics now and put the rest on his discarded bag.

Discarding his plate on the floor, the Dane sighed and plopped himself right next to Niels, dropping himself on his back, "Personally, I don't wanna be stuck with those unfaithful pieces of rubber if we're clean and are to make love on a regular basis…" he said with his eyes closed and a childish pout.

Xxx

Niels looked at Mathias a moment, taking in that pout. Shaking his head how the Dane could still look sexy. And if he agreed, Niels would officially tying himself to Mathias for a long stable relationship. It'd been too long and he felt all of a sudden not so sure with himself. But blame the pouting lip, Niels nodded slightly. "Ya, sure." he said neutrally before leaning over and capturing that protruding bottom lip with his own.

"But don't you think having sex here is a tad risky." It was a wonder that they hadn't been caught the previous night. Niels hadn't been exactly quiet and in the end, neither had Mathias. It made Niels want to move out quicker. But at the same time he felt nervous about the whole thing. The relationship, the type of sex, the possibility of getting an apartment together. God he needed something to calm his nerves. Niels looked up at the shelf above them, knowing Eirik and his cocaine inside were near.

He couldn't stop taking the stuff. It was too much of a help for Niels.

Xxx

"Ya," Mathias said with a cocky grin, kissing Niels again of the lips. He looked up at him, observing the beauty he had leaned on him. Oh, the Dane didn't know if it was love he was feeling for the Norwegian, but it was something dangerously brushing the idea. He really cared for him, for unknown reasons. At the very beginning, all he did for him were out of him wanting to get his attention, to be acknowledged by the man… but now, it was really out of deep affections. He truly wanted Niels to be happy, but especially to be happy with him. Not knowing what were the other male's feelings toward him were making him rather nervous, and he was always really confused about his jumpy personality.

The last night, Niels had been deeply horny but uncaring, selfish… and there, he was all snugly and didn't wear the same look he had the last night. He looked sincere, yet bashful sometimes and it was adorable. He liked both sides, but it was still very confusing. And yet, he felt it wasn't normal…

"Yeah it is…" he finally said. Oh… the last thing he wanted was one of his siblings catching him while having sex with Niels, or even worse his dad. Though… he sincerely didn't know how far it could go if his father would catch them, and sincerely, he didn't want to test him.

"We can always… dunno… try to doing it durin' the night, mh?" he proposed, slipping a hand to support his head on the mattress and moved a hand up to caress Niels' cheek.

Xxx

Leaning into his touch Niels gave him a coy smile. "As long as you take a shower." he said lightly before rubbing some of the paint off Mathias' hand. Niels wouldn't lie though, he loved dirty men who worked hard. Everything about Mathias screamed that. If they had not been staying at his parents' house, Niels would have assaulted the man as soon as he walked through the door. There a few things that could get Niels' pulse humming and Mathias held a few of those qualities.

He leaned down and kissed Mathias before standing and taking their empty plates. "Go hop in the shower, I'll take these down stairs." he ordered more than offered a suggestion.

Xxx

Deeply sighing, Mathias did just as ordered and jumped in the shower.

Downstairs were most of the family in the living room watching some sitcom and laughing all at the same time on good moments. Christoffer was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of milk just when Niels was coming down with the plates. The Dane rapidly looked at the man and greeted him with a sign of the head as he put the milk aside and looked behind the Norwegian. Seconds later, he heard the shower run upstairs and he knew his brother was in it.

"Life's good?" he asked uninterested, putting the milk back in the fridge, "How's the job searchin'?" he asked more interested as he sipped on his drink, leaning on the counter.

Xxx

Niels shrugged, "Alright I guess. I'm still searching." he answered smoothly knowing that Christoffer really was asking if he had a job yet and money. Niels really hoped he found one soon. He needed to be able to support his addiction. No doubt Mathias' brother would not give him another bag free. That meant even though he had an urge to take some now, he would be skipping out on his cocaine tonight. He needed it to last until he got the money to pay Christoffer and to pay for the next bag.

"I'll have to admit, what you gave me is high quality." he complimented the brother as much as he could. Niels felt simply awkward around the drug dealer that was also the man he was sleeping with brother.

Xxx

Christoffer let out a soft chuckle, downing his drink and wiping his mouth, "Ya, they don't cut it with shit," he said, walking to return to the living room, "Tell me when ye get a job," he said as he waved the man goodnight. If Niels could become one of his regular clients, Christoffer was a winner in this story.

That night, when Mathias and Niels tried to have sex, the Dane couldn't do anything due to a really uncomfortable pain in his urethra. The nurse had told him that with the pills he would take, the symptoms should fade after one day, and thus, the horny couple had to wait a complete day, craving for each other, before being able to do anything. Still, Mathias gave Niels a blowjob to sooth his partner's desire. They had to muffle his sounds with a pillow for he wouldn't wake up his younger siblings right next to his room.

Xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the missing part I left out. Fixed! **

The next day, Mathias went to work again with his father and brothers. While they were working, the older of the three brothers asked his father for the papers he had previously needed in Norway to be able to work as a head carpenter on another building site if the need showed up someday. His father seemed a bit confused, believing Mathias would stay at his father's side and work with him for a quite long time. The son mentioned he had previously needed those papers back in Norway for he had lacked money and his dad laughed, telling he knew Mathias would have come back to carpentry one day without his father pushing him to.

The man promised the papers would be ready in the next days for his son to be agreed as a complete carpenter in the domain. So, when Niels and Mathias would leave, the Dane could work anywhere else away from his father and make real good money for both the Norwegian and he.

And Mathias was glad that they all came back right after work and didn't pass at the pub before, so his dad wouldn't become the ass he was while drunk.

Mathias had noticed that he had became really unused to do physical work lately and, again just like when he had renew the church in Norway, his entire body felt like a big bruise. Anywhere he would touch; it was like his muscles were screaming. That day had been a hard one, they had to move really big walls, use masses and cement hammers to renew a basement and all that work had gotten deep into the Dane's unused body. If he were growing back muscles, they were certainly hissing at Mathias for being so hard with them.

Dinner wasn't ready yet when he crashed into his bedroom and fell on the bed with a low tired grunt, "Kill me," he whined, turning his head on the side to grin at the Norwegian.

Xxx

Niels smirked before taking a pillow he whacked Mathias over the head. "There."

His dead had been eventful. He had gotten three calls that day for interviews. One was a cubicle job where he would answer phones all day for some company. Not bad and a lot better than working at a fast food restaurant. Removing the pillow he saw that Mathias was grinning up at him still, and Niels returned the smile. "I'll rub your back if you want."

He felt bad having Mathias at work from early mornings to evenings. From the looks of it, Mathias would be repeating that five days a week. Niels had to do one nice thing for the man and a quick massage before sending Mathias to the shower or getting a bite to eat would feel good for him. "I got a few calls for interviews." he added as he climbed onto Mathias' lower back.

Xxx

Oh yes… a massage was probably the best thing Mathias needed at the moment. Especially from Niels. He was already drooling simply at the thought of having his back rubbed, simply for the comfort and those little hands working on his PAIN of a back. Stupid job…

As Niels installed himself on his back, Mathias turned the head on the other side, crossing his arms under it and grinned, "Oh, really? Tell m-eaah…" and said with a final moan, his brain rapidly being taken away but the Norwegian's hands pressing on his upper back, "Aaahh… Mh Niels…" he slight moaned again, hiding his face in the mattress.

"Tell me 'bout it, when are they?" he finally asked in a muffled voice, letting out another satisfied moan as his entire body went limp.

Xxx

Niels eyebrows went straight up, he could feel soft ball sized knots. Pushing down hard, he tried to cause enough friction and heat to shrink them. "Theyre all in the morning. I will be running across town to just get to them in time." his hands traveled down the curve of his back, enjoying Mathias' muscles. The Dane often complained saying that his muscles were growing back, but Niels' eyes, he had muscles and he looked good. If they were truly growing them Niels would be drooling over this man.

"When do you get paid? So we can seriously look at places." Earlier that day, one of the younger kids and clinged on to him trying to get him to play. Like a scared cat, Niels ran up the stairs and shut the door. He really hated kids, and that one had sticky fingers and snot drooling down its face. Niels shivered at the thought.

Xxx

With a satisfied sigh, Mathias turned his head on the other side and slightly frowned as the man kept pressing on a really sensitive spot of his back, causing him to slightly hiss in pain, "At the end of the week," he said and sighed again as Niels' massaged on another spot. Two more days remained before the weekend.

"We'll go in town on Saturday to go visit places and ask for prices," he said with a cheeky grin, "I might maybe get help from my father, so we can leave sooner… he's not very fond of me fleein' the family house again, but I may convince him to lend me money because of ye," he chuckled, finally turning around on himself to have Niels sat on his lap just like he would be riding him.

Mathias hummed happily at the very sexy sight he had of the man. Taking his hands to caress his pads and intertwine their fingers, and gave him a tender smile and whispered, "I can't wait to live alone with ye babe…" He really couldn't. He loved being with his family, but his will of being with Niels was stronger and he couldn't wait to leave this _holy place_ with the Norwegian. Though, they really needed to get ready and have all the money they needed before leaving.

Xxx

Niels started on his pecks, knowing that they were just as sore as the rest of them. "That's good news." he added before sliding his palms down the man's body down til they reached his thighs. A little teasing never hurt. Niels knew that they couldn't risk sex at that point in time with all the children up. Not to mention his dad was there as well.

If he got a job soon, then he could start helping Mathias with all the expenses. It was a thrilling fact to know that he was going clean in one part of his life. "The sooner the better..."

Xxx

Before Mathias could even slip out a word as he caressed the other man's sides, he heard the high pitched voice of his mom calling for food. Kissing one last time, they rapidly headed downstairs to have a good meal with the entire family.

That night again, they couldn't have sex for, when kissing and caressing each other, Mathias' little sister broke into the room and jumped on the man's bed to have a hug, crying about a bad dream she just had came out of. Luckily, she hadn't notice what they were doing just before and Niels had the time to sneak out of the bed and go lay in the cold one right next to it. Eventually, Mathias pulled some boxers and went to bring his four years old sister back to bed to come back, completely un-horny and a bit tensed, fearing one of his older sibling would crash in again and really understand what Niels and Mathias were doing.

The next day went the same, Mathias worked all day with his dad and asked if he were to work on the papers soon, which he answered he would do soon. The older brother just knew how his father didn't want him to leave again. Mathias was giving the family some kind of stability, and his presence was soothing for everyone. Though, the young man could always feel this grudge feeling from his father toward him when he spoke with him or only worked. His father wasn't pleased Mathias had left years ago to make himself a new life in Norway and wasn't pleased either that he would leave again to live in collocation with an anti-social Norwegian.

This night again, his father went to the pub and nothing could stop him from doing so. Thus, Mathias and Niels avoided sex that night again, since around the same time as two days earlier, Mathias' father arrived, drunk as ever, to threaten his wife and older sons. This time, Mathias only came up with a sore jaw and ribs, nothing more.

Xxx

It was good that he and Mathias didn't have sex for Niels had been snorting it up. Though he was extremely horny having sex was already risky, they didn't need to be engaged in it for long periods of time. But, Niels was in good spirits that day he had received a call to go in for a second interview where he would be signing papers for being hired. Niels had wanted to celebrate with Mathias by sloppy good sex, but they couldn't even do that for Mathias' father went out drinking.

When he saw Mathias stumbling in with his jaw red and clutching his side, Niels wanted to explode with frustration. But he took Mathias to bed and smoothed his hair, knowing that the Dane was angry. Every part of his body felt like it was ready and coiled up to lash at someone. Trying to be loving, Niels kissed Mathias on the chest and up his neck, hoping to would cool his body down. "We both know I'm getting hired, with the money you got lets move out somewhere, anywhere. I'm not picky." he whispered softly.

Niels didn't like the fact that Mathias had been hurt twice. Niels was almost willing to go back on the streets to get quick money just so they could leave. But Mathias would not take that as a sacrifice but rather blatant cheating. So Niels didn't think about that option again.

Xxx

Mathias simply nodded, too pissed to even get into a real conversation that night. Oh, and he just knew the next day his father would act as nothing had ever happen, making jokes and praising his hard working sons, all having marks of the last night. But it was like that they had always worked. Even the Children Protection had already come in their house more than once to see if the kids were alright, but his parents always had very good excuses for all the bruises the kids had and Mathias would get into their lies.

The next day went just like Mathias had predicted, though, he knew Niels was out in town to get his own job fixed. The more he was staying in his family house, the more he wanted to taste back his freedom he once had in Norway. He was glad he wasn't like his brother Christoffer, uncaring about his own future and his family's. He really loved his brother, but the man was blinded by the family business and duty. Mathias once had a girlfriend who made him realise that there was something else outside the walls of his controlling house and that was the day he decided to finish his schooling and get a better job.

When they all came back home, his father almost left already without eating, leaving with Christoffer for the night. They all though they would be gone for the pub, but normally, his father never passed home before having a drunken night, and his sons wouldn't go too long with him. They supposed he had stuff to do in town, and Mathias went directly upstairs to get into his room. He sorely jumped on the bed, plopping his head on Niels' lap and flashed him a smile, "And? What's the verdict?" he asked, playing with one of the man's hand.

Xxx

Running through Mathias' fingers, he knew the Dane was not going to be pleased with his hours. "I start tomorrow, evenings." he answered curtly. The two of them would not be seeing much of each other. But with this family situation, Niels had been willing to take anything. "I took the desk job. It should be an easy job." he added blandly.

Knowing that he would wake up to Mathias gone and come home to the Dane probably already asleep was weird. Over the past few weeks he had grown used to having the man around day and nights. He didn't like the aspect of solitude. Niels would simply begin to think too much and he would have to rely on some crutch. As much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't capable of standing on his two feet alone. When that had changed Niels didn't know. When he had been younger he had been so independent it caused him problems. Now he just pretended that he was that person.

Xxx

Mathias make the best he could to still look happy for the Norwegian, but his eyes betrayed him as he looked away with a slightly disappointed grin, "It's awesome," he said, turning his hand on the Norwegian's lap. Oh well, they will both have a job and money, that was the most important.

"We'll have to celebrate this tonight," he said, reposing his eyes on the man above him with a kinky wink. Oh, this time, Mathias was really willing to make love to the Norwegian. They had skipped two times when they had been very horny, caressing each other in an attempt to have heated sex… damn, why Niels was always so horny lately right before bed was out of the Dane's understanding, but he really liked it. Not all that much in fact, he simply loved how Niels would be the one making the first movements and impose himself on Mathias, though, he was uncaring and a tad rough which was a bit unlike him. Oh, Mathias didn't dislike rough sex, in fact he loved it, but with Niels… it was awkward.

During the dinner, the family's mother mentioned that the father would probably come back pretty late or even on the next day since he had many things to look for and do. Subtly, Mathias snaked one hand under the table to catch Niels' hand and five it a gentle squeeze. If chance was on their side, they would probably be gone in the next days, on later Monday if they found a good and cheap apartment.

In the evening when all the younger siblings were in bed and his mother was busy downstairs, Mathias felt a bit like _breaking the rules_. Going upstairs and assuring himself all the doors were closed and no one would stick out to look for the older Dane, he pulled Niels in the bathroom and locked the door behind them. He opened the fan to muffle a bit their voices, but kept whispering.

He had missed taking prude showers with the man… but it wasn't his personal wish at the moment.

Xxx

Niels looked confusedly at Mathias as he blatantly violated the rules he had once laid out. It was risky to take a shower with the man, but the way he was being eyed made his blood rush down to his other head. Giving Mathias a hungry look, Niels placed both his hands on Mathias' plaster covered shirt. "You sure? We could be caught." he asked coolly but he kept the same smothering look. But Niels really didn't allow Mathias much time to talk; being this close to the Dane was maddening after several nights of heated touching and no sex, so he kissed him almost as soon as the words had left his mouth.

Niels honestly didn't care if they were caught; he'd be fine living in Mathias' car for a few days. They would obviously be leaving soon. Growing up with unloving parents had caused Niels to not understand things such as making a good impression on others parents. In his opinion, Mathias' father wasn't worth his time and he'd rather taste Mathias' sweet lips and feel his hard body under his palms. Smiling slyly, Niels broke the kiss only long enough to lift and remove Mathias' shirt before promptly attaching his lips all over Mathias' chest.

He could taste the sweat from a hard days work as he trailed his tongue over the skin before taking one nipple in his mouth. Niels felt like he could eat this man. Or, it could be the drugs talking. He had snorted hours ago, but he still had a lingering high. It was enough that Niels felt energized but his head was mostly clear.

Xxx

Oh, Mathias did care if they were caught, but he was pretty certain that they would be safe in the bathroom, as long as they sneaked out discreetly. They had to keep it down and anyway… under the shower, the Dane didn't plan on going farther than touching pleasuring each other. Mathias still believed that despite the rubbing having broken, they still needed one in case there was any disease they didn't know yet and such… the Dane lacked some education on that side and he preferred to play it safe until the end.

Hungrily looking down at the very beautiful Norwegian, Mathias worked on the man's shirt, unbuttoning each buttons the fastest he could and pulling it away. He did the same with both their pants and shortly parting, they slipped out of the rest of their clothes and underwear to enlace back each other and melt into a hot and wet kiss. Slowly stepping together to the bath, Mathias momently blindly reached for the water handles to turn them on but had to part and look if it was alright before returning to kiss the man.

When the stream of water was warm enough, they stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain back to return into wet caressed. Mathias aimed for Niels' neck, gently running his nose and lips on the sensitive crook of his neck and kissed his collar bone as he slowly went down, pecking the wet skin all the way down and took a moment to lick and nip on his nipple. He continued further down until he dropped on his knees and he rubbed his nose into the Norwegian's pubic hair, using one hand to rapidly clean the other male's hardening erection before he licked it clean, looking up at Niels with slightly flushed cheeks.

Xxx

Lacing his fingers into Mathias' damp hair Niels grunted in approval before shoving Mathias' head a little bit further down his shaft. If this is what Mathias wanted to do so be it. Niels still rolled his eyes inwardly. How can someone be so scared of catching something then turn around and give him head? Mathias had just given him head the other night too. But he wasn't going to argue. Instead he would enjoy the hot water and the hot mouth on his cock. Niels watched Mathias as streams of water rolled down his body and around Mathias' mouth. It made him heave a few breaths at the wonderful view.

After several days of being sexually frustrated, Niels could feel his body reacting quickly to Mathias' sucking and swirling tongue. Leaning forward, Niels braced himself against the shower wall. He knew he wouldn't last long like last time, he could already feel his knees going weak. Once he started his job, Niels would miss these sessions. He for saw himself calling in sick just to have a piece of this Dane even though he knew he wouldnt. Niels simply wasn't irresponsible. But Niels could dream.

Xxx

But Mathias didn't want this to stop there… he wanted more, they both wanted more, later, in the bedroom. And so, taking the Norwegian's arousal one last time deep in his throat, the Dane moved back with a loud sucking sound and clumsily stood to embrace the Norwegian, slightly panting. What a tease, he knew… but damn, he just loved give Niels pleasure. It was a good soothing feeling to know he liked what he was doing and cool think about something else. Well, lately, Mathias had felt like Niels had forgotten about Eirik. Damn, he remembered all those days after the murder how the older brother looked destroyed and that, almost all of a sudden, when they were arrived in Denmark, in his family, he looked a lot better.

But he wouldn't complain. If Niels was to be able to get over his pain of his younger brother's loss, it was only the best for him.

Mathias grabbed Niels' wait hair from behind his head to pull his head backward and have full access to his throat. He kissed and nipped the skin while snaking a hand on the Norwegian's backside to grab one buttock and squeeze it. Oh, he could fuck him right away… but he just knew that back in their room while still being dripping wet, the sloppy sex would be even better in the comfort of their bed.

Xxx

Niels found himself smiling a bit too broadly to look natural on his face with each nip and suck of his neck. Reaching for the bar of soap, he took the opportunity and excuse to rub Mathias down with soapy hands. With his hands, he pushed down roughly on Mathias' back rubbing all those sore spots he knew were aching after a full days of work. Their chest bumped together and the wet on wet skin was amazing. Dipping his back down Niels caught Mathias in a hot smothering kiss while taking the soap bar and rubbing it down his lower back and backside.

Accidentally the soap slipped from his hands and tumbled to the floor. Devilishly, Niels made his way down to his knees, leaving kissing as he went. Picking it up, Niels kept light kisses going on the inner thighs of Mathias. He could feel the man's erection sliding against his cheek, and Niels found it rather teasing. Lathering, up Mathias' thighs he tried to forget about the alluring cock that he wanted nothing more than to suck off. Taking a few gulps Niels cooled himself and began to move his hands again, rubbing his thumbs sharply over the thighs before moving on to a hip bone that oddly had plaster on it. How Mathias managed to get it here was beyond him. Niels scrubbed the area before latching his mouth on the spot just above and leaving an angry red mark.

Xxx

Damn, a blowjob would have been the most beautiful thing he could see the Norwegian to at the moment, plunged into the semi-darkness of their wet and hot shower while he would be leaned down and sucking on him. What a tease. Sighing, Mathias helped Niels up on his feet and took the soap of his hands to collect some bubbles and pull the man into a tight embrace. Their very sensitive erections grinded on each other and the Dane let out a soft throaty moan as he rubbed Niels' back with his soapy hands.

But he didn't wait long before snaking down and scrub his ass. Keeping a hand in the crook of his back, Mathias slipped a hand between the man's buttocks and brushed his soapy fingers on his hole. He felt Niels slightly jolt in his arms with a soft moan and it was the only signal he needed before pushing a finger in. He pulled on the man to be as close as possible to him, pressing their bodies as tightly as they could as he pushed his soapy finger further and began to thrust it in and out.

Xxx

Between the hot water and Mathias fingers, Niels went light headed, clinging onto the man's wet and soapy body. Spreading his legs further apart Niels tried to help Mathias' fingers. "Oh god..." he breathed raggedly enjoying the wonderful sensations.

Wrapping one arm around Mathias' neck, Niels used his free hand to stroke Mathias. Crashing his lips into Mathias, he pushed his hips into Mathias' body trying to relieve his tension in his cock. Keeping in time with Mathias' thrusting hand, Niels rocked urgently against the man, while trying to keep his mind moving along Mathias' shaft. But his brain was so chaotic Niels couldn't think straight. Feeling the urge to moan, Niels moved his face into the crook of Mathias neck and letting his moans go.

By the time Mathias slipped the third finger in, Niels felt like mush. His eyes were barely even open even though a few water droplets nailed him in the eye. Niels just hoped that Mathias was going to actually deliver. If they got cocked blocked again Niels would explode.

Xxx

Oh damn, if they were to be cock blocked, it would only be by Mathias not wanting to do it in the shower and simply run to their bedroom. The Dane gave some last eager thrusts before slipping his fingers out, rapidly rinsed the soap away and turned the water off. The most rapidly he could, taking Niels by surprise, he pushed the curtains aside and stepped out of the shower, not even taking the time to get a towel, and cracked open the bathroom's door to look at the corridor; all the doors were closed just like before.

He took a chance and rapidly crossed the hall, holding the Norwegian's hand, let him slip in their room before he followed, and closing the door behind. He didn't think about blocking it and simply joined a wet dripping Niels on the bed, rapidly fetching for the lube and a condom and rapidly prepared his lover just to spread lube on his ass and unrolled the condom on his still very hard erection. Giving the other male a little tap on the ass for him to lift his legs, he rapidly positioned himself between his legs and pushed in.

Again, he had to shush at Niels for him to keep it down. Mathias let himself lie on the man, wrapping his arms around his waist as he rested the side of his head on his chest, and strongly bucked his hips into the other man, letting out deep satisfied sucked breaths. It was so good to finally be able to do it…

Xxx

Niels ran his hands slowly threw the man's hair as he lifted his hips high, helping Mathias drill into him. His whole body felt ignited in the fact that he was finally getting fucked by the man. All of his hormones were rushing in ecstasy making him once again a loud moaner. Feeling the hand clamped over his mouth, Niels had to learn to breath threw his nose even though his rapid breaths wanted to come from his mouth.

If Niels could have it his way, this would be the last time Mathias ever clamped his mouth shut during sex. The next time they would be in their new apartment having the hottest, loudest sex of their lives. Though feeling the wet sheets clinging to his wet body was pretty kinky.

Xxx

Instead of using his hand, Mathias finally moved it away and connected their mouths together, making Niels cling on his as their wet kiss went hotter and hotter with each thrusts. They both went into soft moans through their kiss and tongues swirls. After a moment, Mathias made Niels turn around so he could thrust against his soft butt while the man was hiding his face in a pillow.

"Jesus Christ, Mathias Khöler, I'M GONNA KILL YE!"

Mathias violently jolted at the very loud voice completely breaking they sexual privacy and he turned the head to the sound, horrified at the sight of his father. He rapidly pulled a blanket while pulling himself out of Niels and quickly hid their lower bodies, hiding the Norwegian protectively, "D-Dad! Don't be ma-"

"I'M GONNA CUT YER DICK!" the furious man said, dashing into the room to grab his son, but was rapidly stopped by his other older sons who looked as horrified as the older sibling himself. Though, the man didn't even seem drunk and was a lot stronger; his brothers had problems holding the big man.

"Dad please calm down!" Mathias pleaded, scared as he had never been. He had never seen his father so mad during all those years of physical abusing. He was paralysed on place, not knowing where to go, what to do or what to say.

"ANIMAL! BLASPHEMY! GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!" the man yelled, trying to get rid of his sons holding his arms. Even his mom, after a moment, had appeared behind her spouse, trying to sooth him down by calling his name, but the man still ended getting away from his sons' grip to turn around and go downstairs. For a short moment, Mathias could see disgust on Christoffer's face a he looked over the naked couple in the bed and deception on his mother's. His other brother was too shaken to even know what was happening.

Shocked, Mathias couldn't move. But shortly after, his father came back with a knife and Christoffer jumped back on him, trying to hold him back but still reached the older son and swung the blade on his forearms. Niels and he rapidly jumped on the other side of the bed, hiding their genitals with the covers, "DAD, PLEASE, LET ME LEAVE!" Mathias yelled in a broken voice as Christoffer and Jan made the best they could to hold the man.

"You dishonoured the Khöler's family! I should have never let you leave for Norway, it changed ye! They gave ye alternated ideas!" the father said, not budging from his place, "This whore gave you wrong ideas," he said, pointing his knife at the Norwegian. He then fished for papers in his pocket and ripped it in front of Mathias, throwing it right at his face, "There, find a job now," he shouted and fished a pile of kroner in his pocket to throw it at his son's face again, "There the money ye asked!"

He than straightened, throwing the knife on the bed and walked to the door, "Ye're not part of this family anymore…" and left, followed by his obedient wife. Christoffer staid a moment before following his younger brother out of the room and throwing a killing look at Niels.

Mathias was mad, enraged, sad, soiled, hurt, wounded, furious… all causing his face to show no real emotion. He was too shaken and shocked.

Xxx

Niels placed his hands softly on Mathias' shoulders as best as he could. He had never been so frightened in his life. Well that was a lie, he had been more frightened at finding Eirik dead on the floor. But he was still shaken. At first the thought the drunkard would knife them both. "Let's get out of here, Mathias." he whispered as soothingly as he could. But Mathias seemed so frozen in place. Being torn from family wasn't easy, Niels knew this too well.

It was funny, just a few moments ago, Mathias had been taking care of him, now it appeared to be the other way. Grabbing a few articles of clothing Niels pulled on his own clothes before prompting Mathias to do the same. They couldn't take the couch for their trailer had been returned to the company so they would be leaving with the clothes on their backs. Not to mention that it was winter in Copenhagen and colder than shit, so Niels stuffed the heavy blankets into their suit cases.

This wouldn't be the first time Niels slept out in a car, but for Mathias he imagined it would be a first. They needed all the money they could to get an apartment and food to eat. When Niels picked up his own suit case and grabbed Eirik from his spot he turned to see Mathias almost in tears. Everything about Mathias spoke of heart ache and Niels felt the worse pain in his gut feeling partially guilty. Placing Eirik on his suit case, Niels took Mathias' face in his hands and looked him sternly in the eye.

"He's a drunk and he's not even half the man you are, Mathias." Sure, Niels wanted to add how amazing and kind he was along with other stuff, but it caught in his throat. Giving the Dane a strong hug, he placed his suit case in his hand before grabbing his own and Eirik and the money. They descended the stairs, and before exiting the door, he saw his father leering at them in disgust. Niels looked right back at the man in contempt. That man was a low and disgusting and had no right to call Mathias his son. He wanted to voice his opinion but instead opened the door and lead Mathias out into the cool air. Tossing their things in the trunk, Niels took Mathias keys and made him sit in the passenger's seat before driving off. For minutes he searched for a safe place to sleep. Somewhere in closed and away from beggars. Niels honestly didn't know where to go and wished that Mathias would snap out of it and tell him where.

Xxx

Mathias was shaken, but he didn't want to. It wasn't the time… Niels still needed him. Minutes passed when he finally realised where they were and he looked around in the night, trying to replace himself into Copenhagen, "There," he sorely said, pointing at an underground parking when they could hide for the night; at least, the place as hidden from snow and the winter's cold air. When Niels stopped the engine, Mathias shakily sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, frowning and feeling a huge ball in his throat as he shakily gulped. Damn this shit… they were so close to the life Mathias wanted them to have… and this had to happen, "It's my fault," he whispered, deeply breathing in to calm himself down. He turned the head to look at Niels and gave him a smirk.

Feeling the adrenaline slowly leave his body, Mathias rapidly felt himself going really limp and tired, and his forearms were burning like hell. Weakly removing one sleeve of his coat, he saw his shirt completely stained with blood and sighed. He remembered his father having reached him with the knife, but he didn't remember it had gotten him, and it looked pretty bad in fact.

Xxx

Sucking in a slow breath, Niels turned on the over head to get a better look at the cut. Deep and bleeding profusely, Niels could tell that Mathias was hurt. Looking at him, he saw slashes on both arms and his heart began to beat loudly. "That bastard..." he seethed before turning back in engine on. "You need to go the hospital." And Niels wanted to call the cops on the bastard. But if he did, would Mathias forgive him? After all the man was a wife beater and son stabber, god Niels wanted to turn around and kill him.

"Which way to the hospital?" Niels asked tersely. He couldn't believe their night had turned out like this. They had been engaged in wonderful sex, sex they shouldn't have risked. Due to poorly placed hormones, Mathias had been disowned and hurt. For some odd reason, Niels felt like shit over the whole ordeal, even though he considered the whole situation having little to do with him. "We'll be fine. I start tomorrow and its a good paying job." he added. "Besides if your father filed those papers, that means somewhere has a record of it." Or at least that's how it should be. Niels really couldn't comfort Mathias on his family issues though. After all, Niels had told his parents to fuck off ages ago.

Xxx

Mathias didn't feel well enough to even engage in a discussion with Niels, and it wasn't only mentally; his blood loss was making him dizzy and sick, he felt like throwing up, but he was too weak for that. Where… the hospital…

"It's obvious," he said out of breathe, "Big… on the main street in the North," he said, letting his arms gets limp on his lap. His thoughts were too fuzzy for he could concentrate on them, and before he could even notice it, Niels was helping him get out of the car and clumsily taking him behind the door where nurses dashed on him and brought him on a wheelchair to the urgency. They rapidly gave him a serum and made a short test to find his blood type to give him a quick transfusion while they fixed his arms. He got on both arms around twenty stitches, and around two hours later, he was out with antibiotics again just in case of an infection.

Even if Mathias felt physically better on their way back to the underground parking, he still felt like lying and dying. Though, he convinced himself to not think that; Niels didn't need someone to cheer up. It wasn't that bad, no… oh yes it was. His family was all he had, and it was much! He had enough siblings to have his own hockey team, and he had always believe that if one of them were to die that it wouldn't hurt him too much… but all at the same time, along with his father and mother was too hard on him. Not only were they out of his life, but they all had turned his back on him because he was _gay_? Sure, his father had always taught them that having attraction for people of the same sex was against God's rules and that all those people would burn in hell, but Mathias learnt with time that the Religion didn't have all the answers and that it was better to follow his own convictions and his own desires to be well in his skin.

But this whole situation made him want to go back to his family's house, to fall on his knees and beg his father to take him back. Niels would think he was mad, but he deeply loved his family. Though, he was still deeply mad at his family's narrow mind, especially his father. But it hurt him much more than it made him mad.

But no, he shouldn't bug Niels with this. Instead, when the Norwegian stopped the engine at the same place, Mathias deeply sighed and smiled at the other man. His arms were to sore for he could reach his cheek and caress it, but he leaned to kiss him. He was feeling deadly tired despite the glucose that had been injected directly in his blood.

Now, both were in a state where they only had each other…

Xxx

Niels leaned in and kissed Mathias sweetly as he could. Mathias looked so pale and upset. Niels knew he had to be patient and keep showing Mathias he was there for him, but he was simply not good at these things. The strong sting of exhaustion was attacking his eyes and Niels had to work tomorrow evening. For the first time that day, he was happy he wasn't working mornings. Stepping out of the car, Niels grabbed the blankets he packed and his thick Norwegian jacket and sweaters. Even though Mathias was broader than Niels, he still forced the man into a sweater.

With the blood loss Mathias would be a shivering mess that night, but Niels would keep the Dane warm as best he could. To tell the truth, sleeping in a vehicle was dangerous. People would think because of its shelter it would keep them warm. But in fact it was a metal death box. There were two of them with blankets and they were tucked away from the elements, so Niels didn't fear that they would freeze to death. Leading Mathias from his seat, he helped him into the back seat where they cramped up onto the seat with Niels laying on top.

Kissing Mathias a few more times, Niels managed to let out a few caring words to the Dane. Feeling unsure, but wanting to make him feel better. But, it hit Niels that he hadn't grabbed Eirik's photo and it was still on the shelf. That clutched his heart. Pulling up the blankets, Niels tried to ignore his thoughts and go to sleep.

Xxx

Mathias went into a feverish sleep that night. Being stuck in a little area with little air, Niels lied on his with little space to move and his two arms burning like they were constantly bleeding. He even make nightmare about his father purchasing them both through Copenhagen with a knife and screaming _Blasphemy_. He was really hot and sweated like he had never sweated, having difficulties to breathe. But they couldn't sleep otherwise; Mathias couldn't lie on Niels since the man was still pretty frail and weak and the Dane was his double in size, he would end killing him, they couldn't sleep on their sides because of Mathias' arms and sleeping separated on the fronts seats would make them both very cold.

But after many hours of struggle, Mathias managed to get some sleep and allow Niels to get some too.

They had to wake hours later, a little before Niels had to leave for work. They were a sleepy mess, and despite their shower of the last evening, Mathias was glad he wasn't the one going to work; he smelled like a dead corpse and probably tasted like one. The Norwegian slowly changed the bandages on his arms; yes, they had bled during the night, but not enough to have to return to the hospital.

Mathias felt like dying, but he still kept a slight smile on his lips as he looked up at Niels working on him. He was glad they were still together after all of this… he felt like it would have only be legit that Niels would have left him after the last night. Mathias had brought this on them, not able to hold back his own desires for Niels even if he knew his parents would act like pure retarded if they were ever caught.

Imagining his life now without Niels was breaking his heart. He was all he had now… if he could even say that.

Xxx

Mathias went into a feverish sleep that night. Being stuck in a little area with little air, Niels lied on his with little space to move and his two arms burning like they were constantly bleeding. He even make nightmare about his father purchasing them both through Copenhagen with a knife and screaming _Blasphemy_. He was really hot and sweated like he had never sweated, having difficulties to breathe. But they couldn't sleep otherwise; Mathias couldn't lie on Niels since the man was still pretty frail and weak and the Dane was his double in size, he would end killing him, they couldn't sleep on their sides because of Mathias' arms and sleeping separated on the fronts seats would make them both very cold.

But after many hours of struggle, Mathias managed to get some sleep and allow Niels to get some too.

They had to wake hours later, a little before Niels had to leave for work. They were a sleepy mess, and despite their shower of the last evening, Mathias was glad he wasn't the one going to work; he smelled like a dead corpse and probably tasted like one. The Norwegian slowly changed the bandages on his arms; yes, they had bled during the night, but not enough to have to return to the hospital.

Mathias felt like dying, but he still kept a slight smile on his lips as he looked up at Niels working on him. He was glad they were still together after all of this… he felt like it would have only be legit that Niels would have left him after the last night. Mathias had brought this on them, not able to hold back his own desires for Niels even if he knew his parents would act like pure retarded if they were ever caught.

Imagining his life now without Niels was breaking his heart. He was all he had now… if he could even say that.

Xxx

Even the simplest kiss was bringing Mathias to shiver. He didn't have words to say how happy he was that Niels was there with him. He had misjudged the man; he had thought of him being uncaring and unloving toward him for the rare times Mathias had gotten problems, but there, he couldn't have better.

They had to go into Copenhagen's downtown to have the cheapest places. They didn't have much money in the first place, not even enough for a decent size apartment. They had to look for simple rooms with only a toilet. They didn't have any furniture and they didn't have enough money to find an already furnished one.

They got really lucky. Despite the apartment being placed in one of the most rotten neighbour of Copenhagen, they found a quite decent size apartment in a basement of a quite big apartment building. There were two rooms and it wasn't so clean, but it was all they could afford for now and the landlord was ready to let them install in the instant. It wasn't the first time he had tenant needing a place to stay rapidly.

For the time Mathias was invalid, money would come slowly. The first thing they had planned to buy was certainly a bed, or maybe if they were lucky, they could fetch they hide-a-bed at the Dane's parents… though, Mathias knew that if they ever tried, either they would be chased or they would find it on the side of the road completely dismembered.

So, they were completely starting anew with very little money.

Xxx

Niels wasn't exactly worried. He had started in a similar spot in Oslo and he had a more crummy paying job then he now had. Mathias, whom he guessed was used to having things set up for him, looked worried. It was odd how Niels was now the comforting, but it did keep his mind off of Eirik whose place was now on the counter.

"You know my place back and Oslo actually looked worse than this when I first got it." he revealed in a rather bland voice. Dropping their stuff on the floor, Niels rummaged threw his bag for his traveling case. It was used back in Oslo on days that he would be whoring around for days on end and needed showers to keep the stench down, but it contained all the essentials, shampoo and the like. "Going to take a shower." he announced before entering the bathroom.

The hot water felt good on his cold limbs. Niels stayed underneath the shower head for a long time, not moving.

Xxx

Mathias didn't remember ever living in misery. He sure did when he was really young and was still a unique child, and it became worse when his brother came, and his second brother… but misery, looked through the eyes of a child isn't real misery. He would say he was in deep shit at the moment, but with the past events, he didn't know what to do. In Norway, he had to take care of himself for the first time in his life, and in the first year, he had taken things bad, almost wanting to go back in his mother's skirt. But he had gotten used to it and had finally really appreciated to be alone in his own stuff.

But now, they had plain nothing; no fridge, no oven, no chair, no table, no couch, no bed, no TV. Mathias had never lived like this. But it was far to be his first preoccupation.

Taking a blanket, the Dane dragged himself in the room that seemed to be the living room and sat on the floor near the high perched Window. He sighed, trying to find a comfortable position; he could rest on his arms, they would be completely useless for him during the next weeks.

And he let go.

Hiding his face in his knees, his breathe became uncontrollable, his lungs being contracted heretically as he hiccoughed and let the tears flow like rivers. He may have looked like a Mom's son or whatever, but damn, he had lost his entire family in 5 seconds. His father had tried to kill him, his own loving mother had turned her back on him to go along with her husband, and even his closest brother had looked at him like he was so cockroach he needed to squish. And his ex girlfriend was reproaching him to be too close minded and stuck in his religious universe… he should have stayed blinded by his family's expectations… nothing of this would have ever happen.

He sincerely started to regret.

Xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry these are taking forever to get up. School is swamping me but I am trying. I think I will uploads these chapters in bigger sections. I know they are long already but I don't want this to take 30 or more chapters. Also send me a review on what you think on the idea of dropping some of the smut. We wrote a lot of smut for no reason and I know we like it a lot and probably a lot more than most people.**

**Also Thomas = Netherlands  
**

* * *

Turning off the water, he could hear Mathias sobbing. Instead of going out there, he stayed in the bathroom grooming himself. No man wanted to be found crying, so Niels gave Mathias his space as long as he could. But work was calling and Niels had to leave the bathroom. As soon as he did, Mathias stopped crying and wiped away his tears. Realizing that neither had eaten yet, Niels went to his bag and rummaged for a few kroner.

"Buy yourself something while I'm gone. I'll be back around nine and I'm not taking the car." Last thing Niels wanted was an injured Mathias walking the streets of this hell hole. Kissing the man briefly, Niels left, jogging to the nearest bus stop.

His job was a ways away, but Niels didn't mind. The bus ride allowed him to unwind and think of what happened. He wasn't sure how to handle Mathias or if they should part ways. Niels could tell Mathias that he could beg his parents to take him back and that he'd seen the error of his ways and turned to God etc. But that idea made Niels feel sick. He had no one else, and he didn't want to lose Mathias due to his parent's narrow mindedness. But he had to figure out how to make him feel better.

When he arrived at work, Niels wasn't any closer to figuring out what to do. Instead he walked in and got escorted around the place, helping him get checked in and the like. Eventually he was dropped off at a cubicle with a tall gruff looking man. This said man was supposed to teach him all he needed to know and share the same work space. They would have the same schedule and eat at the same time, the boss had said. So Niels needed to make friends with the man or be miserable. And his co-worker didn't look all that nice. He was intimidating, even for Niels.

Xxx

Thomas' last co-worker had left months ago for unknown reasons he sincerely didn't care, and this new one didn't look better than the other; certainly that kind of guy who had never worked in an office. In fact, he really looked like the guy who would make the streets for money. He had seen many like him and he was certain that this _Niels_made no exceptions.

"Look, I don't like you and you don't like me, but we need to work together," he slowly said in Danish, turning on his chair and staring at Niels like he was the last of his worries, "You've better never come here drunk or drugged, otherwise, you might pass a really bad night."

He didn't care about those things in fact, but he didn't want to bring that at work and give him a bad reputation. He was known to do drugs outside of work and he really didn't want his bosses to think he was the one giving it to his co-workers, because it was really the last thing he would do.

"Keep your private life at home," he specified, pushing a pile of documents at the man, "All you need to do in short is make sure that the clients answer all of these questions. Even if they sound stupid, you have to say them; you are recorded."

He pointed at the computer, "And you fill the form with what they say," he said unenthusiastically, "Questions?"

Xxx

Niels took the papers and sat in his own corner. "Not really." he answered without a care. The thought of sharing a small space with a hard ass didn't sound appealing. Picking up his headphones and turning on his computer, he kept silent waiting for a phone call.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw that this... Thomas as he noted from the name tag, was on his own computer playing some game. The phone rang on Thomas' side and he kept playing the game during the asking of the questions.

After the phone call, Niels asked in a blunt voice, "Not scared the bosses will get mad over net usage?"

Xxx

Thomas kept his eyes on his game and frowned, a bit pissed, "As long as I do my job," he flatly replied, pausing his game to turn around on his chair.

"You're not Danish," he stated, giving a serious stare at the other man. He had noticed how unsure Niels seemed when he spoke, "You better refine your pronunciation or some clients will complain that they don't have proper services."

Though, knowing Niels wasn't Danish picked Thomas' curiosity, "Have you been here a long time?" he simply asked, removing one speaker of his headphone off his ear. The man normally didn't show any interests into other people in general, but well, having a new co-worker, he suppose he didn't lose anything to give him some attention.

Xxx

Niels frowned sourly, "You're not Danish either by the sounds of it. You German?" Niels asked lightly, even though Niels knew that the accent didn't quite fit. His computer hummed to life asking for his employee number. Ignoring Thomas' questions for a moment, he flipped over the card around his neck and clumsily typed it in.

"I'm from Norway." he said after failing to type in the correct password for the third time. "I arrived here no longer than two weeks ago." his voice felt detached but it mainly came from the fact that Niels wasn't a people person and shy even though he didn't show it. That and Mathias. He really wish he could help the Dane, but only time could heal him.

"Where are you from?" he asked after his computer finally accepted his code.

Xxx

Thomas slowly nodded and got a phone call. He returned to his computer, putting his headphone back and answered. After servicing the client, he pulled back on the headphone's speaker and turned around, "Netherlands," he said, crossing his arms, "It's been almost ten years I'm here though," he specified.

Though, a guy coming from Norway didn't need to come in Denmark. As he heard, Norway was way better than the Danes' flat land, economically speaking and all that crap, "What are you doing here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "You're the first Norwegian I come across I have to admit."

Xxx

Before Niels could answer, he got his first phone call. Taking it, he stumbled through the questions trying to pronounce each word correctly. Damn the Danes and their mumbling, Niels thought bitterly as the client got bitchy at him. Hanging up Niels returned back to the Thomas.

"Personal trouble that I'm sure that you don't want to hear about." Niels answered coolly. Besides, Thomas had just told Niels to keep personal crap out of the cubicle. Niels was fine with the rule and wanted to enforce it. He half wanted to know why a Dutch would come to Denmark. Netherlands was an economic powerhouse compared to this country.

So breaking the rule a tad so he could cure his own curiosity he added, "Got into some trouble is all and needed to switch careers. How about you? Why did you move to Denmark?"

Xxx

The Dutch nodded and had a small smirk curling one corner of his lips, "Met a girl," he replied, removing his headphones to let them hang around his neck, "But well, I'm not with her anymore… girls are simply cuter here," he said and made a content throaty sound, "But I heard the cutest girls were in Canada, I might go there someday."

He gave a better look at Niels and could see how tired he looked. Switch career huh?

"What were you doing before?" he slowly asked, staring at Niels like he already knew what he would say.

Xxx

Niels quirked an eyebrow. "Nosy." he muttered as he clicked to the solitaire card game. "I worked a night job." There was no way that Thomas could get anything from that, but the knowing look he received proved him wrong. Why couldn't Thomas just mind his own business?

Another phone call ringed in and Niels answered it, happy to not continue to discuss his home life. However, the job and the conversation were keeping his mind off Eirik and more importantly Mathias. A small part of him was scared to go back home and find that Mathias had left him so he could reconcile with his family. Would he really do that? After all that Mathias had went through with Niels would he really betray him as soon as he went through his own hardship.

After clumsily going threw another phone call Niels swirled around and looked at Thomas. "You don't mind if I text someone?" It'd be ironic if someone told him no when they were playing a shooter game on a company's computer.

Xxx

The Dutch had his idea on what was Niels' last career. In fact, if he had himself been some gay rich man, he would have certainly hired the Norwegian's ass for a fuck, but he didn't play in that team. No, he was more into really cute girls, especially the young ones and even more when they were underage… though, most of them were scared to engage into a short relationship with Thomas.

Not even looking back at Niels as he heard the phone ring next to him, he shrugged at his request and answered the call.

Xxx

Relieved at his answer, Niels swiveled in his chair to hide his phone as he opened it up to text Mathias. At first he sat there for long moments trying to figure out what to say. Should he even bother? Niels had a sneaky suspicion that he wouldn't get an answer and if he didn't? What then? Would he ditch his job and beg the Dane to forget his family.

Sighing gruffly at his own fears he typed, 'Are you okay?' of course Mathias wasn't okay. Niels just wanted some confirmation that Mathias would still remain in his life when he returned after work. God he wanted so coke... so badly. Niels wanted to feel happy without a care. But until his next pay check Christoffer's present would have to be spread out threw out the two weeks.

Xxx

Mathias did hear his phone when it rung, but he didn't pay attention to it. In fact, his hands were full when it did. He didn't feel like crying the whole day and the next ones over the loss of his family. What was done was done damn it… though, he couldn't _unthink_about it, and doing so always made him get tense and want to punch something. He needed something to calm down and he took the money Niels had given him for food to go in the deepest downtown convenient store and get a 24 pack of cheap beer.

And after his short walk back home, he had forgotten his phone and rapidly down two beers, almost making a self contest to see how fast he could empty them without spilling too much down his chin.

-  
In the office, Thomas noticed that after long minutes, Niels still seemed to wait for an answer from whoever he had sent a message. He kept flipping his phone open to check if he hadn't missed it.

"Your babe isn't answering, mh?" he said, not truly interested.

Xxx

Niels shrugged, "Something like that." he answered before opening his browser. After that, the phone calls picked up and Niels didn't have time to wonder why Mathias hadn't text him back. As the hours ticked by Niels tried to reason with himself that Mathias' phone had simply died or it was on silent. But as the clock struck nine and work came to a close, Niels knew something was wrong.

Once he was free of his duties at work, Niels bolted from his seat leaving Thomas without a word heading for the door. Even though he wanted to head home straight away, Niels decided to grab food that didn't need an oven to eat. Niels was starving and hadn't eaten since noon the previous day. Without being on cocaine, he felt every hunger pain in his stomach and it was making him slightly crazy.

Desperately, Niels wanted to rip the bread open and eat it right then and there on the bus. But he kept himself in line and hurried home. When he shoved the door open, Niels was surprised to see the house dark, but there was movement by the window. "I bought some food." Niels spoke blandly. He wanted to bring up the phone incident, but he would keep his mouth shut about it.

Xxx

"… not hungry…" could be heard from the corner of the room. Mathias was still sipping his… oh, he had stopped to count after seven or ten and anyway, lights on or not, he couldn't see much with his sight blurring everything. He tried to stand, but simply stumbled back on his butt, limply, and finally pushed himself up with the wall, slipping on it until he was back on his feet. He threw the finally empty beer on the floor and slowly walked to join Niels in the kitchen, following the wall since he couldn't walk without it.

"Ye were so loooong…" he whined, dropping the wall to stumble into the Norwegian's direction and grip on him. Like a tired child, he rubbed his face on his chest and neck, mumbling incomprehensible stuff as his arms stayed limp on his sides and finally said, "I-I missed ye… don't leave like that agai-ain…"

Hs actual state didn't allow him to remind that Niels was working during all the time he wasn't there.

"Ye didn't go make the streets, huh?! I swear, I-I'm gonna kill every single guy who touched ye… all of them…" he mumbled, giggling, "Good chance my dad didn't touch ye, mh?"

Xxx

Niels stiffened at the realization that Mathias was drunk off his rocker. Sighing heavily, he placed the bag on the counter while keeping a steady arm around Mathias' drunken, limp body. It wasn't that he really minded that Mathias was drunk, after what his parent had done to him he deserved to comfort himself in any way that he saw fit. As long as the Dane didn't get violent, if he did, Mathias would find himself tossed on his ass. Even though Niels was shorter and slighter than the Dane, Mathias didn't have a chance against a perfectly sober male.

"No Mathias, you protected me from your father, remember." Niels tried to say in a sweet voice, but it came out strained. Let's face it, Niels didn't entertain anyone no matter how much he liked them. The fact that Mathias seemed to think he was out whoring around made him a tad irritated as well. Niels had forsaken that lifestyle for this drunken lug and being accused of that made Niels agitated. Walking Mathias back to the blankets, Niels felt himself step on a couple of empty beers cans. Helping the Dane down Niels pecked him on the forehead, trying to keep the man calm. He rose again to pick up the mess only to feel the strong grip of Mathias. "Let go." he ordered but felt himself trapped in his hold. His stomach grumbled loudly, wanting the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he could make.

Xxx

Mathias pulled on Niels for he would come down with him and finally succeeded at doing so. Like the Norwegian would be some kind of Teddy bear, he pulled him in his arms and snuggled his face into the crook of his neck, "Mmmh N-Niels…" he whispered, breathing his alcohol scent right under the man's nose, "Y-ye know I reaaally like ye, mh? A-and yeah… Ye're mad at my father, I know, but it's nothin' what he did to me, ye should have seen when I was younger," he said with a slight giggle, lying on his back and bringing the man with him, "He b-broke my bones many many many times when I was younger, but ye see, I-I'm not mad at him!" he mumbled in a sing song voice, chuckling, "And he did worse to Chris when they knew he was doin' drugs, he went to hospital- oh wait, that was me hahaha, but yeah, they sent him in a house for those bastard who make drugs, ye know what I mean?"

The alcohol was helping Mathias confess. He didn't realise it since it was simply leaving his mouth without any filter unlike what he would usually do, but unconsciously, he could feel his body relax even if the alcohol had already made a really good job, "I helped him… he-he is my brother ye see, he had problems and I helped him with money and stuff… my parents were too poor to afford the rehab. That's funny, 'cause I worked the same as my dad…"

Xxx

Niels heart was hammering loudly at hearing that Mathias had beaten his own brother enough that he had to go to the hospital. What would he do to him if he ever found out? Niels tried to convince himself that being a brother and a lover were to separate things. But what got him is how Mathias couldn't be mad at his own father for what he had done. Instead of commenting on his views for his father, Niels snaked and arm around the Dane and stroke his hair. Niels was being smothered by the cuddly and drunk Dane. But he couldn't help but sense that this could go really bad really quick.

"You're a good brother, Mathias." he commented, unsure what else to say. Hearing about Mathias' childhood was shocking and it made him understand the man a little bit more. "They'd be lucky to have you as a son." he added softly. God couldn't the man just let go and let him eat?

Xxx

Hearing this from the Norwegian brought back a wave of sadness into the Dane and he let go his grip to roll on his side, "G-go away," he mumbled, feeling his entire body shake in fear, sadness and anger. His brain was to tired and drunk to think about meaningful things at the moment, and the only thing he could manage to think was _if he were a good son and brother, why would his family disown him?_

His entire day of worrying and whining about his own problems had drained all his energy and the alcohol hadn't helped. And saying that earlier while he was thinking about maybe leaving Niels, he had gotten a sudden urge to fuck him and he had planned on doing so when he would come back.

Xxx

Once Mathias let go of him, Niels gladly went to the kitchen to get some food. Before he even took his first bite he could hear the loud snoring. A wave of relief washed over him, nothing like listening to a drunk spat stupid nonsense. After finishing eating he picked up the cans and tossed them in the sack. Next he removed Mathias pants and shirt, too unsure about removing the man's boxers. Grabbing the pillows and blankets, Niels stripped down and wrapped himself and Mathias in blankets.

He couldn't believe Mathias put Christoffer in the hospital. It made him antsy about taking cocaine. But he knew he wouldn't stop, he honestly didn't think Mathias would harm him. Or maybe he was naive. Closing his eyes, he tried to shut out the snoring and fall asleep.

The next morning, Niels woke up before Mathias. He wanted to go to the clinic and get his results before work which was now half way across Copenhagen. He texted Mathias what he was doing, in hopes the dumb Dane would read it. Dressing quickly, Niels caught the bus and made his way across town.

Receiving his results revealed all negative tests. But Niels was too peeved at Mathias' last night stunt to send the Dane the good news. Instead he shoved it in his bag and started his bus ride across town to his new job.

Xxx

Mathias had woken up hours later with the deepest headache he had ever had. He was glad they were now living in a basement just for the fact no light could kill his brain after having drunken almost a 24 for himself. He sincerely didn't remember anything from the last night. He didn't even remember having seen Niels come back. It was a big, big hole in his life he wasn't sure he wanted to know what had happened, but he already felt guilty about it. Well, only for the fact he had wasted the very little money they had on beer.

He rushed on his phone to see Niels' message and sigh in relief. He texted him back a 'Have fun 3' before returning to throw his face in a pillow and get some more sleep.

Thomas and Niels didn't talk that much on that day. The Dutch simply informed himself on the Norwegian's lover, if the person had finally texted him back, only to pick at him, and they went pretty silent the rest of the evening.

Xxx

Niels was relieved when Thomas decided to lose interest in him. However, after answering phone call after phone call Niels began to become increasingly bored. Oddly, Thomas had the same habit as Mathias, and had porn up on his screen unabashedly. Though he noticed it was always girl... really underage girls. It made him feel slightly creeped out. But he realized that these type of things weren't illegal in Denmark. Niels had a feeling that is why Thomas moved to Denmark.

When he left for lunch, Niels took his phone with him and decided to check up on Mathias. 'You're not drinking again tonight are you?' Thomas whom sat right across from him obviously took notice in him texting. After turning to eat his sandwich and no reply back, Thomas seemed to have that same small smirk he had back in their cubicle. Breaking down Niels frowned, "He didn't reply last night because he was drunk. Now he's not replying and I don't know why. Happy?"

Xxx

"And it's a _he_…" Thomas said unsurprised, sipping on his drink, "Don't worry, drunkards are always like that," he mocked with a bigger smirk as he put down his coke and grabbed his sandwich. Oh, it was a little too obvious that Niels was gay, he screamed _Fuck me_. Despite having absolutely no interests himself into guys, and even a bit of disgust, Thomas was able to recognise that the Norwegian was a really beautiful man, even a _feminine_beautiful man. Especially in his way to speak, or maybe it was the fact that he pronounced Danish like a Norwegian that turned him even gayer.

As long as the man didn't bear interests into him, there would never be a problem between them.

"Don't know why you worry," he said, after swallowing his mouthful of food, "I believe it's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Thomas really disliked dependable people to be honest. They were the rats of society and he would personally never help them; he would better see them die than having them suck on the social system, causing the riches to work even more for them. He did hope for the Norwegian that his lover wasn't that type of man.

Xxx

Niels for some odd reason felt like defending Mathias as he saw the condescending look from Thomas as they were both judged. "I agree he is a big boy who happens to be going through a rough time." He took a sip of his water staring down the man bluntly. "And he's not a drunk." Niels announced a little less sure of himself.

Niels didn't truly know Mathias all that much. For all he knew Mathias could be even though the past few months hadn't shown him to be so. Mathias could easily be a recovering one that has now slipped back to the bottle. Niels swallowed bitterly at the thought. Not that he himself was any better with his dependency of cocaine, which he so desperately wished to have. It would make his job less dull and Niels wouldn't think about Mathias.

Xxx

"Look, it's none of my business, you date whoever you want," the Dutch said before finishing his meal. Thomas truly didn't care about the man's life in fact, he was only curious and it made something to speak of, but nothing would ever change his view of the man. Whatever he did home was none of his business, from the colour of his underwear to the meal he would be preparing to his drunken boyfriend.

"Gonna smoke, you come with me?" Thomas asked, pushing himself up from his seat and taking his trash. Being confined inside was really choking him most of the time, and if he could, he would be out 24/7 with a smoke between the lips. He truly didn't care if the Norwegian smoked or not, but it was always agreeable to have company when out at the door.

Xxx

Niels shrugged. "Sure why not." He followed him out the door and was hit by the cold winter air. Then was almost all but gone and Niels tried to keep his mind of Mathias and just listen and talk to his co-worker. "So have you always worked here or did you have a different job?"

From the young girls on the man's computer, he knew there was something shady about Thomas. Now that Mathias was no longer welcomed at home, he needed a new link to a dealer. Picking at random seemed like a bad idea. Of course, having friends as one was even worse or so it turned out for Niels with Berwald. God if he ever got the chance he would kill that man. He sometimes thought about driving back up to Norway and taking a blunt object to his love ones and then his own head.

Xxx

Lighting himself a cigarette, he blew the smoke up and shrugged, "Did some stuff before, but I didn't like having to run after people to get my money you see…" he said, looking at the street. He didn't care about hiding or not his ex profession, which for him was pretty obvious just by the way he had said it.

"And it had become too dangerous for me, so I quit and found this. It doesn't pay that much at first, but it's better than risking my life over drugged people."

And as long as he stayed single, he didn't have anyone to care for and all his money could go into whatever he wanted, mainly into his economy for a future trip and his old days, which he did really think achieving someday, and other stuff he wanted now like smokes and drugs. Mainly pot, but he didn't mind other ones depending on the feeling he wanted.

Raising an eyebrow and looking down at the smaller Norwegian, he made a mocking smirk and asked, "What about you? You didn't tell me yet what was your _past career_. Had problems, mh?"

He simply liked to play with the man's mind. Oh, he could bet on what he had been doing back in Norway. Thomas would make a good detective; little, lacking some body fat, deep cheeks, nervous eyes, looking gay and a bit poor in fact though, he seemed bright and intelligent, this man was a student and university and if he wasn't studying, he was either selling his beautiful body for money or working intense shifts. Or even both. And he was certainly drugging himself with any stimulant, which could be crack, cocaine, speed, ecstasy and all that shit.

Xxx

Niels ears perked up at his description of his past job. Leaning back into the railing Niels gave him a casual glance as if their talks were of little interest. After all, he didn't really believe his history of being a prostitute was a big deal. Thomas was clearly not gay. It was a shame, the man looked even better than Mathias. "Oh, I'm sure you can figure out what I used to do. There are not many night professions around." he rudely plucked the cigarette from Thomas hand and took a drag. Niels never had a taste for tobacco but if the man was going to continue to pry, he was getting something out of this.

"As for problems," Niels said after a long drag. "Let's just say I got into trouble with a certain brand of people." He didn't know Thomas and didn't want to talk about Eirik all that much. Though, the soothing feeling of tobacco and was making him feel good, reminding him of the cocaine he at home. The dwindling supply that he needed to replenish. "So I take it, if I wanted a certain something, you could point me in the right direction. To someone who wouldn't rip me off or charge me outrageous prices." he asked vaguely but knew Thomas damn well knew what he was asking. "If I'm satisfied, I'd be more than willing to cover a few shifts that you want to take off down the road."

Xxx

Having half listened to what the Norwegian was saying with _his_cigarette between the lips, when he was finished babbling about the fact he was searching for a drug dealer, Thomas got himself another cigarette and mumbled while lighting it, "I know some, but first, you owe me two bucks," he said, blowing the smoke away. Niels first thought he was joking, but the Dutch was damn serious; people who knew him knew too well how money regarding the man was.

Oh, and he would never share a smoke with someone else, he didn't want to share germs; only the thought made him shiver.

"Yeah, I know one particular guy who's a real Samaritan and I really don't know why he does that. But well, he owns a Latin Dance school in downtown and fills his months with that. He got real good stuff and I go to him whenever I need some 'cause he got an eye on me and I have good deals," Thomas said with a light shiver. Damn God, things he had to support to have low price pot with that bastard…

Xxx

Niels rolled his eyes at the two bucks. Thomas might as well have been the poster child of a Dutchman. "Ya whatever. I'll pay you back next week." he learned his lesson on stealing Thomas' cigarettes. Not that Niels was planning to smoke anymore. His body was already humming from the half of cigarette he was smoking now.

But he was grateful for the advice. If one could be grateful over such things. Looking at his watch he noticed the time and frowned. It was time to go in. Stomping out his cigarette, Niels headed back inside to his cubicle. He looked at his phone, and still no reply. Frowning deeply he wanted to call up Mathias and demand to hear his excuse. Niels didn't like being ignored and he figured that Mathias would be bugging him over the results he never shared. A deep feeling of hurt was starting to bubble in his chest. Things must have truly changed between them. Maybe they were even through.

Tossing his cell back in his bag he tried to swallow the bitter feelings and threw himself at work. He only had a few hours left, then he could demand Mathias answer for not replying.

Xxx

Hours later, Mathias finally woke up from the end of his drunkard sleep. Miraculously, his head wasn't painful as it did before he went back to sleep, though, sleeping directly on the floor didn't help either. He stumbled back on his feet, holding himself to whatever he could reach and slowly stepped to the kitchen's sink to get some water and splash him awake in the face. He felt like a truck had crushed him dead for weeks and that he had awaken from the deaths just now.

He looked around, confused, and reminded himself where he was and finally the past events. Taken by a wave of sadness and guilt, he desperately searched for his cell phone and noticed Niels had kept texting him hours ago.

Niels…

The Dane felt back against the wall and deeply sighed, hissing in pain from his stitched arms. He hadn't changed his bandaged yet, but he didn't care. He had let himself go at lot too deeply during the last two days. Sure, his family had rejected him, but it was still there somewhere. Niels had been seen his brother, his only family, taken away from him and there were no turn back on this. Eirik was dead and couldn't come back.

Maybe time would bring Mathias' family back.

Soothing himself on this certainly improbable thought, Mathias flipped his phone open… but to write what? He reread all Niels' messaged and softly smiled. Well, if this wasn't the attention he was seeking for, he didn't know what he wanted. He simply replied him a 'I'm fine 3' and flipped his phone off, sighing.

He had to be there for Niels, and not the other way around. He could find his family back anytime, and he exactly knew how, not him… maybe one day they would part, and Mathias would wait until either they would be apart or until the Norwegian was well enough with Eirik's death to go try and get his parents to either take him back and drop his Norwegian's life for his family, or try to make them understand…

He wished it would be the second one… but he little thought about that.

Shaking his head and rubbing his face, the Dane dragged himself to the bathroom and took a shower.

Xxx

Niels received the text while he was on a bus home. For some odd reason seeing the 'I'm fine 3' irritated him. What? No 'Hey are you clean so I know if I'm dying of aids or not?' or 'Hey are you clean so I can fuck you without a condom?' Niels gritted his teeth. Things seem to have gone down the hole in less than 72 hours and Niels wanted to break his phone in half. If they Dane was no longer going to take interest in him, then Niels would not either. Sure that was a selfish stance, his whole family had just rejected Mathias for the sex they were having together, but Niels didn't care. He wasn't the type to sit there by someone's side and play the clingy boyfriend who is willing to put up with every little slight from the spouse.

That's what he felt, he felt that Mathias' disinterest in his results as a silent verbal punch to the face. Getting off the bus and climbing down the stairs, Niels could hear the shower running from inside. Opening the door he tossed his bag and went to Eirik's urn. Opening it up, he saw the bag half covered in ashes, but enough coke to get him high. But, he closed it. Tomorrow he would snort up, but tonight he would let himself be miserable so he could remember the next day why it was that he was taking a big huff of cocaine. Niels then decided to make himself another sandwich and open a warm beer that had survived Mathias' drinking spree.

Xxx

Mathias stepped out of the bathroom still drippy and completely naked having simply discarded his towel behind. He was surprised to see Niels already there since he hadn't heard him get in and he giggled, showing his arms, "I'm stupid," he simply said, showing how soaked his bandages were. He hadn't thought about enrolling them into plastic bags or whatever, and he should be the first one thinking about it, but he was so distracted that when he had noticed it, he simply shrugged; they were already wet anyway.

He walked to the counter and put his arms on it to let Niels change the bandages. His heart began to beat a little faster as he reminded that right before the Norwegian had to go to work he went to the clinic get his results. He should go too…

"So; what about the clinic? Got yer tests' results?" he asked. He could have asked it with a text, but he thought it was too personal to let the cold letters say it for him. Mathias was a lot more of a person to person guy. It had taken him years before Christoffer had forced him into getting himself a cell phone and he didn't even used the text function before his trip to Norway.

Mathias gave the Norwegian a frank smirk, looking up at him while Niels was concentrate on his arms.

Xxx

Niels' bitterness subsided for a moment, relishing the fact that Mathias hadn't totally forgotten. Maybe he just wanted to ask him in person. But, Niels still felt a little peeved at the Dane for making him so irritable that day. So in a casual voice he stated, "I'm clean." with no hint that he wanted Mathias or not. After last night and that day, Niels wanted to choke Mathias.

He knew that he shouldn't expect Mathias to know everything that was going on in his brain, but he still did. Finishing Mathias' wraps he went back to his sandwich and sat on the counter. "You going to job hunt? Or are you going to poking around government offices until you find the one that your father used to file your apprentice papers?"

Xxx

Mathias looked at his newly wrapped arms and sighed feeling slight anger bubble in the bottom of his throat, "No…" he simply answered, sitting on the counter as well while hissing in pain for having used his arms to lift himself on it. He looked blankly in front of him and sighed again, "He needed to sign them," he said as an excuse, but the truth was that he really didn't want to turn the town upside down to find papers his father wasn't even willing to acknowledge. If Mathias were to work as a head carpenter, he would work for it for now on.

"I may not make as much money as I could do, but I'll still find somethin'… I promise," he said, gently smiling to the other man. Leaning to kiss his shoulder, he inhaled a smoke odour that made him jolt back. He leaned again to subtly sniff and yeah, he really did smell like smoke, "D'ye smoke?" he asked. Well, if he did, Mathias had never noticed. He would dislike the man for that… he were himself a smoker back when he lived at his parents, and his girlfriend had changed this all.

Xxx

Niels wanted to roll his eyes at Mathias' excuse. If he was in the Dane's shoes he'd do it and use the papers that his father denied him just to spite him. But he supposed that wasn't how things went with Mathias. The man was hurt and Niels was starting to think that this man didn't a revengeful bone in his body. "No I don't smoke." he answered truthfully. Niels used to smoke pot when he was a teen, but he never did get into cigarettes. "My co-worker does, and he smokes a lot. I took a few drags because I wasn't feeling well." it was a partial lie. Niels took the cigarette to feel a slight high, but Mathias didn't need to know that.

"I take it you don't like it." he asked without a care. It had been a few hours since he smoked, since then he had a gum and a few other things to eat. Niels knew that the taste of cigarettes was no longer on his lips, so he pecked Mathias quickly, loving the feel of the wetness on his own lips. "I'll go take a shower so you don't have to smell me." he offered slipping off the counter.

Xxx

The Dane made a slight no with the head, but Niels rapidly disappeared behind the bathroom's door. Mathias didn't move. He stared at the floor in front on him, slightly balancing his feet down and finally stood to get dressed. He was beginning to feel the chill air on his naked skin, and despite him never being cold normally, now he was. The Norwegian's attitude was causing it. He almost felt rejected.

Oh, his heart had made a loud thud in his chest when he had known that the man was clear, so, it also said he was and now they could have unprotected sex… but would Niels be willing to ever have sex with him after their epic fail at his parents? Mathias really needed it to be honest… if something could help him getting rid of his giving up thoughts, it was very certainly to have Niels in his arms and feel him all as he would buck his hips into his ass, _condomless_. He really understood how the man wanted sex shortly after Eirik's death.

He could hear the shower flow as he pulled some boxers and pants on. What was happening between them? Mathias was willing to take the blame. It hadn't been bright of him to let his own tragedy take over all his careful actions toward Niels. He really needed to show the man he still cared for him and really liked him… What were they anyway? Oh… the more it went, the more Mathias felt like being stuff between love and a plain sexual relation with the Norwegian.

Love… such a little word for so deep meaning. He did really care for Niels and as hard as he had thought about leaving him for his family, he could never imagine his life without him. It was easy said, but it was true. They had passed through hard moments together, like any couple would have and they were not necessarily one even if Mathias had asked Niels to be his boyfriend after they would have found the money to pay his debts. But this was almost long ago… it felt like being forever ago, though, it had only been 2 or 3 weeks ago.

Mathias waited for Niels, sad back on their random bed in the living room.

Xxx

Feeling refreshed, Niels exited the bathroom with just his boxers on and toweling his wet hair. After a long day of sitting in a computer chair and listening to callers and Thomas, the hot shower had loosened him up. He felt like falling asleep but when he saw the sad, put out look of Mathias, he frowned. "Is there something wrong?" he asked before joining him on the floor and blankets.

He felt so exhausted from between work and worrying over why Mathias wasn't texting back that Niels really didn't have the will to want to figure out why Mathias was looking so sad. Yet, even though Niels didn't really go out of his way for anyone's personal feelings, Niels felt obligated to try and make the effort. Niels had to be the caring boyfriend, for even though he wasn't sure on their status at the moment, until Mathias said otherwise, that was what they were.

"Listen if you're mad over the cigarette I won't smoke again. I don't even like tobacco." Mentally he thought to himself how he preferred cocaine instead.

Xxx

Mathias frowned and hissed, "Damn, will ye stop with that? I don't care!" he said, a tad pissed, "I just noticed ye smelled… I won't be mad at ye for that man, I smoked for almost ten years, it's nothin' for me…" he sighed, dropping himself on his back as he dragged the man with him. Mathias was pretty sure that if Niels had been standing in front of him three years ago, he wouldn't even have looked at him. He had _changed_during his time in Norway, his parents were right, though, he had believed it had been for the best he did… When he thought he had first done it for his ex-girlfriend…

But he wasn't willing to share this fact with the man in his arms.

Pulling a bit on the man to bring his face with his, Mathias shortly looked at Niels in the eyes, giving him a soft smile and moved the head forward to lock their lips together. His heart made a slight jump and he didn't know why. Shortly parting, he gave the Norwegian a slight flushed look, "Wanna… finished what we were doin' at my parents?" he hotly whispered against the man's lips as he pecked them.

Xxx

Niels felt like being an ass for some odd reason. Maybe because he was still in a bad mood for Mathias foolishly not texting and holding it against him, or because he was plain tired, but here Mathias was offering him what he had hoped would happen once Mathias heard the news of his clinical results. And the way that Mathias was looking at him dissolved his resolve. Niels wasn't one to deny sex even though it still somewhat felt like a job to him. But he was slowly starting to think of it as either wise.

Taking a deep breath he said, "Sure." and withholding if we must, which came from his foul mooded self. Besides, the man looked like he really needed to have sex. So slowly, he brought his lips back to Mathias' and kissed him.

Xxx

If they were to have their first time unprotected sex together, Mathias didn't want it to be plain needy sex… He wanted to work the man up to a love session or even more. He felt like doing that at the moment. He needed it more than plain sex. Even if he felt exhausting from holding back so much rage, sadness, confusion and all the feeling he could have regarding to the past events, Niels still was in a more delicate position than him. Mathias couldn't work for a long while, until his arms were back to normal. No one would let the man work for them with those arms, it was impossible, and seeing Niels supporting them both financially was discouraging. He didn't like depending on someone, especially when his entire like his family had depended of him in any way they could; either emotionally, economically or any other way.

Thus, he kissed the man back and gently slipped his hands under Niels' shirt to caress his lower back and forever tired muscles with his big rough hands. He was so soft… and Mathias was happy to feel tender flesh under his touch unlike weeks ago. Niels was slowly gaining weight and it was agreeable.

Softly humming in content, Mathias moved his other hand to caress Niels' cheek into the kiss and slowly roll them both on the side, only for the Norwegian to be on his back and him on his side. He slipped a hand back under the man's shirt to caress his stomach and up to his nipples, rubbing the sensitive buds with gentle fingers as he kept their kiss.

"Niels," he whispered against his lips, "I'm sorry…" He only felt like telling it. He felt turned upside down by his own words as he kept stroking Niels' front and side up and down in a loving way, "I'm an idiot…"

He did feel like if they were there, now, in Copenhagen's downtown, lied on the floor without a bed and any furniture, that it was his fault… he had been the one bringing this upon them both and he wanted the Norwegian to know he wasn't insensible about it.

Xxx

It helped him to hear those words, as if were clearing the slate clean. All that day Niels had gone from irritated to unsure about if Mathias wanted to continue with him or not. Hearing that sorry loosened him making him feel that Mathias had started to come to terms with what happened. It helped also to feel the soothing touches of Mathias' hands. So instead of giving him a blandly worded response, Niels kissed him fiercely, bumping his teeth against the Dane's before smoothing out the kiss into a more gentle one.

"You are an idiot, but I've come to terms with that." Niels scoffed lightly running his fingers threw Mathias' wild hair. "Just do me a favor and don't open up those cuts on your arms and all will be forgiven." he added smoothly before wrapping himself around Mathias, bumping his feet into Mathias' and running his tongue smoothly over the other man's lips.

For some odd reason, Niels felt a tight, warm, bubbly feeling curdling in his chest. Niels could not quite put a finger on what it was. It had occurred rarely threw out his life and all of them had been over Eirik. Unfortunately, Niels could not put thoughts to words and instead just kissed and clung onto this man above him.

Xxx

Mathias wouldn't forget what had happened at his parent's place days ago. He would certainly never and always have the weird mixed up feelings inside of him, but time would make its work and eventually all would work up for him and his family. He needed to be there for Niels and be a good man for him, a good _boyfriend_. If it wasn't love Mathias was feeling for him, he didn't know what it was. It was very certainly a feeling brushing it. His heart fluttered when they kissed again, making his entire body lightening up to the man's single touch.

Humming happily, he worked on unbuttoning Niels' shirt and parted it open to have free access to his skin to caress with one hand while the other grabbed the man behind the head to press their lips a little more intensely. Agreeable twisting feeling grew inside his stomach, making him slowly harden. Damn… finally he could forget the condom. It made the whole situation a lot more official between them; it was nothing with having sex with a whore or even an ex-whore anymore, but finally making love to his boyfriend. These thoughts made the Dane even more aroused as he brushed his fingers over Niels's groin and finally massaged it through his pants before slipping his hand under the piece of clothe and stroke his hardening member.

Xxx

Letting out a strangled sound, he moved his hips up to Mathias' palm enjoying the feeling of the man's hand. Niels wasn't so sentimental about having sex without a condom with Mathias. To him, sex was sex, but after years as a prostitute sex had lost all of its luster. It didn't mean that he didn't enjoy it, in fact was the first guy in a long time that could make Niels' toes curl and moan out the most filthiest words that were not of his vocabulary. To him they had been an official couple until the family incident.

But their whole relationship was being built on grief and that worried Niels. What would happen if one day both of their lives started to smooth out where Niels got over Eirik's death and Mathias came to terms of his family disinheriting him? Would that luster that the other seemed to hold for the other suddenly disappear? Niels tried to not think of these things, instead he tried to focus on the wonderful feeling of being stroked and the wonderful kisses.

Releasing himself of the kiss, Niels peered at the man's chest, letting his fingers glide over the muscles. Even though Mathias had only worked maybe a week with his dad, the muscles were obvious still. But they were marred by the white bandages on each arm. Trying to ignore the damage, Niels rolled one nipple between his fingers before sitting up to kiss along his hairline. His kisses trailed softly to the other man's ear and he softly asked, "Have I ever told you just how sexy of an idiot you are?" his hands trailed lower down to his pants. To him, calling Mathias an idiot was almost endearing. Niels couldn't flat out sound lovey dovey or he would retreat so far back into his shell Mathias would never get him out. So he would supplement all his compliments with an insult even though it meant entirely something else.

Xxx

Slightly frowning at the words, but still giving the other man a large beaming grin, he giggled, unsure, "No, but thanks I guess," and rubbed the side of his head on the man's chin just like a cat would, "Ye're perfect babe," he whispered back, kissing the crook of his neck as he managed to take the man's erection out of his pants, "Just still a tad too thin," he mocked, nipping on his skin as he kept pumping the other male's arousal. It hurt him to do so, to move his arms like this, but it was worth it. In time to time, he would let out a subtle hiss of pain as he had problems keeping the stroking pace.

Though, after a moment, he almost felt like his stitches were about to rip off his skin and he had to stop. Dropping himself on his back, slightly panting in pain, he chuckled and made sign to Niels to come on top of him and, sensually staring at him, Mathias undid his own pants and slipped them down under his ass to reveal his eager erection. He helped Niels get rid of his pants and let him place himself above him, near his proudly standing dick as they searched for the lube that was nearby.

Sighing contently, Mathias poured a good amount of lube of his fingers and shortly teased Niels' ass' entrance with one finger before beginning the preparation while slowly stroking his arousal. His arms still felt very sore, but he couldn't not do anything.

Xxx

Seeing the strain in Mathias' face, Niels led the man's hand away. "Just stroke my thighs lightly." he ordered softly. It was a nice sensitive place to touch. Sure it wasn't good like the strokes he was receiving on his cock, but small settle touches were always good. Niels also didn't want Mathias pulling any stitches. Besides, feeling just the stretching and pumping of Mathias' fingers were bad either. He rather liked it.

When Mathias pushed a second finger in, Niels let out a mewl showing just how pleased he was. Niels even started rocking himself in the hand and reached down to stroke Mathias. He was getting into it, feeling the scissoring and thrusting of the fingers to the point that he slid his eyes shut and left his mouth open and he began to forget that there was more coming. Only when the fingers were removed did Niels snap back to attention.

Before Mathias could cover his erection in lube Niels snatched it and poured it onto his fingers and stroked the cock himself. Filling it slicken under his hand Niels climbed onto Mathias' lap and positioned him before sinking onto him. Instantly his body could feel the difference of no condom and he gave out a big sigh.

Xxx

"Oh God damn it-" Mathias grunted out, surprised by the sudden pleasure he receive from the penetration. It was the first time, or well, the willing first time Mathias was actually having a fuck with another guy without a condom. And it was really worth it. It felt so different; he could feel the Norwegian's tight entrance press on his entire length all the way down his shaft until he reached his hip bones. He let out a real pleased moan with a slight relieved laughter.

A condom was kind of a cockblocker in itself. It always made the Dane worry and he kept checking on if it was still there and not ripped or whatever… but now, he didn't even have to think about it and simply concentrate on his pleasure.

Mathias bent his knees up to give the Norwegian support as he began to move on top of him. The Dane helped him by moving his hips up and kept sensual strokes on the other male's sides, thighs and stomach, caressing his nipples in the same motion.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Mathias dropped his head backward as he make low pleased grunts, "Mmmh, yeah…" while bucking his hips into Niels' ass.

Xxx

Watching Mathias reel in pleasure beneath him was almost the icing on the cake. He loved the way he was being stared at and the hums of approval. Feeling the man buck up into felt wonderful and brought a hot flush to his whole body. Grinding himself faster on Mathias his heart felt like it was beating out of control. It didn't help that without a condom Niels had the sensation that he could move faster and smoother on the other man's shaft. The notion of the idea made Niels move at quick pace than he usually would. His thighs started to burn at the demanding pace making his whole body shake.

Because of Mathias' arms, Niels had to take care of his own erection, so after a few minutes he had to slow back down and tend to his own aching member. Not to mention his thighs were weak and tired.

Xxx

Having to pull himself out of the pleasure for a short moment, Mathias made Niels stop to move and switched their positions; Niels leaned forward on his knees with his ass bent up while the other male strongly grabbed his hips and impaled him back from behind. In this way, Mathias would be the one leading the whole thing without having his arms to force and the Norwegian could freely masturbate himself. No need to say that this position was giving the Dane a very erotic point of view of his lover's ass in which he was quickly slipping in an out in a wet sucking sound.

Mathias let out a slight pleased giggle as he dropped his head backward before leaning forward and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. He kept rolling his hips quite strongly, but for a short moment, slowing down a bit, he took a moment to kiss and caress the man's body. Niels was always so eager to get into loud intercourse he had noticed… He had problems comprehend that he probably didn't enjoy sex as much as a man should because of his last job in Norway. It was completely unconceivable for Mathias, even more with a person he should appreciate, and maybe more than just liking…

For the rare times they had came into bed for sex, it had only once been for loving and caring sex, and that time had been enveloped with Niels' mourning his brother. Though, maybe Mathias was expecting a bit too much from the Norwegian. In fact, the Dane had been used to _make love_ to women, which considered into him trying to make them feel like they were the only thing that cared for him, that they were goddesses and fluffy stuff like that. He was probably trying to reproduce the same on a _man_who really didn't react the same way, resulting into him failing completely at bringing a loving pace to their touches.

Mathias didn't know in fact. He had big problems understanding Niels… But he didn't dislike having rough sex with him. He returned into a straight position, firmly grabbing the man's hips and bucked into him as quickly and strongly as he could, loudly moaning and breathing at the delicious sensation.

Xxx

The quick pounding into his ass got his whole mind reeling and light headed. Desperately he clung onto the blankets beneath him as he lifted his ass even further to Mathias' quick and unrelenting thrusts. Each kiss that he felt on his back felt like fire. Niels never heard himself let out such a pitiful whine until Mathias hit straight on into his prostate. The strong wonderful feeling that rippled down his spine and down to his toes made his whole body weak. His arms giving under his weight he leaned his head on his left arm while he reached to stroke himself.

To Mathias, quick and hot sex didn't seem very romantic, but Niels wasn't a romantic person. He was very physical type of person. He could almost sense the apprehension from the Dane, maybe it was his tone or the look he had every time Niels craned his neck to look over his shoulder. Mathias was obviously not very good at read him, probably because Niels did not wear his emotions on his sleeve. However Mathias on the other hand did and have 'unsure' inscribed on his face. Even though Niels was enjoying the hard pounding, he motioned for the Dane to stop before flipping himself on his back.

With a welcoming gaze he reached up and kissed Mathias, bringing his chest down on to his before lifting up his legs and help the man back inside. Twisting his finger's in Mathias hair, Niels brought his moans down to a softer tune and he let his mouth explore Mathias' sweat coated neck. The pace he helped set was slower but still a tad rough. An even compromise, in Niels' book. Though, he wasn't sure how long the Dane could last on those arms of his.

Xxx

Mathias didn't try to long to make the movements while holding himself on his arms. He gave up and simply rested the side of his head on the Norwegian's chest with a pleased moan as he kept a slow loving pace with harsh enters and careful exists. Sure, it didn't feel as physically good as the rough and quick pace they had gone into minutes ago, but Mathias felt a lot closer to the man this way. They sex didn't look like simply two men having sex, but lovers. The Dane wished they had more loving moments like these. Oh, the girly thought, he thought, but he really wanted to try a real relation with a male, which he never had in the past… if he were to give up for now to bring reason to his parents, he wanted to go through the relation until the end, he wouldn't be here for nothing.

Either would he be with Niels or in his family.

For a long moment Mathias had been swallowing his orgasm. It was a lot better without a condom, and the surprise that had brought him into the first seconds had been enough to raise the steam inside him.

Xxx

Niels could feel his body getting close even though the slower pace didn't feel quite as good. But he did enjoy feeling Mathias on him, trying to keep going. His fists gripped into Mathias' hair as he felt himself tighten. The slower pace was keeping him close but enough to go over the edge. Reaching for Mathias' hand he tried to get the Dane to stroke him. Another man's hand always felt better. Niels slid his eyes shut and enjoyed the feeling of being stroked and thrust into.

Trying to hold his orgasm just a little longer, Niels took a deep breath and didn't let it release. But his pulse and lungs were screaming for oxygen and Mathias had good aim on his prostate. Letting his breath out he felt his whole body loosen and his orgasm wash over him.

Xxx

Mathias could feel Niels' orgasm even more without a condom and it was the only thing that he needed to let himself pass over the edge; the contraction of the Norwegian's ass muscles were simply too much for the Dane. Trembling and having some uncontrollable spasms for a moment, Mathias finally shakily sighed, hardly panting as he crashed down on Niels.

God, now he couldn't see any reason to wear a rubber anymore with Niels. All the pleasure pulsing into Mathias was making him forget about his forearms that were burning from the effort. He dropped himself on the side, trying to get back his breathe and slowly sat up to fetch some tissues and clean himself. He grabbed some more and moved in between Niels' legs to part them and look at the cum leaking from his ass. He softly giggled and gave him the tissues so he could clean himself.

He plopped himself back next to the Norwegian and wrapped one arm around his waist.

"I'll try t'search for potential jobs tomorrow… I can't work like this, but if I can spot some, it could be helpful," Mathias lowly said, rubbing his nose into Niels' neck, "So ye won't be alone bringin' incomes."

Xxx

Niels lazily ran his fingers threw Mathias' hair feeling sleepy and content. His night had gone how he wanted and wanted to soak in the feeling of being happily trapped under Mathias' sweaty body. "You can if you want." Niels stiffed a yawn. "I was just a little irritated awhile ago. I'd rather you just rest." Normally, Niels didn't like taking back his words, but in all honesty Niels really wanted Mathias to sleep and relax.

Even the light was still on, Niels found himself having trouble keeping his eyes open. Sure, having a high electric bill would suck but he had no will to leave the comfort of their spot on the floor to take care of a light. Instead, Niels pulled up the blankets some and kissed the tip of Mathias head before falling back on his pillows and closing his eyes for the night.

When Niels woke the next morning he had an itch that was penetrating his whole body. Mathias was curled up beside him sleeping soundly, but Niels had his eyes on Eirik. Niels sat there, trying to keep himself from leaving the warmth of his bed, but he gave in after a few minutes. Slipping out of the bed Niels took the urn off the counter and had into the bathroom where he sat himself up a line and snorted heavily.

He had work in a few hours, so then it would have worn off mostly. To hell with Thomas and his rules, Niels loved the high rushing threw his veins. Niels had to steady himself against the sink. Sneaking back out he placed Eirik back in his spot before returning to his bed and rousing Mathias for another quick round of sex. This time, he wanted the rough physical side of sex, though because Mathias was sleepy and tired from last night, Niels had to do all of the work.

After he finished, Niels leaned down and pecked Mathias on the lips, "Morning." with that he slid off the man and headed for the shower. Niels felt really good.

Xxx

Oh, Mathias really didn't like having sex just when waking up. Sure, he very often woke up with a boner, but it certainly didn't mean he wanted sex. Now, the Dane was feeling dizzy and his heart was pumping faster than necessary. He had to stay lied for an extra ten minutes before being to do anything without feeling like puking. Niels was weird sometimes, he thought.

Mathias stumbled up on his feet, trying to calm his heart beat a moment and stepped dizzy and naked to the kitchen's sink to wake himself up with some cold water on his face. He had to get moving and find some clue spots in town where he could come back in the future days and give his services. Sighing in relief, he walked back to his stuff and pulled some neat clothes on. Well, they would soon need to find a laundry spot around to get their clothes cleaned.

Everything was making the Dane pretty nervous in fact… all of this was making him feel pretty insecure and he had to think things through to not flip. He wasn't used to live on unplanned things, even if he was the one to go one day after the other. Normally, he had all he needed… the why he didn't need to plan anything.

Xxx

Niels exited the shower and slipped on his clothes and instantly opened the bag to see what they had left to eat. From the looks of it, they had only peanut butter and jelly with no bread. Frowning, Niels went to their stash of money and pulled out some bills that they had left. They had less than 300 kroner and that scared Niels. He wouldn't get paid until next week. Frowning he almost began to think that he would work one night after work on the streets...

They really couldn't go without food. Plucking a few bills, Niels stated as if they had no money issues, "If you're going out let's go somewhere cheap and grab a bite to eat." No matter what they did, they were going to run out of money quickly and Niels rather have something inside his stomach besides bread. Maybe that night he should ask Thomas to point out some guy he knew that wasn't a total scum bag that could help Niels make a buck. His heart pounded loudly at the thought.

Xxx

Mathias nodded, pulling on a coat and followed Niels outside. They slowly walked hand in hand into the streets, making sure to stay away from the weird places and found a cheap restaurant to have a good normal meal. It was good to actually eat real consistent food for a change, though, Mathias was very conscious that they lacked money, and he thought that his day out in the street to spot some money making stuff was more than a good idea at the moment. They talked about stuff, thing they rarely did. Most of their discussions normally turned around money and whatever related to it. It was good to have some normal not school related, nor family neither Eirik related discussion.

Though, without them noticing, they had kept their talking until the time Niels had to leave for work and they both went to the man's work place, still walking hand in hand. Before parting, they shared a warm kiss into the cold winter air, and when the Norwegian left Mathias to head for the entrance door, another man was there, smoking.

Thomas gave the Norwegian a mocking smirk, blowing, "This is yer drunkard, huh? I mean boyfriend."

Xxx

Bristling at Thomas' words, Niels crossed his arm. "I said he wasn't that. Are all Dutch deaf like you?" his words were not exactly angry or welcoming. Having Mathias called a drunkard in front of him didn't exactly make him happy. It sucked that his high was almost gone, Niels would have over looked what Thomas had said without a care.

Letting out a calm breath, he looked at Mathias whom had a hurt and confused expression. "Mathias this is my co-worker Thomas. We share the same space." Niels hardly thought their cubicle could be called an office.

Xxx

Mathias nodded at the Dutch, trying to erase his confused look and giggle, "Well yeah, I never say no to a beer, huh," he said, reaching Thomas' hand for a firm handshake and put his hands back in his coat's pocket, "Take care of him," he joked, stepping backward while giving Niels one of his usual smirk, "See ye later babe."

And he stepped away.

"_See ye later babe_" the Dutch mimicked when Mathias was far enough as he crushed his cigarette on the brick wall. He snorted a low chuckle and opened the door, letting the Norwegian step in before him, "You gays are so fun to look at," he said in a low stern voice that didn't really fit with the words.

Xxx

"And here I thought you were straight." Niels replied smoothly before entering the building getting ready to check in for work. He really hoped he wouldn't go home and have Mathias angry at him. Asking things like 'What did he mean by drunkard?' Oh well, he probably shouldn't have told Thomas of their relation.

Sliding in his cubicle he started up his computer. Niels was really second guessing himself if he should ask Thomas about a... customer. For all he knew that drug connection could be a false lead. At the moment he was simply too broke to go check the dance school. What a weird place to buy drugs anyways. But... they really did need money so glaring at his computer screen he cleared his throat. "So, Thomas you know about my last job in Norway, right?" of course Thomas did, the man was too astute with Niels for knowing so little. "Well I'm in a bind, do you got any leads I can use?"

Xxx

Thomas had nothing against gays, as long as they were not falling for him… unlike one certain Spaniard that gave him the goose. He thought they looked stupid most of the time and couldn't understand how a man could be attracted by a dick but well, it was simply not his cup of tea.

While the Dutch was putting his headphones on and lighting his computer, he thought for a moment. Potential clients huh?

"And _yer babe_? What do you do about him?" he asked not really concerned. He was still a bit surprised he would feel the need to go down the streets for cash when he had a regular fuck at home, oh well… it was none of his business. He slightly shook the head with a sigh and thought.

"Yeah, some of my ex-clients were into that too, I can give you some numbers I guess," he said, turning the head to give him a stern look. He was willing to ask him money for the information, but he judged it worthless since the man was already short of money. Thomas took his cell phone and went into a phone folder where he had kept all his ex-clients numbers to be sure none of them would be coming back to him and some other preventions like this. He handed the phone to the Norwegian, "There," and returned to the now ready computer to set his programs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Long time no see! I was on vacation/dealing with my finals. I will update more regularly now as long as you guys keep reading. We still have a ways to go on this things and I want to finish this in the next couple of months so I can upload another fond RP of mine and also finish another RP I started on here. So much to do! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

Mathias walked in the streets with his hands in his pocket while looking around. Many of these apartments and commercial buildings needed some work on them; broken windows, moisture, broken walls, gratifies… but none of these people were normally willing to hire a carpenter for a high price. Though, knowing he didn't have his Carpenter papers, he could simply go to these places as a normal guy proposing his well-knowing in carpentry and propose his prices…

As he thought about it, he came across someone who, seconds later, turned around and called "Mathias?" The Dane slightly jolted and searched for the voice to come face to face with his ex-girlfriend.

"Anne?" he said in surprise as his heart made a loud painful thud in his chest; dear God, he didn't know she could get even more beautiful. "How are ye?" he asked her, completely turning around to face her and gave her a gentle smile.

"Perfect, and you?" she asked back, looking up and down at the Dane. He didn't look that great in fact. He sighed and kept a gentle smirk. They spoke for a moment, telling each other what had happened in their lives while they were apart. Their separation had been a little bit violent in fact and it was a miracle they could still speak with each other without having some remorse, especially on Mathias' side. The woman was the one who had forced the Dane to open himself and try new experiences, forced him to see the world. She had encouraged him to finish his studies and head for university, because she thought he had the potential and she wasn't willing to stay with a narrow minded man.

"I'm happy you're fine," she said, "But, why are you back from Norway?" she asked, a bit taken aback. He avoided telling her about his parents, but especially about Niels. It was like avoiding all this was giving him another chance with her. He wasn't the one who had left her in the first place and he hadn't been willing to give up on her until his second year in Norway, when he had noticed he couldn't go anywhere with university. He had been there for her, to prove her he could become someone, he could become a good man for her and had failed… though, she seemed pleased by his efforts.

"Got problems… but it's ok now, I just need to find a job-" he started but rapidly got cut, "Mathias, do you have money problems?" she asked, grabbing his arm. She subtly hissed in pain as she squeezed on his stitches and slightly frowned, "Why d'ye think that?" he whispered, staring back at her. She clearly looked up and down at him and made a sign of the head. He looked a bit messy in fact.

"You're living in downtown now, right?" she asked, looking around. Mathias slowly nodded as she pulled her purse out and grabbed some kroner she handed the Dane, "Take those," she said, shaking the money.

"No," Mathias breathed, looking down at what seemed like near a hundred kroner, "Yer mad or w-"

"Take them I say… Mathias, you paid me enough things while we were together, this is nothing. Take them."

Slowly, he reached for the money and counted them… got, it was a bit higher than what he had thought in fact, "Ye rich bitch," he joked and she puffed a giggle. She rapidly leaned for a peck on the cheek, "I'm in a hurry, bye Mathias," she said and rapidly jogged away. He stood there for a long while and rapidly hid the money to get back home, forgetting about his job researching.

Xxx

It was after work and Niels was standing in the shadow of a building as held his cell phone in sweaty hands and the number Thomas had given him in the other hands. His heart was beating fast and Niels felt so sick to his stomach he couldn't even bother to dial the number. But they needed the money. The nagging pain in his stomach and the lack of a high proved that to him. This was just as much for Mathias as himself. So wouldn't sleeping with another man be worth it? Niels knew it was a job and in his book it wasn't technically cheating. But he knew Mathias would beg a differ and that made him want toss the number away and go home. But they needed the money... badly.

While talking to Thomas, he found out that he could easily make enough money to buy enough food for a week from this particular client. Why? Because Niels had a girlish face and body. Niels took offense to that statement and didn't see what was so effeminate about his looks. To him he looked like a male just like the next guy.

Taking a shaky breath, Niels dialed the number and sat there holding his breath listening to the rings. He still doubted Thomas' trustworthiness and was sure he'd find some old woman on the other end of the phone. When he heard a man's voice answer the phone, Niels felt a little more sure. "Um ya hi... my friend Thomas said you might... be willing to hire me for the night." he lost all strength in his voice.

Xxx

Gilbert was home alone in his usual dirt when he answered the phone, being busy watching some random TV show while drinking his certainly fifth or sixth beer of the evening.

"Thomas, huh? That bastard who stopped selling me my dope, right? Well, let me see," he said, plopping himself back in the couch. The last fuck he had gotten was, in fact, long ago with a Hungarian prostitute… Oh well, she wasn't one, but she sure did act like one, that bitch.

"Sounds good… Ye're a male, right?" he asked, not really sure with the strange accent he had. That man wasn't Dutch for sure, and he did really sound gay. "Ye take it, right? I mean, ye're bottom? 'cause I'm not into gettin' fucked…" Gilbert wasn't the type of man to accept something out of the proposition. He liked to work his games and have all the things he wanted before getting into it.

Xxx

Charming. Niels almost wanted to snap his phone shit and end the call. But he swallowed his pride and answered, "Ya I'm a guy and I bottom." Niels didn't have the deepest voice around, but Mathias' was barely even an octave lower than his. His voice was simply just soft. "Anyways where can we meet? I want to end this night somewhat early." He didn't want to stay up all night, as soon as he went home, Niels wanted to shower and curl up next to Mathias. The act had not even been committed and yet Niels already felt like a dirty cheater.

Xxx

"Wow babe, hope ye don't have too big projects for tonight, 'cause ye're commin' home," he said with a slightly drunken laugh. He told the man where he lived and near what he lived since the whore didn't seem to know where it was and hung up. He prepared his room, moving the stuff away and made thing comfortable for him. Well, he didn't know how he looked like, but the least he needed was a hole to fuck, and if it was attached to a beautiful body, it was even better. The German was normally into women, but when needed, he didn't dislike a feminine man. He would never go seek for a guy, a normal guy…

No, feminine men were alright… and sometimes, when they were willing to, Gilbert would make them wear girly outfits so he felt a bit less weird to fuck a man.

Xxx

Niels took a bus, following the directions. The house was no more than ten minutes away from his work, but put him farther away from. On the way there he text Mathias that he was offered a free drink and would be home in an hour and half tops. Every word the text he thought threw, making sure there was nothing that could be read between the lines. What Mathias wouldn't ever know wouldn't hurt him. This was a deal that Niels would take to his grave.

Walking up to the door, Niels noted this man was loaded in money. No wonder he was going to get paid well. The next day he really needed to give Thomas his thanks. Pushing the doorbell he waited silently. All ready his heart was beating quicker than he wanted. Right now, he could walk away go back to Mathias a good man and struggle with food and money for the next week. Sacrificing a relationship that Niels found himself happy with felt so wrong. But he wanted the food, Niels also wanted to see Mathias eating well as well. In some weird way, Niels could feel that Mathias was replacing Eirik's spot. He felt obligated in the same way towards Mathias as he had done for his brother. It was sick.

Xxx

Hearing the doorbell, Gilbert was agreeably surprised to see a very well feminine looking man in front of him when he opened the door. Though, slight surprise could be seen in the whore's eyes at his own sight and he cleared his throat in a short laughter as he stepped aside to let the man come in, "Yeah, people react like that when seeing my awesome self," he said when closing the door. It wasn't everyone that could come across an albino, though, Gilbert had no clue, and didn't want to know, that the prostitute he was hiring for the next hours had a late false albino brother.

Anyway, he rapidly leaded the man to his bedroom and showed him the bathroom, "Do yer stuff there, I'll be waiting for ye," he said, staring at the man disappearing behind the bathroom's door. He rapidly got rid of all his clothes, having taken care of his body hygiene before. He didn't care about the man for this, it was only for his self esteem he kept himself clean during sex. He wanted to give a good impression for the man would come back to him for further money fucks. Hey, he was the one paying for it but if the fuck was good and the prostitute had a good memory of him, he could be willing to propose Gilbert more often, and this one wasn't looking bad at all. In fact, he was a real beauty.

Xxx

Niels opened his bag and found the lube. Unfortunately his cocaine was still in Eirik's urn so he would be doing this utterly sober. Due to his earlier sex with Mathias, Niels was able to stretch and prepare himself fairly quickly. Already Niels was regretting his decision and sat there in some man's bathroom with his head in his hands. This wasn't a big deal, he had done this thousands of times. Niels would go home sober take a shower and Mathias would never know. He kept repeating that to himself as he exited the bathroom.

He saw the albino on the bed stretched out and waiting for Niels. Despite his duty and his relationship to Mathias, Niels still found the man hot. He had that look and cockiness that made him have sexiness that would not had been there otherwise. Sure this man wasn't naturally good looking like Mathias, but he did know how to lie in a bed and look like a god. Niels tried to not look, to not rape his eyes over the pale body that looked too good on dark sheets. Leaning on the bed, Niels tried to give him his best lustful stare, but it wasn't as good as the one he could wear when high.

"So... how do you want to do this?" Hurry up and get this done so I can go home, Niels thought to himself.

Xxx

The German looked at the prostitute come out of the bathroom and felt his mouth water. Oh, those beautiful slight curves of his. Gilbert didn't mind skinny males; it only made them look even more feminine. The man had a grace other males didn't have and it was turning him on even more. He made a little sign to the man to bring him closer; making him slowly crawl on the bed until he was found kneeled over Gilbert.

"Hi, I'm Gilbert, and ye?" he said with a cocky smile, looking up at the man as he let his hands wander on the whore's perfect hips, "And where d'ye come to have such a sexy accent?" he asked again with a slight chuckle.

Xxx

Gilbert. It was an odd name to his ears, but Niels figured that he wouldn't forget the name. "Niels..." he breathed as silky as he could muster, feeling the man's hands trace the curve of his ass. "I must say you're the first man to like my accent." Niels said in a pouty voice as he traced his nails over the man's chest. God he wanted to rip his tongue out for speaking in such a way. But he was selling himself and Niels knew very well that his grumpy cool self was not sell-able. "I'm from Norway. Just arrived in this country and who would have thought I would have found such a sexy man to play with?" he babbled as his hand grazed down to the man's silvery pubes. The sad thing of the situation was that he half believed the words.

"Are you German?" Niels asked innocently as he began to play with the hardening cock.

Xxx

Gilbert silently breathed in when he felt the Norwegian's little gentle finger play down on him. He gave him yet another cocky smile, "Ya, ye're good," he hotly whispered as he kept the soothing touches on the other male. Though, he wasn't really willing to touch him in other ways than this. He knew he had already prepared himself since most of the male prostitutes he had slept with didn't like to be stretched by a stranger and well… since he basically wasn't into males, he didn't want to touch his cock.

Hey, he was still paying for that, _he_wanted pleasure after all and the other man wanted money. He was giving.

The German took the condom he had put on his night table and brought it to the Norwegian's mouth for he bit on the edge while Gilbert pulled on the plastic envelope to sensually rip it open. Niels rapidly grabbed the German's cock and pumped it a bit to make him fully hard and the man didn't way to unroll the rubber on his erection. He was certain this man was full of… things he certainly didn't know the name of.

He was a whore after all… those people weren't clean.

"Ready for a ride boy?" he mocked as he firmly grabbed Niels' hips.

Xxx

Niels let out a shaky breath, losing grip on his role as a prostitute. Technically he could still back out now and he wouldn't have cheated on Mathias. But... Niels wasn't a good enough person. Sinking onto the cock, Niels shut his eyes, trying to imagine Gilbert away. The man beneath him was Mathias, not some random German. He let his hands slide down the man's chest, but he could already feel the difference. Gilbert was thinner than Mathias and more ripped. Even his ass could feel the slight different in sizes...

But he bit back the difference and kept the Dane in his mind as he started a slow sensual and teasing pace. Some clients loved to be toyed with and he was sure that if he did this for a little while, Gilbert would get frustrated and flip Niels over for a quick hard fuck. It would be over quicker and he could go home to Mathias. That was his master plan and dear god he wanted this to be done with and have the money in his hands.

Xxx

Oh, that tease bitch. But if he wanted to play like this, Gilbert wasn't against it. He looked utterly sexy anyway, at least, he had the view. Though, with his eyes closed like this, it was almost like he didn't like it and the German wasn't exactly pleased about that, "Hey babe, if ye're gonna work for me, the least ye can do is look at me," he said while stretching a hand up to gently stroke the man's forehead with the tip of his fingers before grabbing back his hips and trying to push him down a tad further. He wasn't surprised the man wasn't as tight as he looked like. It was his job after all to have plenty of cock down his ass.

Gilbert gently stroked the man's sides, looking up at his still closed eyes and sighed. Well, at least he looked very hot like this biting on his lower lip as he let out some soft moans. And, to say the least, Gilbert had been surprised to see the male come out of the bathroom with normal looking eyes, he was waiting for blood injected ones or very dilated ones, like he would have snorted some coke or something… but no, he looked sober…

Xxx

Imagining Mathias wasn't working so he decided to look down at Prussia between heavy lidded eyes. Gilbert looked completely comfortable with the slow grueling pace. Niels only received a nudge to go deeper which made him feel extremely disappointed. Realizing that Gilbert wasn't his average client, Niels started a better pace that he knew would feel good. His slipped almost all the way shut so Gilbert became blurred and his bangs slipped in front of his eyes. Niels let out a few key moans, but to say the least he wasn't too thrilled about have sex.

Everything he did was half hearted, but at least he was able to move his hips in a professional and yet good way. Leaning back Niels tried another angle that would no doubt feel tighter for Gilbert. When he heard the German make a satisfied sound, it encouraged Niels to move at a harder and quicker pace. Why couldn't Gilbert be a desperate 30 something virgin, buying a whore so they didn't die without getting laid first? This man probably didn't even need to buy Niels. He probably could easily pick up anyone at a local bar.

Xxx

"Oh, oh yeah babe," he whispered, looking at the new angle Niels had moved in. Damn, he was extremely sexy like this. He sure didn't mind about the other male's pleasure in this action, but normally, when he was hiring a male prostitute, despite the duty, they still were aroused, but not Niels. Or well, he wasn't fully since his limp erecting was bouncing along with his hips movements.

It was simply a weird fact that made him smirk. It wasn't funny, Niels wasn't having fun in the action, but it was _his_problem, he had simply not made the greatest career choice.

But still, leaning his head back a moment to let slip a low pleased moan, Gilbert looked back at the man and asked "Are ye distracted babe?"

He sure looked like someone who was thinking about something, "D'ye have a boyfriend darlin'?" he asked out of nowhere. He was certain it wasn't the case and he would think very awkward if it were… but it certainly couldn't. Whores couldn't really be willing to have a significant other while they would be walking the streets for sex with other people… it was ridiculous and he didn't even know why he had asked this. Well, maybe because the man did look clean and was really beautiful; he guessed guys like Niels couldn't be single.

Xxx

The question made Niels seize on top of Gilbert. Swallowing thickly, Niels scrunched up his face trying to not let the words sting too much. "No." he answered coldly before rolling his hips and going back to work. Why did that man ask that question, could he read his mind? Did he look guilty? With each thrust of his hips Niels wanted to run away and go sobbing into Mathias' arms. Crying? Niels almost rolled his eyes at the notion of him doing something so gay.

"No more questions, babe. Just sit back and enjoy yourself." Niels said in a strained voice.

Xxx

Gilbert let out a slight relieved sigh and fully dropped himself backward with a low pleasure grunt, "What a shame; such a gorgeous babe like ye…" he said, slightly giggling, until Niels impaled himself faster on the German who couldn't even formulate straight thoughts anymore. Damn, Gilbert had been so lonely in the last few months, he was way too glad to have such a beautiful company with him at the moment…

He almost didn't want him to leave ever.

"Hey babe… If I pay ye enough, would ye like… stay here longer? Not that I feel lonely or anythin', I have tons of other babes I see all the time, but just sayin' so ye can be part of my collection…?" he asked, trying not to look desperate. Hey, if he were to provide money and food to the man, why would he go see somewhere else? Having a regular sex with such a beauty… Gilbert would never say no.

Seconds later, Niels' phone vibrated with a little sound, saying he had received a text. Mathias was replying 'have a good time 3 I found money'.

Xxx

Niels couldn't see the phone but he heard it. The sound made his heart thud loudly. Was Mathias asking where he was? He hadn't been gone too long right? No, by Niels' calculations if he wasn't here riding this Gilbert guy, he would just be arriving home. More money had been offered, but Niels wasn't sure if he would be willing to. His head was pounding with his pulse as he was sure that Gilbert could hear it. But he kept riding the man, trying to enjoy himself and get Mathias out of his head while he weighed his options.

"I... can't stay for too long. But I can stay an hour or two." Niels finally said at long last. After finishing with Gilbert, he could text Mathias telling him he would just be 30 minutes later. Not a big deal, Mathias would understand and would probably go to sleep and not wait for him. It'd be then so easy to slip inside and take a long shower, cleaning himself of any trace of Gilbert. It was a flawless plan but god it made Niels feel sick.

Xxx

The German nodded, still a bit disappointed. Couldn't stay long? Oh well, he maybe had other guy to get a fuck with for money and stuff like that, stuff that prostitutes did. Well, Gilbert was no expert and he clearly didn't want to. He would prefer one single fuck with a stable girlfriend over thousands with a prostitute. But life didn't like the man and it seemed ladies didn't either.

Gilbert looked at Niels with slightly flushed cheeks and down at the view he had of the Norwegian's ass being impaled by his pale erection; he looked different than the other prostitutes he had fucked in fact, it was funny, "Ye're clean… it's nice," he said, moving a hand inside the other male's thigh.

At home, Mathias waited for his lover's reply during a little less than twenty minutes before giving up and jumped in the shower, this time, making sure to remove his bandages and to cover his arms with plastic bags. He suppose Niels was having a good time at some random bar around with his _co-worker_. It was leaving a bitter taste in the back of Mathias' throat. He thought the Norwegian didn't like crowded places… the reason why the Dane wasn't taking him in club and bars anymore. He didn't like that… He tried to convince himself to not be jealous in any sort, but he couldn't. He felt slightly betrayed for no real reasons. Niels could have his friends and his own side life too…

But Mathias could simply not convince himself of this.

Xxx

Niels walked home after spending an hour after sex with Gilbert. The German offered him several beers that Niels took gratefully. At least if the off chance Mathias was still awake he would taste like alcohol if kissed. But, that was over shadowed by the fact that Mathias had texted him he had found money. It made Niels' whole night seem pointless... and in the end Niels believed he just cheated on Mathias for money. Niels with all of faults never thought of himself as a horrible person, but instead a calm and collected person. He always thought threw with his actions, so when Mathias sent him that text, Niels felt a blow to his pride and his gut. Simply put, he ignored Mathias' text because he was disgusted with himself.

But before heading home, Niels found a 24/7 market and bought a few food items. Niels would lie and say that he convinced his boss to pay him the money he had already worked for. Even though the amount he came back with from Gilbert's was more than what Niels could have made at his job. If Mathias was awake, he would grin and say well at least this way they could buy a microwave and a mini fridge.

Descending the stairs, Niels felt like running away and never showing his face again. He stood for a few minutes outside their door. Inside there was movement and sound. Mathias hadn't gone to sleep like he hoped. It was just past mid night and the man didn't have an early morning job, but still.. Taking a deep breath, he swung their door open.

"You're still up?" he asked casually before walking over and placing the groceries on the counter.

Xxx

"Ya," Mathias replied sat on their temporary bed and trying to put a bandage on his left arm, "Ye're late…" he said as he kept concentrating on what he was doing and finally stood from his spot on the covers, naked, and walked to the counter where he stretched his arm for Niels to help him. He had correctly put the other on his right arm, but was completely failing at making the other one. He noticed the food the Norwegian had bought and smirked, but it disappeared as he looked up at the man with a slight worried and reproving look, "Ye could have sent me a message…" he almost whispered.

He had been scared in fact… Not that he believed Niels would be willing to cheat him or something, or maybe yes, but he was afraid about other guys wanting to get his boyfriend… he was so gorgeous…

With his free hand, he rummaged into the bad to collect jelly and bread again, oh, cereal bars, and opened one to hungrily bite into it. Worrying all evening had dug him a hole in the stomach.

Xxx

Niels sensing that Mathias had wondered where he was at, he tried to smooth things over. "Sorry babe." he pecked the man on the lips. "I was able to convince my boss to pay me for the days I've already work and finding a super market that was still open sort of consumed my thoughts." Which was a big lie, Gilbert had told him exactly where to find the market.

"I need to wash up. Give me a few minutes." he said almost fleeing the room. God wanted to scrub himself raw. Closing the door he tossed his dirtied clothes and stepped in under the hot water. The fact he had to sleep with some man sober was having its toll on Niels. He couldn't even look Mathias in the eye.

Xxx

Mathias stood in the kitchen for a moment. It was nice Niels had received and advanced pay from the work, and so, with the money they had gotten together they could buy some vital stuff they needed. Though, when it was coming to priorities, Mathias was far to be an expert… He would very certainly need Niels to tell him what to get them first and all.

Cocking an eyebrow, Mathias turned the head to the bathroom's door and sighed. It was nice; the Dane had noticed Niels didn't smell like smoke. He had thought his clothes would have absorbed the scent, but it seemed like no. And he was still surprised the man hadn't asked him where he had gotten the money… Mathias had no intention on telling him he had came across his ex-girlfriend with who he was almost going to get married and she had felt generous, it seemed, and had given him a huge amount of money. To Mathias' eyes, it was huge…

He would have to find a story to tell him if he ever came to ask him where he had found the money.

Mathias took a fruit in the bag and rapidly ate it before walking to their bed. But before he continue, he decided to walk to the bathroom's door instead and opened it to slip in and slip inside the shower right behind Niels. He gently enlaced the soapy man who tensed into his arms.

"Wow babe… calm down…" Mathias whispered into his ear.

Xxx

Niels almost jumped out of skin when he heard Mathias open the bathroom door. Berating himself for not locking the door, Niels stood stiffly as he felt Mathias climb in their small shower, wrapping his arms around him. "We just bandaged your arms..." Niels sighed heavily as he watched them become soaked by the water. But Niels didn't move to kick Mathias out of the shower.

He should have been happy to have the man wrap his arms around him. It had an opposite effect and Niels could only feel Gilbert touching him. Taking the soap in had he scrubbed away before turning to stare at Mathias. It wasn't that he needed visual conformation that it was the Dane, it was more of the fact that Niels wanted to keep his ass out of Mathias' hand. Without a doubt his hole was still loose from his session with Gilbert. What would he say if Mathias suddenly tried to get frisky? Oh that's from this morning? Well he could but he would be lying...

Reaching up for the shampoo Niels lathered his hair, showing Mathias that he was more interested in showering than anything sexual.

Xxx

Mathias had no real intention to get sexual in their over tiny shower, but he was surprised Niels didn't try anything. The Dane slightly laughed at his idiocy, looking at his bandages getting wet again. Oh well, it was worth it, only to be with Niels like this in the shower, "Ye had fun tonight?" he asked, trying not to look jealous or anything. They didn't need that in their situation…

The Dane wandered his hands on the Norwegian's soapy sides and hips, washing the soap leaking from his head away as he gently caressed his chest and brushed Niels' nipples with his fingers.

"Hope that _Thomas_ didn't get too flirty on ye," he said and mentally smacked himself in the face for this.

Xxx

Niels chuckled lightly at the notion of Thomas trying anything on him. Mathias was jealous and over the wrong guy. Smiling as best as he could, Niels said in faked smile, "Thomas I think is homophobic, so you really don't have to worry. But yes I had a good time. Only drank a few beers. For the most part we watched a football game."

It all came out as Niels had perfectly practiced. He really hoped he wouldn't have this lie coming back to bite him in the ass. Niels imagined on pay day he would have to ask Thomas for a few drinks to make the lie a truthful one. When lying Niels usually told half truths, but this time it was a full out lie. Those were the most dangerous kind. One question and everything could come down around his ears.

"So what did you do today?" he asked trying to get Mathias off his day. Niels didn't even want to think about his day. "Did you find the money in a pocket of your coat?"

Xxx

It was a soothing feeling to know about Thomas probably being homophobic, though, he still wasn't sure about it. As long as he wouldn't see it from himself, he would always have some very bad suspicions about the man.

Though, when the questions backfired him, Mathias had to quickly find something to tell… but in the end, he thought that he maybe should say the real thing and maybe only change the reality a bit, "I went in town to check for future jobs when those will be healed," he said truthfully, showing his arms and returned to caress his lover, "And I came across an old friend who gave me back some old money I had gave him years ago."

He wasn't proud to hide his ex-girlfriend to Niels, but truth was that he had never really stopped to love that girl, and only reminding that he had just seen her was somewhat reviving a dying flame inside his chest. He would try the most he could to never come across her again… it would only cause trouble into his actual couple.

He giggled, looking away slightly shameful, "God, I could never find nearly 1500 kroner in my coat's pockets babe…"

Xxx

Niels felt even worse... 1500 kroner... Mathias had received more from his friend than he did from Gilbert. Putting on a strained smile, Niels answered, "We can some stuff for the house with that. You're lucky."

Rinsing his hair and body Niels wanted to find a dark corner and not move. It was hard to be a somewhat depressed person when you had a constantly sunshine and rainbows man at your side. He'd almost prefer Mathias to sobbing about his family life than keep looking at him with that smirk. Even though he knew that Mathias wasn't that simple, Niels still felt the same.

"I feel like going to sleep for a long time." Niels announced as he turned off the shower head.

Xxx

Mathias kindly smirked but couldn't help but notice the change in Niels' expression.

"Is somethin' the matter? Did I say somethin' wrong?" the Dane said, unsure while stepping out of the shower with Niels. He grabbed a towel and rapidly dried himself back before removing his bandages and gently sponged his stitches with the towel. After that, Mathias dropped his towel on the floor and gently stepped closer to the Norwegian to grab his chin and pull his face up, gently caressing his cheek, "Hey," he whispered with a cocky grin, "Don't be upset babe… everythin' will be alright soon, I promise… My arms are almost healed and I will be able to get back to work soon… I just need to find somethin', but I'll do, I swear!"

Xxx

Niels felt guilt when he realized that Mathias was taking Niels' somber mood on himself. He wasn't one to console people. Niels felt deep inside that he wanted to wrap his arms around Mathias and kiss him until he realized that he hadn't done anything wrong... or something rather. But Niels wasn't the type, instead he took one of Mathias' hands and kissed the back of his knuckles before saying in a serious tone, "I believe you." No he wasn't going to deny that he hadn't thought those thoughts even though he hadn't. It was better just to end the night like this.

"Come on let's get some new bandages on you and call it a night. I want to pick up a fridge and microwave before work."

Xxx

And that was just what they did; Niels put new bandages on Mathias's arms and they went to bed. The Dane felt particularly affectionate that night and he spooned his lover most of the night, snuggling and hiding his face into the man's neck and hair. He was feeling deeply relieved that he was making peace with the fact he would see his family for a long long time. He could sooth himself with many thoughts in fact… he had realised lately how Niels needed him just as much as he needed the Norwegian. Or well, his lover needed him more than he thought.

Being depressed leaded to nothing in the end, and Mathias needed to keep walking forward despite the obstacles.

The next day, just like planned, after eating, they went to the furniture store and looked for a cheap but good microwave and fridge. They ended up taking a fridge a little bit smaller than the conventional ones, which would be delivered the next day. They took the microwave back home and went out for a walk around the downtown until Niels had to go work.

They had some money left, and Mathias handed it to Niels, "There," he said as they walked hand in hand on the sidewalk, "Ye prolly more responsible than me with that…" He giggled, knowing just how he would want to spend the remaining which was still enough for a modest grocery. He would certainly go spend in to beer or something… it wasn't a good idea to give Mathias money for too long.

Xxx

It was true that Niels was handle all of their money, but it wasn't necessarily because he didn't trust Mathias or that Niels was anymore responsible. It was more on the fact Niels was so used to handling all money affairs. Once feeling the money in his hands, Niels almost thought out loud, 'I can buy a lot of cocaine with this' but refrained from speaking. Standing on the tip of his toes, Niels pecked Mathias on the lips lightly only to deepen the kiss.

They were in public and he was most certain that Thomas was somewhere glaring at them in disgust, hell Niels usually didn't do these type of things. But after Gilbert and all of last night, he just wanted to taste one more kiss from Mathias. It was like trying to wash away the bitterness of guilt with something sweet. It was still there, but it became forgettable.

Pulling back only enough so Niels didn't have his tongue down the back of Mathias throat, Niels said in a soft voice, "See you tonight." Oh he planned on seeing Mathias, but Niels wanted to go and pick up some of that cocaine he had been fantasizing about since about thirty seconds ago when Mathias placed the money in his hands. Saying good bye, Niels left Mathias and entered the work building.

Xxx

The second Niels entered their cubicle, Thomas was already sat at his desk waiting for the man to get in before putting his headphones on, "Hope you feel guilty. I mean; had a great night with Gilbert yesterday?" he asked with a mocking smirk while putting his headphones around his neck.

He wasn't mad against the Norwegian or nothing, he just loved to pick on him, knowing that he had been _in some sort_cheating his boyfriend the last night; if he had enough balls to actually call the weird albino and do anything with him.

"Did he make you wear some cute dresses or something?" the Dutch asked, crossing his arms and leaning in his chair. He was simply having too much pleasure making fun of Niels. Gays were fun to make fun of. And he had to keep telling them he had nothing against them as long as they didn't fall for him…

Xxx

"No." Niels answered disinterested in Thomas completely. He knew he was being teased and if this Dutch thought he would be easily galled into reacting, he would find out he was wrong. Turning on his computer, Niels answered smoothly, "Gilbert and I didn't do anything out of the ordinary, so you can stop fantasizing about me in a outfit."

Thomas was really hard to read. At times, Niels thought the man was fine with homosexuals, but other times he wasn't so sure. Niels did like Thomas at times, but he often felt like he was on egg shells with the man. So he tried to keep his distance, but Thomas with his passive aggressive personality always kept invading Niels' bubble. "I'm thinking about going to that dance school after work. I have a little extra money. You wanna come?"

Xxx

Before putting on his headphones, Thomas slightly frowned, "Wanna dance uh?" he coldly joked and shrugged, "Yeah, why not… In fact, you better let me speak with him if you want a low price…" Thomas said before isolating himself with his headphone and slightly shivered. He didn't want to do that for Niels in fact, but if he were to go give the Spaniard a visit, he would take some provisions and keep his _weird relation_with him to keep his low fees.

"Seems like Gilbert paid you well," he said as he turned back to his computer and answered an entering call.

Xxx

Not wanting to really respond, Niels turned to his own computer and waited for calls. For the rest of work, he answered the calls without muttering a word to Thomas. There was a strong guilt in his stomach that he couldn't shake off and Thomas wasn't making it any better. Niels didn't plan ever seeing Gilbert again. He had the money he needed to get through the week and with this job his life would be stable. Even if Mathias didn't get a job. But, Niels wished to go back to school and having this full time job made that pretty tough.

When work finished, Niels texted Mathias saying that once again he would be a tad late but would be back fairly soon.

Xxx

When they were finished with work, Thomas and Niels left the building. The Dance school wasn't that far from the job, and so they aimed for their destination in a slow pace. The Dutch lighted himself a cigarette and had finished by the time they reached the place.

"Ok, whatever happens in there, the moment I hear you laugh, we leave," he warned, crashing his cigarette on the ground. Shortly sighing, Thomas leaded the way in. They had to go up a long staircase before pushing another wooded door. The Dutch man knew that at this hour the Spaniard would be there and that he would be alone.

"Antonio?" he called, seeing the big mirrored room was empty.

"Amor, is that you?" a voice echoed in the room before a dark tanned man with black hair and green eyes appeared in the corner of the room, exiting another little room there. He flashed a wide smile to the Dutch and rapidly crossed the room the almost jump into Thomas arms, "Was about time you come to see me, mi amor, I was wondering what was happening with you…" Antonio said in a hurt voice.

Subtly, Thomas gave a dark took to Niels and gently shoved the Spaniard away before their lips met in a short kiss. Automatically, Thomas's cheeks turned red and he embarrassedly coughed when the Spaniard stepped back.

"Yeah well, we came for your stuff…" he said, showing Niels that had been forgotten. The Spaniard widely smiled at Niels and leaned to grab his cheeks, "Dio! What a cute boy! You're not cheating me with him, are you?" he asked, throwing a dark look to the Dutch. Thomas lifted his hands in the air defensively, "Just as much as you," he simply said, avoiding looking at the Norwegian.

"Oh well, follow me," the Spaniard said, leading the way to his office.

Xxx

Confused at what Niels had just seen, he decided to keep his mouth shit. Even though there was a huge urge to ask Thomas if he was gay. One of the good things about Niels was he knew went to stay quiet. But as soon as they left the place, he would no doubt ask his question. It almost made him smug the way that this Antonio clung and tried to love on on Thomas. The Dutch acted like a bristled cat being forced to take a bath.

Seeing the office, Niels' eyes almost went wide at the large stock of multiple drugs. His head almost went dizzy, his body developing a sweat as he eyed it all. Niels wanted to let go and just ingest and sample all of it. Swallowing thickly, Niels tried to look normal, but he knew he looked pale. "This is quite... the collection." he added cautiously. The money in his pocket felt heavy and was starting to burn a hole. In the back of his head, he wondered if he could spend all the money and visit Gilbert again for quick cash. Mathias would never know right?

Of course... Niels didn't know where he would stash his huge collection...

Xxx

Thomas was always sweating nervously when they stepped in the office. Dear God, he disliked being around Antonio so much, it was almost making him feel sick each times. But damn it, he was ready to do _almost_anything for his low prices. His heart was always beating dangerously rapidly. Those gays damn it…

But well, he could at least have access to his low priced pot. He simply told the man what he wanted, the usual, and Antonio made just as requested, hiding the whole stuff in a little paper bag and approached dangerously close to Thomas to wrap his arms around the man's strong neck and make their lips gently collide, not caring about the new guest around. Again, Thomas' face turned red as he slightly froze, and one could see their tongue swirl with each other before Antonio slowly moved the head back to whisper loudly enough for Niels to hear, "You know you can have this for free if you follow me in my room, sí?"

Keeping his composure and even giving the other man a cocky smirk, the Dutch gently stroked the littler man's sides, "Not before marriage, Antonio, you know that…" he simply said before grabbing his bag and giving the Spaniard his money. The Spaniard giggled while passing a hand in his dark hair and turned to Niels, showing his stock, "What do you want my boy? All of this is really good quality, I assure you," the man said, grabbing some random packet and waving it in front of the Norwegian.

Xxx

Niels scrunched up his nose at the bag of pot. "Sorry... that's... not exactly my flavor." he stated simply before heading towards a stack of white packets. Without picking any of them up, Niels scanned his eyes over each packet, trying to figure if any of it was laced with baking powder or sugar. Niels hated when sellers tried to rip him off. But, from his eyes, he couldn't pick anything up. It looked like high quality, better stuff than Berwald's by and landslide and probably even more so than Christoffer's.

Digging into his pockets, Niels counted out seven big bills. "How much can I buy with this?" he asked coolly. Niels was only leaving him and Mathias a couple kroner for food. But he decided he would give Gilbert another visit the next night. It'd be fine, and Mathias would never know the difference for they had food at home. Enough to last them another two days easy. His heart began to pound heavily, knowing that he was picking drugs over Mathias.

Xxx

Antonio peered at the Dutch man who shrugged and he handed two little packets to the Norwegian, "This might do," he said, giving the drug to the other man and grabbing the money to count, "Perfect," and put it into a drawer of his desk. He shooed the two men out of his room and closed it lock before rapidly accompanying them at the door.

"You better be back before next week you smart ass," Antonio said at the Dutch in a dirty teasing voice before pulling him back into a hot kiss. They wetly parted and Thomas rapidly pulled Niels out of the place, rapidly descended the stairs and silently sighed when they were out.

To his own despair, the way to their own places was the same. He simply hoped the Norwegian wouldn't have thought anything weird about the previous minutes… if he were lucky.

Xxx

Niels was trying to not think about what he had done on the way to the bus stop. At that moment he felt like the scum of the world, so it didn't occur to him to ask about Antonio until they were sitting on a cold bench waiting for their respected buses. "I thought... you were straight." Niels asked simply. As soon as the words left his mouth, they drifted back to the cocaine in his bag. God he wanted to find an ally real fast and take some. It would help him get Mathias and Gilbert off his mind.

But seeing how it was late and not a soul around not even a car around he took out a dollar bill and roll it up and opened his bag to unzip one of his purchases. Bending over, Niels snorted an unhealthy amount. Feeling the sting of substance in his nose, Niels let out a choked sigh. Instantly he felt relief. "Sorry just couldn't help myself. Not like anyone is around anyways."

Wiping off the bill on the bench, he stuffed it back into his pants, and looked slyly at Niels. Not in the lustful way that he often gave Mathias when high. Now that his veins were pumping feel good feelings into his system, Niels simply felt more social. "Really what is your status. I can keep secrets."

Xxx

Thomas felt almost rageful at the man's remark. The only thing that escaped his lips was a spat "I am _straight_," and he sighed, looking at Niels snort his coke. What an eager child… the Dutch couldn't even believe that this man would come back home and get into his gay boyfriend's arms and do gay stuff without him realising his gay boyfriend was high on coke.

But he seemed to insist. Feeling blood boil in his veins, he rapidly wiped his mouth, remembering just how the Spaniard had forced them to kiss and all.

"He's playing sick games with me, and if I let him do, I get low prices. But I'm not gay!" he insisted, giving the high Norwegian a dead serious look, "He disgusts me, really… I love women, well, girls. Not men."

He feared that insisting like this; the Norwegian would really believe he was simply hiding his homosexuality, which he truly wasn't. The other man's bus soon arrived and Thomas felt relieved to get rid of this high annoyance.

Xxx

Niels waved Thomas to simmer down, not really caring that his words had angered him. Niels didn't really fully believe Thomas, but he didn't care enough to say a word. "See you tomorrow." he said blandly as his bus arrived. Slipping in a seat in the back, Niels typed, 'I'm on my way home babe'. Niels quirked an eye brow at his usage of babe. God he must have been higher than he took into count. Stretching, Niels leaned into the window, watching the lights of cars and lamps hypnotically.

He really did feel bad about what he just did, the drugs couldn't cover it up. Worst of all, it didn't let him fully forget Gilbert. Once in awhile, he could see the man's unnatural white skin underneath him and those pale, red eyes and smirking mouth. Swallowing thickly, Niels wanted to kick himself for thinking of a client in such a way. Under cocaine, his body and mind were more than willing to have some fun in the sack with Gilbert. It didn't surprise Niels. Many times he had found people attractive when under the influence when sober he wouldn't have looked their way. But what scared him was how little he was thinking of Mathias.

Xxx

Mathias had been looking around town again that day for a possible job, and just like he had been hoping to come across his ex-girlfriend again, he had came back home without having seen her. Well, it wasn't like he would see her everyday just by walking into the streets… It was like he wished to speak with her a little more, maybe to explain them and stuff like that, he didn't know. But sure, he felt a tad bad to wish for that; it was like he was mentally cheating on Niels.

His arms were slowly healing and he was pretty sure that the day he would go back to the hospital to have his stitches removed, he would be ready to go back to work.

By the time Mathias grabbed his phone to check the text he had receive while he was taking a shower, Niels was stepping inside the apartment. Naked and slightly dripping on the kitchen's floor, the Dane looked at his lover and gave him a beaming smile, "Hey," he exclaimed, dropping his phone on the counter to step closer to the man and grab his hands and pull him closer.

"How was yer day?" he asked in a low sensual voice as he leaned to kiss the man's forehead and grabbed his head to massage his scalp and neck. He had noticed that recently the Norwegian was often coming back late from work, like he always had something to do right after, "What's keepin' ye always away, babe?" he asked. He then turned the man around to make him lean on the counter and pressed his back with the tip of his fingers like he often did. Random massages were the bests, and Mathias just knew how Niels liked them especially after hard work… which he didn't do anymore, but still.

Xxx

Sliding his eyes shut, Niels almost forgot to answer Mathias' question. "Found out Thomas isn't half as bad as he seems. It's nice to chat after work." Grabbing the hand in his hair, Niels brought it to his lips to kiss the man's knuckles and palm. "Why? Did you miss me?" he said a little sultry. He knew that Mathias was starting to wonder why he had came home late twice in a row, and tomorrow he would commit a third one in a row. But he had to do what was right, even though it was despicably wrong. Niels had made another bad choice which was going to lead to an even worse choice. But as soon as they had steady cash and Mathias had his own job, there would be no more Gilbert.

And god nothing could beat cocaine with a side of Mathias' massages. Niels hissed when his thumb found that particular knot he was starting to develop from sitting at a desk all day. There was nothing that Niels would trade for this treatment. Knowing that he was putting their relationship at risk with Gilbert was enough to bring a sour taste to his mouth.

Xxx

Oh, Mathias couldn't help but sincerely feel a bit jealous. He didn't like it, but still… he tried to believe in Niels and trust him, but after those weeks of worrying for him if he were to come back safe from his night wandering in the streets, a bit high and searching for a man to have a fuck with for money, Mathias had problems to put his trust into the man. He still seemed to have proved he wanted to get a better life style and hadn't went whoring since the day before Eirik got murdered, or well, that was what Mathias was thinking. And he seemed to have completely dropped cocaine, which was another good point…

Though, he was so beautiful… not only beautiful, but Niels had some kind of a sexual appeal into him that could light any gay guy around. This ass was simply so fuckable… and it had experience.

"I sure missed ye, babe," the Dane said as he pressed on a hard knot on the man's back and finally made long and big movement from his lower back to his shoulders and neck. The more he massaged him, the more he lifted his shirt to reveal his entire back. He leaned to put a kiss right above his exposed butt crack and licked him all the way up to the base of his hair.

"What 'bout ye?"

Xxx

Niels had bite his lips to not let out a moan when he felt Mathias, wet tongue lick up the curve of his back. With eyes closed tightly, Niels felt his body becoming feverish. "I'd... say yes if you keep doing that." he said after a moment, trying to give Mathias come cheek. God it was so easy to turn him on when he was high, just from the light touches and kisses Niels was feeling himself go taught. Smirking darkly, Niels grabbed Mathias' arm and lead his hand to his groin. "But if you need confirmation, there it is."

Xxx

Feeling Niels' hard-on was turning him on, madly. Mathias felt like they hadn't have sex for days even if it clearly wasn't the case. Though, they clearly had a bipolar relation which was getting the Dane confused with time and believe he was the problem in this relation. Some days, Niels showed up like this; very horny and sexual. And other days, he showed a bit more reserved, which was just as attractive, if not more, since Mathias had to work his way on the man to win him and get him down to bed.

But either way, as he would always think, he liked it. He still preferred the more reserved side of Niels, but wished he could open more often and speak to him about his darkest sides and thoughts. But well, he was a mysterious man.

But not now.

The Dane expulsed a hot breath into Niels' ear as he grabbed his groin and massaged it through the fabric of his pants. He snaked his other hand under the Norwegian's shirt to brush his fingers on his stomach and chest, reaching one nipple to roll it between his fingers. His other hand unbuttoned the littler man's pants and pushed them down under his ass. He then pressed his own erection against his ass and slowly rubbed it there as his hand played with Niels' sack for a moment before grabbing his erection and slowly pump it.

Mathias kept the man bend over the counter with his ass against his crotch. He enveloped him with his nude and slightly dripping body.

Xxx

Letting out a sigh, Niels gladly let Mathias bend him over. He could gladly say that he could trade one of Mathias' massages for being bent over and his erection pumped. Humming in approval, Niels brushed his ass against Mathias' nude body. Oh most likely this would be rough sex devoid of any love making, when high, Niels didn't mind, he almost relished the thought.

Feeling Mathias' lips on his skin, Niels leaned into him like a cat. Oh, Niels knew that he played the man with his hot and cold sides. It probably confused him and drove him nuts. But if Mathias knew that Niels was abusing, it would all make sense. How he could ever date someone so oblivious was beyond him. But at the same time, it was sweet. People like Thomas who knew all about people like Niels did not treat him as if he was special or even a good person. Niels was belittled and had to put up with their snarky comments. So when Mathias treated him with respect, even if it were due to his naivety, Niels could only find himself liking the man more and more.

His body felt like it would explode from Mathias' touches, and the wetness of Mathias' body pressed to his. So, carefully, Niels opened his bag that sat lazily on the counter. Ever so cautiously he rummaged finding his own personal lube. He knew it was too dark Mathias to get any clear view of his bag and that he was too busy kissing the curve of his ass to see, so Niels didn't feel nervous. Rezipping the bag back up he reached behind his and dangled the bottle in front of Mathias' face.

"I say we christen the kitchen."

Xxx

Not even taking time to wonder where Niels had taken the bottle of lube, Mathias eagerly snatched it from the man's hand and poured some on his fingers before snaking his fingers down the Norwegian's backside to tease his hole as he usually did and was finally forced to slip one finger in with one impatient movement of Niels' ass. He returned to caress the man's frontal body, stroking his nipples and down to his stomach to finally continue to pump his precum dripping erection.

Christen the kitchen sounded like a really sexual idea… and indeed it was. Only thinking about it was making the Dane's mouth water and body heating.

And God, he was happy they didn't need any more condoms.

Mathias got rid of Niels' shirt by pulling it over his head and made him remove his pants and underwear by slipping them all the way down his legs before making him lift his ass in the air by lying on the counter. He parted his buttocks even more with one hand and used two fingers to penetrate him a bit more eagerly, looking down at his job. Damn, his erection was getting painful…

Xxx

Impatient, Niels sucked on one of his fingers before reaching back and adding one of his fingers to his hole. He could feel the cramped room and Mathias' own fingers working and sliding. Niels smiled filthy out of the pure joy he received from his actions. The anticipation to have Mathias drilling into his ass made him tremble. In hopes that Mathias would hurry up, Niels began to shamelessly moan and push his hips towards the Dane. Feeling the thrusting hand pick up the pace, Niels moved his own finger to the mix, driving himself nuts.

Withdrawing his hand Niels swatted Mathias' away. He sighed lightly only to hiss when he felt Mathias brush his cock playfully against him. Slapping the counter top loudly, Niels looked over his shoulder to see Mathias began kissing his back. Niels had wanted to give him a cold look but at least he heard the lubes top being popped off.

Xxx

Damn it, Mathias thought he had been very lustful for the Norwegian, but Niels was a hundred times worse than him. Adding more lube on the littler man's hole and on his own length, the Dane positioned himself the best he could in the position they were and pushed in, or well, was forced forward by Niels pulling on him in any way he could. They both moaned in relief and Mathias settled a hard and deep pace the Norwegian seemed to claim for.

He was so hot God damn it. Niels was way too hot. Mathias leaned forward and grabbed the man's chin to turn his head around and mess their lips and tongues together in a wet lazy way before giving the man a lustful look, though, the bigger man couldn't unnoticed Niels' absent and avoiding look. He had the same when he was high on coke… the exact same…

But it couldn't be possible anyway. Mathias suppose it was the excitement that caused him to look this way.

Xxx

Niels remembered that he was high just in time to look the other way. No doubt Mathias would be able to connect the dots if he saw his eyes up that close. That scared him, but he knew it was inevitable that Mathias would one day find out. But their condition before Eirik's death was for him to stop working the streets, which he now had violated with Gilbert. Mathias had not mentioned drugs.

All thoughts melted away when he felt Mathias pound into at the perfect angle. Letting out a cry of pleasure, Niels tried to grip for anything he could find, but the counter was smooth. It felt so good to have Mathias back inside of him. Gilbert hadn't felt even a fraction as good as Mathias. Even though sexually Mathias and he were just at the beginning of things, Mathias seemed to have a really good idea of what he wanted at all times.

Spreading his legs further apart and lifting up onto his toes, Niels desperately huffed with shorten breath, "Stroke me." he wiggled his ass into Mathias' groin trying to encourage him.

Xxx

Just with those little two words, Mathias could have cum right away; damn it he loved when Niels told him what he wanted… And acting so sexily, he couldn't simply say no to his order.

One of the Dane's hand went to rub the Norwegian's back up and down, pressing on his muscles to massage him while he leaned to wrap his fingers around his erection and pumped it while he continue to trust hard and deep into the man. It felt so damn good. There was so much lube that it was making a loud wet plopping sound each times Mathias' hips were slamming against the lied man's round ass.

What Mathias didn't know was that cocaine was causing every of his touched on the Norwegian to echo in his body like he was touched by ten men at the same time. But this, the Dane wouldn't know… he was way to naïve to acknowledge that Niels was actually high on a drug he should have stopped to take right after he had left prostitution. Or well, he simply didn't want to believe Niels could still be taking it… he wanted to believe in the man he was actually fucking… and deeply liking, certainly more than just that…

Mathias finally wrapped his stroking arms around the man's waist to roll one of his nipples between his fingers while he kept pumping his as fast as he could with the trusts.

Xxx

Usually it was really hard for Niels to cum when on cocaine. However, from the stroking and powerful thrusts and that wondering hand, Niels couldn't help but twist and wither. He wouldn't last very long, his body was too sensitive to all of Mathias' touch that Niels was going mad. Soon, all he could do was collapse on the counter, his mouth open as he panted and moaned in submission. His body rocked into the counter painfully and Niels almost drooled when he felt sneak a hand just behind his ball sack.

His head was pounding, and his cock seemed to have the same dull thudding pulse. pressing down on the counter and curling his toes, Niels tried to bite back the orgasm. "Fuck.." he cried out, hold back his orgasm was painful. Mathias' hand was more or less pulling his orgasm to surface and before he knew it, he let loose letting out strands of cum.

Xxx

Mathias came not long after. He had felt his climax build up until his partner released, constricting his ass muscles around the Dane's sensitive erection. The Dane lowly moaned as he expulsed his seed into the Norwegian's ass multiple times before trembling, exhausted, and slowly pulled out. He wandered lazy eyes down on Niels and parted his buttocks to look at his cum leak out of his ass. It was such a satisfying sight.

And then, he crashed down on the man, resting his upper body on Niels' limp body as they panted along.

"Baptisin' the kitchen; checked," Mathias joked as he pulled Niels back on his weak legs and peeked over his shoulder down at the counter; there was a long sticky track of milky cum leaking on the counter's wall, which they would eventually need to clean. But right now, it only worth drying.

Mathias turned Niels around and took him in his arms to walk to their bed in the living room. Yet, the Dane had noticed that his arms weren't hurting that bad now and he didn't need the bandages anymore; it was simply not very aesthetic to wander around with black stitches on the arms.

He put Niels's sweaty body down on the covers and lied next to him. It was getting very late and yet the man was free of work for the upcoming weekend. Mathias would be actively searching for a job, though, he had wondered if Niels had though about going back to school at the end of the winter break, which was still in three weeks. The Dane felt a bit unsure about many things surrounding this fact, which was first having to go back in Oslo, and a second being one of them having to move out _again_ and trying to find a suitable place back in Norway. Unless they were able to bring back their school records in Denmark, which would be quite impossible for the coming semester, they had no choice but to head back to Norway… which would mean going back into Niels' old stuff, his clients and all the bad people he knew that could influence him back into whoring and taking drugs.

Xxx

Niels felt as if Gilbert were a thousand miles away at that moment as if he were still a good boy still. Snuggling closer, Niels wished he really could be as good to Mathias as Mathias was to him. He was garbage and he knew it. Closing his eyes, Niels was surprised when sleep took him quickly.

Weeks flew by and Niels at least twice a week would be late from work. One day to sleep with Gilbert, whom he found to be a pretty decent guy for a client then the other time to see Antonia for his cocaine. During that time, Niels had learned what Gilbert liked and the time between the two were becoming more pleasurable for him. Though Niels thought of that bonus in pure disgust. One time, after coming home for Gilbert's Mathias had climbed in the shower with Niels and tried to get him to lean against the shower wall. When Mathias prodded his ass and felt how loose Niels was, the man went ape shit. But clever Niels came up with a suitable lie. "I masturbated while I was at work." he said with shame in his face. Mathias believed him, and Niels' secret was kept longer.

His friendship with Thomas had begun to turn for the better. The man seemed to have started comprehending Niels and his sarcastic bite was all in good fun. They spent more of their breaks together discussing things that didn't make the other pissed off and huffy. Though the gay jokes never stopped. In a way, Niels liked them and decided they made him laugh.

But there seem to be an issue at home. Mathias had still not found a job.


	14. Chapter 14

** It's a miracle! I finally updated! But totally not on my own lol. I would like to think Sascake for beta-ing this and convincing me to not publish this as one giant chunk and also motivate me to continue. Also another big thanks to DenNysgerrige because without em I wouldn't have even considered to start this fic/rp back up again. Your my bff man! ; - ; I will keep updating this. I'm sorry for taking so long. Life gave me lemons and it took me several months to figure out how to make lemonade.**

* * *

It wasn't like Mathias wasn't searching for a job. Yes, his arms were healed and he had went at the hospital a week or more ago to have his stitches removed, making his arms all newly functional, but he couldn't find anything. Or, well, that was what he kept telling himself. He was mind blocked. He simply couldn't believe he had to lower himself to such basic work, or to contract and not being able to work as a normal carpenter or a real building site for a long moment like he used to do with his father; but having a father who was one of the best known carpenters in Copenhagen against him made all his chances of future jobs pretty hard to find.

And knowing Niels was always late back from work and coming back always smelling weird or acting weird was making the Dane very depressed. He was starting to wonder if his lover wasn't hiding him something.

And yet, he was too.

Weeks ago, he had come back across Anne, his ex-girlfriend, and they had exchanged their cell phone numbers. With time it was like they still wanted to keep tracks of the other. Mathias had really thought she would have found someone else by the time she had left him, but apparently she hadn't. She had waited for news from him, which he never gave since he thought she would try to forget him.

But speaking about their past relationship was always something very sensitive and they usually avoided doing so.

On days Niels was working, sometimes, instead of searching for a job, Mathias would go to Anne's and hang out with her. He was rediscovering her, and she seemed to be really pleased with the new Mathias she spoke with. But the Dane didn't want their relation to go further than… this. Every time he felt really bad whenever their discussions would go to the point where they were wondering why they had broke up, or about how fun it would be if they were still together and things like that, Niels would pop in his head and he would try to change the subject.

He was too attached to Niels to leave him, no less think about cheating him.

And sometimes, actions would take over words. Simple actions such as brushing hands on each other or sensual looks lighting fires in each other's bodies…

But Mathias always backed up- he never told his reasons, though. He thought it might scare the woman that the Dane was actually in a gay relationship with an ex-prostitute and cocaine addict. And yet, each times he wasn't so sure about the _ex_ part, but kept himself blinded.

Though, back home, he could feel Niels press on him each time. However he came back home, either drunk; horny; really pissed; or very rarely _normal_, he would slip some sarcastic crack at the Dane, telling him how pissed he was about him not having a job yet. Oh, he wasn't saying it like that, but as oblivious as Mathias was, this he could feel and it made him all the more depressed, but he tried to not show it.

Mathias felt like a failure in their couple, a failure in everything; he wasn't able to find a job, to keep a job, to study, to become someone, to keep his family, to keep his lover safe, to protect him and give him the love he needed…

And one day, he simply took some of Niels' money he had left on the counter for whatever he wanted to do with it and went down town to get himself again a twenty-four pack of cheap beer. Niels was working anyway, so whatever… Mathias really needed it. He was feeling like breaking from everywhere while downing beer after beer. Oh God, it was good… the beer tasted like shit, but he had needed this effect for so long… he should have done this long ago, but he didn't want to piss Niels. He already thought of him as a drunkard… he knew it.

Xxx

When Niels came home, he was thinking of finding his stash and enjoying himself that night. With the money he now had, Niels had taken up reading, something he hadn't done since he was in his school years. But because of his late shifts, he could only really manage reading and staying up with a little help. It was almost his routine to be high after work. Hell, a few times Thomas smoked his pot and Niels did his thing as they waited for the bus, though most of the time it was just Niels doing drugs while they waited.

So when he came back, Niels hadn't been ready to see the house covered in beer cans. Grimacing, Niels moved from the living room to the bed room that had the only furniture in the house, the bed. Sprawled out on top of it was a very drunken Mathias, just staring at the ceiling. Trying to keep things light between them, Niels asked, "Why is it you never save any for me?" smoothly before walking over and kissing him on the lips. The man's lips weren't very responsive and sluggish. Mathias drunkenness was almost proven in the kiss. "At least I can taste the beer on your lips." Niels scoffed at his own joke before tossing his things in the corner.

He knew that if Mathias was mad at him, he would follow Niels to the kitchen. Well, if he still could, but until Mathias went to sleep, Niels would not be taking his cocaine. Instead he made himself a sandwich will asking loudly, "What the matter?"

Might as well let Mathias get it all out.

Xxx

It took endless seconds for Mathias to notice Niels was around, and even more time for him to push himself up and stumble his way to the kitchen by holding himself on the waving walls. He really felt like spreading his stomach all over the place- everything was so fuzzy around it made his heart pound in his head. Though Niels wanted to know… well, he would know.

Finally reaching the counter after leaving the wall, he stumbled in his own feet and held himself on the counter, giving the Norwegian a desperate look. "I-I failed babe," he whined, finally dropping himself on the floor. He felt miserable. He was disgusted of his own self. Though, being so drunk, he wouldn't remember the next day and it was for the best.

"Ye hate me, I know!" he spat, slipping on his back on the floor, trying to calm his dizziness by taking a deep breath in. "I-I can't find a j-job, I'm sucha waste… Worth nothin'… Can't even go t'school and succeed t'have a good future together with ye and yer big brain… I'm nothin' compared t'ye, I'm not worth yer attention… I fail at lovin' ye prop-perly…" he slowly said, trying to pull himself back up and only felt back, laughing. "Can't even stand like a man, I'm sucha worm…"

Finally dragging himself back lean on the counter, he tried to look back at the Norwegian but couldn't really see him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, "I'm so sorry… I know ye don't love me… ye always come back late and have yer fun outside without me… I believe ye now when ye said I was nothin' t'ye…" he bitterly said. His heart was aching. Saying all those things without filter was really painful and against his will, he didn't notice his eyes were leaking. He didn't feel them; he didn't feel anything to be honest. He could have broken his leg he wouldn't feel it; he was so numbed by the alcohol.

Xxx

To say the least, Niels was surprised to hear Mathias spat out how worthless he was and how much Niels didn't love him. Placing his sandwich on the counter he joined Mathias on the floor and grabbed the man. For a long moment he sat there thinking on what to say to make Mathias feel better. It wasn't helping that the man kept babbling the same things over and over. Niels could just leave the man and Mathias would never remember- Mathias never remembered things after drinking himself like this, or at least that's how the past two times had gone.

But despite Niels' cold exterior, he wasn't a cruel person. Smoothing his hair and trying to wipe away some of his tears he tried to give him the warmest smile he could, though it came out strangle and felt stiff. Niels just wasn't the type. "Shh... stop this, Mathias," he said, as smoothly as he could. "I've never thought you worthless." Dear Lord, Niels didn't know what to say and how far to go. He felt so uncomfortable out of his element.

"You don't really think that do you, babe?" God what was he supposed to say? 'I love you?' Niels grimaced at the thought. Niels never really loved anyone than himself besides Eirik. Swallowing his pride, Niels started, "After I get paid we'll go out and do something together. I'd loved to do something with you." Hh God, the sweetness of his words- they came out strained and wrong. Thank goodness Mathias was drunk, because even Niels could hear how faked his sweetness was.

Xxx

But Mathias' ears were so swollen that he couldn't ear anything or what Niels was saying. His eyes kept dripping tears and he began to feel his cage constrict painfully as hysterical hiccoughs caught him. Damn, he felt like dying.

"Yes I am," he said, trembling as he clumsily grabbed the other man's shirt and desperately clenched his fingers into its fabric. "I-I didn't support ye enough when ye needed it, I thought 'bout my own problems… damn Niels, I'm not even able to keep my own family, how d'ye think I can keep ye?"

Frowning and trying to swallow his tears, Mathias loudly sighed and dropped his head backward, loudly hitting it on the counter wall without feeling it.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm not used of all this," he whispered, "all the gay relationship and stuff… ye're not a woman and I treat ye like one… I love ye babe… I love ye…"

And though Mathias was trying to fight sleep, it was catching him up fast.

Xxx

Rolling his eyes at the sudden knocking himself out, Niels stood up and began to do his best and carry the dead weight back to the bedroom. Before he could toss Mathias' body on the bed, he had to kick a few cans off the bed. Everything was a big stye and Niels wanted to throttle Mathias. Unceremoniously, he tossed the Dane on the bed and left him there for the moment.

So Mathias loved him, huh? Niels had to think on the man's words and he wasn't sure if he should take them literally or not. Things were going fine between them, or at least he had thought. Having Mathias reveal what he thought made Niels feel guilty. Mathias compared to Niels was a good man and boyfriend. Who cared if Mathias had a slight tendency to treat Niels like a woman? It gave Niels an opportunity to send him a sly remark. But did Mathias love him? Probably, but Niels hardly knew if he did or not.

Opening Eirik's urn, he retrieved his cocaine and snorted a long line. His worries over Mathias began to clear, but not fully disappear. Niels knew that he would have to take Mathias out one night, get stupid drunk together, have sloppy sex at home and things would be good. So, opening up his phone, he cancelled his plans with Gilbert, asking if they could move it to the following day. The German was an odd client and treated Niels more like a fuck buddy than a prostitute, so he wasn't expecting a negative answer.

Grabbing his sandwich, he ate quickly before going to bed with his book. During the night as Niels read, Mathias sobered up enough that his body sleepily curled himself around him. Niels didn't mind and liked the warmth of the other man. Before the sun came up, Niels turned off his lamp and positioned Mathias so he woke up at least filling slightly loved, even though Niels knew the only thing Mathias would be filling was pain.

Xxx

The next day, Mathias was feeling like a train had crashed on him, followed by a plane, then a space station. He felt dead a hundred times. The second he peered one eye opened, the little glint of light coming from life hit him right in the brain, sending him whimpering in pain.

Oh that fucking headache.

It took him one more hour before he could push himself up and stumble to the bathroom to, first, vomit, and second, take a huge piss. He drank gallons of water and waited a bit longer on the closed toilet bowl to make his headache disappear a bit, then took a ton of pain killers and stepped in the shower.

He had no idea of what had happened the last night, but he did really hope nothing bad had happened… he hoped he hadn't been harsh on Niels if the man had been there while he was trashed out.

But sadly, the problem with drugs and alcohol was that it would never erase the pain. Only momently.

Stepping back into the bedroom two hours later, Niels was still sleeping and Mathias sneaked into the bed to snuggle the man. It was still a bit early; he had no idea when the man had gone to bed, but well… the Dane lovingly kissed the sleeping Norwegian's neck and nude shoulder; just enough so he would wake up but still be limp and sleepy.

"I'll find a job babe, I swear…" Mathias whispered into the man's ear, kissing the lobe. He had no idea about the man's plans, but the Dane did really want to make things better between them. There was a big tension that was mainly caused by Mathias misunderstanding of the situation, and he wanted to fix it.

"I'll help ye with money and we'll get back on track…"

Xxx

Mathias light kissing stirred Niels only for a moment where he could hear Mathias' words, but sleep would drag him back under before his brain could even fully process them. Opening his eyes for a second, Niels mumbled something, and he wasn't even sure if they were words before curling up around Mathias. He was so tired and was having a bad after effect. His body just wanted to sleep and sleep and with it being his day off, Niels felt so inclined to do so.

Whatever Mathias was saying, Niels was just happy to hear his voice, even if he were fully awake he would have told Mathias to stop being so depressing. Niels knew that Mathias was giving job searching his all. Why the man insisted on thinking he was a failure was beyond Niels. Simply put, Niels thought that Mathias was a good man that just didn't know it.

Falling fast asleep once more, Niels slept the remaining morning away. When he woke, Mathias wasn't around, reading his phone he only had a text from Gilbert saying he was fine. Automatically Niels assumed Mathias was out looking for a job.

Xxx

Mathias was almost ready to go back to his father and plead him to give him a second chance only to have his carpentry papers back. It would be a thousand times easier to find a job than only searching for it. He went to knock at carpentry sites, but they were either full of employees or would propose him some very underpaying job, even lower than an apprentice. Mathias was almost ready to accept an apprentice job.

Yet again, while wandering around town, he came across Anne and they talked. It was like they always had something to say, either about the past, their respective lives, their studies, anything. At least with her Mathias could have a real conversation, and that's where he noticed he never really had one with Niels. He used to speak with his brother though, about anything. The boy was bright and had many ideas running in his head. Maybe the older brother was only too shy or something… but he had problems thinking so when he would see him come back and reclaim his fuck right away.

In was in these moments that he would like to have a girl to speak with and simply have her give her opinion. God, why was he so gay all of a sudden? When he used to think that going out with a girl was complicated… guys didn't know what they were talking about if they had never dated an ex prostitute and cocaine addict.

The woman finally invited him for a beer at her apartment, which he blindly accepted. All the time on the way there she kept brushing her fingers on the man's hand and finally caught them. Mathias didn't pull back. In fact, his heart was beating like a first time rendez-vous, and he automatically felt like cheating Niels. But well, they were just holding hands, right?

At the woman's apartment, they spoke and drank one and two and three beers until they were both warm enough to drop their defence. Anne took advantage of that moment to sneak closer to the Dane and wrap her arms around his neck to have their drunken breath brushing on each other's face. The only thing Mathias had in mind at the moment was Niels. NielsNielsNielsNielsNielsNie―OH SHIT, FUCK!

They kissed. Sloppily, their tongues met and danced with each other with a strong beer taste.

After a moment, Mathias broke the kiss and pulled back, feeling ill. _What was he doing for God__'__s sake?_

"Sorry… I gotta go… it's nothin' against ye…" he excused and fled. On his way back home, he noticed how dark it had become outside. How long had he stayed out? He didn't even look at his cell phone to see if Niels had texted him. He couldn't.

Damn, he had just cheated on Niels… at least, if he hadn't appreciated… but it wasn't the case. His body had even hoped for more of the woman since he had left with a boner. Fuck! On his way back home, he tried to calm himself down. He didn't want Niels to know: unlike him, his life was written on his face all the time. He didn't want to look guilty, he didn't want to look embarrassed, he didn't want to look like a fucking cheater…

Xxx

After reading for several hours, Niels' eyes began to hurt. It was only then that he decided to pause and take note of how late it was getting. Flipping open his phone, Niels noticed that he hadn't received a single message from Mathias. Frowning, Niels tried to ignore that fact. Surely Mathias had not been out looking for a job the whole time? That meant he was out somewhere and he hadn't bothered to leave Niels a message. Every time Niels went out he always informed the Dane, and the man couldn't even give Niels the same courtesy.

Closing his book, Niels tried to not get mad. He would simply ask where Mathias had been the whole time, but that's not how things worked. A strong jealousy nagged at him in the back of his mind. To be honest, besides Niels' once a week tussle with Gilbert, he had thought that things were going smoothly. Last night he perceived as Mathias being worried that Niels thought he was worthless because he didn't have a job. But being out late and not telling Niels made the alarms go off. Things were probably falling apart and Niels hadn't the time to notice.

It was scary to think that the only person he had let in could very well be heading out the door.

Xxx

Mathias hesitated in front of their apartment door for several minutes, not daring to show his ugly face to the Norwegian. He felt so twisted. He could simply be a jerk and leave to never come back. It could be easily done and like this he could simply erase Niels of his life, come back with Anne and go back to his parents to show them he had taken back the _right track,_ and they would welcome him with open arms right after he would have gone to confess at the church. Yes, he could do that.

But he wouldn't.

Niels meant more for him than all of this. It was stupid, he knew- they didn't know each other that well, they hadn't spoken with each other that much, but after money problems, Eirik's death and all what they had lived together, Mathias couldn't abandon the man like this without at least trying to make him go back on a straight track. In his mind, Niels was already on this track, but he simply wanted him to stay on it. But Mathias simply didn't know.

The Dane rapidly smelled his clothes to be sure the scent of beer was stronger on him than Anne's perfume and he wiped his mouth to see if he had lipstick or something. Okay…

"Niels?" he said as he stepped in, kicking off his boots.

Xxx

Coming out of the bedroom, Niels tried to keep his face neutral. Seeing Mathias there with a hint of looking guilty made him grit his teeth. "Where were you?" Niels asked solemnly, even though he knew Mathias would just lie. If Mathias answered with 'I was looking for a job', Niels didn't know how he would react. The whole idea of going out and having fun with Mathias had evaporated, even though it wasn't too late.

Crossing his arms, Niels stared and waited.

Xxx

Damn, that's when Mathias thought he should have found an excuse _instead_ of feeling guilty and all. Though he really didn't like to, he removed his coat and half-lied, "Went to a friend's…"

He couldn't find more to say without being discovered. He felt judged, which Niels had all the rights for. Sighing, Mathias rubbed his face with his hands and said in a muffled voice, "I'm sorry, I should have called ye or somethin'…" Sure, Niels would always text him whenever he planned to come back late from work. He really did feel a bit bad for being so late, but it wasn't his principal worry and guilt source. Each time his ex-girlfriend's face passed into his mind, he could feel his stomach twist and he felt sweaty.

He didn't move away from the door, fearing Niels would be close enough to smell the girl on him.

Xxx

Still sensing something wasn't being told, Niels slung his bag on his back. It didn't help that Mathias looked infinitely guilty. The man shouldn't even attempt to lie; he was a terrible liar. Knowing that Mathias was lying about something made a boiling rage settle into his stomach. "Whatever. I just figured, since it was my day off, you would like to have done something with me tonight. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going out." coldly he brushed past Mathias closing the door a little louder than needed.

Niels had planned on going out drinking with Mathias, and now he simply didn't feel like doing anything with him. Stopping at the top of the stairs, Niels sat on the steps. He really doubted that Mathias would come chasing after him. Right now he was probably blubbering over his cold actions, or already looking for the money to buy beer he wouldn't find. They were on the edge with money and his job could not support both of their addictions. Niels could go down there and hug him and said he was just mad, but his gut said there was something going on. Where had Mathias gone? And why did he felt so irritated and angry?

Slipping out his phone, he texted Thomas. Usually he didn't bother the man, only liking him in the doses that work inflicted on him. But he needed a drinking buddy and Thomas felt like the type. 'Wanna go out drinking or something? I'm bored.' Niels tried to make it sound like nothing was going on, but he was sure that Thomas would sense something and then rudely rub the sore spot.

Xxx

It didn't help the guilty feeling Mathias had inside of him, and all he did was drag himself into the bedroom and fall on the bed. He already knew he wouldn't find money anywhere to go buy himself more beer and drown his worries for the night. He was already a little warm, but it didn't erase anything; all the thoughts were still running in his mind and slapping him right in the face. Night would be long without with holy drink.

Thomas was home cleaning his oven after having made dinner when he receive a test from Niels. Raising an eyebrow at the sudden proposition, it could only mean one thing.

'You're mad at your _babe_, huh? I'm in,' he texted him back, giving him a rendezvous point at the closest bar and he put his phone back in his pocket before finishing what he was doing and putting on his coat to meet the Norwegian at the bar.

Xxx

Niels arrived at the bar before Thomas and had a chance to warm himself up on a few beers. Of course Thomas would know... hopefully he would be sensible enough to not ask Niels about it. Sinking his third mug, Niels began to think about how wrong his life had gone. It wasn't fair he had crappy parents, it wasn't fair that he had to play the parent with Eirik, it wasn't fair on all of the sacrifices he made, on and on he could list. Obligation led him onto a rocky road, one that he felt he would never get off of. Now he was with a guy that was hiding something from him?

It was so obvious to Niels how unhappy Mathias was about being with him. The guilt of being gay and pissing of his family could be felt with every decision Mathias made. It almost made Niels sick. No, Niels found himself not caring. Not in the cold detached way. If Niels were to do the right thing for once in his life, he'd tell Mathias to go home and move on. But he needed to latch onto someone to be able to breathe properly. So he wouldn't and would allow them both to feel like shit.

He ordered another beer just as he saw Thomas enter through the door.

Xxx

When Thomas stepped in, he rapidly spotted the Norwegian sat at the bar with a beer mug and sat next to him. He also ordered a beer and took a sip while giving the other male a corner mocking look, "Got problems with your boyfriend, uh?" he asked, curious. He really was. He didn't want to help the man or anything, it was only his curious side speaking; all those stories were entertaining him.

"Got a bad fuck?" he joked, removing his coat to sit on it and rolled his sleeves, "You can tell me you know? I love those stories…" he said in a very detached way, looking straight in front of him as he brought his mug to his lips.

Xxx

"I'm dating an idiot." was all Niels managed to say at first. He wasn't so sure if Thomas was being truthful and didn't feel like starting only to have the man scold him. Oh, he knew that Thomas would more than likely hold this over his head a tease him mercifully, but at least it would be off his chest and Niels could just roll his eyes. So when he saw Thomas motion for him to continue, Niels sat down his mug and began.

"His parents are narrowed minded and they caught him and I in the action. Ever since then he's been more distant than ever. I know he's asks himself if he should give me up and appease his family. Doesn't help the fact he goes and gets drunk and cries over how he's worthless and other mindless crap." Niels took a long drink. "But he is worthless. He is the one who dragged me here. Granted I didn't have much of a choice. But..." Sometimes Niels wished he would have stayed. Who cares if his life was in danger, but all of his good memories had been in that small apartment. Even though Niels led a pretty crappy life in Norway, it only marginally improved. Now he had a weepy man to look after.

At least Eirik had been quiet and reasonable. But in both scenarios Eirik wouldn't be here now.

Xxx

Thomas didn't really care about this all, but Niels really sounded like a spoiled brat crying over the wrong model of sport car his rich parents would have bought him for his birthday, "… but you're the one doing things behind his back," he completed the man's sentence even if he didn't plan on ending it like this. He sipped on his mug and slightly chuckled. "Sounds like a confused man to me," he said, putting his beer down.

"Why do you stay with him if he is that idiot?" he asked, looking at Niels by the corner of the eye, "No one forces you to stay… on the last news, you're the one making money."

Xxx

Niels froze when he heard Thomas mention his business with Gilbert. Disgusted he pushed the mug away from him. That's right... Niels didn't have room to be mad. "It's complicated..." was all he wanted to say on the matter. Feeling the warmth of the beer he had already drank didn't even loosen Niels' lips. Something he wanted to keep to himself. Waving over the bar tender he ordered himself something strong that burned all the way down.

"I call him an idiot because he is one, but it doesn't mean I mind. I'm just stating the obvious. He's the one who wants to leave, not me. I on the other hand..." Niels stopped himself. There was no way he was going to tell Thomas how dependent Niels was on Mathias emotionally. Not this night.

Xxx

This whole story was too complicated for nothing. All of what Thomas could understand was that on one side there was a Dane who wanted to give too much despite being very confused about his own sexual situation and on the other side was a selfish Norwegian who was expecting too much of a man who didn't even know what to do. He sure had a his own party in the situation since, in a way, Niels' boyfriend looked a lot less gay than his co-worker…

It was a very stupid reason, but still. He didn't know the man at all, but Thomas was not retarded; he knew that having sex with other people for money and using that said money to buy coke was basically not a good thing to do, ESPECIALLY when the said person had a boyfriend that didn't know anything about that.

Though, it didn't change his opinion about his co-worker.

"If he were to leave you," Thomas began, taking note of the man's unfinished sentence, "what would you do?" he asked, downing his beer and requesting another one while giving a stern detached look at his drinking partner.

Xxx

Niels didn't have to think on it long. Giving Thomas a very cool and dark look, Niels smile broadly, "I'd go back to Norway and kill someone." he tossed another drink down his throat thinking of seeing Berwald smeared with his own blood. It was an appealing image to Niels and his hands itched to do the act. But as long as Mathias was there with him, Niels knew he couldn't just toss his future away.

Standing, Niels said sternly, "Don't even bother asking who and why, I won't tell." His legs felt a bit wobbly from the alcohol. "Let's play pool. I came to drink and have fun, not think about Mathias and other meaningless things."

Xxx

This statement made him giggle. Kill someone? What a funny drunken idea. He didn't take the man seriously one bit. He didn't know his story either, and just as much as Niels didn't want to tell him, he didn't want to know. Not yet. It wasn't serious enough for him now.

"_As ye wish, babe_," the Dutch said, mimicking his partner's boyfriend as he lifted his new mug in a mocking way. And they played whatever drunken game Niels wanted to play. The more they drank, the more they laughed and let loose their drunken imagination, making plans and stories about unthinkable stuff, stuff they would rapidly forget about since alcohol had taken control of their bodies.

Midnight was far past when they stumbled out of the bar, laughing like they had seen the best comic show ever. Thomas didn't have any more control on his body and he would sure not remember that night the next day- granted, his body knew where he lived.

"H-hope you'll have another fight with your gay boyfriend," he mumbled with a mocking smirk as they walked to the bus stop, "for we do this again…"

Xxx

Niels tried to agree, but his mind was too fogged and his stomach wanted chuck out all the sloshing alcohol. "Ya... we'll... do this after work or somethin'." Niels finally got out as he waited on the bench. "Screw that faggot boyfriend of mine. W-We'll do this when we wan'!" he pledged happily just before his bus arrived.

Crawling up the steep stairs, Niels collapsed in the empty front seat. He didn't even make it all the way home before puking all over the place. The result was Niels being tossed off and having to walk the rest of the way. By the time he reached home, his head was pounding, his mouth was dry and disgusting, and the sun was appearing above the horizon.

Though he was mostly sober, Niels didn't even bother going into their bed room to sleep. Instead, he found a few beer cans threw out the house that Mathias hadn't managed to drink the other night and downed them all before collapsing on the floor.

Xxx

Mathias had passed a long and restless night alone. He had kept himself worried over Niels , who hadn't come back until early in the morning when the Dane had finally found some sleep. He feared he had been out to cheat on him- damn that shit of a life! How could things have come this bad to Mathias lately? He was feeling like the world was crashing on him for whatever he had done in the past, and yet, he was never looking back…

He woke up in panic around noon. Not a second of his night had helped him get over his guilt, and he had kept his mind occupied with bad dreams and thoughts. The first thing he noticed was the lack of Niels curled in his arms and that made his heart beat loud and fast. Where was he?! He jumped to his feet and rapidly exited the room, looking in the kitchen before stopping at the sight of the Norwegian. Mathias felt dizzy for having stood so fast in the morning and leaned on the wall, staring down at his boyfriend sleeping on the floor.

For a change, Mathias had been so nervous the last night he hadn't removed his clothes before sleeping, and that was certainly one of the many reasons his night had felt like shit. Though, after calming himself down, he silently sighed and bent to grab Niels and lifted him up off the floor to take him into the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet bowl with the man limply in his arms, he ran a hot bath and waited for it to be filled before undressing the half sleeping male along with himself and steped in the tiny bath with Niels' sleepy form in his arms.

He didn't say anything. He knew Niels had drunk a lot last night and yes, he felt deeply wounded by this fact, but he supposed it was only worth it for what he had done. And for all the times he had been surprised deadly drunk by his boyfriend… anyway. He was mad, he was hurt, but Niels was sleeping anyway and he didn't want to make things even worse than they actually were…

He simply cuddled, caressed and kissed Niels' sleeping body while they were both into a hot bath, trying to relax and get the Norwegian's hangover or whatever it was out of him… especially the scent of beer and vomit.

Xxx

Waking slowly, Niels didn't even feel the warm water around him: just the urge to puke. Sitting up rapidly, Niels leaned himself over the side of the tub and spilled everything out. Only once he was done and had his head laying on the side of the tub did he realize that his body was warm and wet with another man's hand rubbing soothing motions. Looking over his shoulder, the sight of Mathias looking terrible and tired threw Niels' teary eyes.

Slowly, he settled himself back in Mathias' arms and wrapped himself around the man as he felt his head pounding . It was odd to wake in a bath tub, but it was soothing to feel the warm water and Mathias' body against him. Sometimes, he forgot how good it was to just lay his head on the man's solid chest.

But last night hung between them like a barrier. Niels wasn't sure if he should say something, but he was sure that he didn't want to hear Mathias say how sorry he was. Without a doubt, this would happen if Niels didn't intervene first.

Hugging the man tighter, he whispered, "Sorry. Shouldn't have reacted like that." Niels couldn't possibly muster any more with his head hurting so much.

Xxx

Mathias kept up his smoothing strokes on his lover's back while hugging him tighter. He felt happy to hear the man's apologises… it was like a big weight was removed of his shoulders. "It's alright," he whispered into Niels' ear and kissed his cheek. Damn, what a mess he had done just there… Mathias would have to clean this before allowing the Norwegian to step out of the tub.

The Dane kept taking water in his palm and drop it on the other male's back, covering him in a warm layer of water and continued until he reached his head. He supposed he had a strong headache, and warm water running on his scalp would very certainly do him good.

"Ye have right to yer own personal pleasure and I often forget it…" he lowly said, closing his eyes out of complete exhaustion. Though, the more Mathias thought about it, the more he realise that just like during sex, pleasure was almost only given one-sided. Mathias was acting like the okay boyfriend, the guy who forced himself to give his boyfriend pleasure either by allowing him to come back very late from work or, during sex, caressing him and touching him in the way he loved the most. On the other side, Niels wouldn't do anything. Yes, he would act horny, yes, he would make the first move, but it was always in a way to please his own selfish self.

But Mathias stubbornly shooed away the dark thoughts and kissed Niels' temple.

Xxx

Niels wasn't thinking about anything besides the massaging fingers running over his scalp as Mathias worked shampoo into his wet hair. He was extremely pleased that Mathias hadn't gone off and apologized, or they didn't get in a fight- everything appeared to be fine once again, except the fact that Niels had arranged to be with Gilbert that night. Nothing about his body was looking forward to that. Niels wanted to stay numb in hot water and having Mathias treat him like a king.

But eventually the water turned cold, and Mathias motioned Niels to sit up so he could clean up the vomit. Niels protested lightly, saying he could do it, but his head didn't feel like being bent downwards in the slightest. The slight movements of sitting up and then back down almost made him up chuck up once more. Emotionless, Niels watched Mathias wipe up the mess, even rubbing the area down with disinfectant.

As he watched the man work, it occurred to Niels that he didn't know a whole lot about Mathias. Such as what was his favorite food was, or color, or even what year he graduated school. Weak from his hangover and exhaustion, Niels asked, "When is your birthday? I don't think you ever told me." Did Mathias even know his? Feeling sick again, Niels stood from the bath and pushed Mathias out of the way before puking once again, only this time in the toilet.

Xxx

The same realisation hit Mathias at the same time Niels emptied himself in the toilet. He had already realised it weeks ago… ages ago in fact, but each time, he would simply tell himself it wasn't so important and that they didn't truly need to know those thing. But to not even know his birth date… and what else? Mathias wasn't that type of guy to talk about himself in the first place, and especially not about his past. But he liked to know about other people's.

Though, he didn't take time to think about all of this as he rapidly filled a glass of water, kneeling next to a puking Norwegian and waiting for him to finish. Once done, he gave him the glass to rinse his mouth and drink. He was very dehydrated now, and his body was very certainly reclaiming water to expulse all the toxic alcohol off his body.

He chuckled, looking at a very trashed Niels and kissing his sweaty forehead.

"If ye want, we can only… speak. Whenever ye feel fine for it," he said, smiling at the man. Even Mathias didn't feel like having that big of a conversation with Niels at the moment. He only dreamed of a comfortable sleep.

"I… certainly precipitated thin's between us…" he admitted. He had been so eager to have an actual _boyfriend_ that he had made Niels promise that they would be dating the moment his financial problems would be over… and yet, they didn't even know that much each other.

"But that doesn't mean I don't feel anythin' for ye…"

Xxx

Still keeping his head in the toilet bowl, Niels reached for Mathias' hand and squeezed. Honestly, Niels didn't doubt that Mathias felt something for him. If he hadn't, they would simply not have been together now and Niels would surely still be in Norway. "I think we really did move fast... With Eirik's death and all.."

Sitting briefly, Niels transferred his head into Mathias' lap and curled into it. He really wished he didn't feel like shit, since then he would take the time to be a good person for once and asked all about Mathias. But he didn't feel well, and wanted to only go back to sleep. "Let's do this later.."

But later, Niels knew that he would most likely be high and riding Gilbert on his weekly visit. Mathias didn't need to know that his boyfriend was going to get up and leave with some lie to go visit some rich German across town. If Mathias wanted to know more about Niels, then Mathias would simply have to ask and remind him. "God get me to bed." Niels groaned, before Mathias picked him up bridal style and hauled him back to bed.

Niels never fully went back to sleep and just lay snuggled into Mathias, inhaling the scent of his deodorant and soap. The scent was one of the many reasons why Niels decided to turn to guys in the first place. Content, Niels rubbed Mathias' stomach lightly.

Xxx

Right there, knowing Niels was safely curled right next to him and soothingly stroking his stomach, he could fall asleep- indeed, he slept for hours. Damn, he had been so exhausted… he was glad they had at least agreed on something, that they didn't know each other enough, which had ironically made Mathias a little bit less depressed.

Sure, they didn't know all that much, but Mathias was more than willing to discover Niels in a way that wasn't sexual for a change, and he seemed to feel the same.

Everything about their couple life had turned around sex, and yet it wasn't surprising with a former prostitute. The first that had been attracted to the other had been Niels, though it had been for money. And the Dane had automatically been attracted by the Norwegian's emanated sexuality, and very certainly, to try to win him, he had used the little money he had to get his attention…

And all of that had brought them here. Nothing was perfect… but Mathias was confident. Either they would learn to know each other and truly fall in love of simply part, one day… or not, and simply be there with each other, neither loving nor hating each other and simply be fuck buddies. Mathias didn't wish for that. He didn't know if he loved Niels, but he very certainly liked him and wore deep affection for him.

Xxx

When Niels woke, he shook Mathias awake as well. His stomach was grumbling and his head had a hollow feeling. Dragging them both into the shower, he told Mathias that they would go out to dinner, largely due to the fact that Niels didn't want to cook and he didn't want to wait for Mathias to cook instead. Besides... Niels would be seeing Gilbert and could easily wheedle out enough money out of the German to cover this cost.

After returning, Niels lied and said he had a birthday party to attend for his boss. Mathias wasn't to come because Niels wasn't sure if anyone outside of work could. With that lie, Niels snuck off to Gilbert's. Niels wished he had told Mathias that lie ahead of time so it didn't seem so unnatural, but after their fight, Niels was sort of looking forward to sleeping with Gilbert. It was strictly business sex, no strings attached besides money. There were no complicated feelings to consider, no need for foreplay so neither partner couldn't sulk about the lack of diligence in their sex life. No, it was just raw sex, the kind Niels liked the most.

Despite this, there was still a deep regret in his chest.

Xxx

Mathias almost felt betrayed by Niels# sudden departure again. Things were going smoothly for once, yet their dinner had been quick and the other male hadn't even care to come back home with the Dane before leaving for his boss's _birthday party_… Saying Mathias thought the Norwegian had been willing to speak and such… doing fucking girly stuff, he knew, but worthy stuff to save their relationship from falling apart!

They were not made of the same clay, it was pretty obvious.

Mathias felt so betrayed as he kept poisoning his mind that he texted his ex-girlfriend to expulse his steam a bit. She seemed reassured to see the Dane hadn't pushed her out of his life after the kiss they had shared, and they settled a meeting point in a park for a walk and a talk. But he kept it short; he didn't want Niels to come back before him.

As much as he wanted to share his worries with Anne, he didn't. It would be way too odd, it was better she didn't know anything about his personal life. He was glad though that he didn't seem as attracted to her as he was during that last dad- his short talk with Niels had smoothed things up it seemed. They still parted with a long embrace in which they both fought not to kiss the other, and it was still very tempting…

And Mathias came back home, happy to see Niels hadn't come back yet and yet… sad he wasn't there yet.

Xxx

Niels felt great when he arrived home. During his session with Gilbert, he had looked so down that Gilbert had slipped a tablet of ecstasy under his tongue. This resulted in the best sex his body had ever experienced. Even though the stuff had worn off an hour ago, he still had an edge of lightness and dreamy serenity. The whole 'I'm a terrible boyfriend' no longer passed through his mind, and instead he felt like cuddling and chatting.

But Niels' poor brain was faster than race car and he couldn't possibly have a meaningful conversation in this stare. Gilbert had released Niels early, so when he arrived, he wasn't surprised to see Mathias still up and sitting quietly in the dark. Breaking into smirk, he walked briskly across the room and sat himself in Mathias' lap. "I think you and I should go to bed and just stay there and never move from the spot," he said after a few moments.

The stiffness of Mathias' muscles were registering thirty seconds too slow. Oh, that's right... Mathias was probably mad at him. Niels wished he would have stolen one of the tablets so he could give it to Mathias, though he knew that the Dane would extremely pissed at him for pulling such a stunt. But he ignored the tense anger that was being held over his head. If Mathias were explode, Niels would hardly care because his mind wasn't in the right state.

After all, he had just experienced mind blowing sex. Too bad it wasn't with Mathias.

Xxx

Wooow, what was that? This wasn't his boyfriend. Mathias had never seen Niels act like this. It wasn't the words he had said, but how his body was reacting, his behaviour. He never acted like this under alcohol, and anyway, he didn't smell like alcohol but clearly like something else. Like… sweat and perfume… and sex- _no._ He brusquely shoved the man away and stood from his spot, giving Niels a hurt and disgusted stare.

No…

He didn't want this to be true, and to avoid the truth, he simply fled. Fleeing the truth, yes, that was certainly the best solution to save his couple… Mathias left without a word. He grabbed his coat and quickly left. He ran down the stairs and down the street as far as he could. Envy caught him and with the little money he had left, he went to the closest convenient store to buy a pack of cigarette and a can of beer, and began to smoke one as he first stepped outside.

He sat on the side walk, blowing the smoke and sipping the soothing beer while holding his head between his hands. He should be holding his heart and petting it at the moment, it being the most painful part of his body. No, he didn't want to believe this- he had suspicions though, he had no reasons to believe this… or maybe Niels really disliked him, and was doing many things behind his back to hurt him, or simply because he didn't care about him…

Mathias was nothing for Niels, but the Dane didn't want to believe that. If he was staying with him, maybe it was because he felt something for him, no? Well, that was the main reason Mathias had to stay with the Norwegian at the first place… otherwise, he would very certainly be in Anne's arms at this very instant, in her arms and making love with her, knowing that _at least_ she would give him the love he needed, which Niels had never dare to do. That was the truth… Mathias knew it, he was not that stupid. If he had, Niels had very rarely showered Mathias with love and care like he _always_ did, whatever Niels was doing! If he was drunk or high or whatever, he would still be there to love him, he had a bad day, he would be there to love him, he was _happy_, fine, let's be happy together…

All these realisations made Mathias want to throw up, but he didn't want to give up yet. He was a persistent man, and he would only stop the day Niels would clearly tell him he dislike him and wanted to leave him… or if he were to catch him actually doing something behind his back. He couldn't stop to hope for a good future with him; he still had faith.

And so, Mathias stayed there, on the side walk, smoking until he finished his beer, which took him endless time, endless hours, and went back home after he had consumed half of his packet.

Xxx

What exactly had Niels done wrong that had set Mathias off? At first, he believed that Mathias had noticed that Niels was high or something, but in the back of his mind he wondered if Mathias somehow knew what he was up to. It made him feel ill to the point he couldn't even bother to get up. For at least an hour, Niels laid where Mathias had dropped him, his mind reeling.

The feel-good feelings had almost evaporated as soon as Mathias slammed the door. Thoughts would go through his mind, suggesting he should just leave Denmark and never come back. He did have the money now to go. Niels knew a few people in Norway that'd allow him to stay until he got back on his feet, of course at a steep price. But leaving Mathias made his whole body feel chilled. He couldn't, and he would try his best to smooth any bumps they had when Mathias came back.

However, his mind kept telling him it was pointless. To get himself to stop thinking about the issue, he grabbed Eirik's urn and withdrew his drug. Not once did it occur to him that his addiction was the source of the problem.

Xxx

Mathias was a tad surprised to see Niels was still home when he stepped into the apartment, though he didn't feel like speaking or even looking at him. He simply went in, kicked off his boots and walked to the bathroom to close and lock the door. Leaning on the sink, he gave a look at his reflection in the mirror; he looked pale, sick, and he had forgotten to shave for at least a week. He was sure plunged into a deep depression, and he didn't like that. Even if he tried to force himself to, his cheek muscles weren't able to curl his lips into a smile; it looked more like a grimace.

Sighing, he almost ripped off his clothes and stepped into a cold shower. He needed something to wake him up, to give him energy and break the sadness in him.

Xxx

Realizing they probably not talking to each other for the rest of the night, Niels grabbed his books and tried his hardest to get his mind off of everything. But it failed, and he eventually went to his room and shut the door. He almost felt the urge to give Mathias a few blankets so he could sleep out on the floor comfortably, for he didn't for see Mathias to sleep in the same bed as him. But his uncaring self just shrugged it off. If Mathias wanted his bed, then he would have to come in the bedroom and either take a blanket or sleep in the same bed as him. If not, then he could sleep on the cold floor.

Pulling the covers over his head, Niels began to surf the net on his phone, reading anything entertaining. His phone was a piece of shit so he couldn't watch videos, but reading troll posts was a great way to waste time. He probably shouldn't have taken that cocaine- all Niels wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep where he could escape everything, versus being awake threw a fog of life.

Tired of the net, he flipped his phone shut.

Xxx

Mathias felt a really big urge of affection, and knowing Niels wouldn't give him, he just masturbated in the cold shower. He caressed himself just like he wished Niels would do if he happened to love him. He tried to imagine his big rough hand was the Norwegian's little soft one running over his chest, nipples and thighs while he jerked off, though if was pretty hard. Niels and he had never made love… or maybe they had, only the once once. The only time they actually did something that looked like a real couple and not just fuck buddies was the first time they had gotten laid after Eirik's death. All the other times were clouded by deep lust and the need of raw sex, especially on Niels' side.

When he was finished, he had imagined he would feel any kind of relief, but instead he felt ever dirtier; instead of selfishly masturbating, he could have went to Niels and have sex with him. But he didn't want _sex_… he needed more, he _wanted_ more! Sex was sex, no matter what. But he wanted more than simply raw sex with him…

And for the first time, Mathias realised it was maybe because Niels simply didn't know how to make love to someone.

It was simple, though. For the Dane, it was the base of a relation, but maybe Niels never had such a relation? Another thing to add onto the list of what he didn't know about his lover…

And just that gave Mathias a new energy. He felt slightly better. He could show Niels how to love- or, well, trying to make him feel how it was and simply teach him, though he felt exhausted after his masturbation session when he finally left the shower to dry himself and walk naked back to their room. He wouldn't do this tonight, but soon…

When he got into the room, Niels was laid on the bed with his phone on his stomach and a book. He read, hmm? It wasn't surprising… Mathias silently sighed and slipped in next to him under the covers, trying not to be alerted by his strange scent as he wrapped his arms around his body and snuggled as close as he could.

"Niels…" he mumbled on the man's skin as he kissed his jaw, "Can ye… get back home right after work tomorrow? For me…" He felt almost childish asking so… but he really felt desperate. Every night Niels would text him to tell he was out or that he would come home late or anything, and not a single night Mathias had fallen asleep with Niels by his side.

Xxx

"If you wish," he said sourly, scooting closer to his book. Mathias hadn't towelled off his hair properly and he could feel the water droplets on his skin. It was no issue to come home early, most of the time he was out having drinks with Thomas anyway. He was sure the Dutch man needed to build up his savings just as Niels did. After all, he still had enough cocaine to last him another day or two, depending on his mood.

He could feel Mathias become a dead weight next to him- either feigning sleep or actually sleeping, Niels didn't know. But he didn't bother to make an effort to turn off the lamp. Instead he stayed up reading until his eyes hurt and his high wore off. Curling up, Niels scooted back next to Mathias look at him.

Deep down Niels knew he was so in the wrong and yet he allowed Mathias to believe he was the one that was causing all of the issues. Softly, he ran his fingers over his jaw and and lax lips. He felt like shit and couldn't really fall asleep. Even though he wouldn't see sleep that night, Niels curled himself against Mathias' warm body. At first Niels believed he would feel better, but he never did.

Xxx

Mathias didn't know how he could still have complete nights with all the nightmares and bad thoughts he had while sleeping. It always resulted into him not wanting to stand up and simply lay all day curled in a warm ball of comfort, but this time, he woke with Niels in his arms. It made his heart dance in joy. Yes, he normally awakened with the man in his arms, or close, but he would always face his back, just like the man didn't care.

But there, he was like a little child with a limp arm on his hip and Mathias's strong arms wrapped around him. It was comforting to see him like this. The Dane warmly smiled and gently pulled Niels' face up for a short kiss on his sleeping lips, though, when he did, the man slightly snorted in his sleep and blood ran from his nose. Alarmed, Mathias tried to stop the blood from dripping on the pillow by holding Niels' face up and reached for tissues in a box on the floor. It obviously resulted into the Norwegian waking up and Mathias rapidly put the tissues under his nose.

The Dane slightly frowned, giving a worried serious look at the half sleeping Norwegian. Did he… did he still snorted coke? Or… maybe not. It was certainly time that had deteriorated his nasal walls from snorting and all, and he would maybe be like this, nose bleeding, for a long time to come.

"Good morning babe…" Mathias said, still with a point of worry.

Xxx

Clutching his nose, half asleep, Niels wanted to just roll over and go back to sleep. But with Mathias looking at him worriedly, he knew that wasn't going to happen. "I'm fine. Go make us something to eat." Niels wanted a few moments to wake up alone and get his bleeding nose under control. It would bleed and bleed, having a hard time clotting. The last thing he wanted was to have Mathias freak out and ask to take him to the doctors or some damn thing. Sometimes, Niels wondered if he should shoot up instead. But he didn't like needles.

It was a relief to see Mathias leave and as soon as he did, Niels propped his head back. The uncomfortable feeling of blood draining down the back of his throat made him feel queasy. Luckily, by the time Niels could smell the scent of food, his nose had finally stopped, and he quickly discarded all the bloodied napkin by flushing them down the toilet. Peering in the mirror, he looked like shit with his pale skin and tired eyes. It was a shame Mathias had woken him- there were a few times when Niels woke up with his pillows covered in blood, but the sleep was worth it.

Leaving the bathroom, Niels wrapped his arms around Mathias' waist, watching him place the microwaved food on plates. "Sorry about that. I've always had bloody noses, even as a kid," he lied, though not about his childhood. When a child, it just took the lightest of bumps to cause him a nose bleed. But Niels knew that had nothing to do with that mornings nose bleed. Mathias probably knew as well.

Xxx

Mathias would love to be able to believe Niels on that. When he was finished with preparing their plates, he left them and turned around in the embrace to wrap his own arms around Niels and pull him closer. His lover's body felt a bit colder than his- he had always felt like this… no. Not always. Sometimes, he would feel very hot, especially when he came back from work, when he was very horny.

When he was high… on what, he didn't know, and he clearly didn't want to know. But he could suppose these moments out when he came back late weren't only to drink. He didn't always look drunk or warm when coming back. Mathias knew what a drunken man looked like…

And still, he simply made the blind one, the one who was fleeing truth. He didn't want all of his worries to be true. They weren't to him. Nothing of what he was thinking Niels was doing on his back was true… and he kept his grip on him. He didn't want anything happening to him…

Mathias took the smaller man's face between his hands to leave a soft kiss on his lips and mutter against them, "Stop lyin' to me," before parting and handing Niels his breakfast plate.

Xxx

Niels scoffed before taking the plate and hopping up on the counter. "I didn't lie, I really did get a nosebleeds as a kid. That part is at least true." Oh, he wasn't even going to tell Mathias the full truth, and the man didn't seem interested. Taking a bite, Niels tried to shrug off the feeling of disappointment. Everyone always avoided the real truth about Niels, even when the truth was right in front of them. Only Thomas crossed the line and confronted Niels' secrets and lies. But Thomas wasn't there to help, only to compare stories and get a laugh.

Yet, all the people that were supposed to care about Niels refused to really see Niels' problem. Oh he had a problem and Niels knew it, but he had no incentive to fix it. Why should he when no one honestly really cared? Sometimes Niels imagined that if Eirik were still here that eventually his brother would have figured it all out and dragged Niels out of his miserable hole. But he wasn't and Mathias was supposed to be there for him. How things stood between them, Mathias might as well be the one selling him the drugs. Weren't all of those sappy movies on T.V. full of people overcoming addictions because someone reached their hand out and helped them? Maybe not that drastic, but Mathias was ineffective to Niels. By ignoring the issue, he enabled Niels to do what he wanted.

Xxx

Thing was Mathias didn't know what to do… and yet, he didn't believe Niels was still in the same stuff he was in when back in Norway. He had doubts, but he truly didn't want to face the truth and be hurt. He didn't realise he was the one being selfish in this very particular way.

They still didn't speak as they had said they would do. They made their day and eventually went back to bed for a quick nap before Niels left for work. Again, before leaving, Mathias almost pleaded him to come back right after work. He really did hope he would come back.

For the time Niels was away, Mathias went in the streets, a bit farther, to look for jobs. He made his turn by car to look around and look in the richer places, but still, richer place demanded more education, which Mathias didn't have.

Before coming back home, he went to Anne's. They spoke again, just like Mathias wished he would with Niels. He was simply not able to do so; the man didn't look interested at all, unlike Anne. She wore the brightest smile, laughed in the most beautiful way and gave the Dane the energy to continue with Niels and try further.

Even if he secretly wished to come back with her… they both did.


	15. Chapter 15

**Once again all of my love to Sascake for beta'ing this and to petrichorus for leaving me such a nice pm this morning!**

* * *

Niels was glad when he could finally shut off his computer and leave. Of course, he was doing his best to comply and go home directly after work. Sleep had been nipping at his heels all day and with his dull job, it was a wonder he was able to stay awake the whole time. As usual, he had to put up Thomas' snide remarks; something about how he looked like shit and shouldn't stay up doing make up sex with Mathias. God, he had been so tired Niels hadn't even fully comprehended the Dutch man.

Thus, he happily left his work place, jogging down to the bus stop trying to catch an earlier bus than he usually got. Sliding into a seat towards the back, he texted Mathias telling him he was on the bus home. Niels felt relieved to know that nothing had gotten in his way of going home. He knew that Mathias wanted him home, probably to talk and do something. Niels tried to concentrate on what it could possibly be, but before he knew it, his eyes closed and he fell fast asleep.

It was only when he his phone went off did he jerk awake. Looking around, Niels recognized none of the buildings and got off at the next stop to find his way back. Of course, Mathias' text was angry and full of 'where was he' and honestly, Niels didn't know where he was at. Trying to explain himself, he told Mathias that he had fallen asleep on the bus and was only 30 minutes from home. But he had failed to come straight home, and no doubt Mathias would be upset. Running a hand threw his hair, Niels sighed roughly and wanted to rip all his hair out.

Xxx

Mathias no doubt thought Niels had only done as usual and sent him a reassuring text only to soothe him… but still. He waited. He waited for Niels to come back. He didn't plan to speak with him, no. He planned something else.

He wandered around the apartment, staring at his damn phone, waiting for Niels to come back home. He looked around, replaced stuff, and even went to Eirik's urn to grab it and examine it. Poor boy… each time he looked at the little blue urn his heart painfully squeezed. No doubt Niels would think about that day everyday. It was his little brother, and only family, after all…

And yet, Mathias didn't realise that all the answers of his worries were there, right in his hands. Regardless, he put the urn back on its stand and continued to wander around.

Finally, around forty-five minutes later, Niels showed up and the Dane had to push his anger away, for he really didn't want to waste the time he had with him.

Without a word, Mathias walked to the Norwegian and gently helped him remove his coat, then took his hands to drag him into the bedroom. He was more than glad they now had a bed for themselves- it was nothing extreme, but it was perfect for them. Mathias had made the bed a little before, and slowly, he made Niels sit on the edge to kneel astride him, sitting on his knees.

He gave Niels a warm look with a tender smile and held his head with his two hands to make the Norwegian's head drop backward so he could massage his neck and scalp. The Dane leaned forward to kiss his lover's chin and whispered, "Don't force anythin'… please…", making his best to caress him slowly, slow enough to be agreeable and just the right pace for he wouldn't flip out of impatience… or he wished he wouldn't.

And then, he kissed his well exposed neck with the tip of his lips and tongue. He was slightly trembling, for all his muscles were tensed, but he kept the slow movement of his fingers in Niels' hair and neck. He kept one hand holding his head while the other cupped his cheek and brushed his thumb over Niels' eyes, skin and lips while he kissed further down, parting his shirt as he kissed right between his collarbones.

"Just enjoy…"

Xxx

Out of all of the things that Niels had speculated on the way home, this was not one of them. Leaning back and letting Mathias wander his body with kisses and touches were wiping away all the sleepiness he once possessed. Now, all he could do was sit back and experience Mathias' attention as his body started to flush. Sitting up, he watched Mathias open his shirt up even more, his pink tongue flicking over his skin. Niels took in several, quick deep breaths as his body jumped in reaction.

Why was Mathias doing this? Niels thought, confused. For the past week or so they had been fighting non-stop and Niels had failed to do as he was told. Even though he was enjoying every moment of this, he felt apprehensive and unsure. No matter the pleasure Mathias was giving, Niels felt totally lost. It took everything in him to not demand an explanation. Luckily, these thoughts melted away when he felt Mathias' hot tongue roll over one of his nipples. Taking in more deep breaths, Niels decided that instead of sitting there trying to figure out Mathias, he should react.

Timidly, he placed one of his hands in Mathias' hair and pushed the man's head further south, but gently. The tips of his fingers brushed behind the man's ear before sliding down his neck in soft movements similar to the ones Niels was receiving, and arched his body when Mathias' rough hand brushed over his ribs and sides. Swallowing thickly, Niels tried to bite back his moans as he started to becoming startling turned on.

Xxx

Mathias' body jolted in surprise when he felt Niels trying to give him the same treatment, and softly sighed against his skin. He felt numb, but continued to slowly roll his tongue over the man's perked nipple, gently nipping and sucking on the very sensitive area while both his hands caressed his now nude back and sides. He didn't remove the shirt though and kept it on… he didn't want to brusque things, as they _really_ needed to go slowly.

If they were to skip a step, everything would fall again like a house of cards. Their relation was basically standing on eggs, and Mathias truly hoped that they would both come out stronger after this little… love session.

Mathias switched to Niels' other nipple to give it the same treatment while one of his hands snaked in front of the man's pants to unbutton them, though he didn't push them down yet. Instead, he helped Niels lie on his back, pulling him higher on the bed and helped him remove his shirt. Giving him a loving look, he kept staring at him as he grabbed the rim on his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, revealing his half-erect member but not giving it any attention. No; he simply continued pulling the pants down until they were on the floor.

Mathias then knelt over Niels and looked at his body for what seemed like an endless amount of time before smiling. He was happy to see how he had grown a tad healthier, though still not enough for him. Sitting on Niels' lap while the man was lying on his back, Mathias ran his hands over his pale skin, caressing every single inch of his body in soothing strokes. He leaned down on him to press their lips together as he snaked his hands under him, giving his back long strokes.

Xxx

Niels was becoming drunk off of Mathias' touches. The kiss made Niels jolt in a hot pleasure as Mathias pressed their lips together firmly. Everything in Niels body were crying out for him to link his hands behind Mathias' head and push their lips roughly together, but he didn't simply to the fact he was enjoying the light, teasing kisses. Quickly, Niels began to join in with the kissing, lazily brushing his lips against the Dane's and snaking out his tongue to taste the other man's lips.

He loved the feeling, but his heart began to beat furiously as he became increasingly unsure on what to do. It was clear that Mathias wanted to go slow, but it occurred Niels he never had, not even on his very first time. Laying back he simply looked up at Mathias, seeing the happy, lopsided smile. But Niels couldn't shake off his wide eyed stare and his slightly parted lips. Cautiously, he ran his hands over Mathias' clothed shirt, down his arms then back up to his neck. The nervousness that he felt started to become more defined as Niels concluded that for the first time in his sexual history, he didn't know what to do. In this area, Niels was inexperienced.

Stroking Mathias' face and just looking at him seemed unnatural and clumsy. Niels was half glad when Mathias leaned down and captured his lips once again in a more heated way before departing and going a little further down.

Xxx

Mathias was more than happy to see how receptive Niels was, how he didn't protested and seemed to want more of what his lover wanted to give him. And this innocent look on his face worth everything in the world: he looked like a fourteen- or fifteen-year-old teenager who was having his first time with a more experienced man and didn't know what to do. This soothed Mathias' feeling about the fact he thought Niels had never made love with anyone before.

He couldn't believe Niels had _always_ sold his body and he had actually believed that before doing so, Niels once led a very normal life…

But instead of continuing further down, Mathias lay on his side next to Niels and kept the loving look on him while he moved one hand over his chest and stomach, making slow, soothing circles to caress his skin. He went to brush his finger in the other male's happy way, all the way up and down it to brush his pubic hair, but kept the touches sensual yet chaste. Just like with a woman… he knew it was a tad weird trying to do the same on a man, but it seemed to work… no doubt he was probably already being impatient, but Mathias still wanted to keep things slow.

He leaned to kiss Niels again in a more heated kiss. His hand gripped his hip and stroked it as he pushed himself into a kneeling position again until their lips and tongues parted, and he placed himself between the man's legs. Mathias stroked Niels's legs from his hips to his knees in long and strong strokes, making his fingers brush his butt each time. He wandered his gaze over Niels' nude body, continually returning to his eyes. He was so glad he simply looked _normal_ for a change… he was happy he had requested him to come back home right after work even if it didn't really happened…

The Dane lifted his lover's legs up against his stomach to have access to his exposed butt, and with one free hand that wasn't holding his legs, he groped his soft buttocks, gently clenching his fingers into its tender flesh and massaged it. Damn, he just loved his ass… it was so perfect. Mathias was also slowly being turned on, but all his touches seemed a lot more effective on the Norwegian who had a pre-cum puddle on his stomach. He hadn't even touched it, nor gave it any attention, and still wouldn't.

Xxx

Biting his lip, Niels tried to get a hold of himself but his whole body shivered from the light touches. During one of Mathias' many sweeps of his body, Niels broke out in goosebumps and moved his hand to touch his painfully abused erection only to have his hand slapped away. Now that Mathias began to stroke his ass, Niels was at full attention. His body began to shake in anticipation of Mathias brushing his fingers against his hole. But, just like his neglected member, it never came.

Sighing in frustration, Niels tried to cool himself down and let Mathias have his way. Instead he kept his eyes on the Dane, watching Mathias as he looked down on him in a way that made Niels blush. When Mathias turned his head to kiss the sensitive spot behind his knee, the man kept his eyes on Niels. The red hot sensation flooded to his cheeks as he kept wrapped himself up with the view. Enraptured by the darting tongue of Mathias, Niels found himself looking forward to every twist and dip of the muscle. It almost kept Niels' mind off the growing pressure in his groin as it faded into the background, adding to the excitement of watching Mathias mouth move up and down his thighs, getting close to his hipbones then fleeing back up to his calves.

"My god, Mathias." Niels choked on the words.

Xxx

Oh yes, he was getting impatient- in a way, Mathias was enjoying himself looking at Niels slightly twist in arousal and still not being able to satisfy himself in the way he was used to. The Dane was certainly willing to teach him other ways to sexually satisfy himself in the same way he always did; by satisfying his partner.

Backing up, Mathias sensually removed his shirt by passing it over his head, messing even more with his rebellious blond hair. Electric blue eyes stared right back at the Norwegian, furnished by a cheeky grin. He replaced Niels' legs and knelt astride him again to grab his hands and brush their fingers and palms on one another. Hands were too often neglected during sex, but to be honest, it was probably the most sensitive area of the human body. Caressing each other's hands sent shivers down Mathias' body and he silently chuckled as he stared at their hands.

And then, Mathias brought Niels' hands to lie on his sides and made them move up and down his ribs and hips. As the Norwegian understood and made the slow stroking movements, the Dane shivered and let out a satisfied sound. While Niels was caressing him, he reached for his own pants and unbuttoned them. He then pushed himself down the bed to stand in front of it, and, staring Niels in the eye, slowly pushed his pants down, leaving his boxers on as he shrugged the jeans off and kicked them away. He did the same with the boxers, in lot more teasing way. They could clearly see his erection through the fabric of the underwear, and he made it even more obvious when he pulled on the cloth to pull the arousal to the horizontal until it sprung back up when the boxers were low enough to reveal it fully, and he discarded them.

Xxx

Niels felt like crying because of how teasingly good Mathias was. When Mathias had finally discarded his boxers, Niels couldn't help but stare hungrily at the man's cock. Licking his lips, he knew Mathias wouldn't allow him to touch that area yet. As Mathias slid onto the bed, the look in his eyes confirmed it. Once Mathias was hovering above Niels, he couldn't help but to reach up and kiss him in the most eager way. Usually Niels would do this to speed things up to the main course, sex. But tonight he was kissing Mathias with such a passionate force because he wanted to enjoy the man. Slipping his tongue inside, Niels let out a throaty moan as he started to caress the now bare shoulders.

Everything felt so wonderful under his hands, almost like his brain was paying attention to detail. Breaking the heated kiss, Niels tried to go back to the more reserved pace, keeping his touches light as he trailed them down Mathias sides and down to his ass. At the same time, Niels kissed and sucked on Mathias' neck, leaving small red marks. He had an urge to cover Mathias' body with these marks but with the Dane on top and playing with his chest, Niels was trapped. It didn't help that he desperately wanted to touch himself, just so he could feel some sort of relief. Mathias' body grazed the tip of his erection, causing Niels to shamelessly whimper. He didn't even feel the warm lips pecking him on the forehead and along his nose.

Xxx

Mathias was tempted to give them both some relief and grind their erections together, but he didn't want to break their loving mood. He loved it more than anything. He was so happy Niels also seemed to like it. Unlike all the other time, Mathias had been willing to give them a loving pace and Niels had changed it to his own needy sexual one- now, it was simply perfect. Normally, at this time, they would have both cum and probably be sleeping. And yet now, they had not even started to touch each other's private areas…

Both weren't thinking about their worries, neither what they dislikes about the other… it was a soothing feeling to be relieved of all depressive thoughts. The longer the love making was, the longer Mathias' head was free of all dark thoughts. He had to concentrate on pleasuring his lover, and it made any other thought impossible to reach his brain.

Finally, Mathias moved down, leaving a track of kissed all the way down Niels' chest and stomach until he reached his pubic hair. He used his hands to stroke the man's inner thighs, this so soft area, while making sure his fingers never truly touched both his sack and erection but brushed them. Each time, he could feel the man's body react as his arousal throbbed.

Looking up at least with a little cocky grin, he breathed on his erection, parting his lips and making them come dangerously close to the very hard member. He slipped his tongue out, and, finally, slid the moist muscle on Niels' cock's slit, tasting his pre-cum, and slowly swirled it around the crown. Leaning on his elbows, he gently grabbed the erection and licked it from the base to the tip before taking the head in his mouth and sucking on it.

Xxx

Niels almost came unhinged when he felt the very tip of Mathias' tongue swirling around his head. But when Mathias' whole mouth enveloped his cock, Niels let out a high pitched sound. It made his ears turn red, but he couldn't peel his eyes away and hide his face. All he could do was watch Mathias bob his head up and down and suck. Each time it threatened to make Niels come, but he bit his inner cheek so he could keep going. All of the wonderful things that Mathias had done to him made his whole body feel hyper sensitive. Everything felt better.

The whole time Mathias worked his mouth on him, his eyes kept locked with his. To feel the wonderful hot and sucking mouth accompanied by the most smouldering stare he had ever seen made his chest heave in excitement. Niels' breath started coming in short and quick bursts and he gripped for anything to keep him from coming hard into the perfect mouth of his. His hand found Mathias' spare hand and slipped his fingers around it as he squeezed lightly. And those dark eyes called his other hand to brush Mathias' cheeks and and bangs. Niels vaguely wondered how in the hell Mathias had got his body to react so wonderfully.

Xxx

Mathias went almost teasingly slow at first, but slowly went a lot more serious into his treating of Niels' cock and ended deep throating him. He didn't plan on making his lover cum, but only give him intense pleasure before doing more… or not… Mathias really needed to be touched. He felt like he could kill for Niels to touch him, to stroke him, to show him he cared for him and _at least_ liked him. It had been so long since Niels had touched him down and he almost felt a bit of rage bubbling in his throat.

Though, he had to calm himself. He had begun to go into sexual sucks for tiny seconds before he slowed down and finally moved away from Niels' inner thighs, giving a last little peck on his proudly standing and pleased arousal.

Mathias then leaned up to kiss the man, giving him a taste of his own pre-cum as he swirled his tongue inside his mouth and leaned back enough for their nose to brush together, "Touch me…" he half-asked with pleading eyes and a slightly impatient sigh. Being the one to top was a hard exhausting job even if it was always worth it… and Niels didn't seem to realise it as he almost never tried to pleasure him before they went further.

Xxx

Niels had to get himself together before doing as Mathias commanded. His brain felt like it had been chucked out the window from all of Mathias' touching and kisses. Smiling, slyly, Niels gladly forced Mathias to lay on his back. Since fore his blow job, Niels had developed a sweet tooth for Mathias' flesh.

Settling himself on top of Mathias, Niels began to kiss and suck his way down, enjoying the feel of the man's bare skin on his lips. Niels also kept a firm grip on Mathias' hips so he couldn't even wiggle to get rid of any sexual frustration he would develop. Latching onto one of Mathias nipple's Niels his lightly bucked into Mathis thigh. He couldn't help it, he loved this man's body a bit too much. Eventually Niels had to allow himself to the Dane. But he did the similar process that Mathias had done to him, grazing his fingers along his inner thighs but never getting too close the man's erection.

But Niels unlike Mathias was an eager person and his mouth was practically watering in want. So after leaving an angry red mark on Mathias' collarbone, Niels moved downwards, kissing a light and quick trail straight to the tip of Mathias' cock. Before Mathias could get his next breath, Niels sucked in as much of the man's cock as he could and hummed happily.

Xxx

Mathias almost felt like crying at _this_; it felt way too good, he had missed this sensation so much. He should have asked Niels to have more of it in the past instead of waiting to receive one. Damn god he loved blowjobs… if Niels were to want to ask him something Mathias would normally refuse, with his cock in his mouth, he was assured an automatic _yes_ to whatever he would request.

Though, unlike Niels who had been like a superman staring at him when giving him the same treat, each time Mathias was looking down at his lover, he would drop the head back with a throaty moan. He went a lot more sexual than him, and even if he didn't feel like it, the Dane had to keep Niels to go too fast. He maybe shouldn't have let him take control over the whole situation… everything was turning into his own same sick sexual game he always played with Mathias, and the Dane feared his whole plan would fail.

In his own disappointment, Mathias gently pulled on Niels' chin to move him away and pull him up to kiss his moist lips. He grabbed one of the man's hands and placed it on his wet arousal for him to stroke it instead. Mathias lowly hummed in approval while his hands massaged Niels's back. At least, he had gotten a taste of an eventual wonderful blowjob…

While the Norwegian worked on the Dane's arousal with one forced slow hand, Mathias reached for the discarded lube right next to the bed and poured some on his fingers to snake his hand on Niels' lower back and brush one wet finger on his entrance. He kept a teasing motion, making circles and only inserting the tip of one finger in, adding a little more each times. His other hand also reached for Niels' hard member and slowly pumped it, especially caressed the tip and crown with slightly lubricated fingers, making the whole stroking a lot easier. And he made their lips brush on each other along with the tip of their tongues, sending shivers through his body.

Xxx

The teasing touches of both his hole and cock drove Niels to moan sensually into Mathias' mouth. It was so good, he couldn't stop vocalizing it. He broke the kiss just so he could look at him, sit there and acknowledge that this man in front of was driving him nuts. Leaning forward he kissed the man's cheeks and neck. This whole sexual encounter was so strange and new to Niels that he couldn't stop touching him. With his free hand he roamed everywhere he could touch.

When he felt the second finger began to tease his hole, Niels slung one arm around the man's shoulders and snuggle into the man's neck. "Oh dear god.. Mathias." he breathed in between ragged breaths. Desperately he wanted to ask Mathias to go quicker because he wanted to feel this same intensity while being fucked. But he knew Mathias was doing all these wonderful things for a reason so Niels just whispered Mathias name and a few loving words before returning to the man's lips.

Xxx

Mathias continued his slow preparation. Though, since he knew just how Niels loved it, he allowed himself to go a little bit faster as he removed his lone finger and pushed two all the way in. He tried to concentrate on synchronising his preparation movements and his pumping hand, though, Mathias was very bad at multitasking. Even kissing while doing all of this was almost confusing, though, he made his best to keep the whole thing slow and loving. As long as Niels was close to him, everything seemed perfect.

Finally, when he was finished with a third finger, Mathias slowly pulled them out and gave his lover a little tap on the butt for their switched of places, letting Niels lie on his back while Mathias stretched to get the lube. He lubricated his arousal and looked down at the Norwegian with a tender cheeky grin while stroking his leg.

He then lifted his legs to expose his butt and teased him a moment by rubbing the tip of his lubricated erection on his hole. Oh, he could feel the man slightly wiggling with impatience, but before pushing in, the Dane leaned over his lover to wrap his arms around his petite frame and rub his nose in the crook of his neck. And then, he pushed in.

Both their bodies got covered of goose bumps at the same time by the time Mathias pushed all the way in. Slightly trembling, the bigger man settled a pace, which consisted into deep, quick and hard way in and slow pull almost completely out. His entire brain was concentrate on this, on making the whole intercourse perfect and loving while still being extremely good for both Niels and he.

They were so squeezed on each other, there wasn't really space between them for a hand to masturbate the Norwegian, but Mathias still snaked a cramped hand and simply rubbed the head of his arousal against their pressed stomachs. In fact, he didn't need to do anything with his hand, only press it against his moving abdomen.

Xxx

The wonderful movements were turning Niels into putty. All he could was grip Mathias and stroke his hair. With the Dane's face pushed into his shoulder Niels could only kiss top of his head. Eventually he lifted Mathias' chin up so he could capture his lips lightly. Things were going to strange between them. Niels didn't even feel the need to have the quick, hard sex he was used to. Everything simply felt good and not just his ass for once.

Being too breathless to continue kissing, Niels tipped his head back on the mattress enjoying everything that Mathias was offering. It was toe curling good to feel the head of his cock sliding against Mathias' stomach and Niels wasn't quiet about it. From the slowness of their touches and caresses, Niels had become taunt and knew he wouldn't last long. Lightly he rolled his hips in synch with Mathias.

In the back of his head, he half wondered why Mathias hadn't done this with him and what changed.

Xxx

Mathias had feared Niels would try to ruin his plans and go to his own used rhythm even with his request about him staying calm. He was way too glad everything had turned perfect, just as he wished it would had… and so, they could enjoy their first real love making. It felt so good… it was the first time for Mathias actually enjoying making love to a man, and it was very certainly Niels' first time in all of this kind of experience. They both knew very little or nothing at all about the other's sexual past, if not past at all, and the Dane planned to discover Niels with time, little by little.

That was what he had planned earlier too, but they had very little time lately to have real discussion, Niels always being away for quite long, either to work and have his own personal fun after work…

Mathias really hoped this would make them closer and tie the Norwegian to him a little more.

After a moment, the bigger man straightened back to pull Niels with him tight into his arms and continued the slow but still strong hip movements sat back on his heels. Like this, they had a better position to kiss, which Mathias did right away by tilting his head on the side, on his lover's shoulder to close the distance between their panting lips and make their tongue swirl together freely with their mouths open to breath. One of Mathias hand was still occupied holding his lover, though the other didn't stay inactive and kept caressing the other man's body, gripping and stroking everything he could from his leg and thigh to his sides, arms and back.

Xxx

A white hot feeling pooled in his stomach at the new angle and pace. Niels was practically wriggling his whole body, trying to have something, anything stroke him. He was so close it hurt. In between kisses, Niels unhooked one arm from around Mathias' neck and trailed his hand downwards, taking control of his own member. He wished that it was Mathias doing this, but he was enjoying that wandering hand too much to ask. Niels honestly didn't mind, for it turned him on more and more.

His hand moved at a quicker pace than Mathias' hips, but it didn't take his mind away from the wonderful things Mathias was doing. It was almost as if his brain was absorbing every touch, kiss and stroke from the man. Niels let loose a long moan into Mathias' mouth as a strong orgasm wrecked his whole body.

Xxx

Mathias didn't want to stop Niels from reaching his orgasm so fast, though, they could have lasted a whole lot longer if he had stayed a bit more patient. But, well, when the Dane felt his lover coming close, he accelerated to be able to come close to him, wrapping his holding arm tighter around him and kissing him harder. Just when Niels released, Mathias felt himself getting very close and come shortly after. Both their bodies felt the aftermath chill of them being covered in sweat and goose bumps and rapidly went back hot and panting.

Trembling like mad, Mathias tried to keep them both in their final position, but his arms were giving up on him and he dropped his lover back on the bed, following him in the fall. He stayed in the Norwegian's arms for a long moment, both deeply panting and burning each other with their searing skin.

Exhausted, Mathias had felt his face down on the mattress and lazily turned it to look at Niels.

"T-thanks…" he whispered out of breath, weakly rubbing his fingers on the Norwegian's chest with a cocky grin and sweat running on his forehead. It felt like forever since the last time Mathias had made love to someone; and yet, it indeed was forever ago he had last had such good loving sex. but not with a male. He had really treated Niels like a woman, but, well, it was the only way he knew how to make love. He would eventually learn how the man worked and find his own way to make love to him eventually, just like Niels needed to learned how to make love.

Xxx

Niels lay there in Mathias' arms, trying to catch his breath. At first he felt light and wonderful, but then a terrible chilly sick feeling pooled all over his body. He didn't understand it, but Niels heart race kept up at terribly fast pace, and his body wouldn't stop shaking or relax. Sitting up and trying to keep a smooth expression, Niels climbed out of the bed. "I gotta piss," he announced before heading into the bathroom and locking the door.

Slumping in front of the mirror, Niels looked at himself over a few times. He looked absolutely haunted, even though his skin was flushed. His mind kept asking what had just happened, and Niels couldn't answer. What had just taken place place had been wonderful, but it scared Niels for a reason he couldn't really figure out. Over the years there had been many men that he had slept with and none had been like that. Mathias had left something warm and constricting in his chest, an experience Niels had never encountered.

Slumping down on the ground, Niels cradled his head for a moment. Niels wasn't one to deny trying new things, but what had been introduced to him that night was too foreign for his brain to process. Why couldn't Mathias be like normal guys that Niels had been with and simply kept a distance from him-? That was it. Mathias had gotten closer to Niels that night in a way he never honestly experienced and he didn't know how to take it.

Getting a hold of himself, Niels realized he had been softly crying and wiped his cheeks. Blowing his nose, Niels tried to come to terms with whatever he was feeling, but remained feeling miserable all the same. Giving up, he left the bathroom and returned to the bed, keeping eye contact from Mathias until he could turn off the lamp. Slowly he crawled back into bed and was instantly taken by Mathias' still sweaty arms. Niels cleared his mind before snuggling closer into the man and trying to get some sleep.

Xxx

Mathias couldn't conceive just how this new experience could be hard on Niels. Yes, it was new and foreign but for the Dane, it was something that everyone had inside of them and that they simply needed to tame or something. He couldn't believe no one in Niels' live could have behaved like this with him and the idea never crossed his mind one second. Making love was a simple step into the life of a couple, simple as that. He was happy to have his lover back into his arms for the night. Unlike Niels, he felt like sleeping, but he also felt like having more awake time with him.

Keeping his eyes shut into the darkness of the room, Mathias pulled the smaller man closer."We can… do somethin' similar tomorrow if ye want," he proposed while caressing the man in his arms. Damn, he felt so hot- he simply wanted to rip anything covering him off.

He conceived that he had acted with Niels just like he had been a woman, and that even for him, being Niels, he would probably have been pissed of the waiting. He would readjust for the next time, and get into the real interesting things more rapidly and longer. Women needed a lot more foreplay.

Xxx

Opening his eyes for a moment, Niels nodded silently, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to. It had been wonderful, the best thing he had ever felt, but the whole night was just so weird. The two of them had been fighting, to the point that they couldn't stand each other, then Niels comes home late and he gets treated to the best sex he had ever had. It was funny. The previous night he had claimed that the drugged out sex he had had with Gilbert was the best. But Mathias had just hit it out of the ball park, and then some. Now he questioned where they truly stood. Were they one of those romantic couples Niels had seen on T.V? Or was he just simply treated to really good and slow sex?

Swallowing thickly, Niels tried his best to form some words. "It was... fun tonight."

All he could agree on was that he needed some sleep before his spinning head caused him a headache. Wrapping an arm around Mathias, Niels got comfortable before closing his eyes once again.

Xxx

Mathias felt warm inside at his lover's tired words. So, he really did like it… he was truly happy. He was truly happy to see it had worked it some ways; nothing was better than good sex to make two individuals closer, especially when they were guys controlled by their hormones.

"Ya…" he smoothly replied, pulling Niels even closer into his arms and kissed his temple. Yes, they did have real hard moments lately, enough to make Mathias want to give up on everything and flee the hard life he was having with his lover- but on his last energy, he had played a good card that had brought a little bit of joy in their weird couple. He simply hoped it would last a certain time, enough for their would have time to know a bit more each other and see if they were indeed made for each other, which they didn't truly know.

Sure, they had a really different life. Very different, but they met on so many things they didn't even know yet. It was certainly worth it to know more about each other. They were no girl with some form they wanted to make the other fill to have the answers to their questions, those answers would certainly come with time, but many of them very certainly needed to be voiced.

And so, trying to set his mind off, Mathias slowly wandered his hands all over Niels' body to caress him until their both felt into relaxing slumbers, one their had never shared together.

Xxx

When Niels woke the next morning, he felt groggy and didn't want to move an inch. But, peeking at the alarm clock near his bed, he saw it was past noon. Jolting further awake, Niels began to gather his clothes and headed for the shower. Work began at two and it took him at least an hour to get there. Fuming, Niels knew that he could half blame Mathias for their time together for sleeping in. Of course, neither of them had bothered to set an alarm. It didn't help matters that Mathias was still asleep in bed.

Grumbling and still wet, Niels began to toss on his clothes before grabbing a slice of bread, eating as he tried to pack himself a lunch.

Xxx

Mathias was slowly taken out of his sleep when he realised his side warmth wasn't there any more. It wasn't the Norwegian's rummaging noise that pulled him out of his slumbers; the Dane was too far of a heavy sleeper to be awakened with exterior noises. It was when he realised what hour it was that he finally heard Niels' quick movements in the kitchen.

Pulling himself out of bed, he stumbled to his boxers to pull them up and made his way to the kitchen as quickly as possible to catch his lover before he would leave for work. Not really caring about what he was doing, preparing himself some sandwich or whatever, Mathias slipped behind him to embrace him and kiss his neck.

"Will ye come back early like yesterday again?" he softly asked in the man's ear. He wished they would have another good moment like the one they had the last evening…

Xxx

Niels froze for a moment, looking at his messy sandwich as he tried to form his words. His body hummed excitedly at the thought of repeating last night, but Niels mind was in another ball park. There was still a very uncomfortable feeling in his gut. Taking a deep breath, Niels began to smear his bread with mayonnaise. "Don't you want to do something else?" Niels asked lightly, trying to shake off those troubled feelings. "Other than sex."

Since they left Norway, that was all they were doing. Niels of course was fine with that, but sometimes... he wanted something a little different. Dropping the butter knife Niels whirled around and wrapped his arms around Mathias' neck. "I get paid again soon, so why don't I leave an extra kroner and you hound some garage sales while I'm gone and find a cheap T.V, VCR, and buy some movie and we just enjoy ourselves after work. If we go that way, we go that way." Niels asked smoothly before kissing Mathias. He wrapped himself around the Dane, enjoying the feel of the rough beard that had grown over night.

Shuttering, Niels realized that, even though he didn't want to admit it, his body wanted to have another round with Mathias. When he tried to break away from the man so he could return to preparing for work, Niels kept pecking Mathias' lips playfully. His mind almost begged him to just call in, tell them he would be an hour late and return to Mathias. That in itself was alarming Niels and doused him cold. Besides... Mathias didn't like having sex in the mornings as he had learned.

Xxx

Mathias felt a bit dizzy to have just awakened and stumbled to the kitchen, but after analysing the man's words, he nodded with a pleased hum as he kissed the man back, "Sounds like an excellent idea," he whispered, voice tired. He also really loved having long silent moment with Niels, only lying on a couch with the smaller man hidden in his big arms and watching a movie. Sure, since they had left Norway, their couple life had only turned around sex and fights and Mathias was really tired of this rhythm, but after the perfect evening they had passed the last time… it felt like this could be repeated without any harm.

Mathias liked to take things slow in a relation, though in this particular one, he always felt like being the only one interested into having some kind of real relation in the first place. Niels had warned him on that night on the beach that he was very certainly the worst person to start a relation with, but Mathias didn't care at that time… nowm maybe yes.

They were very slowly making progress, he felt. He was happy about it. But the man's obliviousness was always hitting him back in the face. He was almost forgetting about all the things that made him want to leave Niels in the first place. Mathias passed a hand in his lover's still wet hair to brush them with his fingers as he pulled him against his bare chest and kissed the top of his head, "We can talk if ye want too," he proposed, "I'll go see in pawn shops for the T.V. and VCR."

Xxx

Niels sighed into Mathias' chest, enjoying the feel of being held. He stayed there longer than needed, thinking about the relaxing night he could have making work seem undesirable. But he had work, and nothing was changing that. Reaching into his bag he withdrew enough money for the task. Sadly, Niels knew he would have to revisit Gilbert later that week to replenish what he was losing in money. The idea hurt more than it usually did, but he needed to keep his supply in cocaine up. "I'll see you tonight," he said lightly before leaving.

Catching the next bus, Niels kept pondering about his relationship with Mathias. Where was it going? Would he allow it to go anywhere? And, if yes, did that mean he would have to change his lifestyle? It was funny- in the beginning, Niels believed that he would be done with cocaine and whoring around as soon as Eirik graduated. But now Eirik was gone, and he still used it. Almost like a hunger, Niels wanted some so badly. It would calm his nerves, he would stop over thinking last night and just go on with his day. Thomas had already told him on his first day to not come to work high, and doing so would be reckless. Gritting his teeth, Niels denied himself the opportunity to be high. Instead he would do some after work. Who cares if he was high when at home?

Xxx

Sure Mathias would care, if he were bright enough to understand what Niels was on when he was coming back home looking _different_. In fact, he would always tell himself it wasn't important, that it was probably only the stress of work that made him act weird. Sure, working in a call centre was certainly not the most relaxing work, and for how he knew Niels, the man didn't like to speak to strangers.

And so, when his lover left for work, Mathias jumped in the shower and made his way to one pawn shop he knew in the deepest place in Copenhagen's down town. He knew it was one of the places his brother Chris used to sell his stuff to get drugs afterwards, and stuff there was pretty cheap. He managed to get them a very good T.V. even if it lacked a controller, and he got them a cheap DVD reader that still worked pretty well with the rest of the money, leaving him enough to go get a movie or two at the closest movie store.

He went to take his stuff back to his apartment, and, just went he stepped into the main hall to his door, Anne came across him and helped him get in, taking the DVD reader. Mathias wished he hadn't seen her that day; he didn't want her to see where he lived.

Though she did, and she didn't look pleased at all. When she stepped in, discarding her charge on the kitchen's counter, she looked around the place and could clearly see Mathias wasn't leaving alone, and certainly not with a woman. She could have believed he was leaving with a woman, but by the discarded boxers everywhere and the manly scent that was floating among the musk odour, it was obvious. The Dane said he was living in collocation with a friend, though, the lack of second bed or couch where the other guy could sleep proved him wrong and his ex-girlfriend automatically knew what was going on.

"You're gay, right?" she asked, looking slightly disappointed. By the look on her face, Mathias felt like if there had any chances between them seconds ago, they were now dead. But the Dane tried to change her suspicions about it, explaining her that he was more _bi-curious_ or _bisexual_ than _gay._ and that he still loved women, that it was only different. She clearly had problems believing him- it confirmed many weird things about Mathias, especially that one time they had kissed and that he had left without any reason.

When she left, Mathias felt slightly relieved, but still nervous.

Xxx

Once work was over, Niels went to the nearest alleyway and snorted a small amount, nothing that would make him too weird. Niels really just needed the edge of life taken off, and he was worried about his relationship status with Mathias. At first, he had believed that things between them would remain casual until Mathias moved on. Now things seem to be moving into a more serious relationship. Niels really didn't know how to handle it, so he decided he simply _wouldn't_ handle it.

Taking the bus back home, Niels was actually looking forward to laying in bed and watching a movie with Mathias, all snuggled up and happy. It was funny how just a small amount of cocaine could smooth Niels' nerves enough that he could accept how things were becoming between the two of them. There was no anxiety about getting to close to Mathias, nor the fact one day Mathias just might break his heart. On cocaine, Niels might as well not have a heart.

So, hopping off the bus, Niels rushed home with a small smile on his lips.

Xxx

Anne had stayed with Mathias long enough for when Niels came back from work, somewhat early compared to normally; the Dane had just finished installing their new acquisitions in their bedroom. His discussion with his ex-girlfriend hadn't gone farther than Niels' name and where he had met him, how they had ended up together and stuff like that. She almost seemed happy for him, which was very weird in fact. He wasn't used to be treated like this to be honest about his sexual orientation.

She seemed excited to now have a _gay friend_, which Mathias really didn't want her to see him like this. He wasn't _gay,_ damn it and he didn't want things to change between her and he. If he still had chances back then, he still wanted them! But thinking like this made him feel weird; it was like he was mentally planning to cheat his boyfriend, which he didn't want at all.

When he had finished placing things, Niels showed himself in the door frame. Mathias winked at him and stepped closer to grab his hands, showing the new T.V. and DVD player with two movie boxes laying on it, "What d'ye think?" he asked, somewhat proud of him. Slowly, their apartment was looking like something. They still lacked a complete living room and a dining room, but things were going smoothly with money. Mathias still needed to find a job, but it was really hard…

Xxx

To be honest, Niels was shocked at how big the T.V was and the fact that Mathias had found a dvd player. Inspecting everything he smiled broadly and pecked Mathias on the lips a few times. Already Niels could tell the cocaine was having its effect on him, his body wanted to keep his lips on Mathias' and touch the man all over. Breaking the kiss roughly, Niels had to combat his now unusually horny self. It wasn't no secret cocaine did that to him, it was one of the reasons he had been so successful as a prostitute. Trying to shake the effect off, Niels went to sit on the bed, but he kept a hungry look on Mathias.

"I'm surprised you were able to find such a nice T.V." he admitted lightly, but he was also reminding himself that they were watching a movie first, then maybe sex. Well with the mood Niels was in, he was adding sex to the list. "I'm impressed," he said as he caught eye of the DVD player and two movies. This man was extremely resourceful it stunned him.

Kicking off his shoes, Niels felt relief as he began to wind down from work. But oddly, he could smell something sweet in the air... almost like perfume. Shaking his head, Niels decided it was his nose messing with him.

Xxx

Knowing he hadn't done anything wrong with Anne when she had passed earlier, Mathias wasn't nervous at all about the impression she could have left in the apartment, along with the scent. They sure had share a hug or two and very certainly she had impregnated the man with her strong womanly perfume that always turned Mathias completely crazy. Though, if for her they were nothing more than friends now, it wasn't the same for the Dane and very certainly, if Niels was to find out about her, he would feel extremely nervous.

"I know my town," he cockily said when he prepared the T.V. and DVD to welcome a movie. He realised he didn't know Niels' type of movies at all, and so, he had taken some popular ones that had good critics. Setting everything for they could watch the movie without having to move one inch, Mathias rapidly went to the kitchen to grab them food and drink and came back in the bedroom to lie next to his lover, keeping their consummations close.

He pulled the Norwegian against him and enlaced him in his arms. Damn, he just loved having Niels in his arms like this. Mathias hadn't notice about Niels being high. He sure had seen how happy he looked and it indeed looked odd, but he had guessed it was simply things changing between them… They were getting closer and maybe he liked it.

Xxx

Niels had to admit one of his favorite pastimes was laying in bed and watching movies. It was rare for him to have another man next to him, so having Mathias to snuggle next to was wonderful. The perfumed scent that he had early smelled had disappeared and replaced with Mathias' musty one. Inhaling deeply, Niels didn't want to move, not for food or drinks.

The first movie had been pretty good, Niels had to admit, but the one that Mathias had put in was not keeping his interests. Maybe because he was distracted by Mathias' small soft touches, or he was purely just bored Niels didn't care to find out. Removing his head from Mathias' chest, he tilted his head up and kissed and sucked his neck. Oh he had a devilish smile on his face and couldn't help it, he was high and interested in Mathias' previous offer that morning.

Though, knowing Mathias' game from the previous night, he kept his kisses and touches light and still managed to watch the movie.

Xxx

Knowing he hadn't done anything wrong with Anne when she had passed earlier, Mathias wasn't nervous at all about the impression she could have left in the apartment, along with the scent. They sure had share a hug or two and very certainly she had impregnated the man with her strong womanly perfume that always turned Mathias completely crazy. Though, if for her they were nothing more than friends now, it wasn't the same for the Dane and very certainly, if Niels was to find out about her, he would feel extremely nervous.

"I know my town," he cockily said when he prepared the T.V. and DVD to welcome a movie. He realised he didn't know Niels' type of movies at all, and so, he had taken some popular ones that had good reviews. Setting everything for they could watch the movie without having to move one inch, Mathias rapidly went to the kitchen to grab them food and drink and came back in the bedroom to lie next to his lover, keeping their consummations close.

He pulled the Norwegian against him and enlaced him in his arms. Damn, he just loved having Niels in his arms like this. Mathias hadn't notice about Niels being high. He sure had seen how happy he looked, and it indeed looked odd, but he had guessed it was simply things changing between them. They were getting closer and maybe he liked it.

Xxx

Niels had to admit one of his favorite pastimes was laying in bed and watching movies. It was rare for him to have another man next to him, so having Mathias to snuggle next to was wonderful. The perfumed scent that he had early smelled had disappeared and replaced with Mathias' musty one. Inhaling deeply, Niels didn't want to move, not for food or drinks.

The first movie had been pretty good, Niels had to admit, but the one that Mathias had put in was not keeping his interests. Maybe because he was distracted by Mathias' small soft touches, or he was purely just bored; Niels didn't care to find out. Removing his head from Mathias' chest, he tilted his head up and kissed and sucked his neck. Oh, he had a devilish smile on his face and couldn't help it: he was high and interested in Mathias' previous offer that morning.

Though, knowing Mathias' game from the previous night, he kept his kisses and touches light and still managed to watch the movie.

Xxx

Niels' soft kisses were more than welcomed. For once since they were officially together did Mathias felt really appreciated and not simply a body to have sex with. Or ,well, maybe if he still were, then he didn't realise it, and Niels had learned well enough from their first love making that his subtle touches and kisses weren't interpreted by Mathias as eventually sexual, but simply loving.

He still felt Niels was being horny, just like so many times when he came back late from work, though this time, he had no reasons to suspect the Norwegian to be high or something since he had came back early, right after work.

While keeping an eye on the T.V, Mathias tilted his head for the man to have better access to his neck. He let Niels play like he wanted until he found himself shivering under his touches, and there his body felt like he wanted more.

Slightly biting on his lower lip, the Dane turned the head and moved a hand to gently pull on Niels' chin to make their lips meet. They shared a soft loving kiss and the moist sound of their lips parting to allow their tongues to get into a wet fight was buried by the T.V. After a moment, Mathias unwillingly lost interest in their movie and turned on his side to have a better kissing angle. His free hand caressed his lover's opposite side, slowly stroking his hip and slipped his fingers on his butt, all the way under his leg to pull it over his own hips and gently make slow circular rubs on his exposed, still clothed buttock.

Xxx

Niels really did love the feeling of Mathias' hand on his ass, clothed or not. But he had a sweet tooth for the Dane's flesh, so Niels flipped Mathias on his back, keeping his back arched as his ass was revealed to the man's hands. Slowly, and in the same fashion of the previous night, Niels removed Mathias' shirt inch by inch, devouring every bit of flesh revealed to him. It was pay back for making Niels feel so good and needy to the point Mathias drove him nuts, or so he thought silently as he swirled his tongue over one of Mathias' nipples.

Unlike Mathias last night, Niels had been turned on before he started touching Mathias, so after minutes of just touching and kissing the man's skin, Niels felt painfully aroused. Several times he had to grind himself against Mathias' thigh just so he could gather his wits long enough to continue the gruelling slow pace. Being under the influence, Niels didn't associate this as loving but just pure lust. Niels was just happy when he finally finished with Mathias' torso and could move onto more important things, like the bulge in front of his eyes.

He knew that he should avoid this spot for last, but Niels indulged himself some. After all, Mathias should be happy that Niels was in a mood to give the man a blow job. Niels revealed the head from Mathias' boxers and gave it a few kisses and licks before sucking on it. Minutes passed, and Niels began to forget about Mathias thighs and just wanted to tease the man as he licked and sucked the head and turning to his hipbones for a few seconds before returning back. Eventually, Niels left alone the shaft all together and trailed kisses back up to Mathias' lips.

Xxx

All Mathias' inside was wiggling with joy and arousal, like a funny inward tickling. Why, why was Niels so sexy and sensual? It was turning the Dane completely crazy, just by how he would slowly but still eagerly caress the bigger man and damn… When he was teasing him down, he had to keep himself from moaning too loudly by biting the inside of his cheek.

When Niels came back to kiss him, they shared a loving yet very hot and wet opened mouth kiss and the Dane took advantage of this moment to pull his boxers back up but both their pants down to their knees to grind their clothed erections together. They slowly rolled their hips on each other, helped by Mathias' hands holding Niels' thighs right under his butt. He caressed this very sensitive area, brushing his fingers in the inside of Niels' legs and the very tender flesh of his ass.

No, this whole foreplay looked like nothing from the last one they had gotten into, but it still felt somewhat loving. The way Mathias was caressing Niels wasn't the same as all the other fucks he had had previously in Norway with other guys, or even with all the girls he had gotten laid with.

But damn it, this blowjob tease had gotten into Mathias' head and he really wanted it. And so, parting from their wet kiss and leaving a slight trickle of thick saliva break between their tongues, Mathias gently pushed his lover on his side and aimed for his inner thigh, placing them both into a sixty-nine position, though lying on their sides. The Dane rubbed his nose against Niels' clothed erection, using his teeth to tease the head through the fabric of his boxers. He slowly pulled the underwear down to cause a pressure on the tip of Niels' arousal until it slapped down, revealing the man's cock pleading for attention as he hungrily licked clean and teased a bit more with his tongue and teeth before sucking the head.

Xxx

Niels had to pop Mathias back out of his mouth as he felt the teasing sensations. Wiggling his hips, he could feel his cock drag across Mathias' cheek. God, that man sure knew how to make him beg like crazy. Once he felt Mathias' warmth mouth take in his head once again, Niels lowered his lips down the man's waiting shaft. Happily, Niels went to work like many times he had before, but this time he began to multitask. His hands slid over Mathias' thighs, and his fingers dipped behind his knees, teasing the sensitive flesh before tracing them back up to his ass and lower back.

He could have been in heaven, feeling the wet, hot mouth and vibrating moans he often received. Unfortunately Niels couldn't take in as much as he had wanted to, but he did his damnedest to make the Dane moan constantly. He even played a little with the man's sack. Niels always did get into his blow jobs. Wanting just a little more stimulation, Niels guided one of Mathias hands towards his hole. No, he wasn't looking to get prepped just yet, but Niels did love being teased there.

Xxx

Complying with his lover's silent but not so silent request, Mathias rapidly wetted his fingers to slowly draw circles around the other man's hole, while keeping one of his legs in the air to have a better access. Though, the Dane was really bad into multitasking and had problems concentrating on his own pleasure, into giving the man pleasure and moving his fingers on his sensitive hole.

To get turn things easier for him, Mathias simply shifted their position a bit, only to turn himself on his back and have Niels' ass above him while he would have a better angle to suck him. Helping the littler man removing his pants and underwear, Mathias pulled his ass down to lick and play with his hole while one of his hand worked on slowly pumping the Norwegian's dripping erection.

He didn't stay on his ass too long before going back to suck on his neglected cock, pushing his ass up and slipping a bit lower. The angle wasn't comfortable, but any time he could simply pull the man's ass down and lick him again, and while he wasn't, his fingers made the job.

He moaned and grunted in pleasure as his own erection was being given the best treatment it could ever get, but still in a slow loving motion. Shit shit shit _shit_… it was so good!

Xxx

Niels began to shiver from the playful teases he was being given. It made his brain go dead for moments at a time, stopping his progress on his blow job. But he would remember that he had Mathias' cock between his lips and start up again. Sucking eagerly, Niels was able to deep throat the man, his nose brushing against Mathias' pubes. He would hum long notes before coming back up for air and swirling his tongue around the crown playfully. Niels kept this pace up, trying to focus on his charge even though Mathias' fingers were getting increasingly more playful.

He had to stop for a moment, laying his head heavily on Mathias' hip bone when he felt Mathias insert one finger inside. Stroking the man, Niels almost drooled on the spot when he felt Mathias' lips skim his tip. "D-Dear god..." he gasped, before leaning his head down and looking beneath him to see Mathias and his tongue. The image enough made his whole body flush in a hot heat. God, Mathias looked so good licking and sucking him.

Xxx

Mathias was way too concentrated on all the things he was doing to even think about taking time to look at Niels. What he was doing was way too demanding to let place for anything else. His brain was too focused. As he kept pushing one finger inside his partner's hole, he slowly sucked on his throbbing erection. His neck felt infinitely sore from how he was positioned, but he sincerely didn't mind.

All the sounds he could hear from Niels were worth it, along with his body heat, and the shivers and caressed he received. Maybe he had stopped sucking on him, but with all Mathias was giving him, he thought that he himself would have felt numb and blank too.

Mathias pushed a second finger inside his lover's ass and moved away from his cock to put more saliva to help him slip the fingers in and out without fearing to hurt Niels. Oh well, he was never hurt anyway. The sad truth was that he had probably gotten very used to it with time… It was always hitting Mathias right back in the face when he was faced with this truth. Well, every single time they were getting back to bed, it was obvious.

After having finished with a third finger, both clearly wanted to move on for more, and after Niels let slip a whole lot of saliva on Mathias' erection, the Dane made him simply turn around to have him ride him. Oh yes… he always had the bed view of his lover like this and dear God, he made the most beautiful pleasured faces in the world.

Xxx

Niels slide his eyes shut as he slid down Mathias' shaft. He knew he still looked high, and didn't want to ruin the moment by Mathias noticing and getting angry. Instead, Niels pretended he had his eyes shut just so he could concentrate on the wonderful sensations. Blindly, Niels reached for Mathias' hands, gripping them before bringing them to his mouth where he gave them each several kiss before sliding them down his chest and back onto his hips. Everything felt good, even better than last night in Niels' opinion. They had both gone slow, but at the same time indulged on each other that had left them both hot and bothered at the same time.

The wonderful gyrating motion left Niels breathless and in need to touch and explore the man below him. So ,risking Mathias noticing Niels' condition, he cracked his eyes a bit so he looked heavy lidded in pleasure rather than squinting, Niels raked his eyes sight over the man he was riding. Shivering at the sight, Niels brought his hands on Mathias' chest and stroked his body and sides before settling on tweaking with Mathias' nipples. Leaning down, he took a few moments to kiss and suck on patches of skin. There were still a few red spots on Mathias' collarbone from the previous night and Niels latched onto to darken before continuing up to kiss Mathias on the lips. While swirling his tongue into the other man's mouth he could feel Mathias thrusting into him causing Niels to moan in approval.

Xxx

And yet again, Mathias was too blinded by the whole intercourse, caressing and love sharing that even if he would notice something strange was happening with Niels, he wouldn't even bother wondering what it was. Damn it, he had the sexiest Norwegian completely naked and riding him at the moment… and fuck, the faces he was making were adorable.

When the man leaned to kiss his body, Mathias moved his hands over his back and neck, lightly, almost to tickle him and cause goose bumps to grow on his silky skin.

After a moment, knowing they both liked sloppy and lazy sex, Mathias wanted to bring this into their loving intercourse and made his lover turn around to face his back. He pulled him against his chest so Niels had his back lied on Mathias' front and he enlaced the man with his arms, wandering one hand down to caress the inner of his thighs and eventually take hold of his erection and slowly pump it. Mathias kept strong but long trusts, rolling his hips up and down. He pulled on the man's chin so he could reach his lips in a messy kiss, as his other hand brushed over one of Niels' nipples, rolling it between his fingers.

Xxx

There was nothing like leaning back and enjoying the ride. Mathias' touches felt so wonderful that Niels eventually started to get close, even though it was often times hard to come when high. But surely enough, Niels came, letting out a string of loud words. Collapsing heavily against Mathias, Niels closed his eyes, letting the Dane finish beneath him. Mathias had dropped his light caresses for a quick bucking, but because of their position the freedom to move was limiting. Coming back down from his orgasm, Niels lazily sat up and leaned forward giving Mathias all he needed for movement. It wasn't long before Niels felt his lover stiffen and a wet seed leaking out as Mathias thrusted a few final times.

Collapsing back onto the bed, Niels felt wonderful. He just wanted to sit there and hold and cuddle next to Mathias. But he wasn't tired at all; in fact Niels was fully alert. Smiling widely, Niels rolled on top of Mathias, kissing his lips. "We should go out." After all, Niels knew he would be visiting Gilbert again that week, so why not spend the rest of his money he made?

Xxx

The movie was still playing in background, but at the moment, even Niels' words were getting to Mathias' brain slow enough so he would understand some seconds later. "What now?" he asked, slowly coming back from a strong orgasm. That man was an alien for the Dane; how he could be so energetic right after sex was out of his comprehension. Mathias would rather go sleep for four hours straight and take a shower, but his lover's proposition was interesting, "Where?" he asked. Never the idea of going into a bar or a club passed through the still panting Dane since he clearly knew Niels didn't really like these places since they were too crowded.

"J-just… gimme a minute," he finally said, rolling on his stomach to reach the back pocket of his pants to extract the cigarette pack he had bought earlier in the week, along with a lighter. He returned to lay on his back and pit a smoke between his lips, giving an unsure look at his lover, waiting for an approval of any sort before lighting his cigarette.

Xxx

Oh, Niels knew that Mathias was tired after sex. So would he, if it weren't for the stimulating cocaine he was on. In truth, Niels was happy to be on it, for he vaguely remember the first night he and Mathias had first gone out. Though Niels wasn't planning on getting that wild with the Dane, it was still a good memory. Besides, where they were going was quiet, and where he and Thomas often went for drinks.

Niels cleaned himself of all the cum while Mathias was in the shower before searching for appropriate clothes. He still wore Eirik's old clothing, which had a studious look. But seeing how he already had gotten laid, Niels didn't believe he needed to seduce him again.

Xxx

When Mathias had finished showering, he went to put some appropriate clothes, the best good looking he had been able to take out of his parents' house being a dark shirt and black pants. Giving a last look at Niels before leaving for the place he wanted to take them, he winked at him, thinking he looked really gorgeous in those clothes. Normally, the Norwegian would either wear normal clothes or whorish looking ones… in fact, he had rarely witnessed the man in his whore clothes, though, in those rare times, he had always felt a bit betrayed.

But this time, he just looked fine, just perfect… and Mathias knew that almost all of his clothes now previously belonged to Eirik. Though with their time together, Niels had taken some weight and most of his brother's clothes were not fitting any more. They needed to get him some new ones.

And they left. They decided to make all their way walking, hand in hand. Mathias really felt that this time their holdings hands had a real signification. The Dane felt the urge to light himself another cigarette, which he did with slight shame. Oh well, he had stopped a year or two ago for his ex-girlfriend, and because of some frustrating event that had turned him very nervous and anxious, he had started back.

Xxx

Niels dragged Mathias onto the bus to sit in the back. Because of it being so late, the bus was empty. The lack of people made Niels feel comfortable and didn't mind showing a little affection towards Mathias by leaning his head on his shoulder as he watched Copenhagen flash by. Niels almost wanted to stay on the bus with just Mathias all night and ride around the city, but he knew that Mathias probably would get really bored. At least to go to a decent bar, they had to travel out of their crummy neighborhood.

Seeing their stop, Niels pulled Mathias to his feet and started their short walk. It was hidden almost, with only a neon sign sticking out. As soon as they entered, they were both greeted with loud music and cigarette smoke. Taking his usual spot on his stool, Niels waved the bar man over whom automatically concocted Niels' usual drink. He came here that often with Thomas. Like Niels predicted, the place wasn't over packed, and it was more comfortable than anything. The total opposite of Niels' usual night life bars and clubs he usually went to in Norway, and he had Thomas to thank for showing him this place.

Xxx

Mathias was a tad surprised when they got in the place as he didn't know it. Back when he lived at his parents' and used to go drink with his father after work, they usually went into pubs where his father was well known, but never in such downtown bars. It looked calm though, nothing like the club they had gone in Norway; only a drinking place.

He was even more surprised when he saw the bartender give Niels his drink without him even asking. Well, he was surprised, but in a way in was only confirming what his lover was doing every night he came back late from work, and it hurt him a bit to know he went drinking without him every night. Not only a bit to be honest. He honestly felt betrayed, but he didn't show it and simply asked for a beer.

"So ye… come here often, uh?" he asked, sipping on his mug as he tried his best to not look jealous, but it was nearly impossible. He should have shut himself up on this one. He just knew Niels was coming here every night or almost with his co-worker Thomas, when he thought he could have all those moments with him instead.

Xxx

Niels sipped his drink, even though it was hard alcohol and burned his throat. Cocking an eyebrow, Niels shrugged. "I do. Thomas showed me this place and its not too far from work so.." But he could see the pout on Mathias' face. Surely Mathias knew that Thomas was straight as a ruler, so why would he be worried? Or maybe it was jealousy- Niels wasn't sure. Of course, twice a week this wasn't where Niels went. Twice a week he was either with Gilbert, or scumming it with Thomas at that Latino dance school.

Mathias had a right to be jealous because he didn't know that Niels was cheating on him once a week for drugs. But Mathias didn't know that, or even have a hint, so to Niels it was like Mathias was jealous at the fact that Niels liked to have private time to himself. Hell, Thomas wasn't even at the bar with him every night. Once in a while Niels came here just to be by himself. But he knew he really did need to pay attention to Mathias a little bit more, but if the man was asking for all of his time then Mathias had another thing coming.

"Is something wrong?" Niels asked flatly.

Xxx

A disagreeable feeling was growing inside of Mathias, and he simply felt like it wasn't the time for that right now. Oh yes, yes he was jealous. He didn't want to acknowledge it, he didn't feel like he had any right to be jealous. Sure, he didn't know about him being cheated or anything like this… he was suspicious, but he didn't like to be; what if he was completely wrong and simply put the wrong blames on the wrong person? He didn't want that, and knowing he was feeling jealous was making him turn even madder.

He needed to calm down, and so he lit himself another smoke. He was upset, and he didn't like it. Who would? Blowing the smoke away as he took a mouthful of soothing beer, he shrugged as if nothing was wrong, which was clearly not the case. "Oh, no, nothin's wrong, I just use to worry sick for my boyfriend to come back home safe after work even if he always texts me he's comin' back late, since I don't know where he is and I simply hope nothin' bad's happenin'… ye know, he had problems in the past and I still worry for him," he said bitterly, still wearing a cocky grin. He really hoped Niels' realised his side of the story…

He felt really pumped and anxious. He hadn't want these things to be known like this, when he would be mad. He sucked on his smoke, looking away from the Norwegian.

Xxx

Rolling his eyes like a teenager, Niels returned to his drink. "Oh, didn't you once freak out at this said bo friend when he came home after having a smoke?" He plucked the smoke from Mathias taking a deep drag before exhaling through his nose and pressing the cigarette back into Mathias' lips. "Look what we have here," Niels said sarcastically.

Turning towards Mathias fully so their knees bumped, Niels looked at him seriously. "I brought you here to have fun. This is where I go after work. As you can see it's a nice place and not plum full of scum bags. Now can we please try to enjoy our night?" Niels gritted his teeth and he felt anger beginning to rise. He knew that having drinks with Thomas after work almost every night had been wrong, and by taking Mathias here Niels had been trying to make it up to him. Now Mathias was focusing on what he had done, and not on what he was trying to do.

Xxx

Nibbling on his cigarette, Mathias sighed and took it between his thumb and middle finger to take a good mouthful of beer and downing it. "Sorry babe," he said with a frown. Even if he wasn't finished with things he wanted to say, he stopped. It was true Niels had brought them here to have a good time, and Mathias didn't quite realise the effort his man was putting into their relation. He was way too blinded by his own efforts and all the bad moments they had in the last few weeks and months that it was pretty hard to see the good things among the pile of mistakes.

The Dane didn't feel good at all, both physically and mentally. He felt exhausted, though the last few days had shown promising for them both. He was happy Niels seemed to go in the same direction as him, and that things were going for the best…

And Mathias just had to screw everything up with his jealousy.

Soon, he crushed his cigarette into a nearby ashtray and sighed the remaining smoke, rubbing his face with both hands before asking for another beer and turned the head resting in his hand to face Niels with corner smile. "So, what 'bout ye? There are so many thin's we still don't know 'bout each other, ye know…" he said with a slight laugh as he stretched one hand on the counter to grab Niels' fingers and gently caress them, reaching for his beer mug and drinking from it.

Xxx

Niels smirked as he felt Mathias' hand on his. The atmosphere seem to lift a little, and Niels was willing to drop things for now. "Well I guess I can tell you some stuff. I was born on May 17. Lived most of my life in Trondheim, not Oslo. Favorite color is blue, and I prefer cats over dogs. You?" Niels smiled, giving Mathias a generic description of his likes. Besides, he was pretty sure that Mathias would ask something more worth it than what he had just revealed. "Oh, when is your birthday, so I don't miss it." Niels added lightly.

Xxx

Mathias took a rapid mental note on Niels' birth date, drilling it into his mind as he thought, rolling his eyes up as he was looking directly into his mind, "_I_ was born on the 5th of June 1987 in Copenhagen and I lived all my life here, though, we moved from apartments to apartments until my dad built ou—his actual house," he began, telling the same things Niels had previously stated. "Favourite colour is very certainly red and… I do love both cats and dogs. We had many cats in apartments, and we had dogs in the house…"

He shrugged and laughed. "But yeah… what about… yer love life?" he asked, mimicking a girl who would ask her boyfriend. "Seriously, had… anything serious before?"

He was curious- not that he hoped he was Niels' first serious type story, but both being in their twenties, they certainly had many stories about it.

Xxx

Revealing his past in that aspect wasn't something he was used to. It was almost embarrassing to tell Mathias. Not that Niels had been a virgin when he started, but he had been pretty damn close. He knew that because Mathias was his boyfriend, and a steady one. At that, Niels should reveal that part of his past, but he took another route. "Oh yes, there was this one boyfriend I had. He was about 5'11; blonde hair that he never bothered combing; and had the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen." Niels started rattling off Mathias' appearance. "Not to mention he spoke garbled Norwegian, had a nasty habit of worrying about things, and he had a nasty streak of being quite naive." He took Mathias' hand and kissed his palm lightly. "But I suppose he was the sweetest guy I've ever met, not to mention he gave killer blowjobs." Niels smiled widely at the last part.

Taking a drink, Niels looked Mathias over he could see a flicker of jealousy- no doubt Mathias thought this man wasn't him. "Mathias, whose description fits this perfectly?" he laughed, before returning a question. "What about you? Anything serious? I hardly doubt you're inexperienced."

Xxx

Mathias mentally slapped himself when he realised Niels was describing him. He chuckled and rolled the eyes at his own naivety… oh, if he thought his lover didn't know him, there he knew he was wrong. Killer blowjobs, uh? The Dane bit his lip at the thought, muffling a giggle. Speaking about his own love life to his very obviously love inexperienced boyfriend was like speaking about the money the other man never had- though, if they were to know about each other's love life-

"I… yeah, I already some quite serious relations before, but one in particular that ended right before I moved to Norway; we were 'bout to get married," he said, raising eyebrows at the other male. "But," he continued with a sigh as he frowned, "I was too _close minded_, not _cultured_ enough, and so, she sent me to college in Norway before leavin' me." He didn't speak about the fact she did wait for him to come back in Denmark changed and that she would take him back and finally get back to where they were before they parted… he had no real intention on doing it. It had hurt him to be left like this because he wasn't good enough for her, and to think everything would be all right when he would come back, he didn't believe it any more.

"Yeah," he said, taking a mouthful of beer, "that's my ex-girlfriend…" It was a tad embarrassing to speak about that, but well, he had to, "And well… you're my real first boyfriend experience…" He chuckled, putting his mug back down.

Xxx

Niels felt his face twitch into a quick frown before returning to his more placid expression. So Mathias had almost gotten married. For some odd reason that made his gut twist in jealousy, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that they were back in Copenhagen where she no doubt lived. What if they were to meet again? Would Mathias ditch him for her? A few more of these negative questions crossed his mind, causing him to go quiet. After a few moments of heavy silence, Niels commented briskly, "What type of person breaks up with someone over experience with the outside world?"

It was more soothing to Niels to hear than probably Mathias for he felt as if he needed reassuring that they were threw. After all, could someone like Mathias go back to someone whom broke up with him over something so minor? To Niels it seemed like his old girlfriend couldn't accept Mathias for who he was. A typically shallow woman, one of the many reasons Niels didn't do females. "I hope that you're enjoying your first experience." Niels tried to smile, but he knew that Mathias was more than likely miserable.

Xxx

Slightly shrugging as he sipped on his beer, he clarified "Well, it wasn't the only reason I left for Norway…" There were so many reasons he couldn't even state them all; his family, his drinking problems, his need to see the world… "I'm glad it happened," he said, gently stroking Niels' fingers. He wanted to say more, he wanted to say that despite all their problems together, Niels and he that he was glad they were together. That they were _still_ together. So many times Mathias had wanted to give up and leave, but he simply couldn't. He was so scared about what could happen to Niels if he were to leave him.

"I do," he simply replied, giving the man a gentle cheeky grin and downed his beer. Dear God, he felt like it had been forever since the last time he had drank alcohol.

Asking for another mug, he kept stroking his lover's hand and frowned. "What 'bout yer parents? Ye… don't seem to be quite close to them… I mean… did something happen?" he asked, hesitant. Niels had never really spoken to him about his family. He knew that he had been living with his brother for a while, without his parents, and that they were distant or whatever. And, well, even Mathias had encouraged his lover not to send the ashes to them since they had never been there for them, but he still didn't know the real reason of all this.

Xxx

Niels smiled sadly at Mathias. He knew one day someone would ask this question, and he had hoped that Eirik would be able to explain. Niels liked to keep his past life private, while Eirik did as well he was simply more forward. But Eirik wasn't an option any more so he took a deep breath. "Him and I were mistakes. Birth control failed and, wel,l they were rich and getting rid of a child is sort of scandalous. So they kept us, even though they didn't want children. Eirik and I weren't allowed to be ones either; I think by grade school we had gotten into the routine come home, do the dishes, pick up the living room, and go to our rooms. We were allowed books, and that was about it. When I graduated, they decided to go on a grand trip. They left Eirik and simply never came home. When I found out, I took my brother in and did my best to raise him. That sums my parents up."

Sighing heavily, Niels felt his chest tighten. Really, without Eirik he had no one, and Niels wondered bitterly if he were to send them some of Eirik's ashes with the accounts of their daily lives, if they would feel ashamed. Or would they simply dump the ashes in the garden they often escaped to and forget that they had ever existed. Niels didn't know and he probably never would. The likelyhood of them feeling like shit over how their careless choices lead to Niels bad decisions and then Eirik's death weren't high. It would be odd if they came to Denmark with open arms trying to win back their only remaining son.

"I've talked about my parents, now you talk about yours," Niels stated smoothly, knowing that Mathias had probably a worse situation growing up than he had.

Xxx

Mathias had problems believing his lover's words. He had grown up in a big family where mostly everyone was welcomed… it was hard to think that parents didn't want their own children- though, thinking about it, it was pretty much the same that was happening with his own family.

"Well, ye already know…" he said, sipping on his new mug. He didn't like to remind the last day he had spent with them. But by the look on Niels' face, he really wanted him to speak.

"Well, I was a lone child during the five first years of my life. I don't remember them so well, but I was kind of an accident as well, though my parents were good Christians and despite their lack of money and young age, they still raised me the best they could. Chris came along and since then, we moved from place to place with each new siblin' we had. My father was the only one workin' to brin' incomes and… I suppose it was hard for him, and he got alcohol problems, ye know… and I was mostly his main target when he came back home drunk and angry about my mom not bein' able to keep the house clean or stuff like that…" Mathias said resting his chin in his hand as he kept blindly stroking Niels' hand. "But… I just didn't want mom to get hurt… he… once he hit her in the stomach while she was pregnant and she… she lost it."

It hurt to remember these moments, but with time, he had been able to not get mad when thinking about this particular event. "She almost died," he clarified, sighing and sipped on his beer. "But well, I'm tellin' ye all the bad moments, but they are not so bad as parents, I swear. I did have a nice childhood," he said, though he mentally corrected himself by the fact he didn't have any childhood to begin with. "I used to help my mom with raisin' my siblings, and I started to work with my dad pretty early along with school… eventually, I dropped out when I was fifteen or fourteen and I only finished high school when I was twenty-three to be able to go to College."

When he realised he had talked a whole lot, he chuckled and winked at his Norwegian lover, keeping the gentle stokes or his fingers, "Anythin' else ye wanna know?" he asked with a mocking grin.

Xxx

Shaking his head, Niels finished off his drink. He could feel the warmth from being slightly drunk, and he knew that in the morning he would call in sick to work. The prospect of laying in bed all day with Mathias was welcoming. Taking Mathias' hand, Niels pulled him from their stool. It was late, and well past one, going on two am. "I think we should get back home," Niels said softly. He had to stop himself from reaching up and kissing the man softly on the lips, for they were in public; but the alcohol was hampering his judgement, so Niels allowed himself to give Mathias a very brisk kiss.

He wasn't sure how Mathias felt, but to him, Niels had learned all he wanted to know for the night. And, for some odd reason, he felt closer than when they had started that night. To Niels, all the bad air had been fanned out and they were back on good terms. But Niels knew deep down that this would only last momentarily. He still did cocaine and whored around to get the money. Even though this night had been the best time in a long time, Niels knew it hadn't changed anything in him. After tonight he would still be a scum bag, no matter how his view of Mathias may had changed.


End file.
